Love Don't Roam (Reprise)
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: The battle of Canary Wharf is over and the Doctor and Rose get to stay together. But as new threats and old enemies continue to attack them the couple find out how hard forever really is. Also, as strange events begin to affect Rose the Doctor must figure out what's happening to his precious girl with the help of new and old friends alike.
1. Doomsday

**Love Don't Roam (Reprise)**

**Disclaimer****\- I own nothing from Doctor Who, everything belongs to BBC. I am merely borrowing the characters and 'episodes' for fun, I make no profit from this.**

**Hello beautiful people! I want to apologize to everyone who was reading 'Love Don't Roam'. I was informed by **mltrefry **that I was accidentally copying her story 'Run With You' – which is amazing and I highly recommend it if you haven't read it. So, I removed the original story because I didn't want to cause problems and it was never my intention to copy someone else's story and claim it as my own.**

**Therefore, I am going to restart my series rewrite with heavy changes compared to the original so hopefully it will be more unique and not someone else's work masquerading as my own, because that's not what I'm here to do.**

**So, hopefully you all still enjoy this version and don't take too much issue with the changes I've made, it is all to suit my new idea (one that I hope hasn't been done before though I have read stories that have similar set up but none I've read have gone to where I'm planning to go - if so, I will credit that person, but I'm pretty sure this is different than anyone else's).**

**To re-iterate, this is a series rewrite of series 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7. I will be going through them all while adding in my own episodes here and there so I can add some variety to the story. There will be some snippets with Nine and Twelve thrown in here as well.**

**To say again, Rose and the Doctor in my cannon have been in a romantic relationship since the episode 'The Satan Pit' but are still fairly new in their relationship. However, things will play out differently this time around than I first wrote it, though my end goal is still the same.**

**Once again, I am not a huge Martha Jones or River Song fan – and this time I'm even worse with Martha because I had a new twist on her character that I believe is more my own. So, I apologize to all their fans out there but I just don't like them.**

**I don't know if this version is better or worse than the previous but I am going to try because I don't want to give up on this series.**

**I hope you enjoy the rewrite of my series rewrite and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

**2.13- Doomsday**

Dalek Sek turns its eye socket onto Rose and though they are not meant to feel, Rose can feel the rage rolling off the black Dalek in waves and swallows subtly past the lump in her throat.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" the Dalek shouted at her as it aims its weapon at the defenseless blonde.

Rose tenses but stands her ground – noticing from the corner of her eye how Mickey shifts slightly in front of her in an effort to protect her from the murderous copper-pot.

"Oh now, hold on, wait a minute!"

A voice cuts through the tension and Rose can feel her heart fluttering in her chest as all eyes turn to the door where the Doctor is standing with 3D specs on his face and an arrogant smile on his face. Rose's whole face lights up with joy at the sight of the Doctor and Mickey can't supress the subtle scoff that escapes his lips at the familiar scene despite the danger they are currently in.

"ALERT! ALERT! YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" the lead Dalek shouts as all of them turn towards their oldest and greatest enemy.

"SENORS REPORT HE IS UNARMED!" another Dalek announces as the Doctor strides into the room, completely unfazed by the weapons pointed at him – only Rose noticing the rage that the Doctor is feeling at the fact that the Daleks had threatened her life.

"That's me." The Doctor remarks. "Always."

"THEN YOU ARE POWERLESS!"

"Not me. Never." The Time Lord denies as he comes to a stop beside Rose and turns his head towards her, eyes scanning her frame for any injuries. "How are you?"

Rose smiles faintly, feeling some of her fear just melt away now that the Doctor is here by her side once more. "Oh, same old, you know? Daleks threatening to destroy everything, the usual." She jokes lightly, noticing the way his eyes darken somewhat at her words though his lips do turn up slightly as well.

"Good." He says before his eyes move from her to the man standing beside her, "And Mickity McMickey! Good to see you!"

"And you, boss."

The two shake hands as if they are old friends – instead of the constant showboating both had done as they competed for Rose's affection, though they will both deny this ever happened in the first place. Rose smiles a little at the sight though she keeps an eye trained on their oppressors.

"SOCIAL INTERACTIONS WILL CEASE!" One Dalek shouts at the trio.

The Doctor sobers up and turns back to face them, a manic grin on his face and the oncoming storm brewing in his eyes.

"Oh, yes, hello." He replies as if he had forgotten the Daleks were even present.

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THE TIME WAR!?" Dalek Sek screeches at their enemy.

Any show of 'joy' completely evaporates as the Doctor stares right back at the creatures who helped end his race and Rose feels her heart break even more for her Time Lord, knowing how much the loss of his people weighs on his heart.

"By fighting. On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I may even come to terms with that." The Doctor says solemnly.

Mickey looks to Rose in confusion – this being the first he's ever heard of such things – but his friend just shakes her head and stays focused on the creatures before her, not wavering or allowing them to see the fear she truly feels.

"But you lot ran away!" the Doctor accuses as he points a finger at the Daleks before him.

"WE HAD TO SURVIVE!"

The Doctor looks around at the few Daleks that are surrounding the trio his eyes narrowing as he pulls the 3D specs from his nose and tucks them back into his pocket, staring them down with the full brunt of his gaze.

"The last _four _Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you?"

Rose, at that moment remembers something important and inches forward to take the Doctor's cuff in her grasp while still watching the creatures that have haunted her dreams many a nights.

"Doctor, they've got names." She breathes – but in the quiet of the room everyone (or thing) hears her perfectly, "I mean, Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said they-"

"I AM DALEK THAY!" one Dalek announces.

"DALEK SEK!" the leader continues.

"DALEK JAST!"

"DALEK CAAN!"

Rose feels a burning in the back of her mind when the last Dalek announces his name and brings her fingers up to rub her temple as she bites her lips to keep in her hiss of pain. Both Mickey and the Doctor notice her reaction but they do nothing to draw attention to her.

"So that's it!" the Doctor continues, both rage and wonder filling him in a horrible mix of emotion within him as he stares at these Daleks. "At last! The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend."

Rose looks at the Doctor in confusion, "Who are they?"

"A secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing."

Mickey, no longer able to keep quiet takes a small step forward to remind the Doctor of his presence, "But that thing, they said it was _yours. _I mean, Time Lords. They built it." He says as he points at the arc, "What does it do?"

The Doctor stares at the contraption in disinterest, not even recognizing it.

"Don't know. Never seen it before."

"But it's Time Lord!" Mickey protests.

He sees the withering glare Rose gives him and shrinks away from her slightly but doesn't back down from the Doctor.

"Both sides had secrets." The Doctor admits. "What is it? What have you done?"

"TIME LORD SCIENCE WILL RESORT DALEK SUPREMACY!" Dalek Sek declares, its words sending shivers down Rose's and Mickey's spines.

"What does that mean?!" the Doctor insists, "What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?"

"They said one touch from a time traveller will wake it up." Rose explains further, as confused as Mickey that the Doctor doesn't know what the device is or what it does – though she understands his reasoning.

The Doctor almost smiles smugly as he looks at his ancient foe, "Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch." He waves his hand at them almost mockingly. "Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream."

Rose can admit to herself that she doesn't like this side to the Doctor, the way he's mocking his enemy – even if they deserve it and so much worse – and wishes she could do something to help him, more than just staying with him that is, because it sometimes feels like her presence isn't enough to heal the hurt he is obviously feeling.

"THE DOCTOR WILL OPEN THE ARK!" Dalek Sek orders.

The Doctor laughs in a hysterically mocking way. "The Doctor will not."

"YOU HAVE NO WAY OF RESISTING!"

"Well, you have me there." The Doctor says as he walks around the room, his posture relaxed but Rose can see the tension just under the surface. "Although there is always this." He pulls the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and holds it up for everyone to see.

"A SONIC PROBE!"

"That's _screwdriver." _The Doctor corrects in an annoyed voice.

His blonde companion rolls her eyes though she does smile in amusement, knowing how proud the Doctor is of his screwdriver and how attached he is to the device.

"IT IS HARMLESS!"

"Oh, yes. Harmless is just a word. That's why I like it! Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do. It very good at opening doors." With that said the Doctor points the sonic screwdriver at the door to the lab and the door slides open. An explosion sounds from the other side and in comes Jake and some of the Cybermen who open fire on their Dalek enemies.

The trio all quickly duck to avoid being caught in the crossfire of the two feuding sides.

"Delete! Delete! Delete!" the Cybermen 'shout' as they continue to fire at the Daleks, who are now returning fire.

From her spot on the floor, Rose isn't surprised when the Doctor moves closer to her and wraps an arm protectively around her to keep her from harm's way as he watches the scene unfolding around them. She also tries to look around but there is too much chaos around for her to focus on anything going on so she waits for a moment when the Doctor will tell her what to do – whether to run stay where she is since she has no idea what his plan is aside from rescuing her from the Daleks.

Some of the Cybermen's shots end up penetrating the Daleks' protective shells.

"ALERT! CASING IMPAIRED! CASING IMPAIRED!" one Dalek shouts as it continues to try and destroy the 'inferior' specimen that is currently doing more damage to them then the Daleks are doing to the Cybermen.

Seeing the moment the Doctor starts ushering Rose towards the door, "Rose! Get out!"

Doing as he said, Rose starts heading to the door as she tries to make herself as small a target as possible.

"FIRE POWER INSUFFICIENT! FIRE POWER INSUFFICIENT!" Dalek Sek cries.

As more shots start whipping over her head Rose stumbles and nearly falls to the floor but manages to catch herself. She is shocked beyond belief when Pete from the other universe – clearly since her own father is dead – comes from the side and helps get her to the door "Come on." He mumbles to her. Once she is at the door she turns around to check the progress of the Doctor and Mickey who are still inside the room amidst the chaos.

Mickey, not one to just sit down and do nothing dives for the gun he brought with him from the other universe and also starts firing at the Daleks as the Doctor also rushes for the door.

"Let's go, Mickey!" the Doctor calls over his shoulder.

"Daleks will be deleted! Delete! Delete!" the Cybermen say.

The Doctor finally makes it to the door and gives Rose's shoulder a comforting squeeze as the two smile at each other before Rose turns her attention back to her friend to see he is still firing at the Daleks with rage burning in his gaze as he tries to destroy them.

"Mickey! Come on!" Rose shouts desperately, afraid that something would happen to her friend if he stayed in the room for much longer.

"ADPET TO WEAPONRY!" the Dalek says.

"FIRE POWER RESTORED!" Dalek Sek says just as they start firing at the Cybermen, easily destroying them.

"Mickey!" Rose calls again.

Mickey looks between his enemies and Rose, debating with himself for a few precious moments before he finally starts moving towards the door.

"CYBERMEN PRIMARY TARGET!"

As the Dalek turns to shoot at the Cyberman it jostles Mickey who stumbles back and touches the Ark with his hand to steady himself. The metal 'burns' his hand and Mickey pulls it away quickly, seeing an imprint of his hand on the surface of the Ark. Remembering what his goal is, Mickey rushes to the door and is joined by Jake who pats his shoulder in relief.

Once everyone is safe outside the room the Doctor seals the door to allow his old foes to continue their battle without anyone else getting hurt.

The Time Lord turns to thee group eyeing them all thoughtfully, "Jake, check the stairwell." The man nods his head and takes off as the Doctor turns to the rest of the group. "The rest of you, come on."

The group all start running down the hall with the Doctor and Rose side by side as they always are. As they run down the hall Mickey moves closer to the Doctor's left side, "I just fell, I didn't mean it!" he defends.

The Doctor looks at him, "Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favour!" he reassures and much to everyone's surprise he kisses the man on the head, though he looks like he regretted that choice when he pulls back, "Now, run!"

Rose cringes slightly at the thought, subconsciously remembering her first real trip with the Doctor and how that whole event played out. She pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind. She reaches out to take the Doctor's hand in hers, which he squeezes reassuringly.

With that the group keep moving down the hall.

* * *

They continue to run down the corridors, weaving every which way until they come across two Cybermen pointing weapons at something that is out of sight to the group.

"You will be upgraded!" They declare.

"No, but you can't-"

Rose's heart stops dead in her chest at the sound of her mother's voice. Her mind flashing back to what happened to the Jackie of the alternate universe, bile rising in her throat at thought of that happening to her _actual_ mother.

The Doctor squeezes her hand.

"PLEASE!"

Before anyone can react Pete Tyler shoots both Cybermen from behind, destroying them in an instant. His companions stare at him in awed confusion at the speed in which he defended the woman.

Jackie on the other hand squints through the smoke to see who her rescuer is. Then her eyes widen when she realizes who is before her.

"PETE!"

Rose watches with tears in her eyes as she watches her 'parents' meet. She leans into the Doctor for support which he gives by squeezing her hand tighter and kissing the top of her head.

Mickey feels a little out of place with the pairs. He kind of thought he was done being the third wheel or in this case the fifth wheel.

"Hello Jacks."

"I said there were ghosts." Jackie says in a whiny voice though Rose can see the hope shining in her eyes, "But that's not fair. Why him!?"

Pete smiles a bit at that. "I'm not a ghost."

"But you're dead." Jackie insists. "You died twenty years ago, Pete."

The Doctor reluctantly leaves Rose's side to tentatively step forward to explain the situation to Jackie.

"It's Pete from a different Universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where-"

"Oh, you can shut up." Jackie snaps, her gaze still locked on the only man she's ever loved.

And for once, the Doctor does just that. He knows how stubborn Jackie Tyler is, something her daughter has inherited, and he knows how much her slaps can hurt. So, stepping back to Rose's side he pulls his precious girl back to him, Rose instantly leaning into him.

Mickey, remembering how envious he was of the fact that Rose never looked at anyone but the Doctor can see how much the pair need each other, how their hearts belong to another. He feels a little guilty that he ever tried to split them up. By the Doctor' side is where Rose belongs. Together forever inside the TARDIS.

Pete smiles even more at Jackie.

"You look old." Jackie says after a pregnant pause.

"You don't." he answers easily.

"How can you be standing there?"

"Just got lucky. Lived my life." He smiles sadly for a moment. "You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or…?"

She shook her head, tears now in her eyes, "There was never anyone else."

Rose releases a small giggle and the two males at her side share a smile as they watch Rose.

"Twenty years, though." Jackie continues. "Look at me – I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself."

"Brought _her_ up." Pete returns while gesturing to the younger blonde woman. "Rose Tyler. That's not bad."

Rose blushes brightly and ducks her head. Both the Doctor and Mickey smile proudly at her.

"Yeah." Jackie whispers.

"In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine. They worked. Made me rich."

"I don't care about that." Jackie denies, "How rich?"

A small laugh escapes Rose's lips at that. She knows her mother is just teasing but in some small part serious at the same time.

"Very."

"I don't care about that… How very?"

Pete laughs before becoming serious again. "Thing is though, Jacks, you're not… you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not." he stumbles over his words. "I mean, we both…"

Jackie nods her head sadly but never takes her eyes off him.

"You know, it's just sort of…" he starts walking towards her, "Oh, come here!"

The two run towards each other, the tears finally leaking from Jackie's eyes. Once they meet, Pete sweeps her up in a bone crushing hug.

At that moment the Doctor pulls Rose towards him by the waist and claims her lips passionately with his not caring that Mickey is there watching them. He pulls away just as suddenly and turns back to address the group, still holding the dazed Rose's hand.

"We have to shift."

* * *

The group come across a door that leads into the large weapons room where the Doctor and Jackie had been shown through earlier that day, the one where the Doctor remembers where they had first met Yvonne when they first stepped into this whole disaster. Knowing now that this all was going to happen the Doctor wishes he could go back in time – and not create a paradox – and not come here in the first place, never get involved in this situation at all. But he knows that if he hadn't come there would be no one that could stop this invasion from happening and the human race would fall forever, thus changing all of the future.

The Doctor wrenches open the door and peers around the room at the battle raging inside between the Daleks – who are moving the Ark through the room – the Cybermen and what's left of the Torchwood soldiers. He scans the room for what he's searching for and once he spots the one crate the Doctor waits for the prefect moment to move through the chaos to get what he needs.

Rose notices the look in his eyes and tilts her head suspiciously, "You're not gonna-" she starts but never gets to finish her question because just as she thought he was going to do, the Doctor runs into the room amidst the gunfire. "Doctor!"

She winces every time a shot comes to close to him for comfort and anxiously awaits for him to do whatever it is for him to do.

As the Doctor searches through the crate a brunette woman draws Rose's attention. She is wearing a white lab coat and is hiding near some of the crates beside the one the Doctor is searching through with a gun clutched in her shaking hands – a gun which she is definitely not firing and seems so foreign in her grasp. She looks to be only a few years older than Rose herself and that confuses the blonde even more wondering why she is here in the first place.

Rose doesn't know what it was about this brunette woman that drew her attention to her, but a headache starts behind her eyes much like the one she felt when Dalek Caan had revealed his name to her. This confuses her because Rose has never been one to get chronic headaches and she can't figure out why she is suddenly getting them this intensely.

She is snapped from her musing when, much to her horror and sadness, the brunette scientist spots the Cyberman that has turned its sight onto the oblivious Doctor, and despite her fear she moves from her hiding place, managing to take it down with her weapon because it was not expecting her attack. However, a second later another one of the Cybermen spots this woman and shoots and kills her as well. She drops to the floor in a lifeless lump to the floor.

The second this woman's life is ended the headache stops and Rose just stares at the brunette with guilt and sadness. She couldn't understand why this woman risked her life to save the Doctor especially since Torchwood has declared the Doctor as their number one enemy and they have been treating him like a pariah since his arrival. So, she doesn't understand why this woman would save him at the cost of her own life.

She gave her life for a man supposedly her enemy, a man who she doesn't even know. A man who didn't even see her sacrifice.

Finally, the Doctor pulls two magna clamps from the crate and starts his dash back to the door, while using the clamps to deflect some of the shots aimed at him. Unfortunately, on his way back, the Doctor trips over a downed Cyberman and tumbles to the floor.

Rose moves to help him but Mickey catches her around the waist and holds her back, "Rose you can't!"

She continues to fight his hold as she watches her Time Lord struggle to his feet. "Come on, please!"

After a few minutes of fumbling to regain his footing the Doctor jumps to his feet with the clamps in hand as he rushes to the door once more. He safely makes it the few remaining feet before slipping out of the room and Rose closing the door behind him. The two share a meaningful look that none of their companions miss before the Doctor turns away from her. A second later he opens the door again with the 3D specs perched on his nose once again, trying to figure out what's happening.

"OVERRIDE ROOF MECHANISM!" Dalek Sek orders.

On que, as if by magic, the roof to the warehouse begins to peel open as the Daleks move to the center of the room with the Ark in the middle of their circle.

"ELEVATE!"

Rose, who has leaned into the door behind the Doctor watches this unfolding scene in confusion as the Ark and one of the Dalek's rise into the air and start heading through the now open roof.

"What are they doing? Why do they need to get outside?" she questions the Doctor.

The Doctor shakes his head, trying to think of the answer to this puzzle presented to him, "Time Lord science… What Time Lord science?" He pulls the 3D specs from his face, "What _is _it?"

Dalek Sek rises through the rook with the Ark while the other Daleks continue their assault on the lesser specimens in the warehouse.

The time travellers close the door and turn to face the rest of the group, worried looks on their faces. Just like they always do the couple start running down the hall with the others quickly giving chase.

"We've got to see what it's doing!" the Doctor explains over his shoulder as they run. "We've got to go back up! Come on! All of you! Top floor!"

"That's forty-five floors up! Believe me, I've done 'em all!" Jackie hollers back.

The Doctor doesn't comment but rolls his eyes in slight frustration.

They keep running towards the stairwell at the end of the hall, none noticing the lift doors sliding open.

"We could always take the lift." Jake says as he leans out of the door of the lift.

The group stop and turn to stare at him before the Doctor smiles and shuffles the group towards the lift.

* * *

When the lift reaches the top floor the Doctor dashes from it to the window of the office – dumping the magna clamps down on Yvonne's desk as he passes - with the others filing after him and Rose coming to his side so they can all see what is going on.

About ten feet from the window outside in the air is Dalek Sek with the Ark that is now spinning around at a rapid pace and every few seconds a Dalek comes shooting out one after the other.

The Doctor feels his stomach drop in horror and reaches for Rose who is already pressed into his side, as despondent as he is by this realization.

"Time Lord science…" he breathes in despair as the pieces finally fall into place for him. "It's bigger on the inside."

"Did the Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?" Mickey asks, trying to understand what is happening like the couple obviously have.

"It's a prison ship…"

Rose swallows past the lump in her throat, "How many Daleks?"

"…Millions…"

She looks at him in disbelief.

Pete watches the Daleks and Cybermen declare open warfare on each other and start trying to kill each other, killing innocent people caught in the middle of their war, shaking his head in disgust. He walks away from the window back to the center of the room, closer to the bridge that separates the two universes.

"I'm sorry, but you've had it." He says in a cold voice. "This world is gonna crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home. Jacks, take this. You're coming with us."

He tosses her one of the yellow buttons they use to cross the void without hesitation. After she catches it she stares at it for a heartbeat before looking at him incredulously.

"But they're destroying the city!" she cries in enraged despair.

Pete smiles at her affectionately, "I forgot you argue."

He puts the button around her neck and quickly puts his own around his neck.

"It's not just London, it's the _whole _world." He explains as softly as he can as he takes her face in his hands, "But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe." He shifts his gaze to the Doctor, staring the Time Lord down with serious intent in his gaze. "As long as the Doctor closes the breach… Doctor?"

The Doctor slowly moves away from the window with Rose still by his side and the 3D specs perched on his nose again. The manic grin he usually sports firmly planted on his face.

"Oh, I'm ready." He answers confidently as he gestures to everything around him. "I've got the equipment right here. Thank you Torchwood."

Rose smiles affectionately as the Doctor runs to the computer terminal and starts typing furiously.

"Slam it down and close off both universes."

"Reboot systems." A computerized voice says.

Shaking her head Rose moves closer to the Doctor, trying to understand what he's thinking and not liking the feeling that she is so in the dark at this moment.

"But we can't just leave… What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?" she presses.

The Doctor stands up straight and smiles at Rose, "They're part of the problem. And _that _makes them part of the solution. Oh yes!"

Rose lets out a somewhat nervous laugh, not sure if she likes where the Doctor is going with this. He has always had a way of making one believe he is going one way when in fact he is going a completely different way altogether. Rose wants to believe she's gotten pretty good at figuring out his plans but the Doctor being who he is, he is still able to throw her through a loop. But still remembering what happened the last time they were in a situation like this Rose stays wary of the man she loves so dearly.

However, Rose also trusts the Doctor knows what he's doing, like he's always done.

To the outside members of the group, the Doctor looks excited and bouncy – like the version of him most of them know, but Rose knows better. Under his manic front he is terrified and is trying his best to not let the fear get the best of him – trying his best to remain strong for his precious girl and those who were counting on him.

"Well?!" he asks excitedly, gesturing to the specs on his face, "Isn't anyone going to ask? What is it with the glasses?"

Smiling, despite the situation and knowing her que when given to her – because the Doctor is a showman as much as anything else, and Rose steps closer with a small smile on her face, "What is it with the glasses?"

"I can _**see**_!That's what!" he exclaims, some genuine joy and excitement slipping past the manic mask he's wearing. "Cause we've two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds we've got the void."

Rose nods her head, understanding the explanation so far, while the others are somewhat confused but don't say anything.

"That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the void to get here. And you lot – one world to another, via the void." He pauses a moment to mull over his words. "Oh! I like that. Via the void!"

Rose laughs slightly at his childlike excitement but doesn't say anything.

The Doctor takes the specs of his face and puts them on Rose instead, "Look!"

She blinks a few times to focus her gaze and watches the Doctor as he moves in front of her revealing weird green and red particles dancing around him.

"I've been through it." The Doctor continues, moving around a bit more to make the particles more obvious to Rose. "Do you see?"

Rose reaches out her hand to try and touch the particles. She looks a little strange to the others since they don't know what the two are talking about but Rose doesn't care. After a few moments of her trying to touch the particles the Doctor reaches up to take her hand in his and interlocks their fingers.

Jackie raises a questioning brow at this, not sure what this means though she does has her suspicions, she bites her tongue for this one time – knowing her daughter is no longer a child.

"Reboot in three minutes." The computer chimes at that moment.

The Doctor smiles at Rose, "Void stuff."

Rose stops to think for a moment, "Like… um… Background radiation?"

"That's it!" the Doctor announces happily as he hugs Rose, "Now look at the others."

He moves to stand slightly behind Rose with a hand placed on her shoulder.

She does as he asked and looks at the group standing before them, seeing the particles floating around them just like the Doctor save for her mother.

The Doctor points right at Jackie, "The only one who hasn't been through the void; your mother." He says, "First time she's looked normal in her life."

"Oi!" Jackie snaps back clearly irritated with his comment.

Ignoring the domestics that he hates so much, the Doctor rushes into the breach area one more with Rose following after him – taking off the 3D spec as she follows – and the rest of the chase them.

"The Daleks lived inside the void. They're bristling with it." He explains to the audience with him "Cybermen – all of them. I just open the void and reverse! The void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"Pulling them all in!" Rose exclaims as she finally understand everything.

"Pulling them all in!" the Doctor repeats as he beams proudly at her.

"Sorry…" Mickey interrupts as he steps forward, drawing the pair's attention to him. "What's the void?"

Blinking once since he's not expecting the question from the other man – because he had almost forgotten he was here since he was so wrapped up in Rose and their usual dynamics – the Doctor clears his throat, "The dead space." He replies but notices that the confusion remains on Mickey's face. "Some people call it Hell."

Mickey smirks and loops his transport button around his neck and turns to smile at Jake, "So… you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to hell." Mickey says proudly. "Man, I told you he was good."

No one notices the dazed look on Rose's face as she sort of zones out of the conversation, trying to work out what she just heard and the conflicting emotions inside her.

"But… it's like you said…" she starts hesitantly a frown on her face. Everyone turns their attention back to her. "We've _all _got void stuff…" she looks at her own hand, remembering the particles that had been dancing around her own hand when she had reached for the Doctor, "Me too, cause we went to that parallel world…"

The Doctor moves to stand before her with regret and heartbreak in his eyes, taking her hand in his once more.

"We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in." she whispers as she looks at him.

"That's why you've got to go." The Doctor says past the lump in his throat.

Rose feels her heart breaking and stares at him completely horror struck. After everything they've been through she couldn't understand how the Doctor could suggest that she _leave _him.

"Reboot in two minutes."

"…No…" Rose denies with a shake of her head.

"Back to Pete's world. Hey! We should call it that; Pete's world." The Doctor says as he gets sidetracked for the moment. Shaking his head he turns back to Rose with a serious expression on his face. "I'm opening the void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

Rose continues to stare at him uncomprehendingly. After everything they've been through and the relationship they have now plus the promise she made to him she can't believe that he would try to send her away… _again. _He couldn't do this; they needed each other.

"And then you close it? For good?" Pete clarifies.

The Doctor never takes his eyes off of Rose as the woman processes what his words, as he answers the other man, "The breach itself is soaked with void stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput!"

"But…" Rose says as she finally manages to find her voice again. "You're staying on _this _side…"

Mickey, now that he grasps the situation shakes his head in denial, "But you'll get pulled in." He points out as he tries to help his friend in the only way he can. Mickey knows that he can't stop the Doctor from making his decision but he will still at least voice his opinion.

The Doctor holds Rose's gaze for a moment longer before he moves back to Yvonne's desk. This time Rose doesn't follow him since it feels as if her feet are froze to the floor as she tries to process everything that's happening.

The Time Lord picks up the magna clamps from the desk and walks back to the group, "That's why I got these." He explains, trying not to look at his precious girl since his hearts are breaking just as much as hers is at that moment.

He knows it is the only way to protect her but it is killing him from the inside out to have to let her go.

"I'll just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life." He jokes, though it falls flat to everyone's ears including his own.

"I'm supposed to go." Rose states.

The Doctor visibly flinches at her words. "Yeah."

"To another world, then it gets sealed off." She continues in a whispered breath, but gaining momentum with each word.

"Yeah."

It is obvious to everyone that the Doctor doesn't want to have this conversation, especially to Jackie and Mickey who have firsthand experience with the Doctor's avoidance of important conversations. But it is also obvious that Rose isn't going to let him avoid the conversation since it affects her as well.

They can all see how devastated the couple is with this conversation and the thought of being separated from each other considering neither are trying to hide it in the slightest.

"Forever." Rose says as she remembers her promise from not too long ago – feeling something roaring to life inside her like an inferno – after they started their relationship at Krop Tor. She lets out a humorous, almost dark chuckle. "That's _not _going to happen."

Before the Doctor can reply – or anyone else can voice their opinion on her statement – an explosion from either outside or somewhere else in Torchwood shakes the entire building and startles the group who look around in alarm.

Pete, a man of action, immediately starts prepping everything for their return to the other universe. "We haven't got time to argue. The plan works, we go." He points a demanding finger at Jackie and Rose, "You too. _All _of us."

All of Rose's despair turns into a burning rage as she rounds on her 'dad', glaring daggers at him, "No! I'm not leaving him!"

"I'm not going without you, Rose!" Jackie says just as adamantly, not wanting to hear any argument from her daughter.

"Oh my God!" Pete shouts in absolute frustration. In this moment he sounds very much like the husband and father he's denied himself of being all day. "We're going!"

"I've had twenty years without you, so button it! I'm _not _leaving her!" Jackie snaps as she matches Pete's glare with one of her own.

Rose thinks to herself that though what happened to Pete's Jackie was devastating these two seem better matched. Though he mother has always wanted to live the charmed life she has never forgotten or denied where she's from and has done everything in her power to raise Rose to be independent and to provide her with everything she needs, so she can hold her own and won't let someone walk all over her and will stand up for what she wants. Pete, unlike her father – who Rose will never say was a bad man – he's worked hard for what he has and after what happened with the Cybermen and losing his wife in such a horrific way he is far more assertive and compassionate while also a man who will fight for what he wants. They are equals in every way.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind Rose steps towards her mother and smiles at her tenderly, "Mum, you've got to go."

"No."

"Mum."

"Reboot in one minute." The computer reminds them of their deadline.

Rose takes a deep calming breath as she prepares to explain to her mother why she's not going to the parallel universe. "I've had a life with you for nineteen years. But then I met the Doctor… and all the things I've seen him do for me. For you. For all of us. For the whole stupid planet… and every planet out there. He does it alone mum."

Mickey sees the heartbreak in the Doctor's eyes as he stares at Rose and the meaningful look shared between Pete and the Time Lord.

"But not anymore." Rose states firmly. "Cause now he's got me."

The rest of her speech is cut off when the Doctor catches her around the waist and spins her around to face him, kissing her passionately on the lips. She is so thrown off by his sudden display of affection that she doesn't notice when he pulls the button from his pocket and places it between her hands.

After a minute he pulls away and stares at Pete who catches the hint.

"What are you –"

Rose is once again cut off by Pete pushing the button around his and Jackie's necks which sends the entire group to the parallel universe.

The Doctor takes in a shuddering breath as he stares at the spot where Rose was previously standing, his hearts breaking in his chest. To be without her is the worst thing for him but, he wants her safe, above everything else. He _needs _her to be safe. Even if it means to live without her forever. If letting her go and never seeing her again is the only way to keep her safe he will make that sacrifice.

Steeling himself once more the Doctor turns back to the computer gets to work saving the world again.

* * *

The whole group appear in the parallel universe and Jackie looks around in confused amazement while Rose takes a few stumbling steps as she realizes what the Doctor just did to her; again! She stares at the nearly empty room with hanging wires as if not seeing them at all, rage and betrayal burning through her blood.

Her eyes darken as she stares at the button the Doctor had forced into her hands. "Oh, no you don't." she growls bitterly. "He's not doing that to me again."

Just as she is about to hit the button Jackie catches her hand and glares at her, "You can't do that sweetheart! He sent you here to keep you safe! You can't go back to him, can't you understand that!?"

"I do understand that, mum." Rose replies evenly. She knows _exactly _why the Doctor sent her here, the reason same as the last time he had done this. "But I'm not staying here. I _can't. _If I stay in this world, I'll die. Not my body but my spirit. You know that'll happen. I can't live without the Doctor. I _need _to be with him, mum."

"No… Rose, it's dangerous being with him and he sent you here to keep you safe." Jackie continues to argue, desperate tears clouding her vision. "He wants you to live your life."

"Mum, I'm sorry but I _have _to go back."

"Then go babe." Mickey says with complete conviction.

Jackie's eyes widen in shock as she whirls around to face the young man she views as a member of the family, with betrayal written on her face. "Mickey!"

Rose smiles at him in surprise gratitude though she is saddened as she realizes this is his way of saying goodbye to her.

"He needs you, he's made that perfectly clear." Mickey continues. "And you love him. Have since the moment you met him, when he was all big ears and leather." She can see the sincerity in his eyes. "So go. You two belong together, have since the moment you met."

"Thank you." Rose whispers to her friend, a friend she had hurt so badly. She nods his head once with sadness in her eyes before she slams her hand down on the button and disappears from the room in a flash of light.

Jackie spins around to the spot where her daughter was once standing, **"ROSE!"**

* * *

"I think this is the on switch." Rose says as she reappears in the room.

The Doctor looks up from where he's working at the desk and stares in horror when he spots Rose standing in the room once more. Both fear and joy are warring inside his chest as he stares at his precious girl. She can't be here! She _shouldn't _be here! He sent her away for a reason and she just came back!

"Rose!?"

Marching forward he grabs her by the shoulders and leans down so he is perfectly eye level with her, "Once the breach closes that's _it_." He states adamantly. "You will never be able to see her again! Your own mother!"

Tears shine in Rose's eyes but she doesn't let them fall as she replies calmly, "I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you."

"…Rose-"

"'Sides, you grabbed two of those things!" Rose points out, talking about the magna clamps. "You knew I was coming back, yeah? Partners, you and I."

The Doctor stares at her completely stunned by her words and observation – the fact that she knew he would send her away as well. He knew she made the promise to stay with him – many have made the same promise in the past – but he never thought that Rose would give up her mother, her best mate and her chance at a normal family and life just to be with _him. _He thought no one would ever want to stay with him like that. He slowly releases her.

"So… what can I do to help?" she asks him.

"Systems rebooted. Open access." The computer prompts snapping the Doctor from his daze and he breaks his gaze with Rose to move to one of the two terminals while pointing at the other one.

"Those co-ordinates, set them all to six." He instructs.

Rose quickly moves over to the console and starts typing away at the keyboard. She tries her best to ignore the Doctor's watchful gaze as she works.

"And hurry up." He says almost angrily.

Rose leans over the computer and takes off the button so the Doctor can't pull the same trick twice. She throws a nervous glance at the Doctor, doubt beginning to bubble inside her. Had she misjudged him? Maybe he didn't just send her away to keep her safe, but because it was his way of telling her he didn't want to continue with the relationship they had started.

She knows it's wrong to doubt him this way, but the Doctor has made it quite clear that he doesn't do domestics and that he doesn't normally get this close to his companions. She is beginning to wonder if maybe he regrets starting the romantic relationship with her and that sending her away was his way of telling her that. Either way, she isn't going to leave him, even if he chooses to end their relationship she is staying with him; forever.

The readings on the screen pull her from her thoughts, "We've got Cybermen on the way up."

He runs across the room to stand at her side and looks at the screen, "How many floors down?"

"Just one."

The pair watch the screen briefly and are surprised when one Cyberman stops the advancing army at the top of the stairs and begins firing at them. Since there is no sound they have no idea why this Cyberman has turned against its kind but are grateful for it all the same.

Moving away quickly, the Doctor types on the command computer, "Levers operational."

The Doctor grins at Rose, giving her the first smile since she returned to him and relieving some of the doubt from her chest.

"That's more like it, bit of a smile!" she declares, "The old team."

The Doctor picks of the magna clamps and walks towards her, "Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!"

"Which one's Shiver?"

"Oh, I'm Shake." He says before dumping one of the clamps in her arms.

As he stares at her the Doctor swallows thickly. There is so much he needs to say to her, but knows that now is not the time. Once this is all over he will tell her everything he never has but first they have to stop the invasion.

They share a meaningful look before she nods, understanding him better than anyone else ever has.

Moving as one, they run to opposite sides of the room and press their magna clamps against the wall. They look at each other over their shoulders.

"Press the red button." The Doctor instructs.

Doing as he says they attach the clamps to the wall. They can see the Daleks heading for the building through the large window.

"When it starts, just hold on tight." The Doctor explains quickly, knowing that we're running out of time. "Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped with void stuff." He turns to look at her seriously, "Are you ready?"

They move to their assigned levers.

"Yes." She says before nodding at the window. "And so are they."

"Let's do it!"

They pushed the levers into the online position and sprint to the magna clamps, grabbing them tightly.

"Online."

At the moment, the windows smash open as the Daleks are sucked into the void, screaming as they pass the pair who are pulled off their feet but still hold desperately to their clamps. The white light and wind fill the room along with the screams of their enemies as they are all pulled back into the void.

Rose and the Doctor hold onto the clamp, trying to maintain their hold as the void tries to pull them in as well.

"The breach is open!" The Doctor exclaims excitedly, triumph in his voice as his plan comes together. "Into the void. Ha!"

Rose smiles at the Doctor who returns it as the wind continues to billow around them.

Just when they think everything is going to work out, that nothing can go wrong a sudden burst of sparks comes from Rose's lever as it slides into the offline position. Their smiles instantly fade as both look at the downed lever.

"Offline." The computer announces as if mocking them.

Rose releases the clamp with one hand to reach for the lever. "I've got to turn it on!"

"Be careful!" the Doctor shouts as fear stops his heart in his chest as he watches Rose.

The suction of the void begins to ease while Rose reaches for the lever while retaining her hold on the clamp but it is just out of her reach. Eventually she realizes she has no option and releases the clamp, falling into the lever.

She struggles with it as she tries to push the lever back into place, her feet sliding back against the slight suction that is still present within the room.

The Doctor watches helplessly as she struggles with the lever, his hearts in his throat and stomach. Dread begins to consume him.

Finally, with a great deal of effort she manages to get the lever back upright.

"Online and locked."

Now with the lever back in position the suction picks up instantly giving Rose no chance to get back to her clamp and only the lever to hold onto as the wind pulls her horizontal once more.

"Rose! Hold on!" The Doctor cries desperately as his hearts plummet as he watches her cling to the lever.

But the void continues to pull at her, making in next to impossible for Rose to hold onto the lever. She winces with the effort, letting out a painful cry as her body is strained beyond its limits.

"HOLD ON!" the Doctor cries, panic and terror now consuming him.

Rose moans in pain, her strength almost completely spent as she is down to her last few fingers. The Doctor stares at her in absolute horror as he reaches out to her helplessly, knowing there is nothing he can do to save her but knowing he can't lose her either.

With one last cry, Rose slips away from the lever and is pulled towards the void screaming in terror as she falls.

"**ROSE!"** the Doctor screams as he watches her fall away from him.

He always knew that one day he would lose her, he just never thought it would be like this. He always thought he would lose her to time or that she would choose to leave like everyone else did. But to lose her like _this_?

And watching her fall he realizes what an idiot he had been by fighting what was between them from the beginning. He had been an idiot to deny what he felt for her. Now he is going to lose her to the void, never to see her again. And there was so much he still has to tell her, most important of which is; he loves her. More than anything in the universe, he loves her and he never told her that. He'll never get the chance to tell her.

The two both continue to scream as Rose continues to fall towards the void, both trying to memorize the faces of the other for the last time they will see them.

She is mere feet away from the void when she gets a headache once more and the world seems to go black around her.

Suddenly, Rose hits the wall with a sickening thud and falls to the floor in a lump.

As the suction dies completely and the Doctor is standing firmly on his feet, he stares at Rose's limp form for a moment. His body reacts before his mind and he is sprinting across the room to her side as fast as his feet will carry him. He kneels beside her as he tries to process what just happened.

The void closed before Rose had fallen into it. According to his time sense Rose she had fallen into the void before it closed but somehow it happened the other way around. As much as that thought should trouble him the Doctor finds at this moment he doesn't much care. Rose is still here _with him. _She's still in the same universe as him.

He notices that she still hasn't moved and pulls the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and uses it to scan her body. He finds that she has a cracked skull from the impact and runs it over the injury a few times to mend it as best he can here.

With that done Rose lets out a low groan and he looks at her in panic, "Rose?!" he calls gently.

He brushes his fingers gingerly over her cheek as he tempts to wake her, "R-Rose? Wake up, please?"

For a heart-wrenching moment there is no reply from her but Rose groans again and slowly opens her eyes. "Doc… tor?" she whispers.

"Rassilon." He breathes. "Thank Rassilon." The Doctor helps her into a sitting position and checks her for more injuries as she looks at him somewhat dazedly, "Are you alright?"

"I… I think so…?" she whispers as she looks around the room. "What happened?"

"Dunno really. The void just closed before you fell in." the Doctor answers honestly.

"…Convenient…" Rose replies, not sure what to believe, still trying to figure out why she blacked out in the first place but decides to keep that information to herself.

The Doctor takes her hands in his and helps her to her feet. He notices instantly the dark bruise on her wrist – wondering how he missed it the first time – and gently waves the sonic over the injury, the blonde blinking and looking at her wrist as if it is foreign to her.

"Fractured. Should heal in a few weeks." He explains, Rose nodding in response. "I can heal it better once we're back on the TARDIS, your head too."

When he gets no reply the Doctor looks at Rose to see she is now staring at the white wall with sad eyes and a frown on her face.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?" she replies absently.

"You alright?"

"I'm never going to see her again." Rose whispers.

He brushes some strands of her hair from her face as his hearts break for her, "I'm sorry, Rose."

She shakes her head, "Not your fault. I made my choice… I just… I didn't even say goodbye to her…"

She turns to the wall and gently places her uninjured hand against the cold wall. She blinks in surprise when she feels some warmth beneath her hand.

The Doctor watches as Rose leans her cheek and palm flat against it, realizing she can probably feel her mother on the other side of the void in the few fleeting moments before the two sides are completely sealed off from each other. Jackie is most likely doing the same thing as Rose as the two savour the last contact they will ever have with each other.

After a few moments Rose pulls away from the wall and turns back to the Doctor with a blank look upon her face, "Let's go home… before the police show up to question us, yeah?"

"Of course." He agrees as the two start heading back to the TARDIS.

His hearts soar at the word Rose used to describe the TARDIS but also break a second later when he remembers what she just gave up to remain by his side. He knows that it was her choice but he can't stop the guilt he feels at the fact that she did it for him.

* * *

They find the TARDIS down in the warehouse where Yvonne had left it, looking a little worse for wear with all the burns on her but otherwise alright.

The Doctor quickly unlocks the door and moves aside to allow Rose entrance before him. Once they're both inside the Doctor locks the door and hurries over to the console, sending them into the void as he always does. When he turns back around Rose is still standing by the doors with a dazed look on her face and staring at nothing in particular.

"Rose?" he calls gently as he walks back towards her.

She doesn't answer him as he continues to walk back to her and this concerns him even more.

"Rose, are you alright?"

Once again she doesn't answer him but when the Doctor stops before him and reaches out to take her hands in his Rose slaps him across the face in a way that would make her mother proud, her eyes ablaze with rage and dark with grief.

"You sent me away!" she screams. "You sent me away again!"

"Rose…"

He knows that there is rage for his actions but that most of the reaction was stemming from her grief over her loss and the Doctor was willing to bear the full weight of her emotions if it would help her.

"I promised to stay with you and you decide at the first sign of trouble to send me away without talkin' to me!" she rants, tears leaking down her cheeks. "You were going to separate us forever and decided that it was best for me without considering what _I _wanted!"

"I'm sorry." He breathes.

She slams her fists against his chest over and over again but the Doctor does nothing but allow her to vent her anger because he knows it's what she needs at this moment.

"You sent me away! You sent me away! You sent me away!" she chants over and over again. This pattern continues for several minutes until all Rose does is break down in sobs and the Doctor catches her as she collapses to the ground, holding her firmly against his chest and carding his fingers through her arms.

"I'm sorry, Rose." He whispers against her hair. "I'm sorry."

She has just lost her entire family and best mate because of him – even if she says it was her decision. She had lost everything because he _couldn't _stop the invasion any other way. He couldn't stop the invasion because he couldn't let her go when he had the chance. He also forgot that Rose would fight her way back to him even if he sent her away, even if it was to keep her safe because that's what Rose has always done. He can't help but think she may leave him alone now when her shock wears off because of everything she's lost for him. He fears that all the love she feels for him will turn to hate because of what he's cost her.

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind the Doctor scoops the distraught girl up into his arms and carries her bridal style down the corridor. Under normal circumstances the Doctor would have brought her back to her room but after everything they've been through today and almost losing her to the void he can't bear to part with her. He needs to keep her as close as humanly possible.

Soon enough the TARDIS shows the Doctor the familiar blue door with the swirling designs upon it and pushes the door open with his butt, sending a wave of gratitude to the TARDIS for her help. He strolls over to the large bed in swift strides. Keeping Rose cradled to his chest the Doctor clearly the bed of all the scrolls, maps, star charts and books that he usually left there because he doesn't normally sleep, dumping them on the floor. After that's done the Doctor climbs into the bed and holds Rose close to him.

The blonde clings to him as she continues to sob.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the battle and they had remained in the vortex for most of that time as the Doctor allowed Rose time to deal with her loss. He has been there as silent support and allows her the space she needs but letting her know he is there if she needs him.

However, today was different because Rose had come to him and asked her to take her somewhere, which he did without hesitation.

Rose is currently sitting quietly upon the barren tundra in the warm jacket the TARDIS had provided her with and just stares at the frozen waves before her – both mesmerised by their beauty and sadden by the loss she had suffered.

She doesn't regret her decision to stay by the Doctor's side, she _will never _leave him, just as she promised, but she does regret her parting with her mother. She hadn't even said goodbye, so focused on getting what she wanted and fighting for that, Rose hadn't realized that she was leaving without saying the two things she _should _have.

A single tear slides down her cheek as Rose continues to stare out at the landscape before her.

She is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't hear when the Doctor comes up behind her and jumps in surprise when he wraps his arms around her to pull her to his chest, though she does relax almost immediately.

"Sorry." He mumbles into the hood of her jacket.

"It's alright." She returns just as faintly, giving his arms a gentle squeeze but never taking her eyes off the waves frozen in time.

He waits a few beats of silence before bringing up the reason he came to get her in the first place, "I have something for you."

Rose blinks and turns her head to look at him over her shoulder, "What?"

The Doctor shakes his head, "You have to come back to the TARDIS to find out."

Though not in the mood to play any of these types of games, Rose is curious as to what this is all about and takes his offered hand as she rises to her feet. After brushing off the 'dust' from her jacket she follows him back to the TARDIS and follows him inside, closing the door behind her.

Once she is inside the Doctor flips as switch on the TARDIS and the ship gives a small lurch as she moves but other than that gives no movement which raises Rose's confusion as she removes her jacket.

"Come here." He instructs as he moves around the console. Noticing that she still has her jacket looped over her arm the Doctor takes it from her. "Throw that away."

And just like that he discards the piece of fabric over one of the coral struts and grabs Rose's hand to lead her over to where he needs her to be. Once he has her there the Doctor smiles gently and puts comforting hands on her shoulders.

"What's going on?" she questions.

"I've been working on this for weeks. Didn't want to tell you until I was sure."

"Sure of what?"

"There's a small gap left in the universe… It's not enough to cross over but it is enough for you to say goodbye."

"What are you saying?" she presses, a little frustrated right now with his roundabout way of talking to her.

"Close your eyes and think of your mum."

Rose sighs and sends a pained look the Doctor's way, "Doctor, I really don't think-"

"Rose." He cuts off her protest. "Just trust me, yeah?"

Sighing once more, Rose closes her eyes and does what the Doctor has asked of her, thinking over the nineteen years she spent with her mother. She feels as the Doctor lets go of her shoulders but doesn't open her eyes as to figure out why he's done so.

She focuses on thoughts of her mother and everything that she wishes she could say to her. It feels like an eternity when in fact it's only a few minutes when Rose hears what sounds like waves crashing somewhere to her left.

"Rose?" her mum's voice breaks through her thoughts.

Rose's eyes snap open and she finds herself standing on a beach with her mother standing before her. Mickey and Pete are off to the side leaning against a jeep. The wind is blowing around them but Rose is untouched by it which is her reminder that she is still in the TARDIS and not on the beach with her mother.

"Hi." Rose whispers.

"Hello." Jackie returns. The two smile sadly at each other as Jackie moves closer. "Where are you?"

"Inside the TARDIS. There is a tiny gap left in the universe which we're using to send this projection." She laughs a little.

"What's that mean?" Jackie asks, though there are more important things to be talking about right now.

"We're just a projection, not really here." The Doctor answers from his spot – out of sight of the mother and his voice like a whisper on the wind. "Takes a lot of power to do that… burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

Rose sees the heartbreak on her mother's face and how she tries to push it away in hope that this isn't what it seems to be.

"You look like a ghost." Jackie says, ignoring the part of this being Rose's goodbye. She can't imagine never seeing her daughter again.

Rose blinks and turns to look at the Doctor.

"Hold on." He says as he pulls his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and points it at the time rotor. Jackie takes another step closer as she reaches out to touch Rose.

"Can I -?" she asks.

Rose glances at the Doctor who shakes his head and the blonde turns to her mother. "I'm still just an image mum… No touch."

Jackie lets out a sob and Rose wants desperately to reach out to her but knows there is nothing she can do. Also, if her hand were to just pass through her mum it would break her and she can't afford that.

"Can't you just come through properly?" Jackie questions.

The Doctor comes to stand next to Rose, making himself visible to Jackie.

"The whole thing would fracture, Jackie." He states sadly. "Two universes would collapse."

"I don't care."

"You know we can't, mum." Rose replies to her mother.

The Doctor looks around for a distraction. "Where are we? Where did the gap come through?"

"In bloody Norway."

"Norway. Right."

"About fifty miles out of Bergen." Jackie continues, her tone softer now, a note of defeat to it. "It's called Darlig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?!" both the Doctor and Rose question in alarm.

"Darlig." Jackie corrects. "It's Norwegian for bad." The two continue to look at her and Jackie lets out a sigh. "It translates to Bad Wolf Bay."

The pair show a knowing look at the irony of this but return their focus on Jackie a moment later.

"How long have we got?"

"About two minutes." The Doctor answers the distraught mother solemnly.

Another sob burst past Jackie's lips as tears leak from her eyes.

"I can't think of what to say!"

"Neither can I." Rose admits sadly, tears escaping from the corner of her eyes. She glances over a Pete and Mickey. "You still got them though. Mickey's taking care of you, yeah?"

Jackie nods, glancing over her shoulder at the two men before turning back to her daughter. "There's five of us now. Me, your dad, Mickey and his gram… and … and the baby."

"You're not?" Rose asks, her face lighting up with joy for her mother.

"Three months gone. More Tylers on the way." The woman says proudly with her hands on her stomach. "And this little one's going to hear all about their big sister, they are."

Rose looks away, "Not much to tell."

"You shut up now." Jackie snaps at her daughter. "Rose Tyler, you saved the universe, two of 'em in fact. And you have been doing that since you met 'im. But you were amazing long before that and this baby is going to know all about their big sister; Rose Tyler the Defender of the Earth."

"Mum…"

Jackie now turns her attention to the Doctor who is silently staring at Rose like she is the most important thing in the universe. She sees as the Time Lord takes her daughter's hand within his.

"And you best take care of her Doctor." She orders, "You're all she has now and she gave up her family for you so you better not send her away or abandon her on some distant planet never to see you again." Her glare turns dark, "Or I will tear my way through that void thingy to slap you into yer next face!"

The Doctor chuckles dryly. "I believe you could. I give you my word Jackie, I will never abandon Rose and do everything within my power to keep her safe."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You're officially dead back home." Rose says suddenly. "So am I, I suppose." Her mother raises a brow. "So many people died that day and you've gone missing, as have I. We're on a list for the dead."

"You're not going to correct that?" Jackie asks in confusion.

"There's nothing for me to go back to anymore without you and Mickey there." Rose explains truthfully. "The TARDIS is my home now."

They both know they're running out of time but neither can think of anything to say but both having so much.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Jackie asks hopefully.

"You can't." Rose returns, effectively killing her mother's last hope. "I'm sorry, mum." She finally blurts out. "I'm sorry I left the way I did. I never said goodbye or that I love you, and I do, I do love you."

"Oh, sweetheart, I know." Jackie soothes, even as both begin to cry harder. "I love you too, so much. And I am so proud of you."

"Goodbye mum. I love you."

"I love you –"

The rest is cut off as the beach fades from view and the Doctor and Rose are once more inside the TARDIS.

Rose begins crying uncontrollably and the Doctor pulls her to his chest, rocking them gently as he lets her cry. A single tear slips from the Time Lord's eye as he morns the loss of Jackie Tyler. The two may not have been on the best of terms but he did care for the woman and is sadden by the fact that he'll never see her again. Sad for the fact that Rose will never see her own mother again.

The two remain in each other's embrace even as Rose's tears stop and she is no longer crying, just enjoying his presence.

Movement on the other side of the console draws the Doctor's attention and while still holding Rose he leans over to see a red haired woman in a wedding dress standing with her back to them, facing the door.

"What?" he asks in utter confusion.

Rose turns to see what he is staring at and the bride whips around at the sound of his voice. She lets out a yelp of surprise as she looks at the pair before her.

"What?!" the Doctor says again, his vast vocabulary failing him at the moment.

"Who are you?" the bride questions.

Rose looks down at the console before looking at the bride again, "But-"

"Where am I?!" the bride shouts at them.

"What?!" The Doctor says once again, his mind a complete blank as he tries to understand what is before him.

"What the hell is this place?!" the redhead continues, not caring about the couple's confusion.

"What?!"

"Well… This is new…" Rose says as she looks between the Doctor and their new guest.

Life with the Doctor is never boring.

* * *

**AN: So, the first two chapters will be relatively the same as they were previously but with some tweaks to get it away from plagiarism and as I said, to fit my new idea but when Martha appears is when the real changes will kick in. **

**Once again I would like to apologize to everyone for having to restart the story but also to **mltrefry **for unintentionally stealing your story.**

**I will try to update this story more frequently so I can get back to the episode I was at when I pulled the original and so I can continue from there. Please stay with me.**


	2. The Runaway Bride

**Love Don't Roam (Reprise)**

**Disclaimer****\- I own nothing from Doctor Who, everything belongs to BBC. I am merely borrowing the characters and 'episodes' for fun and am not making any profit for this.**

**Hello beautiful people! Here is the next chapter of the story, still one of my favourites and the introduction of one of my favourite characters and fan favourite, Donna Noble. Like I said before, the chapter will stay relatively the same as the original with tweaks and changes made so it is **_**my **_**chapter and not someone else's. The changes are also to suit my new idea, as I said previously.**

**I also want to point out something I said in the first chapter. I do have a new twist with Martha and though in some aspects I'm a little harsher with her than I was the first time I am also a lot nicer to her this time to. You'll see what I mean when we get there.**

**Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

**3.00- The Runaway Bride**

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Jackie asks hopefully.

"You can't." Rose returns, effectively killing her mother's last hope. "I'm sorry, mum." She finally blurts out. "I'm sorry I left the way I did. I never said goodbye or that I love you, and I do, I do love you."

"Oh, sweetheart, I know." Jackie soothes, even as both begin to cry harder. "I love you too, so much. And I am so proud of you."

"Goodbye mum. I love you."

"I love you –"

The rest is cut off as the beach fades from view and the Doctor and Rose are once more inside the TARDIS.

Rose begins crying uncontrollably and the Doctor pulls her to his chest, rocking them gently as he lets her cry. A single tear slips from the Time Lord's eye as he morns the loss of Jackie Tyler. The two may not have been on the best of terms but he did care for the woman and is sadden by the fact that he'll never see her again. Sad for the fact that Rose will never see her own mother again.

The two remain in each other's embrace even as Rose's tears stop and she is no longer crying, just enjoying his presence.

Movement on the other side of the console draws the Doctor's attention and while still holding Rose he leans over to see a red haired woman in a wedding dress standing with her back to them, facing the door.

"What?" he asks in utter confusion.

Rose turns to see what he is staring at and the bride whips around at the sound of his voice. She lets out a yelp of surprise as she looks at the pair before her.

"What?!" the Doctor says again, his vast vocabulary failing him at the moment.

"Who are you?" the bride questions.

Rose looks down at the console before looking at the bride again, "But-"

"Where am I?!" the bride shouts at them.

"What?!" The Doctor says once again, his mind a complete blank as he tries to understand what is before him.

"What the hell is this place?!" the redhead continues, not caring about the couple's confusion.

"What?!"

"Well… This is new…" Rose says as she looks between the Doctor and their new guest.

Life with the Doctor is never boring.

The Doctor moves away from Rose and starts working on the console as he tries to figure out how this woman got inside his TARDIS since something like this has never happened before. "What?" he flonders in confusion. "You can't do that! I wasn't… We're in _flight _– not to mention nowhere near Earth. That is… That is physically impossible!" He glares at the bride as if she did this on purpose or something like that, "How did you-"

"Tell me where I am!" the woman yells, fear and rage clear on her face as she glares at the man she is holding responsible for this situation. "I demand you tell me right now; where am I?!"

Understanding this woman's confusion and wanting to help her Rose approaches the woman slowly with her hands raised to show she means no harm at all – and of course not to frighten her further than she already, "Hey, it's alright. No one here is going to hurt you."

"Tell me where I am!" the woman insists.

"Inside the TARDIS." The Doctor answers off-handed as he continues to work on the console, trying to figure out how this woman got here and how to send her _back. _He definitely doesn't want to keep this woman here and she is getting on his nerves with all her shouting.

"The what?"

"The TARDIS." He says again, keeping his voice as calm as he can.

"The what?!" the woman asks them once again, not grasping the word in the slightest.

"The TARDIS!" the Doctor finally yells fed up with this woman's shouting and her lack of understanding him.

"The what?!"

The Doctor looks ready to murder the woman and Rose steps between the two in an effort to defuse the situation and try and calm the situation – who in a way reminds her of her mother.

"Doctor." She says in a stern tone, then turns back to the bride. "Sorry about him, he's not good with people. I'm Rose Tyler and he's the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Donna." The bride answers as calmly as she can. "Donna Noble."

"Hello Donna." Rose replies with a gentle smile, doing her best to reassure the woman and calm her down. "I understand that you're scared but I can tell you that we're not going to hurt you, this is all just a big misunderstanding. As the Doctor said, this place, she's called the TARDIS."

Donna blinks a couple of times as she absorbs Rose's words and her face morphs back into anger as she glares at the blonde standing before her.

"That's not even a proper word!" Donna shouts.

Rose blinks in surprise, not use to this kind of personality – even though her mother obviously had quite the temper – but already liking the feisty nature of the woman standing before her. She also knows that she needs to try and keep her calm though she can understand why the woman is so scared and angry, obviously taken from her own wedding and somehow brought here to the TARDIS.

"How did you get here?" the Doctor butts into the conversation with his usual tact as he glares at the bride, not liking the way she's talking to Rose but also not liking the fact that he can't figure out how this woman got aboard his TARDIS. It shouldn't be possible.

"Well, obviously, when _you _kidnapped me!" Donna snaps back. "You and your little accomplice."

"Oi!" Rose protests but is ignored.

"Who was it?!" the bride continues, not even concerned with Rose at this moment – thinking maybe she's only doing this out of fear for the man standing before them, "Who's paying you? Is it Nerys?" She doesn't even give them a chance to answer her, the rage she's feeling now redirected to this 'Nerys' woman. "Oh my God! She's finally gotten me back! This has got Nerys written all over it!"

"Who the hell is Nerys?" the Doctor questions.

Donna glares at him once more, "Your best friend!"

The Doctor looks flabbergasted for a moment before glaring and pointing at Rose, "_She's _my best friend."

"That and a bit more, yeah?" she jokes despite herself, earning a small smile from the Doctor.

The Doctor turns back to the bride and is about to asks more questions about her arrival when something else catches his attention.

"Hold on, wait a minute." He says. "What are you dressed like that for?"

Rose can't help but gap at the Doctor – knowing full well of his lack of tact but knowing he is usually pretty observant. "You're just noticing her dress now?" Rose asks him in disbelief. It's kind of an obvious thing to see and the fact that he missed it actually confuses her.

The Doctor opens his mouth to answer Rose but Donna interrupts him, again.

"I'm going ten pin bowling!" she snaps, earning a small chuckle from Rose who tries to bite it back knowing now is not the time to be laughing. "What do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!"

The Doctor looks insulted by her accusation, "I haven't done anything!"

"I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he _is _my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!" Donna threatens.

"Good luck with that then." The Doctor grumbles.

"Let's just all calm down." Rose insists as she tries to stop the brewing storm forming between the two.

Donna turns to face Rose with determination on her face, "It's alright, dear." She says as she places comforting hands on Rose's shoulders. "You don't have to help him do this anymore, I'll get you away from him, so don't be scared."

"No, you don't understand. I-" Rose is cut off when Donna takes her hand in hers and starts rushing towards the door, pulling the younger woman along behind her. "Wait!"

"No. Wait a minute!" the Doctor calls as he realizes what Donna's intending to do and rushes off after her. "Wait a minute! Don't!"

His warning comes too late and Donna throws open the door to make her escape from her 'captor' but stops dead in her tracks, with Rose colliding into her back, and stares at the scenery spread out in front of her, releasing Rose's hand in her shock. Her eyes wide as she stares at the remnants of the star they used to say goodbye to Jackie.

The Doctor comes up behind Donna, hoping not to scare her and understanding that she – like everyone before her – is suffering from culture shock.

"You're in space. Outer space." The Doctor explains in a level voice, giving Rose's hand a comforting squeeze which she returns. "This is my space ship. It's called the TARDIS."

Donna nods her head numbly as she hears the words but doesn't really grasp them as she continues to stare at the nebula before her.

"How am I breathing?" she gasps.

"The TARDIS is protecting us." Rose answers this time. She reaches out to put a comforting hand on Donna's shoulder, smiling when the woman doesn't pull away from her touch and seems to relax somewhat at the support Rose is trying to give her.

"Who are you?"

"As Rose told you." The Doctor says with a smile at his precious girl. "She's Rose Tyler and I'm the Doctor."

Donna nods once more, having nothing to say in reply to that. Her mind still trying to catch up with the fact that she is actually in outer space.

The Doctor stands there awkwardly for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck as his mind turns back to the pressing problem they have been presented with. "Human?"

This question does actually surprise Donna who blinks a few times but never takes her gaze off the nebula.

"Yeah. Is that optional?" she questions back.

The Doctor has to fight a smile, "It is for us."

"You're an alien." Donna says in a relatively calm voice now.

"Yeah."

Donna finally takes her eyes off the nebula to look at Rose who is standing to her right, "And you?"

Rose actually blushes, having never had anyone ask her that question before but again understanding why Donna's asking.

"Oh. I'm human. Just as human as you are." She answers with a smile.

"Then… Then why are you on a… spaceship?" Donna presses but there is no heat to her words.

"I live here with 'im, actually. Been travelling with him for almost two years now." Rose explains.

Donna seems to accept this answer though Rose guesses she's just as confused by that as everything else she's been told. The redhead just stares at the stars before her until a chill runs up her spine. "It's freezing with these doors open."

Reacting to her words the Doctor reaches around the two women – with Rose pulling Donna back an inch – to close the doors and then rushes back to the console with the women following after him at a more humble pace.

"I don't understand that, and I understand everything!" the Doctor says, ignoring the snicker from Rose, who smiles innocently at him when he glances her way. "This…" he continues as he gestures at Donna. "This can't happen! There's no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be…"

He grabs an ophthalmoscope from the work belt resting on the console and rushes forward to look into Donna's eyes even when the bride tries to lean away from him.

Rose shakes her head and this time just waits for the inevitable to happen, knowing the Doctor won't hear her words this time.

"Impossible! Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic-"

Donna, fed up with the Doctor invading her personal space and talking a mile a minute raises her hand and slaps him hard across the cheek that has him stumbling back a step and holding his now aching cheek as he stares at her in shock. It is a slap that Jackie would have been proud of and even Rose flinches somewhat at that as she watches the pair, knowing that this time it is the Doctor's fault.

"What was that for?!" he asks in shocked anger.

"Get me to the church!" Donna snaps, having enough of this ridiculousness and the strange man who is before wanting nothing more than to return to the church and marry the man she loves and settle into the life she's always dreamed of ever since she was a little girl.

The Doctor pouts – though Rose can tell he's trying to look furious at the moment but is obviously isn't happy that Donna's taking the puzzle away from him and that he got slapped – and moves towards the console, flipping the switches to get them going.

"Right! Fine!" the Doctor grumbles. "We don't want you here anyways!"

"Doctor." Rose chastises.

The Time Lord glances her way and sees _that _look on Rose's face and sighs in frustration before turning back to the redhead who is fuming on the spot.

"Where is this wedding?" he finally asks.

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System!" Donna rants, not knowing how much detail to give this alien given the fact she just found out that they even _existed _in the first place.

"Right, Chiswick." The Doctor says as he enters the co-ordinates into the TARDIS.

At the same moment that Rose lets out a hiss and holds her head the TARDIS starts sparking and throwing their occupants around like rag-dolls as she tries to take them where they need to go. The Doctor manages to catch the console while Donna manages to hold onto the railing. Rose on the other hand isn't so lucky as she tumbles to the floor and holds onto the edge of the grating – the hard metal digging into the palms of her hands and drawing blood – as she tries to hold herself steady while dealing with her headache and the renewed pain in her wrist that she hadn't let the Doctor completely heal since she had decided that just because she _lives _with an alien doesn't mean she's going to _heal _like one too.

"Is it always so bumpy!?" Donna shrieks while trying to remain on her feet.

"Something's wrong with her!" the Doctor returns as he works on stabilizing the TARDIS.

* * *

The TARDIS finally makes her rough landing and the trio take a moment to catch their breaths before Donna starts rushing for the door to head to the church and finish her marital vows and finally get married.

The Doctor helps Rose to her feet – noticing the pale tone of her skin as he does – then the couple follow after the redhead.

Donna looks at the buildings around her as rage starts to fill her once more, "I said Saint Mary's! What sort of Martian are you?! Where's this?!"

The Doctor strokes the side of the TARDIS, concern written all across his face, "Something's wrong with her."

"Like what?" Rose questions, also worried about their wonderful ship but she also notices as Donna turns around and finally notices what the TARDIS looks like from the outside.

The bride's eyes widen in shock as she stares at the blue police box she just stepped out of that couldn't possibly contain the large room within its walls.

"She's digesting." The Doctor answers Rose. He is too focused on the TARDIS to notice Donna is doing his favourite part of showing people the ship. "What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong?" he then rushes back to the console and starts working on scanning and trying to find out what his causing his precious ship so much trouble. "Donna? You've really got to think. Is there anything that might have caused this?"

However, Donna is too busy circling the TARDIS to hear what the Doctor is saying to her. She doesn't even notice Rose standing in the doorway watching her as she tries to figure out the trick behind the TARDIS and how such a large room can fit inside the small box despite all logic saying that it should be _impossible._

"Anything you might have done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous?"

"Doctor, she's not dangerous." Rose argues while still keeping an eye on their new guest and wondering how she's going to react to the TARDIS since she knows that everyone reacts differently.

"Can't be sure of that, Rose. Anyways, Donna, have you… have you seen any lights in the sky? Or did you touch something like something… something different, something strange? Or maybe something made out of a… box or metal?" the Doctor continues to ramble. He really is trying to figure out this new puzzle presented to him and though he is concerned about the TARDIS he is more worried about the woman that had somehow _transported inside _the TARDIS. "Or… Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around the forehead, is he?"

"I don't think she's marrying a Slitheen, Doctor." The blonde snaps.

She is pushed aside however, when Donna, who had just finished her outside examination of the TARDIS, is now checking the inside to make sure she's not imagining things and when she sees she's not she backs away with a horrified gasp. She covers her mouth with her hands as tears gather in her eyes.

"Donna…" Rose whispers as she tries to calm the woman.

The redhead ignores Rose's attempts to comfort her and takes off down the alleyway to the normalcy of the street as she literally tries to distance herself from the strangeness she just witnessed.

"Donna, wait!" the younger woman calls after the bride. "Doctor!" she shouts to him before she runs off after Donna, knowing that they can't just let her go and too worried about the other woman to just leave her anyways. She has to bite down her bile that rises up her throat and the wave of dizziness that hits her as she pursues the woman but Rose's concern for Donna overshadows her sudden bout of sickness.

The Doctor looks up from his work just in time to see Rose run off down the street and realizes what happened. "Donna!" he calls after her as he also runs after the women, closing the TARDIS door firmly behind him. He catches up with the bride just a few secs after Rose who is walking on Donna's right as she tries to deny that they are there with her. "Donna."

"Leave me alone." Donna growls. "I just want to get married."

"I can understand that, Donna. But, you could be in serious trouble." Rose tries to reassure.

But Donna only stubbornly shakes her head and keeps marching down the street, with no real idea where she's going just that she has to get as far as she can from all this strangeness.

"Come back to the TARDIS." The Doctor insists, wanting to both solve this mystery and help the woman.

Donna shakes her head fiercely as she steadfastly stares straight ahead.

"No way. That box is too weird."

"It's just bigger on the inside, is all." The Doctor replies, not liking the fact that Donna called the Old Girl weird.

"Oh!" Donna snaps as she glares at the Time Lord. "That's all!?"

"I know it's a bit strange, yeah…" Rose unfortunately agrees. As much as she loves the TARDIS and does consider it her home, even she remembers how strange she found the ship when she had first boarded it all that time ago, especially when she found out that the TARDIS was basically messing with her mind so she could understand alien languages.

"Rose!" the Doctor whines.

Donna, ignoring the bickering couple glances at her watch and lets out a frustrated cry, "Ten past three. I'm going to miss it."

This draws the couple's attention back to the bride and the Doctor tilts his head to the side.

"You can phone them. Tell them where you are." He offers.

All Donna's rage is turned on the Doctor again as she glares at him, "How do I do that?!"

"Haven't you got a mobile?"

Rose cringes a little at that and knows what's about to come next as she starts searching her own pockets for her mobile.

"I'm in my wedding dress! It _doesn't _have pockets!" Donna yells, "Who has pockets?! Have you ever seen a bride with pockets!? When I was at my fitting at Chez Allison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets!"

The Doctor stares at Donna with an annoyed expression, "This man you're marrying, what's his name?"

Donna smiles, getting a dreamy look on her face as she thinks of the man she loves making Rose smile in return.

"Lance." The bride answers in a soft tone.

"Good luck, Lance." The Doctor snipes.

"Doctor!" Rose yells, her mobile forgotten as she punches him hard in the arm and has him looking at her in a bewildered expression.

"Oi!" the redhead also shouts enraged once more. "No stupid Martian is going to stop me from getting married! To hell with you!"

With that she takes off down the street once more, this time at a faster pace as she marches away from the 'Martian' that has insulted her so.

"I'm… I'm not… I'm not… I'm not from Mars." The Doctor complains, not understanding how the woman could get so angry with him and insulted himself by the fact that she's calling him Martian.

"Falling on deaf ears, Doctor!" Rose calls as she hurries after the retreating bride. "Now shift!"

The Doctor rolls his eyes and chases after Rose, catching up to her with his longer stride and offering his hand to her, which Rose happily takes as they hurry after the bride.

* * *

The couple catch up to Donna around the corner and find her on the curb trying to hail a taxi but they just keep driving past.

"Taxi!" she hollers. The taxi drivers past as if she hadn't been there and Donna glares in annoyance. "Why's his light on?"

The Doctor spots another one and gives chase, never releasing Rose's hand, "There's another one!"

"Taxi!" Donna calls out again, but the taxi just keeps going down the street. "Oi!"

"Over there, another one." Rose points out this time, leading them back the other way to try and get the driver's attention.

"Oi!" the bride cries when she is once again ignored.

The Doctor looks at Donna in confusion, not understanding why everyone seems so intent on ignoring her, "Do you have this effect on everyone?" He grunts slightly when Rose elbows him in the side rather strongly. "Why aren't they stopping?"

"They think I'm in fancy dress." Donna explains.

One driver slows down a little and opens his window to speak to the trio – or to be more accurate, the bride, "Stay off the sauce, darling!" he calls before speeding away.

Donna looks horrified and annoyed with the man's assumption lifting her hands in a helpless gesture, "They think I'm drunk."

Another car slows down with two men this time leaning out the window grinning like fools as they stared at Donna, "You're fooling no one mate!" they shout before driving off laughing like hyenas.

"They think I'm in _drag!_" Donna exclaims in disbelief.

Rose is furious for the other woman, not understanding how anyone could think that a woman as beautiful as Donna could be a man. Not to say that men who dress as women can't be beautiful, Rose won't go as far as say that, but in her opinion Donna is so beautiful and so obviously a woman that it is just insulting that those twats could think otherwise.

The Doctor does feel bad for the woman and looks around the street, searching for a taxi to help the woman out – though he would prefer the TARDIS at the moment she's out of commission.

"Hold on, hold on, wait a minute." The Doctor says when he finally spots a taxi. He finally releases Rose's hand only to bring his hands to his mouth so he can whistle, the sound cutting through the air and causing taxi to stop and do a 'u' turn to come and pick them up. "There we are." He gives the women a manic grin.

Rose chuckles and shakes her head affectionately, "You think you're so brilliant."

"I _am _brilliant." He argues back, smiling at their familiar banter.

Donna rolls her eyes in frustration and pushes past the couple to get to the taxi, "Yes, you both are so helpful. Now shift!" she snaps.

The couple quickly file into the taxi after Donna with Rose in between the two in the back seat.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden road." Donna states to the driver. "It's an emergency! I'm getting married! Just hurry up!"

The driver nods his head and starts heading off down the road, "You know it'll cost you, sweetheart. Double rates today."

Donna's eyes widen and she turns to her companions, "Oh my God! Have either of you got any money?"

"Not enough for a trip to Chiswick." Rose admits guiltily, realizing the dilemma right away and knowing the Doctor never carries money on him.

"Um… no." the Doctor says – still not understanding why money is so important to people and glad that he doesn't need it very often. "Haven't you got any money?"

Donna looks absolutely livid as she glares at the Doctor and gestures to her dress, "Pockets!"

The taxi driver, having heard their whole conversation comes to a screeching stop and dumps the trio back out onto the street. The Doctor helps both women out of the tiny vehicle as Donna turns to glare at the driver as he pulls away.

"And that goes double for your mother!" Donna finishes her insult. She turns back to her companions, "I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit."

The Doctor and Rose blink in surprise and look around, finally spotting the Christmas decorations around them.

"Is it Christmas?" the Doctor asks.

"Why do we always end up on Earth during Christmas?" Rose mumbles more to herself as she remembers their last Christmas here.

"Well, duh?" Donna says in a mocking voice, having only heard the Doctor's question. "Maybe not on Mars, but here, it's Christmas Eve." Donna spots the phone box down the street a bit from where they are. "Phone box!" she announces as she starts heading towards it. "We can reverse the charges!"

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon, Morocco. Sunshine, lovely." She blinks a few times as she thinks about something.

The Doctor can't understand how somehow could hate Christmas. True, his experiences with the holiday aren't always the best but he still loves it and he's not even from this planet.

"What's the number for the operator? I've not done this for years. What do you dial? 100?" Donna asks them.

The Doctor reaches for the sonic but Rose's reflexes are faster this time as she hands her phone over to Donna who blinks at her in surprise. "Use my mobile, call them directly."

The bride smiles at her gratefully and nods her head, moving away from the pair a few paces to get a bit of privacy for her call.

With that done, the Doctor looks around, "I'll go get some money." He says but Rose catches his arm before he can move away.

"We're _not stealing _money." She says firmly.

"I wasn't going to steal it." He replies, his voice a little more squeaky as he tugs nervously on his ear. Rose narrows her eyes slightly and the Doctor sighs, "Okay, I promise. I won't steal any money."

Before Rose can reply the Doctor pulls his arm away from her and moves down to the nearby machine to get the money they need – from a place that he hasn't touched in years. He stands at the end of the line of people, bouncing on his feet as he waits impatiently.

Rose smiles at the familiar sight and turns back to their companion.

"Oh, answer the phone!" Donna complains as she paces back and forth, "Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in… Oh my God. I don't know where I am! It's a street… and there's a WH Smith but it's definitely Earth!"

Rose cringes at that statement because she knows how her relatives are going to take that comment. Most people are probably going to think Donna did all of this as some kind of elaborate prank or that she has completely lost her mind – and neither of those scenarios are good options.

The Doctor finally manages to get to the credit ATM and after making sure no one is watching, uses his sonic screwdriver to skip over the usual preamble and gets into the accounts he has with UNIT – skipping right to the 'Please Take Your Cash' screen. He grabs the money and tucks it into his pocket. He is about to rejoin Donna and Rose when the group of Santas at the end of the street playing 'God Rest Ye Merry' on their instruments draws his attention. He stares at them as a feeling he's seen them before takes him over.

Rose, who has distracted by the headache that suddenly came at her full force doesn't notice when Donna moves away from her, further down the street.

"Taxi!" Donna shouts and a taxi does stop for her. "Thanks for nothing spaceman!"

"This draws both Rose's and the Doctor's attention back to her and they both see the Santa driving the taxi. "Thanks for the lend Rose!" Donna calls as she tosses the phone back to the blonde who barely manages to catch it as she runs towards the bride climbing into the taxi.

"Donna!" Rose calls – very much aware of who the Santa is.

"Rose! Donna!" the Doctor yells after them as the taxi pulls away. He notices that the Santas are pointing the instruments at him and quickly thinks of something to get out of this situation.

He points the sonic at the ATM and it starts spitting out money as if they are snowflakes causing people to rush forward and snatch up the free money as quickly as they can.

Using his distraction, the Doctor runs back to Rose, who is also running back to him since she can't chase the taxi that has already taken the redhead away. Once they reach each other the two link hands and race back to the TARDIS as swiftly as they are able.

* * *

Once the taxi pulls away from the curb Donna lets out a sigh of relief though she can't seem to shake the feeling that the Doctor and Rose had been trying to warn her of something but she pushes the feeling away as she focuses on the mission of getting to her wedding.

"I promise you mate." Donna says. "I'll give you the rest when we get there. Oh, I look a mess."

She pulls the veil from her head and does her best to flatten her hair back into a somewhat presentable form.

"Hurry up."

* * *

The Doctor and Rose get back inside the TARDIS and race to the console as they hurry to rescue their new friend. The Time Lord starts flipping switches and glances at Rose, "Hold that lever down and turn down the dial."

She nods her head and sets out to do what he said.

They both let out surprised gasps as the TARDIS takes off shakily and sparks begin to fly.

* * *

Donna notices something is wrong, "Hold on a minute. I said Chiswick." She says as she looks around her from inside the taxi. "You've missed the turning." She leans forward in the seat. "Excuse me! We should have turned off back there. We're going the _wrong _way!"

The driver ignores her and continues to drive, turning onto a flyover, missing another car by mere inches.

Donna starts to think maybe she should have listened to the couple when they had been yelling at her earlier. "What the hell are you doing?! I'm late for the wedding. My _own _wedding! Do you get that!?"

Still the driver ignores her and heads wherever it is he's taking Donna and the bride is getting both angry and scared at the same time.

"Turn around! Turn this cab around right now! Are you deaf or what!?" she screams.

Pissed off at being ignored for the hundredth time Donna reaches forward and pulls the Santa's hood off so she can talk to the driver face to face. She jumps back in fear however, when instead of finding a person below the hood as she expected it is instead of a robot like in those sci-fi movies that she always found so lame. Her eyes widen in fear as she realizes the danger she's in.

"Oh my God."

Turning to the window, she starts banging on it to get the attention of the driver's around her and trying desperately to get it open.

"Help me!" Donna screams. Many drivers looking at her but unable to understand what she's saying. "Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me!" Still no one can understand her and Donna is growing more and more desperate. "Get me out! Help me! Help me! I'm being driven by a robot!"

* * *

More sparks rain down on the couple as they try to steer the TARDIS in the direction the scanner is telling them that Donna is and the Doctor glares at the temperamental machine before hitting the console with his hammer.

"Behave!" he screams.

Rose glares at him, "Don't do that! You know she hates it!"

"Then she has to stop doing the opposite of what I need her to do!" he argues.

"Maybe if you stopped hitting her she _would!"_

The Doctor rolls his eyes but stays focused on flying the Tardis the best he can with the ship protesting so much.

* * *

Donna, while trying to get the attention of another driver stops when she sees the strange blue box she had fled from earlier this day come swooping down from the sky and bouncing off the tarmac and her mouth drops open in disbelief.

"You're kidding me." She whispers.

She watches as the TARDIS weaves through the traffic and comes up alongside the taxi.

* * *

Once positive they are alongside the taxi the Doctor waves at Rose to come to where he's standing and the blonde hurries to his side. "Hold this lever down to keep the TARDIS steady and if I say so I will need you to flip this switch."

She nods her head in understanding and watches as the Doctor hurries over to the doors and throws them open.

"Open the door!" he yells at the bride to be heard over the roaring wind as they speed down the flyover.

"Do what?!" Donna asks back.

The TARDIS gives another jerk and the Doctor tightens his grip on the doorframe.

Rose doesn't know why she knows this but she reaches out to turn a dial that looks as it should be on a toaster or something similar and turns it to the right, steadying the TARDIS even more than the Doctor had before. She brushes that thought to the back of her mind as she focuses back on the quarrelling pair.

"Open the door!" the Doctor tries again.

Donna shakes her head in denial, "I can't! It's locked!"

Rolling his eyes the Doctor carefully pulls the sonic from his pocket and points it at the window. The bride tentatively tries and is surprised when the window slides open this time.

"Santa's a robot!" she exclaims.

"Never mind that!" the Doctor barks. "Donna, open the door!"

"What for?!" the bride questions as she looks at him like he's grown two heads.

"You've got to jump!"

Her eyes widen and then narrow as she glares at the alien who suggested such a ludicrous idea to her.

"I'm _not _blinking flip jumping!" she returns hotly. "I'm supposed to be getting married!"

The robot, having overheard their whole conversation and obviously not wanting to let his prey get away accelerates the car, quickly pulling away from the TARDIS.

The Doctor turns back to Rose while remaining at the door. "Rose, the switch!"

She nods her head and flips the switch he had instructed her to use and lets out a small scream when the console appears to explode and more sparks rain down on her but she doesn't release the lever.

The couple almost fall to the ground when the TARDIS bounces off the top of a car as it catches up to the taxi, pulling up alongside it once more.

Once they are there the Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to disable the robot so it can't pull the same trick twice, but ensures that it can still drive the car so it wouldn't crash and hurt (or most likely kill) the bride or anyone else on the flyover.

"Listen to me." The Doctor implores. "You've got to jump."

"I'm not jumping on a motorway!" Donna argues back, fear evident in her voice.

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!"

"Yes, you look lovely." The Doctor replies, earning a grin of amusement from Rose as she continues to drive the TARDIS. "Come on!"

Donna opens the door to the taxi and stares at the tarmac sailing past her and shakes her head in denial once more.

"I can't do it!"

"Trust me!" the Doctor begs as he holds his arms open for her.

"I don't even know you!" Donna protests.

"Donna!" Rose yells from the console before the Doctor can say anything else, drawing both people's attention to her. "Two years! That's how long I've been travelling with 'im! Two glorious years!" she starts. "And in all that time, no matter the danger, the distance, the obstacles, time, space or anything else the Doctor has never let me down. Not once! He's always come for me and protected me! I trust 'im with everything I am and I swear to you, you can trust 'im!" she locks eyes with the bride. "And if you can't do that, then trust _me!_"

The Doctor feels his hearts swell and smiles fainting, then turns back to face Donna to see as the bride absorbs the words of his precious girl and nods his head at her.

Donna hesitates a moment longer before she launches herself into the waiting arms of the Time Lord with a scream and the two fall back on the grating with the Doctor taking the brunt of the damage as the doors slam shut after them.

Once they are inside the Doctor climbs to his feet and helps Donna to her own before he rushes back to the console and takes control back from Rose and takes them far from the motorway and the robot.

* * *

The TARDIS lands rather bumpily on the roof and smoke starts billowing around the room causing the three occupants to start coughing and covering their mouths.

"That's not good." The Doctor declares before directing the two women towards the doors, "Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out!"

Donna throws open the doors and steps out onto the roof, taking deep gulps of the fresh air as she coughs the smoke out of her lungs with Rose stumbling out after her, looking even paler than she had before this ordeal.

The Doctor comes out last, with a fire extinguisher in hand, and using it to put out the small fires that are inside the console room, the smoke rushing to escape after the retreating trio.

"The funny thing is," the Doctor starts as he closes the door to the TARDIS, "For a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying."

"Didn't think she could flying, to be honest." Rose admits since they always move about the usual way, never once flying anywhere.

The Doctor looks at her in disbelief, "Of course she can fly, Rose Tyler. I just never do it very much. No point."

"You don't say."

The two smile at each other before the Doctor sobers up once more.

"We'd better give her a couple of hours. Are you all right?" he asks Donna.

Donna looks sadly at the city around her, her face pretty much blank, "Doesn't matter."

"Course it matters." Rose says as she reaches out to comfort the bride but Donna moves away from her, closer to the edge of the roof. The blonde looks at the Doctor sadly.

"Did we miss it?" the Doctor asks though he is sure of the answer.

"…Yeah…"

"Well," the Doctor says, trying to comfort the bride but not having any idea of how to do that. "You could always book another date."

Donna shrugs, "Course we can."

Rose feels sympathy for the woman, knowing how much the woman was looking forward to this day – she has stated multiple times that she's dreamed about this her whole life – and she had tried so hard to make it to her wedding only for forces outside her control – and probably her understanding – had interfered with this day. Though she personally had never thought of her own wedding, which seems even more unlikely with her alien partner, but that's beside the point, she knew how important this day is to most women.

"Still got the honeymoon." The Doctor offers hesitantly, not knowing what else to say and looking to Rose for help.

"It's just a holiday now." Donna says before moving to the edge of the roof and sitting down.

Rose smiles at the Doctor – appreciating his effort – and then moves to sit beside Donna. "I'm sorry, Donna. Wish we could have done more."

The bride smiles at the young woman, "Thanks, but you two have already done so much."

Donna smiles sadly at her before she looks out over the city landscape.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry…" the Doctor says as he comes over to the two.

"It's not your fault."

"Oh. That's a change." The Doctor says as he tries to cheer her up. Rose smiles slightly at that.

"Wish we had a time machine." Donna says in a calm but sad voice. "Then we could go back and get it right."

"Even if we did, we can't go back on someone's personal timeline." The Doctor says solemnly.

"Yeah, that wouldn't turn out well." Rose agrees.

Donna looks at them both like they are completely mad.

The Doctor watches as a shiver runs down both women's spines and he puts his brown coat around Rose and his suit jacket around Donna before sitting down on Donna's other side.

"God, you're skinny." Donna snipes as she plucks at his jacket. "This wouldn't fit a rat."

A giggle bubbles in her chest as Rose tries to cover her mouth. The Doctor pouts slightly but focuses instead on Donna.

"You better put this on." He says as he pulls what looks like a wedding ring from his pocket.

"Oh! Do you have to rub it in?" Donna asks in dismay.

"Those creatures can trace you." He states in a serious tone, "This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden."

"Is that all?" Rose asks teasingly.

"You know very well what this is, Rose Tyler."

"Not me, first time I've seen one, yeah."

The two smile at each other before the Doctor lifts Donna's hand and slips the ring in place.

"With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

"For better or for worse." Donna says with a sigh.

The Doctor smiles at Donna's small joke and moves to sit beside Rose now and takes Rose's hand into his own but raises a questioning brow when she releases a hiss.

Donna also looks over in concern when the Doctor turns over Rose's hand to look at her palm.

"When did you do this?" the Doctor questions as he examines Rose's hands, the fresh blood dribbling out of the reopened wounds on her hands.

The blonde blinks as she seems to realize for the first time that her hands are cut up, "I think when we first tried to bring Donna home, when I fell to the floor, yeah? The grating cut into my hands… Didn't notice I was bleeding."

"You didn't even notice?" Donna questions, wondering how the young woman couldn't see the injuries on her hands this whole time while also watching the Doctor use the strange object he seems to use for everything to close the wounds and not leave a blemish on her skin.

"Helping you was more important…" Rose says with a shrug.

Donna blinks in surprise, definitely not expecting that answer from the younger woman and smiles at her gratefully. She also wonders how she could have ever assumed Rose was some villain or victim in this situation given how many selfless acts she did just to help Donna and they don't even know each other. She feels guilty that she assumed the worst of these two when they are clearly good people – but she also gives herself a pass given how their first meeting occurred, could anyone blame her for thinking that the pair had abducted her?

"There!" the Doctor exclaims as he tugs the sonic screwdriver back in the pocket of the jacket he put around Rose and the two smile at each other. "Good as new."

"Thanks." She mumbles before looking at the sullen bride again.

"So, come on then." The bride interrupts the moment between the couple, "The robot Santas – what are they for?"

The Doctor looks at the bride they just rescued with a serious expression though he tries to mask it behind a smile, "Ah, your basic robo scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in."

"Still creepy though." Rose butts in, a small shiver running down her spine as she remembers what happened when she and Mickey had first encountered those things.

"Bit creepy, yeah." The Doctor agrees before returning his attention to Donna, "We met them last Christmas."

"Yeah, nearly killed me and my mate Mickey just trying to find this dolt while he spent the whole day sleeping." Rose adds, somewhat teasing and somewhat serious.

The Doctor looks mock offended, "Oi! If I remember correctly – which I always do – I saved the world that day, Rose Tyler."

"Would have been dead if not for me though." She counters.

"Very true, that I would have." He agrees with a smile.

"What are you on about?" Donna questions. "What happened then?"

The pair gap at her for a moment – positive she's merely joking with them.

"Great big spaceship?" the Doctor asks. "Hovering over London? You didn't notice?"

"I had a bit of a hangover."

"Must have been some night." Rose says.

While the Doctor looks flabbergasted at the fact that Donna had apparently completely missed the almost invasion of last year Rose and Donna smile at each other and giggle at Rose's comment.

The Doctor looks over the landscape around them and spots the very familiar building in the distance and points at it while also wrapping a comforting arm around Rose, "We spent last Christmas just over there, the Powell Estate, with Rose's family."

"Must have been fun…" Donna admits with a faint smile.

"It was… They're gone now though." Rose says as she leans into the Doctor's warmth.

"I'm sorry." Donna says sadly.

"Question is, what do camouflage robot mercenaries want with you?" the Doctor asks instead knowing that this isn't a conversation Rose wants to have.

The blonde in turn giggles at the Doctor, "Subtle." She mumbles but says nothing else.

"And how did you get inside the TARDIS?" the Doctor continues, giving Rose's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I don't know, what's your job?"

"I'm a secretary." Donna answers simply.

The Doctor pulls the sonic once more from the pocket and starts scanning Donna who glares at the device with a critical eye. "It's weird. I mean, you're not special-"

"Doctor!" Rose snaps only to be ignored – something she's not too fond of and that the Doctor seems to be doing a lot today, much to her dislike.

"You're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important."

"I'm sorry Rose but have you ever had the desire to punch him in the face?" she asks the blonde who she sees is shaking her head in frustration at the Doctor.

Rose does smile at Donna, "Sometimes."

The Doctor blinks and looks back at Rose, "What? You have?"

Donna reaches up and slaps the sonic away from her, "And stop bleeping me!"

With a pout on his face the Doctor puts the sonic away and notices the annoyed look on both women's faces – he feels very disliked at this moment and that thought makes him very uncomfortable. He crosses his arms and looks at Donna warily as he tries to figure out the puzzle of the bride.

"What kind of secretary?" he asks.

Donna looks a little confused by this question but shrugs her shoulder, "I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping. I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I was never going to fit in here. And then he made me coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen! Nobody gets the secretaries coffee."

"That's how you and Lance met?" Rose questions, smiling at the dreamy awed look on Donna's face.

"Yes, Lance, he's the head of HR!" Donna exclaims a smile tugging at her lips. "He don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny. And it turns out he thought everyone was really snotty too. So, that's how it all started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it."

"When was this?" The Doctor questions.

"Six months ago."

The Doctor blinks in confusion, "Bit quick to get married."

He looks to Rose for confirmation on this but the blonde just shrugs in response, "Some people just know, Doctor. That's how love works."

"And, well, he insisted." Donna adds on with a blush staining her cheeks.

She gets a far off look on her face as she seems to get lost in her memory.

"And he nagged, and he nagged me. And he just wore me down. And then finally, I just gave in."

"Sounds like a great guy." Rose says, but something in her gut tells her something more is going on here but she keeps her suspicions to herself.

"He is." Donna agrees.

"What does HC Clements do?" the Doctor continues, not caring about this man and just wanting to figure out what is happening to Donna so he can prevent it from happening again.

"Oh, security systems." The redhead answers the Doctor, starting to get used to his jumbled thought process. "You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths."

That sets the gears in the Doctor's mind turning, "Keys."

"That mean something?" Rose questions.

"Don't know yet…" the Time Lord replies absently, mulling over everything in his head.

Donna shakes her head, "Anyway, enough of my CV." She rises to her feet and hands the Doctor back his coat. "Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian boy."

"Yeah. I'm not from Mars." The Doctor grumbles as he helps Rose to her feet, she also hands his coat back to him. He puts both back on and the two follow after the bride as she starts heading for the fire-escape.

"Dead horse, Doctor." Rose says with a smile.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken."

* * *

The trio step out of the taxi they had finally flagged down and the Doctor pays the driver with the money he got from the ATM. He wraps an arm around Rose's waist as they follow the redhead into the reception hall, hearing the music blaring from inside.

Rose leans closer to the Doctor, "Where'd you get the money?"

"I didn't _steal _it, just as I promised." The Doctor returns with a grin.

"Yeah, but _where _did you get it?" she tries again.

Before the Doctor can answer the trio walk into the hall to find the party-goers dancing to music and talking as if the wedding had really taken place and the bride hadn't mysteriously vanished out of nowhere.

Donna looks around horrified while Rose is just mystified as to how this could have happened.

She knows that if she had disappeared from her own wedding her mother would have torn the world in half just to find her, slicing down anyone who got in her way. She wouldn't let anyone rest or have fun until she knew her daughter was safe and sound. Then once all her sobs were done from their reunion she would have started screaming bloody murder at Rose for disappearing in the first place – even if it wasn't her fault. Much like she had when Rose had first run off with the Doctor and had unintentionally been gone for a year – that had been a _fun _conversation.

As Donna stares around at the people who are enjoying the reception the rage begins to consume her as people slowly seem to realize she's standing there, "You had the reception without me?!"

This draws the attention of the last two people in the room which is a dark skinned man and a blonde woman in a skimpy dress – the woman looks almost as angry as Donna at seeing the bride's arrival.

"Donna, what happened to you?" the man asks as he walks closer to them.

"You had the reception _without _me!?"

The Doctor and Rose step forward and wave at the people in the room with smiles on their faces.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm Rose."

Donna whirls around to face them with the anger written all across her face, "They had the reception without me."

"Yeah, I've gathered." The Doctor grumbles. He grunts when Rose once again elbows him in the side and looks down at her to see she is giving him a pointed look. He sighs and looks back up at the scene unfolding before them.

"Well, it's all paid for." The blonde woman snaps, "Why not?"

Donna whirls around to face her, sending a seething glare her way that would have anyone else cowering in fear.

"Thank you, Nerys." She snipes.

The Doctor and Rose glance at each other before looking over the woman that Donna had accused them of working with when she had first appeared on the TARDIS – both wondering why she would invite this woman to her wedding if they didn't get along very well. Why would you invite someone to your wedding if you could believe them capable of hiring someone to abduct you? Even to Rose this makes little sense – though she has the feeling that Donna did this as a way of showing off to the other woman and making her jealous of what Donna has and she doesn't.

"Well, what were we supposed to do?" an older blonde woman in a large hat asks as she steps forward. "I got your silly little message in the end; I'm on Earth? Very funny."

Both Rose and Donna flinch at that one as the blonde realizes that this is Donna's mother whom the bride had called earlier to let her know she was alright after her disappearance. She, like Rose thought she would, assumed that this was all an elaborate prank that Donna had somehow arranged. She assumes that Donna was doing this for attention or something of the like and that does make Rose's blood boil somewhat – though she can understand Mrs. Noble's reaction.

"What the hell happened? How did you do it?" Donna's mother continues sharply, "I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know?"

"Where were you the whole time?" the dark skinned man asks first.

Then, everyone starts talking over each other so their voices are just a white noise and it is impossible – even for the Doctor – to understand what anyone's saying, as they all try to figure out what happened to Donna.

The redhead looks around at everyone, becoming overwhelmed by all the questions and noise before she finally breaks down in tears. The dark skinned man moves forward and wraps him arms around the bride, pulling her into his chest as he rubs comforting circles in her back.

This earns 'awes' and applauses from the crowd – confirming for the time travellers that this is the groom – expect from Nerys who only rolls her eyes.

Donna turns the two of them so her back is to the crowd and winks at Rose and the Doctor.

The Time Lord blinks in confusion while Rose smirks, "Oh, she's good." She sees the Doctor's confused look and shakes her head, "Never mind."

* * *

The Doctor and Rose stand over by the bar as the party starts up again with Donna and Lance now in the center of the dance floor, enjoying themselves as if all the day's events never happened.

"Do you know how Donna got on the TARDIS yet?" Rose asks as she sits in one of the stools beside where the Doctor's standing.

He blinks a few times and shakes his head, "No, not in the slightest and I don't like it. I can't figure out how it happened because it should be impossible but somehow she got aboard the TARDIS as if it were nothing."

"…Hmm…" Rose replies half-heartedly.

Blinking at the response from Rose, the Doctor looks over at Rose to find her staring off onto the dance floor. He follows her line of sight and spots the blonde pair standing on the other side of the room. By how closely they resemble each other and the age gap between them it is clear they are mother and daughter and the Doctor instantly realizes what is wrong with his precious girl.

She is lost in memories of her mother.

Thinking quickly the Doctor moves over and offers his hand to Rose, who blinks in surprise at the Doctor, "May I have this dance, Miss Tyler?"

Rose takes a moment to process what he said then giggles and takes his hand, allowing him to drag her to the dance floor, "Think you still have the moves, Doctor?" she teases.

"Of course I do!" he counters before the two start dancing around the floor to the music, both laughing in joy. Though the Doctor's dancing isn't as 'fluid' as his last self he is still a pretty decent dancer and that makes Rose smile even more.

Donna, spots the two from her spot on the floor with Lance and she smiles at the sight, glad the two are enjoying themselves after everything they've done to help her today – and remembering what Rose said about her family being gone now, she's glad they can have a moment of carefree fun like everyone else.

Once the song is done the two move back to the bar, both laughing as they go. The Doctor turns to Rose once they return to the bar, "Do you still have your mobile?"

Without question Rose pulls her phone from her pocket and hands it over to him. Rose stands guard in front of him as the Doctor pulls the sonic screwdriver from his own pocket and uses it to speed up the search engine, the images and info on the screen moving at a rapid pace that only the Doctor can read.

When the screen stops on something the Doctor stares at it with wide eyes and concern starts to form in Rose's chest, "What is it?"

The Doctor turns the phone to let Rose see the screen and her eyes widen as well.

HC Clements; sole proprietor – Torchwood.

He hands Rose back her phone, which she tucks quickly back in her pocket before the both just stand there in silence, mulling over what they just discovered.

"Do you think Torchwood's still after us?" Rose finally asks. "That they're using Donna to lure us out?"

The Doctor instantly shakes his head, "No… that's definitely not it. Torchwood would have had no way of knowing where we were in the universe – or in time for that matter and even if they could – and that's a big _if _– they would have no way of getting a person aboard the TARDIS. No, Rose, something else is going on here and it has nothing to do with us. I think we interfered in what's really going on."

"So, what you're saying is that Donna is the real target?"

"Seems so."

They fall into silence once more as they both try to think over what has happened and what they can do to help. The Doctor, as his eyes roam over the crowd, spots the cameraman walking around filming everything and an idea comes to him. He grabs Rose's hand. "Come on." He says before pulling her along behind him. Rose does stumble a step but catches her balance quickly and moves with him through the crowd.

"Yes, hello." The Doctor greets quickly, "We're you filming during the ceremony?"

The cameraman blinks in surprise but nods his head, "Yeah, I was."

"Then, you got footage of the bride's disappearance?" Rose questions now, understanding what the Doctor's trying to do.

The cameraman nods once more and quickly starts switching the tapes over so the two can see the disappearance, "Oh, I taped the whole thing. They've all had a look. They said sell it to 'You've Been Framed'. I said, more like the news." He finally gets to the point he needs. "Here we are."

He replays the moment when Donna was walking down the aisle before she starts glowing and disappears from the church with a scream.

A pounding headache starts in Rose's head once more and she blinks in confusion as she tries to understand why she's getting another one since she hasn't had one since Canary Wharf.

The Doctor, on the other hand, is too focused on the footage to notice anything is wrong with Rose. His eyes widen at what he sees and he asks, "…Can't be. Play it again."

The cameraman rewinds and does as the Doctor said.

"Clever mind. Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping."

The Doctor isn't even listening to the man, "But that looks like Huon Particles."

"What's that then?" the cameraman asks, not understanding the man beside him but the Doctor is already beyond hearing the man.

"That's impossible." The Doctor breathes as he thinks things through, "That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. It's so old that…"

Rose, ignoring her headache looks up at the Doctor with growing dread, "So old that what, Doctor? What's wrong?"

He looks at her, his eyes widen in fear, "So old that it can't be hidden by a bio-damper!"

Realization dawns on both their faces and the pair run for the window and look outside to see the robot Santas approaching.

They look at each other before they start racing towards the bride in the center of the room, "Donna! Donna!" the Doctor calls as he comes to a stop beside her, "Donna, they've found you."

"But… but you said I was safe…" she whispers.

"The bio-damper doesn't work." The Doctor answers.

"But you said it would!" Donna shouts.

"We just found out what the energy is." Rose explains, trying to stop the pair from arguing, "It is too old for the bio-damper to block, we didn't know that before."

"So what now?!" the bride shrieks as fear starts to set in.

"We've got to get everyone out." The Doctor says as he looks around in an attempt to solve this new problem.

Donna looks at all the people around her in horror, "My God, it's all my family."

Rose puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We'll keep them safe."

"Out the back door." The Doctor says as he starts running in that direction, both women following after them.

They burst out the doors only to find robots there waiting for them.

"Maybe not." The Doctor says.

The trio quickly run back inside. They run to one of the side entrances and look through to find there are also robots waiting there.

"We're trapped!" Donna declares as tears gather in her eyes.

The Doctor watches as a robot pulls a remote controller from its robe and his eyes widen again. "The Christmas trees."

Rose looks at them as the memories of last year come back to her, "Oh my God."

"What about them?" Donna questions, not understanding why these two are worried about Christmas trees.

"They kill." The Doctor answers before he starts running towards them with Rose and Donna hot on his tail. "Get away from the trees!"

"Stay away from the trees!"

Though still uncertain about what they're saying the redhead also helps steer people away from the holiday directions, "Don't touch the trees!"

"Get away from the Christmas trees!" the Doctor continues to shout. He watches as Rose and Donna lead people away from the trees, being as gentle as they can, "Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees!"

"Come on darling," Rose says as she leads a little girl away from the tree, "Where's your mum?"

Donna's mother rolls her eyes as she glares at the two strangers her daughter had arrived with, not trusting them in the slightest. "Oh, for God's sake, these two are idiots!" she snarls, "Why do we have to get away from the trees? What harm's a Christmas tree going to… Oh!" she trails off as ornaments start to float off the tree and into the air.

The Doctor and Rose turn around and watch the ornaments with fear as they back away from the trees, "That's not what I was expecting…" Rose mumbles.

"What's going on?" Donna questions the two.

"I… I honestly don't know." The Doctor admits. "But it's not good."

Then, without warning the ornaments start zooming around the room, into the crowd and start exploding sending people running and screaming or flying across the room from the explosions.

In the panic a man is thrown squarely into the wedding cake and the presents go tumbling to the floor. The Doctor and Rose are also separated as the people push past them to get somewhere safe.

"Doctor!" Rose cries out after she loses sight of him, being knocked to the floor.

"Rose!" he calls back as he moves to the stage and hides behind the sound system.

Donna and Lance hide underneath a table and watch the chaos unfolding around them.

Rose just starts getting her bearings again when an ornament slams into the floor beside her and the explosion sends her soaring into a nearby table and hitting the floor hard, she grunts in pain and drags herself under one of the toppled tables to hide from the destruction.

When the explosions finally stop the Doctor looks over the DJ table to find six Santas lined up across the floor with the weapons pointed in the direction he's in. The Doctor stands up and takes the mic off the stand, "Oi! Santa! Word of advice. If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver," he brings the mic to his lips after twirling it in his hand, "Don't let him near the sound system."

With that he brings the sonic down into the system and the speakers start releasing a high pitched screech that has all the guest covering the ears in an effort to drown out the noise. The harmonics start shaking the robots until the break into the pieces. Once that happens the Doctor stops the noise and tucks the sonic back into his pocket.

He jumps down from the stage as people start climbing out of their hiding places and the Doctor looks around frantically. "Rose?!" he calls but he doesn't get an answer. "Rose!?"

"Over here, Doctor." She calls back as she climbs out from behind the table, a little unsteady on her feet. He rushes over to her and scans her for any injuries – especially after seeing the burns and food stains on her clothes – but finds no injuries. "I'm really fine."

"You sure?" he questions though he has no reason to doubt her – but he has to be certain that his precious girl is alright before moving on to other things. Rose nods her head.

"I'm fine. But after this is all over, you're taking me somewhere relaxing." She says with a teasing smile.

"Your wish. My command." He says with a kiss to her forehead before the Doctor takes her hand and leads them to the pile of robot parts and he starts sifting through them.

Donna starts helping her family and friends up from the floor, horrified by what's happened here but also grateful that the Doctor had been here before things had gotten any worse. She also knows that if wasn't for the couple she could be in a way worse trouble than this, "Michael? Connie?" she calls out before noticing someone else and rolls her eyes, "Oh, Senita, do something useful."

Lance comes to her side looking terrified out of his mind, "What is it? What were they?"

"Just stop wittering." She barks back, "Just help them."

He starts helping the guests while Donna heads over to where Rose and the Doctor still are.

"Look at that!" the Doctor exclaims. "Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots."

"Someone's controlling them?" Rose clarifies.

"Right, they're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

"Never mind all that." Donna butts in. "You're a doctor. People have been hurt."

"Nah, they wanted you alive." The Doctor brushes off, "Look!"

He tosses an ornament to the bride and she catches it while holding it like it's the most dangerous thing in the world.

"They're not active now."

"All I'm saying, you could help." Donna replies.

Rose smiles sympathetically at the bride, "He's not that kind of doctor, Donna."

"But he can still help these people." The bride counters.

"Got to think of the bigger picture. There's still a signal!" he says before running outside.

Rose goes to follow but stops when she looks at the worried bride, "I'm sorry, Donna. Emergency personnel should be here shortly, yeah? But, we've got to stop whoever's doing this… if we don't then a lot more people are going to get hurt… or worse."

With that Rose follows after the Doctor without hesitation.

Donna stares after them in confusion.

"Donna," her mother calls, drawing the bride's attention to her, "Who are they? Who are those people?!"

"The ones who saved our lives." Donna replies before she runs outside after the pair that have saved her twice already today, determined to figure out what's going on.

* * *

The Doctor races across the lawn and comes to a stop following the beeping from the sonic and Rose comes up behind him – both are surprised when Donna also comes out after them.

"There's someone behind this, directing the robo-forms." The Doctor says.

"But why is it me?" Donna asks, "What have I done?"

"You haven't done anything, Donna." Rose answers knowing the Doctor's lack of tact when it comes to this kind of thing. "They picked you for some reason but why, we don't know yet."

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out." The Doctor says before pointing the sonic screwdriver up in the air. "Oh! It's up there. Something in the sky!"

"Of course it's aliens. What else could it be?" Rose grumbles as the ambulances start to arrive, clearly having been called earlier. "Could it be the Sycorax?"

"No, Rose. This isn't there style." The Doctor replies as he tries to listen more to the signal. "Besides, after what happened last year, I don't think the Sycorax would be coming back any time soon."

"The what?" Donna asks, confused about their words.

"Great big spaceship that we mentioned from last Christmas, it belonged to them; the Sycorax." The Doctor explains.

"But you don't think this is them?" Donna clarifies.

"Nope." Rose says as she pops the 'p' like the Doctor does.

The Doctor turns around to face the women as Lance comes to join them on the lawn, "I lost the signal. Donna, we've got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where this all started." He spots the groom and moves towards him, "Lance! Is it Lance?" At the groom's nod he grins manically, "Lance, can you give us a lift?"

"We can take my car." Donna announces before leading the others to a small blue car in the parking lot.

Rose chuckles to herself, "Of course it's blue."

"But definitely not bigger on the inside." The Doctor teases back.

Lance looks at them like they're bonkers. "What are you on about?"

"Nothing important."

They all pile inside with the Doctor and Rose in the backseat and Donna in the driver's seat with Lance beside her in the front. The Doctor has to hunch just to fit inside the car but doesn't much mind with Rose leaning against his side.

Donna glances at them through the rear view mirror, "Are you alright, Rose?" she asks.

"Fine."

"You were thrown pretty hard into that table."

"I'm all right, thanks though." Rose says with a smile.

Though still concerned Donna nods her head and focuses on driving.

Lance leans in closer to his fiancé, "I don't understand… who are they?"

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler." Donna answers as if that explains everything.

* * *

The rest of the trip is in silence as none of them know what to say. Soon enough the small group arrive at HC Clements and are racing up to the third floor of the building with Donna leading them to her 'office' located on that floor. The Doctor holds Rose's hand the whole way as they hurry to their destination.

Rose looks around at her surroundings trying to find anything out of place or that could give a hint to what Torchwood is up to.

"To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, HC Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute." The Doctor explains as he starts working on one of the computers, trying to find the information he needs.

"Who are they?" Donna asks.

The Doctor glances at the bride with a confused look, "They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf."

There is nothing but silence from the bride who just stares at the two like they are not speaking English.

"The Cybermen invasion?" Rose tries this time.

Donna still looks absolutely confused.

"Skies over London full of Daleks?" the Doctor presses, not understanding how Donna could know nothing about any of this – the Sycorax he could understand, sort of, but the battle of Canary Wharf is impossible for someone to know nothing of. It had effected the whole world.

"Oh!" Donna exclaims and the pair think she's finally realized what they are talking about, "I was in Spain."

"They had Cybermen in Spain." The Doctor replies dumbfounded.

"Scuba diving."

Rose laughs at that and smiles at the Doctor as he stares at Donna as if she is some alien he's never seen before.

"That big picture, Donna." The Doctor sighs in exasperation. "You keep missing it." Shaking his head to clear that thought the Doctor rushes over to another computer since the one he's at isn't giving him what he wants. "Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation."

Rose notices the 'deer in headlights' look on Lance's face and the way he shifts on his feet as the conversation progresses but decides to keep that filed away for later since she doesn't know what it means as of yet and doesn't want to play her hand too soon.

"So, someone besides Torchwood is in control here?" Rose asks.

"Exactly Rose. When we put a stop to Torchwood all there projects should have stopped but whatever this one is, kept going. Someone else came in and made it theirs." the Doctor replies as he continues to type.

The Doctor sighs in frustration and smacks the top of the computer when it still doesn't give him what he wants and Rose rolls her eyes.

"Enough with violence, yeah?"

"It usually helps." He replies.

"No, it really doesn't, Doctor."

"But what do they want with me?" Donna prompts, desperate to understand why these 'aliens' seem so focused on her and why they had done all of this just for her. She's just a temp, nothing special about her.

The Doctor turns to face the redhead with a serious expression on his face, "Somehow – and I don't know how yet – You've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times." He explains, "The only place you'll find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened!"

Everyone – including Rose – look at him with baffled expressions as they stare at the Doctor.

Noticing their looks the Doctor quickly grabs a mug and pencil off the desk, "Say, that's the TARDIS." He starts holding up the mug. "And that's you." He now shows the pencil. "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and WHAM!" he drops the pencil into the mug causing the bride to jump slightly in surprise, "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

It takes everything inside her for Rose not to laugh about the demonstration he just gave.

Donna stares at the mug in his hand in confusion, "I'm a pencil inside a mug?"

"Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up." The Doctor answers, swirling the pencil around the mug before putting it down and races back to the computer. "Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

Lance glares at the Doctor, "I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel." He answers. "I wasn't project manager."

Rose leans against the desk as the Doctor keeps working on the computer, "Even still, you must have seen something strange going on, yeah?" Rose prompts, eyeing the man carefully, "No matter how small."

"No." Lance replies.

"Nothing?" Rose presses.

"I said, there was nothing!" the groom snaps.

Donna and Rose look at him in confusion, surprised by his outburst.

The Doctor waves the sonic over the monitor and brings up a blueprint of the building and smiles at himself.

"Why am I even explaining myself?!" Lance continues, acting as if he's being interrogated instead of them being concerned about what is happening to his fiancé who is the real victim here. "What the hell are we even talking about?!"

"Trying to find out whose put Donna in danger, yeah?" Rose points out with a raised brow, "You do want to find that out, don't you?"

"Of course I do! But, what does this have to do with HC Clements?"

"They make keys. That's the point. And look at this, Rose," the Doctor says as he points at the screen. Rose leans over to look at the 3D floorplan the Doctor's brought up. "We're on the third floor."

He holds his hand out to Rose, who instantly takes his hand and he leads her over to the lift with the bride and groom following after them. He punches the button with a flourish like he usually does and while they wait he turns to explain everything.

"Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" he asks. Donna and Lance nod in agreement. The lift arrives and the Doctor steps inside, "Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked lower basement?" He smirks when he sees the baffled looks on Donna and Lance's faces. "There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So, what's down there then?"

"Are you telling me this building has got a secret floor?" Lance asks incredulously.

"No," Rose chimes in as she steps into the lift beside the Doctor, "He's _showing _you, this building's got a secret floor."

"Quite right." The Doctor says with a grin. He's always liked it when Rose gets feisty.

Donna glances at the controls, "It needs a key."

"We don't." the Doctor replies as he points the sonic at it. The lift chimes and the couple grin at each other while Donna blinks in surprise, wondering if there's anything that device can't do. "Right then. Thanks, you two. We can handle this – see you later."

The lift door just starts sliding shut but Donna uses her arm to stop it and glares determinedly at the pair, "No chance, Martian, Blondie." She growls, earning a smile from the younger woman. "You two keep saving my life. I ain't letting you two out of my sight!"

"Welcome aboard!" Rose says with a laugh as Donna also steps onto the lift with them.

"Going down!" the Doctor announces. He can tell that Rose is just as fond of the redhead as he is and that they are both happy she's coming along with them.

"Lance?" Donna asks expectantly as she sees he hasn't moved from his spot.

"Maybe I should go to the police." He replies.

This raises Rose's suspicions even more. What man in their right man would allow the woman they loved go into some unknown danger with two strangers while they ran off to get the police? If Lance truly loves Donna he would either be insisting Donna come along with him so he can get her as far from danger as humanly possible or he would have been in the lift beside Donna before she even finished her statement about coming with the time travellers. Something is definitely not right here and Rose can see the Doctor is thinking the exact same thing but neither voice their thoughts aloud.

"Inside." Donna snaps impatiently.

Lance meekly steps inside the lift and stands beside Donna as the door finally slides shut and begins its descent.

"To honour and obey." The Doctor comments.

"Tell me about it mate." Lance replies with a grin.

"Oi!" Donna shrieks while Rose smacks the Doctor in the arm but he just grins at her manically.

As they stand inside the lift and wait for it to drop them off at their destination a laugh pushes past Rose's lips and the Doctor turns to her with a raised brow, "What?" he questions.

Rose leans in closer so her voice doesn't carry as easily in the confined space, "A pencil inside a mug? Is that really the best you could come up with?"

A blush of embarrassment colours his cheeks as he turns to face her, "I was on the spot and it was the first explanation that came to mind… and it's not like you came up with anything."

Another laugh escapes her throat and the fiancés look over at them now as they try to figure out what the two time travellers are talking about now.

"Stop it." The Doctor whines which just causes Rose to laugh more – feeling the best she has since Donna arrived inside the TARDIS. "Stop it. Stop it!"

Donna – though confused about how the two can be laughing and joking in a situation like this – smiles at the couple, wondering how she could have ever thought that Rose was staying with the Doctor out of fear or against her will. Looking at the pair now she can see how much the two care for one another and the easy comfort they share between them, something that develops between two who have been through so much together over a long period of time.

* * *

The lift pings as they arrive at the sub-basement and the Doctor and Rose move outside into the eerily light hallway instantly while Donna and Lance are a bit more hesitant.

"What is it with aliens… or bad guys in general and creepy mood lighting?" Rose questions with a teasing smile as she looks up at the Doctor.

"Dunno, seem to like showing how evil they are right from the start." The Doctor counters with an equally cheeky grin on his face.

"Means we're most likely on the right path though, yeah?" Rose continues.

The Doctor hums in agreement as he looks in both directions down the corridor.

"Where are we?" Donna questions, reminding the pair that they aren't alone. "What goes on down here?"

"Let's find out." The Doctor replies while taking Rose's hand once more.

"Just another adventure, huh, Shake?"

"Just like old times, Shiver."

"Do you think Mister Clements knows about this place?" Donna asks as she follows the pair further down the hall with Lance at her side.

"The mysterious HC Clements?" the Doctor answers, "I think he's part of it."

"Might not be. Could just be a victim in all this." Rose counters.

"Could be." The Doctor acknowledges. "Oh, look! Transport!"

He dashes down the hall – pulling Rose along with him – the short distance to the scooters parked there. Donna and Lance come up behind them.

"Looks like one is missing though." Rose points to the empty spot beside where the four scooters are parked.

"Doesn't matter, there's enough for us." Donna dismisses already climbing onto one.

The Doctor and Rose share a knowing look before they both climb onto a scooter with Lance being the last one again to join the group. Once they are all aboard one they start making the way down the hall.

However, quickly enough Rose and the Doctor notice there's no real advantage to these things other than the fact that Donna no longer has to run in her wedding dress and heels since the pair know they can move a lot faster on feet than these scooters appear capable of. The Doctor is almost tempted to tamper with them with the sonic but decides against it since they really aren't going to need them for anything else.

Donna seems to realize too how useless these scooters really are and pretty soon both women are laughing their heads off with the Doctor joining them rather quickly as they realize how ridiculous they look and Lance just looks at all three as if they've lost their minds – and maybe they have, not that they really care in the slightest.

They slowly manage to pull themselves together as they reach what appears to be the end of the hallway and the Doctor quickly disembarks the scooter, "Oh, look at that!" he says as he moves towards a door to the right that says 'authorized personnel' on it. He easily opens the door and looks at the ladder beyond and up the tower while the rest of the group come up behind him, Rose leaning through the door beside him to see what's on the other side.

She giggles as she stares at the really tall ladder, "At least it's not as tall as the one in Metal Gear Solid 3." She mumbles.

The Doctor looks at her confused, "Metal Gear Solid?"

"It's a videogame that Mickey liked to play… the ladder in that was really long." She replies with a shrug.

Smirking the Doctor takes hold of the rung and turns back to his group, "Wait here, just got to get my bearings." He points at everyone, "Don't do _anything, _especially you, Miss Tyler."

"Promise." Rose says with a cheeky grin, knowing exactly what he's referring to.

"Believe it when I see it."

"Oi!"

"You'd better come back." Donna cuts into their banter.

"I couldn't get rid of you if I tried." The Doctor returns. "And besides, you have Rose with you. I will _never _leave her behind, she'd just fight her way back anyways." He smiles when Rose smiles at him. "Be back in a mo'."

With that he starts climbing the ladder with Rose and Donna staring up after him, the blonde watching his butt in particular – something the bride notices but makes no comment on.

"Donna," Lance says in an annoyed tone, even more upset when neither woman actually acknowledges him. "Have you thought about this? Properly?" he still doesn't get an answer from his fiancé, "I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we going to do?!"

"Oh," Donna says, not really listening to him but hearing the words none the less, "I was thinking July." With that she goes back to looking for the Doctor.

Rose is unable to supress her laugh and she doesn't even care when Lance glares at her.

A few more moments pass before the Doctor suddenly comes sliding down the ladder and lands in front of the women, causing both to jump slightly at his sudden appearance.

"Thames flood barrier!" He exclaims happily as he rejoins them in the hallway. "Right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

"What?" Donna asked in surprised confusion as she looks at him incredulously. "There's like… a secret base hidden under a major London landmark?"

"Oh, I know. Completely unheard of!" the Doctor replies with mock surprise in his voice, taking Rose's hand in his own.

"But then again, there was the London Eye."

The Doctor smiles as he gets where Rose is going with this and starts walking down the hall with the others following and Rose beside him like always, "Yes, when we dealt with the Nestene Consciousness."

"Downing street."

"That was inside not underneath, Rose." The Doctor corrects.

"Still counts, it was a London landmark."

"Well, technically-"

"Downing Street?!" Donna interrupts as she looks at the two in shock. "How do you mean, Downing Street!?"

"A few years back we had to blow it up to stop a bunch of aliens from destroying Earth after they had taken over by pretending to be members of parliament." Rose explains.

"_You _blew up Downing Street!?"

"Rose just said that, Donna, get some perspective." The Doctor returns only to earn him another elbow to the ribs.

"Rude." Rose chastises him.

"Still haven't found one beneath Big Ben." The Doctor continues the conversation as if it never had been derailed.

Rose rolls her eyes but does smile, "Fingers crossed."

After walking down the hall for a little over five minutes, the group come to a clear door with 'Torchwood' written across the plane. The clear door does nothing to see the laboratory inside so they see it long before they enter but it is still a sight to behold when they do actually come inside the large room.

It reminds Rose of the lairs of those mad scientists in the morning cartoons she watched as a child and the thought does bring a smile to her face but puts fear in her gut as she wonders what this laboratory was used for in the first place. She stay close to the Doctor but continues to look around at the many tubes of bubbling liquid all around them.

A pounding headache starts forming behind her eyes and Rose wonders what is bringing it on this time.

"Oh, look at this!" the Doctor exclaims as he runs to one of the many tubes. "Stunning! Particle extrusion!"

"What does that mean?" Rose asks as she rubs her temple in a vain attempt to get rid of the headache.

Instead of explaining the Doctor continues to look at the many tubes of liquid in awe as his mind spirals with the possibilities, "Particle extrusion… Hold on… Brilliant!" He runs to another tube and taps on it. "They're manufacturing Huon particles! Course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure."

Lance perks up at that statement, latches onto it as if it was the most valuable treasure. "Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?"

"Oh, I'm a freelancer. We both are." The Doctor says dismissively. He continues to piece together his new puzzle and evade the topic of who he is as he always does. "But this lot is rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result; Huon particles in liquid form."

He picks up the small test vial and shows it to the group – Rose's headache seemingly getting worse.

"And that's what's inside me?" Donna questions uncertainly.

The Doctor looks grimly at the redhead and turns the dial on top of the vial and as it lights up so does Donna.

Just as this happens, Rose's headache becomes a searing pain and with a hiss she squeezes her eyes shut tightly and covers her ears in an attempt to drown out the sudden ringing noise filling her ears.

"Oh my God!" Donna gasps as she stares at her glowing hands.

The Doctor is too wrapped up in his mystery to notice the distress of both women, "Genius, because the particles are inert, they needed something living to catalyse inside and that's you!" he points at Donna. "Saturate the body and then… Ha!"

Donna actually jumps in surprise once more at his exclamation.

"The wedding! Yes, you're getting married! That's it!" he exclaims as the pieces finally fall into place for him. "Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Oh! Your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham!" he claps his hands together in his excitement. "Go the endorphins. Oh, you're cooking. Yeah, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach a boiling point! Shazam!"

Donna, having finally had enough of his rambling, slaps him across the face and he reels back, staring at her in shock himself.

"What did I do this time?"

"Are you enjoying this?!" she snaps.

The Doctor looks down in shame and has no idea what to say to make this better as he tries to think of the 'proper' thing to do at the moment. He turns the dial to stop the particles from reacting and tucks the vial inside his pocket to hold onto for later.

The headache stops and Rose blinks open her eyes and gives herself a moment to adjust before she notices the way Lance is staring at her.

"What?" she questions beyond the sudden lump in her throat.

"Nothing." The groom dismisses as he focuses back on the Doctor and Donna.

Rose follows suit, albeit hesitantly as she wonders what had caught Lance's attention just a few moments ago.

"Right," Donna says in a slightly breathless tone, "Just tell me this…. These particles? Are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes." He answers automatically.

Though his answer was meant to reassure her, Donna – but especially Rose – sees right through him and she narrows her eyes at him.

"Doctor, if your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?"

The Doctor glances at Rose to see her giving him that expectant look and he sighs in defeat. He turns back to Donna with a serious expression of his own, "Because they were deadly."

Donna stumbles back a step as these words hit her like a freight train, "Oh my God!"

Rose, being the compassionate woman she is moves forward and puts a comforting hand on Donna's shoulder and looks at the Doctor pleadingly.

"I'll sort it out, Donna." The Doctor reassures as he also moves forward and takes her shoulders in his hands – placing a hand over Rose's – and smiles weakly at her when the bride looks up at him, "Whatever's been done to you. I'll reverse it."

"We're not about to lose someone else." Rose finishes.

Chocolate brown eyes lock onto hazel as the Doctor and Rose give each other reassuring nods.

The moment is interrupted however, when a strange cackling laughter comes over a sound system over their heads. Rose, Donna and the Doctor look around trying to pinpoint where the sound is coming from as it echoes around them while Lance just seems frozen to the spot in fear.

"Oh, she is long since lost." An eerie female voice says with much amusement that has both the time traveller's nerves on end. A cold tone that they have only heard from the worst of the worst when travelling across the universe.

Suddenly, the wall in front of them beings to slide upwards and they all jump in surprise as they are startled by the movement before waiting to see what is on the other side. Once it is fully raised they are greeted with a smooth tunnel straight down – far beyond what they can see making it look like an abyss of darkness – right in the center of the room with catwalks and staircases on the three remaining walls.

"I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe." The voice continues as the robots appear on two sides of the room, upon the catwalks and point their weapons at the group causing Lance to flee in fear. Rose scoffs at the action while Donna seems a little surprised by the fact her fiancé just ran off. "Until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!"

The Doctor walks forward and peers down the hole, completely fascinated with this new discovery and Rose and Donna following behind more tentatively.

"Someone's been digging." The Doctor announces as he glances at the abyss before him. "Oh, very Torchwood."

"I thought they were only interested in alien things…" Rose points out.

"Many things from space have fallen to Earth, Rose, and have been buried deep in the Earth." He explains as he examines the hole more thoroughly. "Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

"Down and down," the voice replies almost happily, "All the way to the center of the Earth."

The Doctor looks up in surprise, "Really? Seriously? What for?"

Rose moves close to the hole and carefully holds her hand over it while gripping tightly to the Doctor's hand with her free hand, "There's no heat…"

Her Time Lord turns to her in confusion, "What?"

"Why's there no heat?" she questions further, "If this goes all the way down to the center of the Earth, shouldn't there be heat… or a breeze? You know, from the molten magma of the core?"

The Doctor grins happily and quickly drops a kiss to the top of her head as he carefully pulls her back from the hole, "Oh, you brilliant girl! See! That's why I need you around! Always noticing the things that I miss!" He kiss her head again. "But, you're right… something down there is blocking the heat… or absorbing it… or maybe the hole doesn't go all the way to the center…"

"So, what's down there?" Rose questions.

"Dinosaurs."

Both blink in confusion and turn to face Donna who is standing behind them with a confident smile on her face.

"What?" the Doctor asks.

"Dinosaurs…" Donna says a little less certain this time.

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?" he asks, thoroughly confused.

Rolling her eyes Rose sighs, "She's talking about that film… That one with dinosaurs at the center of the Earth."

He looks at Rose with a tilted head and a brow raised in confusion.

"Trying to help." Donna says with a small shrug.

"That's not helping." He returns swiftly earning him a smack on the arm from Rose.

"Be nice to her."

"Such a sweet couple," the voice interrupts them and brings their attention back to it. "And lovely bride."

"Only a madman talks to thin air!" the Doctor proclaims as he looks around the cavernous room, rage burning in his eyes. "And trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?"

"High in the sky." The voice answers. "Floating so high on Christmas night."

"I didn't come all this way to talk to an intercom!" the Doctor snaps. "Come on, let's have a look at you!"

Rose elbows him in the side. Did he always have to jump headlong into dangerous situations?

He looks at her confused.

"And who are you with such command?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor man," the voice advises. "For you will be sick at heart!"

Rose and Donna jump in shocked horror when on the other side of the room, upon one of the catwalks a giant red spider with a humanoid female top with two pincer-like-arms and eight eyes on her face. There are sharp fangs in the creature's mouth and some kind of armour plating covering 'her' body.

The blonde notices when the Doctor inches in front of her slightly and grips her hand tightly within his.

"Racnoss?" the Doctor gasps, "But that's impossible! You're one of the Racnoss!?"

"Empress of the Racnoss." She snaps back.

"What's a Racnoss?" Donna whispers to both of them as she is unable to tear her gaze away from the creature before her.

"That's a Racnoss." Rose whispers back then turns her attention back to the spider. "If you're the Empress of the Racnoss, where's the rest of your kind?... Or… are you the only one?"

The Empress smiles eerily at her, "Such a sharp mind."

"That's it." The Doctor agrees, trying to divert attention from his Rose. "The last of your kind. The Racnoss come the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores. Omnivores. They devoured _whole _planets."

"That's cheery." Rose whispers.

The Empress gives them another eerie smile, "The Racnoss are born starving; is that our fault?"

"They eat _people!?" _Donna screeches, turning pale as the image comes to her mind and her stomach turns unpleasantly.

The Doctor turns to face her, a grim expression on his face, "HC Clements, did he wear those… those… um… black and white shoes?"

Rose raises a questioning brow at the sudden question and looks around the room, eyes widening when she discovers what the Doctor had long ago.

"He did!" Donna exclaims happily, though she doesn't understand his point. "We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats."

Together, the Doctor and Rose point at the ceiling to the web above their heads and Donna follows their gesture and spots the shoes poking out of the bottom of the web and stumbles back a few steps as she lets out a trembling breath. Rose moves to support the distraught woman as the Doctor turns back to the threat.

"I think Mister Clements knew about this for a while… to say the least…"

"Oh my God!" Donna cries as she tries to keep herself – and Rose by extension – upright as her knees give out beneath her in the shock of the situation.

"Mmm. My Christmas dinner." The Empress gloats with a laugh.

"You shouldn't even exist. Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss – they were wiped out." The Doctor states as he narrows his eyes at the creature.

Lance suddenly appears on the ledge behind the Racnoss with an axe in hand, unbeknownst to the Empress whose sight is trained on the trio. Rose and Donna notice the man and he signals for them to be quiet as he starts inching towards the alien.

Rose doesn't know why but an unsettling feeling starts in her gut as she tries to keep her gaze off the groom.

"Except for me." The Empress says tauntingly.

Donna narrows her eyes and pushes away from Rose to draw more attention to herself, "But that's what I've got inside me, the Huon energy thing!" The Empress looks unimpressed by her and starts to turn her head away, "Oi! Look at me, lady, I am talking! Where do I fit in?! How come I get all stacked up with up with these Huon particles?!"

Lance comes up behind the Racnoss and raises the axe ready to strike.

"Look at me, you!" Donna screeches. "Look me in the eye and tell me!"

"The bride is so feisty!" the Racnoss says with an amused laugh.

"Yeah, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big… thing! But a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now do it!"

Lance swings his axe towards the Racnoss' head just as the Empress spins around to face him while hissing viciously at the man and he freezes mid-swing. They stare at each other in shock for a moment before they both start laughing hysterically.

Donna looks at them dumbstruck while the Doctor and Rose glare at the man, realizing what's going on and the blonde's heart breaks for the bride.

"That was a good one." Lance says between his laughter as he points at the Empress. "Your face."

"Lance is funny."

"What?" Donna breathes, not wanting to believe the truth presented to her.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor says sincerely.

"Sorry for what?" Donna says with a shake of her head as she glares at her fiancé. "Lance, don't be stupid! Get her!"

The man in question chuckles coldly as he also shakes his head, "God, she's thick!"

"Wanker." Rose growls as she wraps a comforting arm around Donna and glares daggers at the man who could betray Donna in such a way.

"Months I had to put up with her." Lance states in annoyance. "_Months. _A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"I don't understand…" Donna whispers numbly.

"How did you meet him?" the Doctor asks gently, trying to help her understand.

"In the office…"

"You said he made you coffee, yeah?" Rose adds just as gently.

"Yeah… What does that what to do with anything?"

"Are you really that thick?!" Lance snaps snidely as he rolls his eyes at the woman, "Every day I made you _coffee."_

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months." The Doctor explains.

"He… he was poisoning me?"

"It was all in the job title." The Doctor states while gesturing to the man in question, "The head of Human Resources."

"This time, it's _personnel." _Lances jokes cruelly as he laughs at the misfortune of the woman he played all this time.

"Shut up!" Rose snaps at the man.

"But…" Dona whispers completely heartbroken. "We were getting married."

Lance sneers looking truly disgusted with the thought, "Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I _had _to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle." He rolls his eyes. "Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap, yap, yap – 'Oh, Brad and Angelina. Is posh pregnant?' X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia."

As Lance continues his verbal abuse Donna becomes more and more heartbroken as tears begin to pool in her eyes.

"I deserve a medal!" Lance declares.

"You deserve a kick in the arse, you bastard!" Rose snarls as she hugs the bride closer to her, trying to contain her rage as best she can.

Though the Doctor secretly agrees with Rose he keeps himself focused on the task at hand while keeping an eye trained on Rose in case she tries anything.

"A medal?" he asks. "Is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you, her consort?"

"It's better than a night with _her!_" Lance returns sharply.

"But… I love you." Donna states sadly, not understanding how the man she loves so much can actually be this cruel – almost alien like – man standing before her.

"That's what made it easy." Lance sneers. "It's like you said, Doctor – the big picture – What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to get out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, Doctor. You and your partner. Don't you?"

"Who is this little physician?" the Racnoss questions with a head tilt.

"She said Martian." Lance says as he points to Donna.

"Oh, I'm sort of… homeless." The Doctor evades easily. "But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

"I think he wants us to talk." Lance laughs.

"I think so too." The Racnoss agrees.

"Well, tough!" the groom growls, "All we need is Donna!"

"Kill this chattering little doctor-man and his blonde companion!" she declares.

The robots point their guns at him and Rose pushes Donna behind her as she moves to stand protectively in front of her Time Lord.

"Over my dead body!" Rose snarls.

"Rose." The Doctor says as he tries to pull her back.

"I won't let them kill you." The blonde snarls.

"No!" Donna suddenly shouts and pushes her way in front of both her friends. "I won't let you!"

"Donna – it's okay."

"No, I won't let them!" Donna declares fiercely though she shakes violently.

"At arms!" the Racnoss continues.

"Ah, now. Except."

"Take aim!"

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious!" the Doctor says in a warning voice.

"They won't hit the bride." The Racnoss states. "They're such good shots."

"Just, just, just hold on, just a tick, just a tiny – just a little – tick." The Doctor continues. "If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So, reverse it … and the spaceship comes to her." With that he pulls out the vial he had still within his pocket and turns the dial on the top. Donna begins to glow and a second later the TARDIS materialized around them.

* * *

They can hear the gunfire sounds outside the TARDIS and both women release their held breathes as they realize they are finally safe. Once the ship is completely materialized around them the Doctor runs to the console.

"Off we go." The Doctor says as he starts flicking the switches to send them through time and space.

Rose walks over and guides Donna to the jump seat, giving the bride a moment to sit. "You all right?"

"Fine." Donna says with a shrug. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The Doctor doesn't notice this interaction since he's more focused on getting them to their destination, "Oh, you know what I said before about time machines? Well… I lied. And now we're going to use it."

Silent tears run down Donna's cheeks as the TARDIS gives a shudder to signify that they are moving through the vortex. Rose places a comforting hand on Donna's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Lance."

"I don't care." Donna replies quickly.

"You do." Rose states gently but firmly. "He broke your heart… But you _love _him despite what he's done. It's okay to feel that pain, Donna. Believe me, been there myself once a lifetime ago."

"How do you get over it?"

Rose smiles slightly as she thinks, "You never really do… but… Move on with your life – at your own pace – but rediscover who you are and don't forget what brought you here but don't let it hold you back either."

The TARDIS shudders again and both women look over at the Doctor who smiles sheepishly – highly uncomfortable with all this talk of feelings but at the same time genuinely sorry for the redhead and what she's going through.

"Sorry." He mumbles while rubbing his neck. "Um… First we should stop the Racnoss… make sure Donna's safe." Both women nod in agreement. "And to do that, we have to figure out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, it must have been there since the beginning."

"So…?" Donna questions.

The Doctor grins manically at them again before flipping another switch and the TARDIS starts shaking once more, "Monto bene! I've always wanted to see this. Donna – we're going back further than we ever have before."

The TARDIS gives one last shudder as she comes to a stop and the Doctor hits a few buttons to make sure they are stable before turning to face Donna, "We've arrived… wanna see?"

"I suppose." Donna agrees numbly.

"It'll be brilliant." Rose encourages, knowing that the sight won't fill the whole in Donna's heart but might start her down the path of mending that she needs.

The Doctor swings the monitor around to show them but pauses after a moment to think, "Oh, scanner's a bit small… Maybe your way's best. C'mon."

He heads over to the door and waits for the women to join them.

"No human's ever seen this before. You two will be the first."

"All I want to see is my bed." Donna replies in a strained voice, her eyes swollen from her tears though she kept her head held high.

The Doctor tugs nervously at his ear and throws open the door before moving back to allow his companions to see the sight presented to them.

"Donna Noble, Rose Tyler – welcome to the creation of the Earth." He says excitedly as he wraps an arm around Rose's waist. "We've gonna back 4.6 billion years. There is no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas." He points at the star directly across from them, "That's the sun, over there. Brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"Where's the Earth?" Donna asks as she tries to find the planet that she calls home but doesn't spot it anywhere.

"All around us… in the dust."

Rose smiles as she stares out into space at everything, "First I saw how the Earth ends… and now I get to see how it begins."

The Doctor smiles down at Rose and hugs her tighter to his side, "First human to see both." He comments gleefully.

"It's beautiful." Rose breathes.

"Yeah." The Doctor replies with his gaze locked on Rose. "Beautiful."

Donna smiles sadly as she stares at the pair. She wonders once more how she ever could have thought that the Doctor had abducted Rose and held her here against her will. The look on his face says everything; that Rose is _everything _to him. She wonders idly if anyone will ever look at her the way that the Doctor is looking at Rose right now.

"Puts the wedding in perspective." Donna whisper half-heartedly, moving her gaze back to the sight outside. "Lance was right. We are just… tiny."

"That wanker doesn't know _anything._" Rose says with a roll of her eyes.

The Doctor giggles – something he will deny to through the rest of his lives – and drops a kiss to Rose's forehead before turning his attention back to Donna. "No, but that's what you do. The human race. Making sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. The whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed.

"So, _we _came from all this?" Rose asks.

"Isn't that brilliant?"

"I think that's the Isle of Wight." Donna suddenly adds as she points at the rock that drifts past the TARDIS.

They all share a laugh at that before the Doctor releases Rose and heads back over to the console – wanting to move things along a little.

"Eventually gravity takes hold." The Doctor explains, "Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements gets pulled in. Everything, piling in until you get the –"

"Earth." Both women reply at the same time.

Behind them the Doctor makes a few adjustments to the flow of time outside so it moves a little faster, "But the question is… what was that first rock?"

"Look!" Donna cries as she points at the star shaped ship that comes out of the gas surrounding them.

"It looks like a… a web." Rose comments.

"The Racnoss…" the Doctor says, "Hold on – the Racnoss are hiding from the war. So why are they here? What's it doing?"

The rocks, particles and gas all begin to be pulled towards the Racnoss ship as if by some kind of magnetic force.

"Rose?" the Doctor calls out when he gets no answer.

"Exactly what you said!" the blonde answers. "The ship is pulling the rocks together."

The Doctor hurries back over to watch as the scene unfold before them.

"Oh." He moans. "They didn't just burry something at the center of the Earth… they _became _the center of the Earth. The first rock."

"So, there's no molten core then?" Rose questions.

Before the Doctor can answer her question the TARDIS gives a violent shake and nearly throws the trio off their feet but they all manage to catch themselves.

"What was that?!" Donna screeches from her place by the door.

"Trouble." The Doctor answers while slamming the TARDIS slams the doors and rushes back to the console as quickly as his feet could carry him with Rose on his tail. Donna follows them a little more slowly as she uses the railings to keep herself upright as the TARDIS continues to rock about.

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna screams.

"Remember that little trick I pulled?" the Doctor questions as he desperately flicks the switches as he tries to stop the TARDIS. "Particles pulling particles? Well, it works in reverse. They're pulling us back."

"Fan-bloody-tastic!" Rose growls as she holds onto the console as they continue to shake violently.

The Doctor tries to regain control of his ship but all his attempts are in vain which is upsetting him even further as they are pulled through the vortex against their will.

"Well, can't you stop it?!" Donna questions. "Hasn't it got a handbrake!? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something!?"

"Oi, backseat driver!" the Doctor growls. Suddenly his eyes widen as an eye comes to him, "Oh, wait a minute!"

He moves to one of the many panels under the console and lifts it up swiftly. After searching through everything there for a minute he finds what he's searching for and pulls the surfboard out from under the flooring.

"The extrapolator!" Rose exclaims happily.

"The extrapolator." The Doctor replies as he starts hooking it up to the console. "It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump."

He waits for the perfect moment, "Now!" he whacks the extrapolator with the hammer he normally uses on the console and the TARDIS shakes once violently before landing finally. Once they have completely stopped the Doctor rushes to the door with Rose following on instinct and Donna trailing after them.

"We're about two hundred yards away." The Doctor explains as he runs down the hall they had been in earlier – or at least some part of the basement. "Come on."

They run down the hall until they come across the door that leads to the Thames flood barrier the Doctor had climbed earlier.

Donna gasps in terror, "But what do we do?"

The Doctor crouches down and listens to the door with his stethoscope, "I don't know! I make it up as I go along! But trust me, I've got a history!"

"A pretty good one at that." Rose comments.

The Doctor winks at her – enjoying the blush that colours Rose's cheeks – before he focuses on opening the door once more.

"But I still don't understand." Donna speaks up. "I'm full of particles – but what for?"

"There's a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth. But my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss were stuck." The Doctor explains.

With his focus being on the door the Doctor doesn't see the robot that comes up behind Donna and grabs her from behind, covering her mouth to prevent her from calling for help.

Rose, having seen this, opens her mouth to warn the Doctor but the same fate befalls her and the two women are dragged off down the hall without the Doctor's knowledge.

"They've just been in hibernation for billions of years. Frozen! Dead! Kaput! So, you're their new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it… and the two of you have never been this quiet…" the Doctor realizes as he turns around to find the hallway empty behind him. "Oh no, no, no." He turns back to the door, his gaze dark as he churns with anger. "Big mistake."

No one takes his Rose from him. The Racnoss is going to pay for that.

He throws open the door and comes face to face with a robot on the other side pointing a weapon at him.

* * *

Rose groans as she slowly awakens and finds herself lying on the floor, completely alone. She looks around in confusion as she tries to figure out what happened. The last thing she remembers is being grabbed by one of the robots and dragged off down the hallway. Now, for some reason she is alone on the floor with no one in sight and no idea how she escaped – if that's really what happened.

"Where's Rose!?" she hears Donna scream, though her voice is muffled slightly by the distance and walls between them.

She shakily gets to her feet, feeling very drained and as if she had just run a marathon of some kind. Rose spots the door to the laboratory just a few feet away and stumbles towards it, sneaking into the room and using the tubes of liquid Huon energy to keep herself hidden from view.

"I don't know where the blonde girl is, nor do I care." The Empress returns as she smiles up at the pair in her web gleefully.

"Don't lie!" Donna snaps, "Your robots grabbed her too, so what did they do with her!?"

"Probably killed her. It matters not!"

"If that's true I'll kill you myself!" Donna yells at the Racnoss, feeling her heart break at the thought of Rose being dead.

"Shut up, will you?!" Lance snaps from his place beside her in the web.

"I hate you." The bride growls as she struggles to get herself free.

"Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that, sweetheart." Lance hiss back while glaring daggers at her.

"My golden couple, together at last." The Empress says. "Your awful wedded life. Tell me, do you want to be released?"

"YES!" the couple shout in unison.

The Empress glares at them looking completely unimpressed, "You're supposed to say, 'I do'."

"No way." Lance scoffs.

"Not happening." Donna agrees.

"Say it!"

Rose finally reaches the tube closest to the hole and stays as close to the floor as she can while looking up at the couple trapped in the web, trying to think of some way she can help them – even if she would rather not help Lance – without putting herself in danger because that would help no one.

Lance and Donna glare at each other.

"I do." They both spit.

"I don't." the Empress replies with a cackle. She turns to one of her robots that is on the side of the room. "Activate the particles! Purge every last one!"

Donna and Lance begin to glow as the particles light up within their bodies and Rose has to bite her tongue to prevent herself from screaming out. She clenches her eyes shut as she cuddles up into a ball, using the tube as support as she tries to breathe through the pain coursing through her body. It feels as if her entire body is being torn apart from the inside and it feels like an eternity as the pain continues to tear through her.

"Release!" the Racnoss orders as she watches the particles drift down into the hole they dug, completely unaware of the woman in agony only a few feet away from them, hidden behind the tube. Over joyed with the fact her plan is coming to fruition. "The secret heart unlocks, and they will waken from there Sleep of Ages."

"Who will? What's down there?" Donna questions once the particles have completely left her body.

"How thick are you?" Lance growls.

The Racnoss smiles up at them, "My children, the long lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh! The web star shall come to me!"

Donna fights even harder to get free from the web, finally remembering what the Doctor and Rose had just shown her and fear starts to take over her as she thinks of what is down that hole and is now making its way towards them.

"My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web!"

Lance's eyes widen in fear and he gestures desperately to Donna with his head, "Use her, not me! Use her!"

"Oh, my funny little Lance." The Racnoss says in a cold voice full of amusement. "But you are quite impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve."

The Empress rears up and cuts the web suspending Lance in the air and the man screams as he falls into the darkness beneath him.

"LANCE!" Donna cries in horror. Her cries and his are swallowed up by the hole and the skittering of whatever it is that's climbing the walls. A single tear drips off her cheek and falls into the hole after her doomed fiancé.

"My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them." The Empress states proudly, "So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor man."

One of the robed robots on the staircase stops in their ascent and pulls off their hood and mask to reveal themselves to be the Doctor.

"Oh, well." He says calmly, "Nice try." He pulls the sonic from his pocket and points it at the web still holding Donna and they start to give way.

"I'm going to fall!" the bride screams.

"No." the Doctor laments. "You're going to _swing._"

The webbing gives way and Donna grabs the thick piece before her and screams as she swings across the hole towards the Doctor.

"Don't worry, Donna! I've got you!" he exclaims as he holds his arms open but unfortunately he overestimated the length of the web and Donna slams into the wall beneath his perch and lands on the floor with a hard thud. He looks down at her with a guilty look on his face, "Oh… sorry."

"Thanks for nothing!" she growls as she glares up at him.

This when Rose finally regains control of herself and she quickly takes in the situation around her before she rushes over to help the bride, being careful to stay out of the Empress' line of sight, though her focus is currently on the Doctor.

"The doctor man amuses me." The Racnoss cackles once more.

The Doctor glares down at her, "Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this now."

"These men are funny."

Donna blinks in surprise when Rose is suddenly beside her and helping her sit up as she smiles in relief and hugs the younger woman, glad to see that she's alright. Rose quickly returns the hug before she stares up at the Doctor, not at all liking the look upon his face at the moment.

"What's your answer!?" the Doctor demands.

"Oh, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." The Empress cackles, obviously not taking him seriously and thinking she's already won this day. "But my babies will grow into mighty creatures once they feed upon the bride and your blonde companion."

"Threaten them and what happens next is your own doing." The Doctor says firmly, his voice filled with dark promise and conviction.

"I'll show you what happens next – at arms!" she screams angrily.

All the robots lining the walls aim their weapons at him but the Doctor looks completely unfazed by this development.

"Take aim!"

They all prepare their weapons to attack.

"And-"

"Relax." The Doctor declares and all the robots do as he says, slumping forward.

Donna raises as questioning brow as she starts climbing the stair with Rose behind her, looking up at the Doctor in confusion. "What did you do?" she asks.

"Guess what I've got, Donna." He says, his eyes lighting up when he spots Rose standing on the stairs as well. He pulls the controller out of his pocket from earlier. "Pockets!"

Rose barks out a laugh while Donna looks even more confused.

"How did that fit in their?" she questions.

The Doctor shrugs his shoulder, "They're bigger on the inside."

He turns his attention back to the Empress as the women continue to climb the stairs to get to the Doctor.

"Robo-forms are not necessary." The Empress declares proudly. "My children will feast upon Martian flesh!"

"But I'm not from Mars."

"Where then?"

"My home planet is far away and long since gone." The Doctor states solemnly. "But its name lives on; Gallifrey."

A roar of pure rage erupts from the Racnoss, "They murdered the Racnoss!"

"I warned you. You did this." The Doctor says before he pulls some decorations from within his pockets and tosses them into the air.

"No!" The Racnoss denies in panic. "No! Don't! NO!"

The Doctor throws several handfuls of the decorations into the air before using the controllers to causing them explode into many the walls and water begins to flood the room. His face is cold with fury and disgust, no remorse whatsoever. Fire also begins to cloud the room and Donna cringes as she watches this unfold.

"My children!"

The Doctor watches silently as this all happens before him and Donna is instantly afraid of this man before her, not anything like the man she's been with all day. Finally she can take no more.

"Doctor!" she cries as she runs across the catwalk towards him, having finally reached the level where he is, Rose right behind her. She stops beside him and he barely glances at her with his emotionless eyes before he looks at the Racnoss once more. "You can stop now."

He actually gives pause and glances at Donna and then the carnage before him, uncertainty in his eyes now as he seems to realize what he had just done. He blinks in surprise when a hand squeezes his left arm gently and he looks over at Rose who smiles at him reassuringly.

"You don't have to do this anymore." Rose pleads gently.

The Doctor looks out at the Racnoss once more before nodding his head, taking Rose's hand in his and turning to Donna, nodding at her to move.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here." He announces.

* * *

The trio quickly get into the hallway the Doctor had used to get to this room and they run down the hall as fast as their legs will carry them with the couple never letting go of each other's hands.

They come to the ladder and the Doctor opens the door to allow them entrance with Donna leading the way, climbing the ladder first and Rose going up next and the Doctor taking up the rear.

"What about the Empress?" the bride questions as she climbs the ladder.

"She's used up all her Huon energy. She's defenseless!" the Doctor replies.

They reach the top and clamber out onto the top of the flood barrier and the three watch as cannons fire at the star-shaped ship and destroy it. They all cheer loudly and the Doctor hugs Rose fiercely to his side.

After catching her breath Donna looks around, "Just… there's one problem."

The couple turn to face her.

"What's that?" Rose asks.

"We've drained the Thames."

Unable to help themselves all three burst out laughing at the craziness of the situation.

* * *

When the TARDIS materializes Donna steps out to find herself outside her parents' home and can see them hugging in the front sitting room.

Rose and the Doctor follow her out with the Time Lord looking over his ship. "There we go." He says happily. "Told you she'd be alright. She can survive anything."

Rose rolls her eyes fondly as she turns to face their new friend.

"More than I've done." Donna says with a sigh.

"You've done wonderfully, Donna." Rose says while giving her arm a comforting squeeze.

"No, I'm be right dead after this."

The Doctor scans her with the sonic, "Nope! All the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine."

"Yeah, but apart from that," Donna counters, "I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day… Sort of."

The Doctor nods solemnly. "I couldn't save him."

"He deserved it."

"No he didn't." Rose states firmly.

Donna looks at her for a moment before sighing, "No, he didn't."

Lance may have betrayed her but no one deserved what happened to him. She turns to look at her house.

"I better get inside. They'll be worried."

"The best Christmas present they could ask for." Rose says with a small smile as her sight turns inward, her mind drifting back to her mother and good mate.

"Oh no." The Doctor says sadly. "I forgot – you hate Christmas."

Rose frowns at that, still not able to understand how someone can hate Christmas.

"Yeah, I do." She agrees weakly.

"Even if it snows?" the Doctor asks cheekily. He reaches inside the TARDIS and flicks some kind of switch. A beam of light shoots into the sky and a second later the white fluffy flakes begin to rain down on them.

Rose laughs and starts twirling around. Donna also laughs in delight, lifting her hands up towards the falling flakes.

"I can't believe you did that!" Rose cries excitedly when she spins back to face the Doctor who grins widely at her in return.

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation."

Donna laughs and shakes her head. "Merry Christmas."

The Doctor and Rose both turn to face the bride. "Merry Christmas." They both say.

"So, what will you do with yourself now?" the Doctor asks.

"Not getting married for starters." Donna tries to joke. She sobers when she sees the other two look at her worriedly. "And I'm not going to temp anymore."

"Good." Rose says. "You can do so much better, you could."

Donna grins weakly at the younger woman. "I dunno." She finally admits. "Travel… see a bit more of planet Earth… Walk in the dust… Just go out there and do something."

"Well," the Doctor says while tugging on his ear nervously. "You could always…"

"What?"

"…Come with us…"

Rose blinks and turns to face her, a huge smile upon her lips. "Oh, yes! Please come with us Donna, it will be amazing!"

Donna smiles but shakes her head, "No."

"Okay." The Doctor says as he brushes off easily.

"I can't."

"No, it's fine." The Doctor continues, trying not to show how much it bothers him.

Donna watches the pair. "No, but really… everything we did today… do you live your lives like that?"

"Not all the time." The Doctor denies.

"We kind of do." Rose admits, earning a half-hearted glare from the Doctor. "But, it's not all we do. There's so much more to it."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't do that." Donna says sincerely.

"But, you've seen it out there. It's beautiful." Rose argues, she really wants the redhead to come.

Said redhead nods sadly, "And it's terrible." She turns to look at the Doctor. "That place was flooding and burning and they were dying… and you just stood there like… I don't know… a stranger. And then you made it snow – I mean, you scare me to death!"

"I understand." The Doctor states, and he really does.

Rose, though she knows of the darkness the Doctor has it never really bothered her other than the one time in Utah because she has seen more of the good man than the darkness and she understands that that side of him has come from many terrible things from his past and is sometimes necessary to save the universe. But, she can understand why it would scare Donna.

"Tell you what I will do though; Christmas dinner." Donna exclaims, in an attempt to make up for what she said and because she really did want the pair to join her for the meal. "Oh, come on. You might as well, my mum always cooks enough food for twenty."

The Doctor turns to Rose who is watching Donna's family through the window, a stricken expression on her face as she crosses her arms, quickly closing in on herself. He walks over and wraps an arm around her, pulling her to his side.

"Thank you for the offer, Donna but I think it's best if we're alone for Christmas this year." He answers. "It's too soon for us."

Donna nods in understanding. "Am I ever going to see you two again?"

"If we're lucky." The Doctor replies cheekily.

"Just…" Donna glances at Rose sadly before looking back at the Doctor. "Promise me one thing; take care of Rose. She is good for you and you two need each other."

"You can count on it, Donna Noble." The Doctor says with a nod. "Thank you, for everything and good luck… and just – be magnificent."

"I think I will, yeah." She says with a smile and a laugh.

The Doctor guides Rose back into the TARDIS and Donna watches as the TARDIS shoots into the sky. She laughs before walking into her house.

* * *

The Doctor pulls Rose against his chest as she breaks down in tears once more, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. Without a word he scoops her up in his arms and carries her back to his room, lying beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"What about Christmas?"

"Rose Tyler, we have a time machine." He says with a small chuckle. "We can celebrate Christmas when you're feeling up to it."

"Okay." She whispers before cuddling into his chest and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Okay, I lied at the start of the chapter. I actually made more changes here than I originally thought I would but I am proud of the work I have done. Just to say, the whole thing with Rose being in agony in this chapter after the Huon particles leave Donna and Lance I got that idea from mltreyfry, so that's where it came from but as I said before my Rose is not linked to the Doctor like in that story, I changed what's happening to her but I did think that idea would suit what happened here, so I am just letting people know, that's where the idea came from only for that part. I pretty sure nothing else is from that story... If there is, then know that I didn't do it intentionally and I give credit to mltreyfry wholeheartedly. I learned my lesson. Anyways, next chapter is where the more significant changes come in. Until next time, byes ^_^**


	3. Tyler and Jones

**Love Don't Roam (Reprise)**

**Disclaimer****\- I own nothing from Doctor Who, everything belongs to BBC. I am merely borrowing the characters and 'episodes' for fun and am not making any profit for this.**

**Hello beautiful people! Here is the next chapter of 'Love Don't Roam'. Sorry about the long wait, especially after saying I would try to post the chapters at a faster rate so I could catch up to where I originally was, but I needed a break from writing this story for a while so I could make sure everything works together and that I'm not stealing someone else's work. So, again, I'm sorry.**

**There was also a personal tragedy that I was dealing with and that really delayed my writing so... yeah... still not completely okay but doing better.**

**This is where the bigger changes will be coming in like I said but while going back to make sure I had everything set-up until this point I realized I already made a pretty significant change! Rose and the Doctor don't know about the Huon particles yet. They will find out, I promise, but that will be a little later in the story and it ties into the whole new plot that I have stirred up, so don't worry about that.**

**As I said, I have a different plan with Martha here so I'm sorry if it upsets some of you but this is how things are going this time. It needs to be done for the story (or at least I need it to be for my plan to work).**

**Also, someone asked me in a private message so I'm going to answer her question here. Yes, the brunette scientist who saved the Doctor - without him noticing - in Doomsday was Clara. I added that in because it ties into the plot further down the line, so yes. I'm glad someone picked up on that because I wasn't sure if anyone had.**

**But, enough of my rambling. You guys came here to read the story and I won't hold you up anymore. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**3.01-Tyler and Jones**

Rose sits quietly under the tree on the edge of the flower field while watching the natives of this planet dance and play through the blanket of colours before her but her mind is elsewhere and she isn't really seeing anything.

After their whole adventure with Donna the Doctor had let them stay in the vortex so Rose could deal with her grief, which took her about two months respectively before she was finally willing to venture outside once more. The Doctor had started with something small, a place they had been before where there weren't many people but it had ended in disaster as Rose ended up breaking down when she saw a mother with her young child there and the Doctor had to carry her back to the TARDIS.

They had spent another three weeks inside the TARDIS after that before Rose had requested that the Doctor take her back to her apartment so she could gather everything from home that she wanted to keep before the police and extended family came in and cleared everything out. The TARDIS had taken there the day after Canary Wharf and had parked inside the living-room so no one would see them since Rose is supposed to be missing now and the pair had set out to do as Rose wanted. It had been difficult, many memories and items causing Rose to lose it all over again but it was the closure she needed just like saying goodbye to her mother on the beach had been. After about four hours she was confident she had everything and the two left and had been 'running' ever since.

They hadn't really gone on any of their usual adventures since Rose wasn't ready for that kind of thing yet but had gone exploring - running into accidental trouble here and there - and visiting peaceful places to allow Rose to have the time she needed.

They had even gone to a planet with the perfect Christmas trees at one point to celebrate the holiday once Rose was feeling up to it and she had loved every minute of it.

Now however, sitting here on this planet, Rose was itching to get back to their usual antics and to start helping people again. She isn't sure if she's completely ready but she's tired of all the 'boring' stops they've had in the last months and really wants to get back to the running and the danger she's experienced basically since the day she met the Doctor.

"There you are." the Doctor says as he comes walking towards her from the field.

"Here I am." she returns with a playful smile.

He comes to sit beside her under the tree and stare at the scenery. "I had wondered where you had wandered off to. You always do that, yeah? Disappear when I tell you to stay."

"Well, who else is going to bail you out of the trouble you get into, yeah?" the two have a good laugh at that before settling down to just watch everything happening around them, interlocking their hands between them to just enjoy the company the other offers.

"Doctor..." Rose says after a long silence between them.

"Hm?" he hums in reply.

"I wanna go to Earth for a quick visit then... then, I want to go back to travelling like we did before."

He blinks in surprise and turns his head to look at Rose and sees the serious look in her eyes, realizing she's dead-set on this. After the briefest of hesitation the Doctor nods his head and stands up before helping Rose to her feet as well, giving her a sincere smile, "Your wish is my command."

This earns him a small laugh from Rose as the two hurry to the TARDIS - both eager to get back to the daring adventures they're used to.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor sit on the bench, eating the chips he had fetched for them to enjoy - using the money Rose demanded he use, much to his disappointment - and just watched the people going about their ordinary lives, completely unaware of the Time Lord and his companion amongst them at the moment. The TARDIS had landed them in London six months after the battle of Canary Wharf and the two had gone to the memorial wall to see the list of names of those who had died that day or gone missing.

It was a little eerie to Rose to see her own name listed there when she was standing before the wall but she said nothing about it, though she had reached out to take the Doctor's hand within her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze which he returned instantly - already aware of what had upset her aside from the wall itself.

They then had wandered around for a bit, just to see how the city was fairing after such an ordeal and were both happy that things had seemed to return to relative normalcy, showing just how resilient the human race can be in the face of hardships.

Eventually Rose had gotten hungry which is what lead them to the point they are now but Rose notices how distracted the Doctor appears to be and that he's barely touched his chips. She knows that he doesn't like them as much as she does - she doesn't think anyone loves chips as much as she does - but he usually eats them a lot faster than he appears to be now. She raises a questioning brow and leans forward to try and get in his line of sight, "Doctor?"

He doesn't seem to hear her as he continues to stare at whatever's caught his attention and Rose puts a hand on his shoulder and gives it one firm shake to bring his focus back on her. He seems to blink owlishly at her as if, for just a moment - he had forgotten she was there with him.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." he said before eating some more of his chips. The Doctor notices instantly the look Rose is giving him and sighs in defeat. "Not fooling you, am I?"

"Not at all. Now spill."

The Doctor chuckles, "I just thought that those things on the outside of the hospital look an awful lot like plasma coils, which doesn't make any sense because humans don't use plasma coils. At least not for a few centuries."

Rose follows his line of sight now and does see the strange coils on the outside of the hospital.

"So... the question is, what are they doing there and who put them there?" she says, earning her a grin from the Doctor.

"Why don't we go take a look?" he says gleefully before tossing his chips into the bin and racing off towards the hospital.

Rose sighs and with a heavy heart throws her own chips away as well before chasing after the Time Lord, who is already scanning one of the coils with his sonic screwdriver.

"They're building up energy - a lot of it." the Doctor says, more to himself then Rose as he continues to examine the alien technology. "Why would someone need to build up this amount of energy in a hospital? Why would you be hiding in a hospital in the first place?"

"Are we going to investigate?" Rose asks, pulling his attention to her.

The Doctor gives her a manic smile that sends Rose's heart a flutter as she smiles in return, "That we are, Lewis. I'll need to check in as a patient so I can-"

"No."

Blinking in surprise the Doctor stops his long-winded explanation and looks at Rose in confusion, "What do you mean no, Rose. We need to get into the hospital to figure out what's going on and this is the fastest way."

"I agree, we need to get in there quickly so nothing bad can happen, but you're not going to be the patient. I am." Rose argues. The Doctor opens his mouth to protest but she cuts him off before he can. "No, we both no it will be far easier for me to pass as human given the fact that's what I am, compared to you. We can't let anyone find out you're an alien and that you have two hearts and no lungs, it will cause more problems then it's worth. One vial of your blood can change the history of the human race! Besides, this way also, you can investigate without drawing suspicion to yourself."

The Doctor pouts but Rose can see the reels turning inside his head as he absorbs her words and watches as he sighs in defeat, finally accepting her words as the truth. She grins in victory which does earn her a small glare from the Doctor but a quick peck on the cheek has him blushing and forgetting his anger in a millisecond.

She holds out her hand to him - wiggling her fingers in the same way he does with his 'fighting hand' - and with a grin the Doctor takes her hand and the two head inside the hospital. Since they hadn't decided beforehand what was wrong with her Rose just does her best to look weak and sickly, leaning on the Doctor for support as he wraps his arm around her waist. Rose listens as he talks to the nurse and takes the clipboard she hands him before the Doctor leads them over to a bench so they can fill it out.

Once certain no one is watching them as she fills out the form, Rose smirks at the Doctor, "So, you're my husband now?" she questions cheekily, trying to ignore the heat lighting up her cheeks.

She is greatly amused by the blush that colours the Doctor's cheeks as he tugs nervously on his ear and averts his gaze. "It is the best reasoning and it will allow me to stay in the hospital with you and not cause problems as any other answer would have."

Rose giggles giddily under her breath and the Doctor sends her a heated look that loses its effectiveness with the blush still colouring his cheeks but that doesn't stop him in the least.

"You're supposed to be sick, Rose Tyler." he reprimands.

Though it doesn't completely temper her laughter, the Doctor's words do remind Rose of their goal at the moment and she sobers up to the best of her abilities and returns her attention to the form in her hand, filling out the necessary information. She once again raises a delicate brow when she reads what her partner has written as her symptoms.

"A stomach ache, really?" she questions. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

The Doctor pouts though a blush stains his cheeks once more and this causes Rose's smirk to grow, hiding it the best she can as she keeps up the ruse of being sick.

"I think they used that excuse in one of the Star Trek movies." Rose teases.

Taking the form from her hand, the Doctor finishes filling out the last bit of information, looking every bit the doting husband to anyone else that the form and ring claims him to be.

Smiling to herself, Rose leans her head on his shoulder as they wait for her name to be called. She takes comfort - as she has many times in the past (especially in the last few months) - in his warmth and presence but to everyone else it looks just like a sickly woman needing to rest as she waits for the doctors to come and help her.

The Doctor takes her hand and interlocks their fingers before resting the limbs in his lap. He is happy to have Rose by his side - something he will never take for granted again given the fact that he almost lost her - while his eyes also search the landscape for anything out of place.

* * *

Shuffling rouses Rose from her light sleep and she turns over onto her back from the window she was facing just in time for the Doctor to draw back the curtain and slip back into Rose's 'room'. He looks almost startled when he sees that Rose is staring at him through half lidded eyes, a faint smile on her face as he tugs nervously on his ear.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to wake you." he says earnestly.

Shaking her head tiredly, Rose turns over in the bed so she's lying on her left side and holds her hand out to the Doctor, "Didn't wake me... Don't like hospitals much... Hard to sleep." she mumbles brokenly as a yawn splits her face.

The Doctor smiles faintly at that - having a vague idea of her reason for hating hospitals despite her having yet to tell him the whole story - the Doctor takes her hand in his and sits down in the chair beside the bed, rubbing his thumb soothingly over her knuckles.

"Yeah, well not my favourite place either." he replies softly.

"At least there's no cat nuns or face trampolines or any gas mask zombies." Rose jokes, half serious at the same time - remembering the last two times they were stuck in hospitals together.

This brings a more genuine smile to the Doctor's face as he thinks back to those journeys that, though had been difficult, had been some of his favourite in recent memories - save for the danger that Rose had been in due to his miscalculations.

"But there is _something _going on here."

"Did you find anything?" Rose questions, ignoring her exhaustion for now.

"Not yet, but still have time. All I know is those coils are building up power, have been for a couple of days now."

"What for?"

"No idea." he says in reply, noticing when Rose yawns again. "We'll talk more later, go to sleep."

He sees as Rose's gaze shifts to the small food tray beside the bed and he follows her line of sight to see a copy of Jane Eyre that she had in her bag earlier sitting there. He smiles, already understanding what she's silently asking him, and scoops up her book and opens it to the page she left off on. Clearing his throat the Doctor starts reading.

_"The library looked tranquil enough as I entered it, and the Sybil-"_

* * *

A young black woman is walking down a busy street, listening to some kind of rap song on the radio of her phone, swaying to the music as she walks. A smile spreads across her face as she continues to listen to the music until her phone rings and she stops the song to answer the call.

"You're up early. What's happening?" she asks the person on the other end.

"It's a nightmare." the female voice answers in a frustrated voice. "Because dad won't listen, and I'm telling you, mum is going mental. Swear to God, Martha, this is epic. You've got to get in there and stop him."

The young woman, Martha, rolls her eyes in annoyance. "How do I do that?"

"Tell him he can't bring her." her sister replies swiftly, like it's the most obvious answer in the world.

Martha opens her mouth to answer that in turn but a low beep tone cut her off, she quickly checks her voice. She skillfully slips through the crowd as she hurries to her destination while trying to be as polite as she can to her sister.

"Hold on, that's Leo. I'll call you back." Martha says before switching the call over to the next person.

"Martha." the young man - Leo - whines. "If mum and dad start to kick off, tell them I don't even want to have a party. I didn't even ask for one. They can always give me the money instead."

"Yeah, but, why do I have to tell them? Why can't you?" Martha complains. Another low beep cuts off the rest of her lecture to her younger brother and she checks quickly who it is. "Hold on, that's mum. I'll call you back."

She once again switches the call over but she doesn't even get the customary hello - realizing belatedly that she didn't get one from either of her siblings either.

"I don't mind your father making a fool of himself in private, but this is Leo's twenty-first. Everyone is going to be there and the _entire _family is going to look ridiculous."

Martha sighs under her breath, "Mum, it's a party. I can't stop stop dad from bringing his girlfriend." Her lecture is cut short again when for the third time her phone beeps to alert her to the fact that there's another call coming through. Without even checking the young woman knows who it is that's calling her. "Hold on, that's dad. I'll call you back."

"No. Hold on-" her mother starts but Martha cuts her off and chances the call to her father, not wanting to listen to anymore of her mum complaining about her father's new girlfriend - though she understands both her mother's pain and anger - she just doesn't like being the one everyone vents to like she doesn't have problems of her own.

"Martha?" her father says - the first to acknowledge that he's talking to her - "Now, tell your mother, Leo is _my _son, and I'm paying for half that party. I'm entitled to bring who I like."

Martha dodges more people as she continues down her path through the busy street.

"I know." she sympathizes, "But think what it's going to look like for mum, if you're standing there with Annalise."

"What's wrong with Annalise?" her father asks, sounding almost as insulted as the woman herself should be.

Martha bites her tongue as she tries to hold back the bitter feelings she has towards the woman who is now by her father's side.

"Is that Martha?" she hears the female voice over the line in the background. "Say hi. Hi, Martha, hi!"

Forcing a smile, Martha answers back, "Hi Annalise."

"Big kiss. Lots of love. See you at the party!" the woman says. "Now take me shopping, big boy."

This time, Martha's the one who is cut off as the line goes dead and she pulls the phone away from her ear. She blinks a couple of times before tucking the phone back in her purse and chuckles under her breath before she nearly collides with a slender, handsome man who is smiling at her while holding a small carton of chips with a manic grin on his face.

"Like so." he says while popping a chip in his mouth, a strange twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes before he spins on his heel and disappears into the crowd.

Martha stares after him even after she lost sight of him among the many people on the street, something in her gut telling her there was more to that interaction then what she's aware of. However, she files that thought away later for deeper analyse and hurrying to the building across the street with the big letters that read Royal Hope Hospital. She is about to enter the building but a man in full motorcycle gear - including the biker helmet - bumps into her. Martha glares at his retreating back, "Oi! Watch it, mate."

The man stops and stares at Martha for a hard minute before he heads inside the hospital.

"Git." Martha bites before hurrying inside.

* * *

After finishing to put on her white doctor's coat Martha sneaks into the back of the group of other interns that she is training with and tries to appear as if she had been there the whole time. The young woman standing beside her leans in as subtly as possible.

"You're late."

Martha leans in close to her friend, "Stoker hasn't noticed so it's not a problem." she whispers.

"Doctor Stoker _has _noticed and it is nice of you to finally join us, Miss Jones." the man at the head of the group of students says as he leads them in their rounds and towards one of the beds.

The young medical student bows her head in shame, "Sorry Doctor Stoker."

Sighing under his breath the doctor walks towards one of the beds where an elderly woman is lying, "Good morning Miss Finnegan."

"Good morning, Doctor Stoker." she greets in a friendly tone, smiling at the group.

Doctor Stoker reaches forward to take her pulse, "How are you feeling today?"

"I was alright till this morning," the woman answers, "And then, I don't know... I woke up and felt all dizzy again. It was worse than when I came in."

"Pulse is slightly thready. Well, let's see what Britain's finest might suggest. Any ideas, Morgenstern?" the head doctor asks.

A nervous young man jumps slightly in surprise and clearly his throat.

"Dizziness can be a sign of early onset diabetes."

The doctor looks almost annoyed by his answer, "Hardly onset, if you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan. Any more ideas? Swales?"

The young woman swallows before she tries her hand, "Um... could recommend a CT scan?"

"And spend all our money? Jones?"

"We could take bloods and check for Meniere's disease." Martha says confidently, trying to make up for being late for rounds and prove what a great doctor she will be - in time of course.

"Or we could simply ask the patient." Doctor Stoker says before he turns to the elderly woman, "What did you have for dinner last night?"

"I had salad." she replies diligently.

"And the night before?"

"Salad again."

"And a salad every night for the past week, contrary to my instructions. Salt deficiency, that's all. Simple, honest salt." he explains to his students.

Martha notices the almost evil smile that appears on the elderly woman's face and it settles unpleasantly in her gut but she brushes it off as just her imagination acting up and hurries to follow her instructor and fellow interns as they leave the room to continue their rounds.

* * *

Rose blinks and looks back when the curtain is drawn back and the Doctor comes in, pulling the curtain closed after him. She smiles and tucks her book back in her bag as he comes to sit in the stool beside her bed.

"What have you discovered?" she asks.

"Nothing. There is not a single thing in this hospital to explain why there are plasma coils outside. I don't understand why they're there. And I understand everything."

Rose chuckles, "Of course you do."

He pouts and this causes another giggle to bubble past Rose's lips but there mirth is cut short when Rose seems to remember something and the Doctor notices almost instantly, returning his focus to her. He reaches out to brush a few loose strands from her face. "What's wrong Rose?"

She takes a moment to gather her thoughts.

"I saw this bloke in the hallway earlier, yeah?" she starts. "I only saw him for a moment but... strange thing was, he was dressed in full leather."

The Doctor raises a brow and a small, playful smile pulls at the corner of his mouth, "And what's wrong with leather?" he teases.

"Nothing." Rose says instantly, remembering the jacket he use to wear that she had adored so much. "But there is a difference between wearing only a leather jacket and wearing _all _the leather." She notes the way the Doctor subtly nods his head to her point. "And it's not just the leather thing, Doctor, he was also wearing a motorcycle helmet inside the hospital with the visor down... But normally they'd be asked to take their helmet off inside the hospital but it's like... like no one seems to notice this... notice them."

The Doctor leans back on the stool and absorbs this information, his mind coming up with thousands of different reason flying around for why this could be.

"Okay... that is strange. Even by our normal standards for strange." he admits.

Rose laughs again.

Before they can continue their conversation however, the curtain is drawn back and the doctor from the previous night, doctor Stoker, comes in with a group of medical students behind him. Rose instantly notices the way the young black woman eyes the Doctor and wonders what it means - though she has a good idea. A light blush colours this woman's cheeks.

The Doctor turns to face them with a manic grin on his face as he swings the stool back and forth slightly like a child who can't sit still - but in Rose's opinion the Doctor is much worse than a child, but in a good way.

"Now then," Doctor Stoker says to his students, "Misses Tyler, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"

"Oh," Rose says with a bit of a bitter tone to her voice, sending a glare the Doctor's way to only get a grin in reply, "The pain's not too bad today but I haven't had anything to eat. It all makes me kinda queasy."

The Doctor's grin grows even more manic and the young black woman seems to stare at him even more intently than before.

Doctor Stoker nods his head at Rose's answer and faces his students once more, "Rose Tyler, and her husband, John Tyler. She was admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains." he eyes the group to think of who will be the next to prove themselves. "Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

The same medical student who had been eyeing the Doctor steps forward, "Of course, sir." she reaches into her pocket and takes out a stethoscope. She places it on Rose's chest as she listens to the heartbeat as she continues to eye the Doctor. "That wasn't very nice of your husband to leave you alone to grab a bite to eat, now was it?"

Both the Doctor and Rose blink in surprise, eye each other, and then look at the medical student once more.

"Excuse me?" Rose questions at the same time the Doctor says, "Sorry?"

The medical student looks at him expectantly, "On Chancellor Street this morning, you came up to me carrying a carton of chips."

Rose knows instantly that this new mystery has intrigued the Doctor and she can tell that there is some time anomaly going on. The Doctor gives the medical student his manic grin and his eyes swirl with excitement as he tilts his head in fascination.

"Really?" the Doctor asks in a giddy voice, "What did I do that for?"

"I dunno." the medical student says with a shake of her head, "You just did."

The Doctor shrugs his shoulders and takes Rose's hand in his, smiling at her like she is the most important thing in the universe - and to him, she is - and tilts his head. "Not me. I've been here, by Rose's side all night. You can ask the nurses."

This puts a smile on Rose's lips - both because she knows that he was really looking for clues to their mystery and because she knows that he _has _been by her side when not doing that, looking every bit the part of the loving husband that he's pretending to be, but also her partner that she's always known.

"Been a pain in their sides, he has." Rose teases with a smile when the Doctor sends a mocking glare her way. "Can't seem to make him leave."

"Well, pardon me for being concerned for my wife!" the Doctor says in retort, causing a blush to colour both their cheeks, "I have to make sure they're taking care of you. Will only settle for the best, me. Especially when it comes to you."

They both smile at each other - Rose deeply touched by his words and knowing that he means them with his entire being - and squeeze each other's hands.

"Well," the medical student cuts in, ruining their moment. "That's weird, cause it seriously looked like you. Have you got a brother?"

"Nope. Not anymore. Just me and Rose now, no one else." he answers instantly.

"As time passes, and I grow ever more firm and weary, Miss Jones." Doctor Stoker groans, clearly not amused with this conversation in the least.

"Sorry. Right." the young woman says with a flush of embarrassment as she focuses on the task that she is here to perform. She listens to Rose's heartbeat for a moment before turning to Doctor Stoker, "Sixty heartbeats per minute." She looks back at Rose, "You're in good shape Misses Tyler."

Rose and the Doctor share a secret smile that raises the medical student's interest in the questioning pair, "We do a lot of running and other activities. Very active, were are."

The Doctor's smile grows, "Love the running."

"If you're done taking a personal history from the patient, Miss Jones, do you perhaps have an idea of what ails our young guest?" the head doctor snaps in an impatient tone.

Looking back and forth between Rose and her instructor with uncertainty, Miss Jones throws a quick glance at the Doctor, who just smiles in response, waiting for her answer before she finally gathers her nerves.

"Could you perhaps be pregnant, Misses Tyler?" she asks her patient.

Rose shakes her head, "No. We use protection and I'm on the pill." she answers honestly. "And even if i wasn't, it's not easy for me to get pregnant. Trauma from my past."

The Doctor squeezes Rose's hand reassuringly, already knowing what she's talking about even if she hasn't told him the whole story yet and the blonde smiles at him in gratitude.

Miss Jones on the other hand is surprised with this young woman's honesty. Yes, patients are supposed to be honest with their doctors - and people are supposed to be honest with their partners - but that isn't always the case with most people. They always seem to try and conceal something, especially something as personal and horrible as this. The fact that this woman, who is clearly younger than her is so open about this if not how it happened means she's come to terms with it and doesn't hide it for any reason. It shows a maturity that the medical student hasn't seen much in her short time here at the hospital and she finds it refreshing and astounding.

It also shows how much these two care for one another that she doesn't hide this from her husband when it's clear that their relationship is still new and that they are still on their honeymoon phase. It shows that she loves him and trusts him unconditionally.

She clears her throat to chase the thoughts from her mind and to regain the attention of the patient before her, "I don't know... stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis." Doctor Stoker says, disappointment heavy in his tone. "And you rather failed basic techniques by not first consulting first with the patient's chart."

While the medical student looks so disappointed with herself Doctor Stoker reaches for the medical chart at the end of the bed but receives a electrical shock and pulls his hand back. The chart clatters to the floor.

Both Rose and the Doctor look at each other as the gears start turning inside their heads since there is no reason the chart should have been electrically charged.

"That happened to me this morning." Miss Jones chimes in.

"I had the same thing with the door handle." Morgenstern continues.

The Doctor's grin begins to turn manic despite the concern in his eyes as this new development continues to unfold before them. Rose has to resist the urge to slap his arm.

"And me, on the lift." Swales states as well.

Doctor Stoker rolls his eyes very obviously at the students, clearly thinking this to be nothing more than a coincidence and that his students are making more of it than it actually is.

"That's only to be expected." he says in a condescending tone. "There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as proven by?" Not a single one of his students says anything as they stare at him blankly. "Anyone?"

The Doctor doesn't need anymore prompting, "Benjamin Franklin."

Doctor Stoker actually looks impressed by the fact _someone _here has common sense and can actually answer his questions correctly, "Correct."

"My mate, Ben." the Doctor says with his manic grin growing even further.

"John." Rose says in warning but he ignores her - something she's not too fond of, though at least this time they aren't in the middle of a life and death situation.

"That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked."

Everyone looks at the Doctor as if he is an escaped mental patient and it takes all Rose's self control not to scream bloody murder at him and smile at the group as if she is in on the joke.

"Quite..." Doctor Stoker says in a tone that clearly states that he is not amused and thinks the Doctor really is insane.

"John." Rose tries again.

"And then I got electrocuted!"

The Doctor yelps in pain when Rose gives his knee a firm squeeze and looks at her completely confused while Rose smiles at the group as if nothing is amiss, "Sorry 'bout 'im. Thinks he's fun, he does. Always making up wild stories to make people laugh."

"You love my stories!" the Doctor counters defensively, "And I _am _funny."

"Only you think that, John."

"Rose, you can deny it all you want, but I know you think I am funny. And I know you love listening to my stories."

A cute pout forms on his lips and Rose leans forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek that has his face heating instantly.

"One of the reasons I stayed, me."

And just like that, the Doctor goes from some insane man who can't tell the difference from reality and fantasy, to just a man trying to comfort his ill wife as she is stuck in a hospital with one of his many stories of fantastical adventures that are of course impossible but are amusing all the same. They are now just a young couple who love each other whole-heartedly and are just bantering back and forth.

Rose notices however that the young woman - Miss Jones - doesn't seem quite as convinced as everyone else and is staring at the two of them as if trying to solve a puzzle. She wonders if that was the expression she wore when she first met the Doctor a few years ago. It unsettles her stomach but does have her curious to find out if the woman is intrigued enough to dig deeper, just as she had.

"Moving on." Doctor Stoker says with a clear of his throat, leading the students from the room. "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have..."

The young medical student glances back at them and the Doctor gives her a wink as she moves away with the rest of the group.

Slightly annoyed by that, Rose slaps his arm and he looks back at her confused, "Oi! No flirting, Doctor."

"Flirting?" he asks with a tilt of his head, "I wasn't flirting."

Rose rolls her eyes, "So, you are going to investigate more now, yeah?"

He grins at her and leans forward to kiss her forehead, "I'll be back soon. Once we know what's going on, we can deal with it and then leave the hospital."

"Yes please." she agrees quickly.

The Doctor laughs at her enthusiasm before he disappears down the hall, slipping the sonic out of his pocket as subtly as he can.

* * *

Finally on their lunch break, Martha is in the staff lounge with Swales as her friend makes a coffee and she talks on her phone with her sister.

"No, listen, I've worked out a plan." Martha insists. She tries her best to focus on the conversation but her mind keeps wandering back to the strange couple she had met not too long ago - trying to figure out the mystery behind them. "We tell Annalise that the buffet tonight is one hundred percent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up."

She hears the huff of annoyance from her sister, "I wish she'd take this seriously. That's _our _inheritance she's spending, on fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a battle plan."

Martha turns to the window in disbelief, "In this weather? I'm not going out. It's pouring down."

She turns her back to the window and leans against the ledge there as she continues to conversation with her sister.

"It's not raining here." Tish says in reply. She pauses for a moment and Martha is a little confused by this, "That's weird. It's raining right on top of you. I can see it, but it's dry where I am."

"Well, you just got lucky." Martha dismisses.

"No, but it's like in cartoons. You know, when a man's got a cloud over his head." her sister insists.

"Yeah, but listen." the medical student cuts off, not understanding why her sister is so concerned by rain. "I'll tell you what we'll do."

She loses her train of thought for a moment when she sees Mister Tyler walk past the room, looking at some strange device in his hand that she can't figure out. He's gone in a moment and she's shakes the thoughts from her head though her eyes stay on the spot where she last saw him.

"We tell dad and Annalise to get there early - about seven thirty - and we tell Leo to get there at the same time so we can do all that birthday stuff." Martha starts her plan. She doesn't notice her friend's wide eyes as she places the mug down on the counter and starts to approach the window, "We tell mum to get there for about eight thirty, nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and-"

Swales touches Martha's arm as she stares out the window, "Martha..."

"What?"

"The rain..."

"It's only rain." Martha says in an annoyed tone, not understanding why everyone's getting so worked up about the weather. Rain happens all the time, it's not like it is something they haven't seen before.

"Martha," Tish cuts in. "Have you seen the rain?"

The medical student sighs and shakes her head.

"Why's everyone fussing about rain?"

"It's going up." Swales says at the same time Tush replies with, "It is going up."

Martha is just about to retort to that when their words finally register in her mind and she slowly turns around to gaze out the window herself. Her eyes widen i disbelief as she sees that they are indeed correct in what they just said and she now understand why everyone was so shocked by rain falling from the sky - because it isn't actually falling from the sky but coming up from the ground.

"Well... this is new." she whispers.

And then there is a crash of lightning and everything begins to shake and scream sound throughout the hospital.

* * *

Rose sits in her bed, reading Jane Eyre as she waits for the Doctor to return. She can hear the patter of rain against the window but pays it no mind as she continues to read - she has no reason to think anything is wrong considering it's rain but after being with the Doctor for two years has made her instincts sharper and she _knows _something is wrong.

The panicked murmurs of the people around her draw Rose's attention to the people - doctors and patients alike - who are gathered at the window and with a furrowed brow the blonde starts to climb out of her bed.

A nurse sees Rose moving and hurries over in a vain attempt to get her to lie back down. "Everything's alright, Miss. Back to bed."

Her words barely register to Rose as the blonde's eyes widen in shock as she sees why the people are so worried about the rain.

"No need to worry." the nurse tries to reassure, oblivious to what is truly going on. "It's only rain."

"It's not." Rose denies. "The rain's goin' up."

"Don't be silly. You're just tired is all."

The woman turns to scold the others while still trying to get Rose back into bed when there is a loud crash of lightning and suddenly the whole building is shaking. Losing her composure instantaneously and the nurse curls in on herself on the floor as the building quakes around them and things clatter to the floor as shelves and tables topple and the lights flicker overhead.

Rose also brings herself closer to the floor and covers her head with her arms as things fall around her. The screams of the people within the building ring loudly within her ears as Rose tries to think on what is happening but knows even though she has gotten good at figuring out these things she's not the Doctor and he is the only one who can figure this out, but Rose knows that it has something to do with the plasma coils.

Something hard slams into Rose's back and she visibly cringes at the impact but has no time to dwell on the pain as the shaking continues on for a few minutes more.

Then there is nothing but silence as everyone absorbs the fact that it appears to finally be done. Everyone slowly starts coming out of their hiding places and Rose rises to her feet.

This is when the screaming starts and Rose stares out the window in complete stunned silence as she sees the sight before her.

"You've got to be kidding me." she mumbles under the shrieks of the people around her.

"ROSE!"

Blinking in surprise, Rose turns at the familiar voice and only sees a flash of blue before she is enveloped in the warm embrace she is so familiar with. She breaths in his comforting scent of coffee, the grease from working on the TARDIS and the unique scent Rose associates with time collecting herself instantly.

"Doctor." she whispers so then he knows she's okay.

She feels the breath he releases in a sigh of relief just before he pulls back to cup her face in his hands and stare her directly in the eye.

"You okay, yeah?" he questions.

Rose nods her head, "Yeah... just a few bumps and bruises, nothing to worry 'bout." She watches as the relief softens his features drastically and a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

"Good."

"We're on the moon."

The smile instantly fades and the Doctor pulls the curtain closed around the bed then pulls Rose's spare clothes out from the pocket of his jacket, handing them to her, "Noticed that, me. Get changed. We've got some work to do."

Rose smiles and takes the clothes from him, grateful when he turns his back to give her the privacy she desires and starts to get out of the hospital gown.

"All right now." a familiar voice calls out from the other side of the curtain and the Doctor and Rose both raise a brow at her tone and how collected she sounds despite the situation they're all currently in. "Everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry."

"Level-headed, that one." Rose whispers to the Doctor, seeing him nod from the corner of her eye as she buttons up her jeans and starts working on her tee-shirt.

"It's real. It's really real." the medical student continues. "Hold on."

There is a pause for a moment before a panicked, "Don't! We'll lose all the air!" another woman says.

"But, they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to be sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" she replies.

Now that Rose is fully dressed the Doctor throws the curtain to the side with a flourish and gives the medical student from the morning a manic grin, "Very good point. Brilliant in fact." he walks over to stand beside her with Rose right at his side like always, "What was your name?"

Rose watches as a blush dances across the medical student's cheeks and rolls her eyes as she realizes what is happening. Once again, there is a woman who is smitten with the Doctor and he is completely oblivious to this fact. The blonde just hopes this time the woman doesn't try to kill her to get to the Doctor - like the last planet they had visited before Canary Wharf.

She also recognizes - having seen it enough times now - that the Doctor is testing this young woman to see if she has what it takes to travel through time and space on the TARDIS. Rose has mixed feelings about this since she isn't sure she's ready to have someone else aboard the TARDIS - Donna is an exception to this since she had liked the redhead right from the start - but she also thinks it might be fun to have someone else with them on their adventures, just not someone who is smitten with the Doctor. Not that she feels threatened or anything...

"Martha." the medical student answers dutifully.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" the Doctor asks, which Martha nods to. "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be!" the other woman shrieks, panic clearly setting in.

The Doctor sends a cold glare her way, "Obviously we are, so don't waste our time."

Rose glares at the Doctor and smacks his arm, "Rude." she chastises before moving forward to try and calm the medical student. "Sorry 'bout 'im. He's not good with people, he doesn't mean to be rude, jut who he is."

Martha watches the scene before her with fascination as the mysterious couple from this morning become even more so and she now knows they aren't here on concidence and wonders how they know more about this situation than they do.

"What's your name?" Rose asks in a gentle voice.

Swales swallows past the lump in her throat and looks at Rose directly, "Julia Swales."

"Julia. I'm Rose." she introduces, "I know this is scary and doesn't make sense at all. But I promise you that we'll sort it all out, everything will be alright." she pause a moment to allow the woman to take in her words. "You're a doctor though, yeah? The patients need you to be their doctor right now and you have to help them. Can you do that?"

Julia looks around her at the many scared patients around her and that many the doctors are just as scared. She turns back to Rose with steel in her gaze and nods her head. "Yes."

"Good. We'll be counting on you then." Rose replies before turning back to the Doctor with a smile on her face.

He returns the smile for a moment then looks back at Martha, "Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor? Or a veranda? Or..."

The medical student thinks this over for less than a second.

"In the patient's lounge, yeah." she answers.

With a manic grin the Doctor turns to Rose and offers her his arm, "Shall we investigate, Rose Tyler?"

Smiling herself, Rose tangles her arm with his, her eyes sparkling with that old spark of adventure, "We shall, Doctor."

They start heading to the door but the Doctor stops and faces Martha once more, "Fancy going out?"

"Okay." the medical student replies with out hesitation, the same sparkle in her eyes but also that smitten look upon her face.

"We might die." the Doctor challenges.

Rose knows instantly that the Doctor is testing Martha once again, seeing how far she is willing to go for the adventure but also seeing if she is willing to do what's the best for the most people and not just herself. Though Martha is a medical student and could help the patients the same way Julia could, she would save more lives if she helped them undo whatever's going on here. Of course, the biggest test being whether or not she is afraid to die because fearing death isn't a weakness but if you're not willing to put your life on the line there is no way you can travel with the Doctor, since most of his adventures involve life and death situations.

"We might not." Martha counters with a smirk.

The Doctor's manic grin grows.

"Good. Come on."

With that the three of them are running down the hall with the medical student trailing behind the couple, all three of the smiling in excitement.

* * *

The trio arrive at the veranda and the Doctor and Rose both grab the handle of double glass doors that lead outside. On a silent count to three, the trio step out onto the veranda and all take a deep breath - not surprised to find they can breath at all, though Martha is a little shocked by this fact.

"We've got air." she exclaims, "How does that work?"

Rose moves forward and leans against the railing while the Doctor looks around in fascination, trying to figure the puzzle out, sparing the medical student a glance, "Just be glad it does."

"Probably some kind of barrier, holding the air in." Rose offers as she looks at the scene before her, remembering the last time the Doctor brought her to the moon and still finding it as beautiful as the last time, just this time there is a whole building here instead of just the TARDIS.

"Very good Rose, that seems likely." the Doctor agrees.

Martha moves forward to stand beside the young blonde and stares at the planet she calls home. "...I've got a party tonight... It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really, really..."

Rose reaches out and places a comforting hand on her shoulder, her eyes shining with understanding and sadness as she thinks of her own mother, "I'm sorry."

The Doctor stands behind them and watches the two carefully, worried about them both.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Rose presses.

"Yeah."

"Wanna go back in?" the Doctor offers, thinking maybe he had been wrong about the medical student but also not wanting to cause her to suffer because of him - like Rose has even if the blonde won't admit it.

The medical student shakes her head, "No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful." She gestures to the planet they are overlooking.

A smile spreads across Rose's face as she returns her gaze to the planet she once considered her home.

"Yeah... it really is."

"Do you think?" the Doctor asks as he places a hand on Rose's shoulder as she overlaps it with one of hers, taking in his presence for comfort.

"How many people want to go to the moon?" the medical student says. "And here we are."

"Standing in the Earthlight." the Doctor comments. He flinches a moment later when Rose slaps his side and he looks at her in confusion.

"No flirting."

"I wasn't!" he protests.

Martha flushes a nice shade of pink as she think of how the handsome could have been flirting with her and wonders for a quick moment if the attraction she feels for him is mutual, but realizes even if it is, nothing can happen between them because he's already married and she won't go through the same thing her mother did, she won't be the other woman like Annalise.

"What do you think happened?" Martha questions, trying to change the topic and get the focus back on the situation.

The Doctor smirks at her knowingly, "What do you think?"

"Extraterrestrial." Martha says with confidence, "It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin... Adeola."

Both the Doctor and Rose look at her in confusion.

"She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"Genetic replication." the Doctor says to Rose. "That's why they look the same."

Martha looks at them in confusion.

"I'm sorry." Rose says sincerely. "We were there... at Canary Wharf. We met your cousin... I'm sorry she died."

The Doctor, realizing what he said looks at Martha with shame and sadness on his face, "Yes, sorry."

"You were at Canary Wharf?" the medical student questions.

Rose nods her head, "Stopped the Cybermen and the Daleks before they killed everyone but... many people were lost... including my family."

Martha's heart instantly drops in her chest and she stares at the blonde in sympathy - not able to imagine what it would be like to lose her entire family. They may drive her insane and there are times when she wishes them gone, but she never means it and she loves them more than anything. The thought of them being torn away from her in something like Canary Wharf is horrible and unimaginable.

"I'm sorry." she says to the woman beside her, noticing again that the Doctor has put a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder.

Rose shakes her head, "Nothing we can do 'bout that now. What are we going to do 'bout this?" she asks the Doctor as she turns to face him.

Martha steels her resolve and smiles at them, "I promise you, Mister and Missus Tyler, we'll find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Tyler." the Doctor says with a sheepish smile. "That's not who we are."

"Oi!" Rose snaps.

"Okay, correction. That's not who _I _am."

"And we're not married."

"Though we are partners." the Doctor states with a smile to Rose.

Martha can't stop the way her heart flutters at the fact that they are not actually married, but then that makes her wonder what they are to each other. Partners can have many meanings and the two seem too close to each other for it to have all been a ruse. She does her best to stamp down the hope that is bubbling in her chest.

"What do you mean? Who are you, then?" Martha questions, her gaze demanding they answer her.

"I actually am Rose Tyler." Rose answers simply. "Just not married."

"I'm the Doctor."

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Tyler?" the black woman presses.

The Doctor shakes his head, "No, as I said, Tyler isn't my name. I'm just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just the 'Doctor'?"

"Exactly as he says, he's the Doctor." Rose replies this time as she watches the Doctor walk towards the potted planet near the door.

"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?" Martha questions in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"I just call him Doctor, though." Rose replies cheekily, earning a smile from the Doctor.

Martha crosses her arms over her chest, "Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

The Doctor grabs a stone from one of the plants and smiles at Rose, "Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look. There mus be some kind of -"

He throws the stone as hard as he can and it disappears into the dark before it hits an invisible shield that ripples like water with the impact.

"Force field keeping the air in. Good guess, Rose." he says with a smile at his companion. She however doesn't return the smile.

"But... a force field can't make new oxygen..." she points out.

The Doctor's eyes widen as he realizes what she's saying. The medical student takes a second longer to catch on to the dilemma.

"But, if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got!" Martha exclaims, "What happens when it runs out?"

"How many people in this hospital?" the Doctor questions in return.

"I don't know. A thousand, maybe."

Rose shivers at the grim thought, "Every single one... All one thousand people... suffocating."

"Why would anyone do that!?" Martha growls in disgust.

"You'd be surprised with how much the beings out there don't care about human life." Rose returns hotly.

The Doctor puts a hand on her shoulder and gives it another comforting squeeze but his eyes remain locked on the horizon.

"Heads up!" he calls as massive ships fly over head and touch down a couple hundred feet away from the hospital. "We can ask them ourselves."

Once the ships land, they open up and columns of beings come marching out and the Doctor's eyes widen in shock.

"Aliens." Martha whispers in disbelief. "That's aliens. Real proper aliens."

Rose almost laughs at the irony of that statement since the medical student doesn't realize that there's a 'real, proper' alien standing just behind her. An alien that looks shocked and worried all at the same time as he stares at the approaching forces.

"Judoon."

Taking Rose's hand in his the Doctor runs back inside, with Rose easily keeping pace.

Martha, having not expected it, blinks in surprise, and hurries after the pair as they run down the hall a few feet ahead of her.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose run through the door and duck down behind some plants on the mezzanine level and watch the people in the lobby as they scream in terror. Many of the people flee from the room or hide behind seats or anything else they can find. Rose spots the medical student from earlier - Morgenstern - standing close to the door and shaking in fear.

The door behind them crashes open and the pair jump in surprise and look over to see Martha standing there with a sheepish smile on her face - both had momentarily forgotten she was with them.

"Sorry." Martha murmurs before she joins them in watching as the aliens come marching into the hospital and the 'leader' removes his helmet, revealing the rhinoceros creature below. Both Rose and the Doctor tense at the familiar figure - though the Time Lord had known what they are since the moment he had seen their ships.

"Blos so folt do no cro blo cros so ro." he says.

Morgenstern is shaking in his boots but stands his ground before the aliens as they draw their weapons. The blonde secretly admires his courage despite how scared he actually is.

"Um... we are citizens of the planet Earth. We welcome you in peace." he says in a steady voice as he can at the moment. The medical student releases a shriek of surprise as he is forced against the wall and the Judoon shines a blue light into his mouth. "Please don't hurt me. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry, don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me!"

"They're going to kill him!" Martha whispers in disgusted shock, body itching to help her fellow student though they had never really spoken outside of their rounds.

The Doctor shakes his head as he watches the Judoon, "No, no, they're not going to hurt him - unless he's committed some kind of crime - they're just learning your language."

Martha raise a questioning brow, "_Our _language?"

The Judoon leader plugs the device into his armour and downloads the language so they can understand the humans and so the humans can understand them.

"Language assimilated." he says. "Designation; Earth English. You will be catalogued." The Judoon shines the light in the young man's face, "Category; human." Releasing the young man from the wall the Judoon draws a black 'x' on the back of the medical student's hand. Once that task is complete he turns to face all of his platoon, "Catalogue all suspects."

People scream as the Judoon start advancing on them and repeat the process their leader had done on Morgenstern.

"Suspects?" Rose whispers, trying to understand what's going on. She turns her head to look at the Doctor only to find him staring off to the side instead of the scene playing out before them.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop." he says with a manic grin on his face - missing the way Rose rolls her eyes, "I like a little shop."

"Every hospital should have a little shop, yeah?" Rose plays along, remembering their conversation from the hospital on New Earth before everything had gone to hell for her there.

The Doctor turns to face her, a more genuine smile on his face this time, "Exactly, Rose Tyler. A shop does some people a world of good. Helps with the healing process, makes them feel better more than the medicine can."

"Never mind that." Martha interrupts the couple's usual banter - not used to the way these two do things or these types of situations - her eyes watching the aliens with suspicious interest. "What are Judoon?"

The Doctor sobers up instantly and looks at the medical student, "They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs."

"We've run into them before, yeah?" Rose asks this time, "They've tried to kill us for breaking some kind of law... don't remember which... Didn't you say they work for the Shadow Proclomation?"

Nodding his head, the Doctor looks at the familiar aliens that he's not too fond of, "Yeah, they do... but only when hired... they believe in justice but sometimes that justice doesn't align with other races laws."

"So these 'hired thugs', they brought us to the moon?" the medical student questions further, not understanding half of what the pair are talking about.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

"That's what the plasma coils were for?" Rose asks, "Why the rain was going up?"

"Right again, Rose!"

"What are you two on about, galactic law? Plasma coils?" Martha snaps at them, not liking the fact that they're leaving her out of the loop when they had invited her along in the first place. If they need her help, they shouldn't talk about things without first making sure she understands them, "Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No." The Doctor says firmly, "But I like that. Good thinking."

"Doctor." Rose reminds him before he lets his mind wander off topic again.

"Right. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non human." He explains. The Doctor sees as Rose's eyes widen as she realizes the situation they're got themselves in. "Which is very bad news for me."

"Why?" Martha questions as she continues watching the scene before her. When neither answer her question she turns her head to see them both looking at her as if she is daft and she hates the look. "What?"

"He's not human." Rose finally says.

The medical student's eyes widen and she chuckles in disbelief, "Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous." They continue to give her that look that she hates so much and Martha swears she will prove to them just how useful she actually is and how intelligent she is. "Stop looking at me like that."

The Doctor takes Rose's hand in his. "We need more information." The blonde nods her head, "Come on, then."

With that the two take off running and Martha growls in frustration, "Enough with the running off, mates."

* * *

Martha watches as the Judoon enter the door to the third floor from the stairway and she hurries back to the administration office and quietly closes the door behind her, coming in just as the Doctor starts waving the sonic screwdriver over the computer and Rose leans against the desk nearby.

"They've reached the third floor." she says confidently, "What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver." the Doctor replies without looking up from the computer screen.

Martha scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, if you're not going to answer me properly."

"No, Martha." Rose intervenes, "It really is a sonic screwdriver... I had a similar reaction when I first saw it." a laugh tickles her throat. "He made it when he was bored one day. Very useful though, except on wood."

"It's rubbish with wood." the Doctor agrees while still working away but throwing Rose a grateful smile.

Martha looks interested now - though there is a little annoyance that it had been Rose and not the Doctor to answer her question. "What else have you got, a laser spanner?"

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." the Doctor states.

"Tried to blame me for losing it, you did." Rose says with a laugh.

"I said I was sorry for that! But you were the last person to use it before Emily took it, so you can understand my mistake." the Doctor defends, but it is more playful than annoyed or desperate since they have long got over this argument. The Doctor then growls in frustration and drags his hands through his wild hair that becomes even more untamed, "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon on the moon."

"Doctor."

"Sorry." he says absently to Rose. "We were just travelling past. I swear, we were just wandering. We weren't looking for trouble, honestly, we weren't, but then I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so Rose checked in as a patient so I could investigate. I thought something was going on _inside. _It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon above."

"No way you could've known that, Doctor." Rose reassures.

He smiles at her in return. Their moment is ruined once more by Martha - and the Doctor is beginning to regret a little bit that he invited her along with them.

"But what are they looking for?" she presses.

"Something that looks human, but isn't." the Doctor replies as he moves to another computer to try again.

"Like you, apparently." Martha returns sharply, still not believing this handsome - if not strange - man is anything but human. She notices the way Rose tenses up and she thinks for a moment that the girl's eyes glow gold but it is gone too quickly for her to be certain and she chalks it up to her imagination.

"Like 'im, but not. He's trying to save everyone here." Rose states in a fierce tone - leaving no room for argument.

The Doctor reaches out with his free hand and takes Rose's in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The two smile at each other before the Doctor turns back to the computer and Rose turns a heated glare back to the medical student - daring her to argue with Rose.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha tries, realizing she's put herself on thin ice and hoping to make amends for it.

The Doctor pauses a moment to think that over, "Well, it might be a shape-changer."

"That's fan-bloody-tastic." Rose murmurs causing the other two to raise questioning brows. Rose just gives them an innocent smile in return.

Martha shakes her head and focuses on the task at hand once more, "Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." the Doctor explains in a serious tone.

"Fun bunch, these Judoon." Rose crumbles as she crosses her arms.

Martha looks horror struck at the revelation and her mouth drops open slightly, "All of us?"

"Oh yes." the Doctor answers without hesitation - knowing first hand how brutal the other race can be, "If I can..." he notices Rose's glare from the corner of his eye, "If _we _can find this thing first we can prevent that."

He gives a huff of frustration and slams his hand on the screen of the computer. "This one's useless too!"

"Much like with the TARDIS, hitting the computer won't help, yeah?" Rose replies cheekily.

"Makes me feel better." the Doctor returns childishly before focusing back on the task he's trying to accomplish. "Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They're completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever."

"Don't compliments the aliens that are trying to kill us, yeah?" Rose says sternly.

The Doctor looks at her sheepishly and tugs on his ear, "Sorry, not good, that."

"What are we looking for?" Martha asks - once again annoyed with being left out of the conversation though she shouldn't be. It's obvious that they've been together for awhile so they clearly have some kind of history so she shouldn't be jealous of the fact but there's no stopping that green eyed monster when it rounds it's head.

"I don't know. Quiet Rose." he admits and cuts off the blonde's cheeky comment in one blow as he paces the room in frustration, knowing that his companion is just trying to help keep the mood light so he doesn't go to that dark place that he has a difficult time coming back from, "Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms... Maybe there's a back-up."

He rushes over to yet another computer and Rose huffs in annoyance as she rolls her eyes.

"Just keep working." Martha says as an idea comes to her and she starts heading for the door. "I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know."

Without waiting for a reply - much like they've done with her twice now - Martha runs from the room and hurries off to find her attending.

* * *

Taking a deep breath Martha marches towards the door to Mister Stoker's office and notices instantly that something is off. Without knocking she opens the door and walks inside the small office, "Mister Stoker?"

Her dark eyes land on the feet sticking out from behind the desk and she follows them up and she sees two men dressed in motorcycle helmets and leather and the patient from this morning - Missus Florence - kneeling over the body of Mister Stoker with a straw in her mouth.

Martha takes a scared step backward.

"Kill her!" Florence shouts and the men start heading for Martha.

The medical student slams the door shut and starts running back to the room she left the Doctor and Rose in, only to come around the corner and run straight into the Time Lord as the pair come from the opposite direction.

The Doctor smiles at her, not noticing the fear she is clearly displaying on her face at the moment, "I've restored the back-up."

"I found her!" Martha announces.

Both Rose and the Doctor blink in surprise, the smile falling from the Time Lord's face.

"What?" Rose asks at same time the Doctor asks, "You did what?"

The men break down the door to Mister Stoker's office and start pursuing the medical student.

Spotting the new trouble the Doctor turns tail with Rose instinctively following suit - never releasing each other's hands - and Martha trails after them as they start down the hall to escape their pursuers. "Run!"

"Always with the running!" Rose jokes as they run down the winding halls of the hospital. "Told ya there was something strange 'bout those blokes in leather."

"I know. I know." the Doctor says back as he rounds another corner. They enter the stairwell and start heading down only to be cut off by the Judoon platoon coming up and they quickly divert to the door on their left which is the fourth floor.

As they run down another hall with one of their pursuers still behind them the Doctor notices the sign for Radiology and leads his companions their. He throws open the door and shepherds the women inside after him before slamming the door shut and using the sonic to lock it.

"What are we doing?" Rose questions as the Doctor leads them behind the radiation screen - already used to the fast pace and the Doctor's insane ideas - wanting to help in whatever way she can like always.

The Doctor doesn't even glance her way as he puts his plan into action. "When I say 'now', press the button."

"But I don't know which one." Martha protests as she looks at the mess of controls before her. She notices from the corner of her eye that Rose merely nods her head and the Doctor hurries over to the x-ray machine and starts messing with it, using the sonic once more.

"Then find out!"

"Rude!" Rose reprimands despite the situation, unable to stop herself from saying it.

The man chasing them starts rambling into the door and both women jump slightly in surprise before Martha quickly grabs the manual and starts flipping through it in hopes of understanding how the equipment works. Rose just stands before the machine and looks over everything, trying to memorize the system as fast as possible.

Finally the man manages to knock the door off the hinges and starts marching towards the Doctor who is the only one out in the open. The Doctor in return points the x-ray machine at the man, determination in his eyes.

**"NOW!"**

Without hesitation Rose slams her hand down on the big yellow button on the machine and there is a bright flash of light before the man drops to the ground in a lump. Rose releases the button and moves towards the edge of the screen but stays behind it, not sure if it's safe to emerge yet.

"You two are insane!" Martha declares as she tries to process what just happened. "what did you do?"

"Increased the radiation by five thousand percent. Killed him dead." the Doctor replies with a smile.

"But isn't that going to kill you?" Martha asks.

Rose gets a dark look on her face. "It better not. Not ready for you to change yet, me."

The medical student is completely confused by Rose's words but it appears neither are going to explain further as they continue on with the conversation as if the blonde had only spoken of the weather instead of something that only an insane person would say.

"Nah." the Doctor says with a wave of his hand, "It's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery."

Rose chuckles and shakes her head - though there is clearly still some concern in her eyes, "The more I learn 'bout you the more insane you become. Still wonderful but insane." she comments.

The Doctor smiles at her cheekily. "Part of my charm. It's safe for you to come out now. I've absorbed it all. I just -" his words are cut off with a huff as Rose races forward and throws her arms around him in a fierce hug. "I'm alright, Rose."

"Still worried me, though."

"Sorry."

Martha comes out from behind the screen and tries to look at anything except the young couple, that strange feeling lodged in her chest once more but she tries to push it down.

"So, what were you saying?" Rose says now that she's composed once more. Now that she's sure the Doctor's alright and not going to die or regenerate on her.

The Doctor blinks at her owlishly for a moment, not understanding her meaning but it dawns on him in less than a second, "Oh, yeah," He moves away from Rose an inch, "I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it."

He moves a little further from Rose and both women watch as he starts shaking his limbs experimentally.

"If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot." he explains to them before he starts hopping on his right foot while shaking the left one like crazy, "It's in my left shoe. Here we go. Here we go. Easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out, out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah!"

He starts working on pulling the shoe off his foot while giggles start shaking Rose's frame.

"It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on." he says as he finally manages to get the red shoe off and throws it into the nearby bin. He turns back to the women with a proud smile on his face, "Done."

Rose, no longer able to control her laughter, holds her stomach as laughs bubble out of her lips while Martha stares at the Doctor dumbstruck.

"You're completely mad." she states.

The Doctor tilts his head, "You're right. I look daft with one shoe."

With that he takes off his other beloved shoe and throws it in the bin along with its match and smiles at his companions once more as he wiggles his toes gleefully.

"Barefoot on the moon."

"Cuz that's so much better." Rose replies cheekily.

"It's great! You should try it too, Rose."

"Pass, ta."

Martha shakes her head, no wanting anymore part of this insane conversation and moves towards the man - her heart dropping at the realization that they took this man's life.

"So, what is that thing?" she questions. "And where's it from, the planet Zovirax?"

"It's just a Slab." the Doctor answers as he kneels down beside the Slab and opens its jacket. "They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish."

"See? I told you there is a difference between a leather jacket and _all _leather." Rose says with a cheeky grin that has the Doctor smiling at her before he starts moving back towards the x-ray machine.

Martha thinks over everything that's happened and furrows her brow in confusion.

"But is was that woman, Miss Finnegan. I was working for her." the medical student explains.

Rose listens intently to what Martha is saying but the Doctor pulls his sonic screwdriver out of the x-ray machine and pouts in disappointment.

"My sonic screwdriver." he whines, drawing Rose's attention and she moves over to comfort her.

"She was one of the patients, but..."

"Rose, my sonic screwdriver." the Doctor continues to complain, showing Rose his beloved device. He's completely oblivious to Martha and her explanation right now as he mourns the loss of his sonic.

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire..." Martha keeps trying to get the pair to understand.

"I love my sonic screwdriver."

"I know." Rose soothes.

"Doctor!?" Martha snaps, finally annoyed with the fact that he's not listening to her.

"Sorry." the Doctor says as he throws the sonic screwdriver over his shoulder as if it is nothing to him.

Rose blinks in confusion and stares at the disregarded device. She has never seen the Doctor being so callous with it before and she finds that she can't process this development in the slightest. The conversation barely registers in her mind as her companions keep talking.

The Doctor smiles at Martha, "You called me, Doctor."

The medical student blushes and averts her gaze for a moment, "Anyway. Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood."

The Doctor processes this information as the gears in his mind start spinning.

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless... No. Yes, that's it! wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it."

"Meaning?" Rose questions, now invested in the conversation.

"If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human."

"Meaning she'll blend right in and the Judoon won't find her?"

"Right." the Doctor agrees with Rose - impressed once more with how quickly she catches on to these kind of things. "We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

Martha and the Doctor run from the room but Rose doesn't follow this time. She hurries over and picks up the charred sonic screwdriver and tucks it in her pocket - something telling her beyond the time she's spent with the Doctor - that it would be a very bad idea to leave it here. With that done she sprints after the Doctor.

"Rose!" the Doctor calls just as she comes out of the room. He holds his hand out to her and she quickly takes hold of it and the trio race down the hall.

* * *

The trio hide behind a water dispenser as the other Slab storms past them down the hall. All three release a sigh of relief at not getting caught.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." the Doctor says with some frustration.

Martha glances at her two companions, curiosity building in her chest. "What about you two?"

"What about us?" the Doctor questions.

"You travel together. Partners, you said." the medical student presses. "What does that mean?"

"That we're partners."

Rose rolls her eyes as they start moving down the hall.

"Rude." she chastises then turns back to Martha. "We're partners in the sense that we do these kind of things together; investigating alien problems and the like. We're best mates as well." she explains to the medical student. "And we're romantically involved too."

Martha feels her heart drop in her chest at Rose's answer. After she heard they weren't actually married Martha had let some hope build in her heart despite her efforts not to, but now that fledgling hope has been dashed and that dark feeling creeps in once more.

"For how long?"

"Oh." the Doctor complains. "Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions?"

"Oi. I'm human too, remember!" Rose protests as she slaps his arm with her free hand - since the pair still haven't let go of each other's hands.

"I like that. _Humans. _I'm still not convinced you're an alien." Martha says with a scoff.

Rose turns to explain more to Martha just as the trio round the corner. However, there before them is a platoon of Judoon and they're shinning a blue light right in the Doctor's face as the three freeze in their tracks.

"Non human." the leader announces as the scan finishes.

Martha's jaw drops at the answer and she looks at the Doctor in disbelief. "Oh my God. You really are."

The Doctor glares at her, "And again."

The Judoon raise their weapons and the trio spin on their heels and rush down the hall away from the threat - in the confusion the Doctor releases Rose's hand. Shots rain around them as the trio run away and when they reach the end of the hall the Doctor and Martha turn to the right while Rose ends up running to the left but none of them notice this as they flee from the gunfire.

* * *

The Doctor and Martha come to a stop in one of the hallways as people around them begin to slump to the floor - oxygen starting to run low. The Doctor looks around and practically glares when he realizes Rose is no longer with them, "Rose!?" he calls out fruitlessly, "Where did she go? Rule number one; no wandering off. Why does she never listen to this rule?!"

Martha tilts her head to look at him, "We'll find her."

"No time for that." the Doctor disagrees, knowing that the people are running out of air. So despite his desire to go find Rose he knows that he has to stop Miss Finnegan before it's too late. "We have to find Miss Finnegan."

"What about the Judoon?" Martha questions, worried about those aliens coming to get them.

"They've done this floor." the Doctor replies, "Come on."

They head further down the hall and spot Julia giving a patient oxygen.

"The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already... If we're lucky."

Martha moves closer to her friend, "How much oxygen is there?"

Julia looks up at her in concern, "Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out."

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor questions the medical student. "Are you alright?"

Martha smiles at him as another blush colours her cheeks.

"I'm running on adrenaline."

The Doctor gives her a half-hearted grin, "Welcome to my world."

"You do this often?"

"Pretty regularly, yeah."

Martha laughs for a moment - her mind thinking of how exciting it would be to live life this way everyday, saving people and running from alien threats - before she remembers something, "What about the Judoon?"

"Nah, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down." he replies before looking around, "Where's Mister Stoker's office?"

"It's this way." Martha says as she leads him back to her mentor's office, both running as fast as they can.

* * *

Rose stops running and looks around, frowning in frustration when she realizes she's alone.

"Fan-bloody-tastic." she murmurs to herself - a small part of her wondering when she started saying that so often. She never said it before but now she seems to say it a lot. Shaking the thought from her mind Rose starts walking down the hall as she tries to get her bearings.

All around her are people who are starting to slump to the floor as the oxygen starts running low. This makes Rose wonder why she isn't being affected considering how much running she's been doing - with that factor she should already be close to unconsciousness, not still up and about like she's just taking a walk through the park. This troubles her slightly but Rose focuses instead on figuring out where the Doctor is and how she's going to find this 'Miss Finnegan' considering she's never met the woman.

As these thoughts circle in her head Rose remembers what the Doctor said in Radiology and stops in her tracks, rage flooding her system. "He wouldn't be that stupid... He can't be..." she murmurs. Despite her self reassurances, Rose knows she's right and now she's more determined to find this shape-changer before the Doctor so she can stop him from his hair brained scheme.

She rounds the corner and once again comes face to face with a Judoon Platoon. Rose has no chance to react as the leader of this group forces her up against the nearest wall and shines the blue light in her face.

"Category; human." the leader says but the device in his hand beeps for a strange reason and he looks down at it once more, "Wait. Non human element detected."

Rose blinks in confusion, not understanding what they mean. Has she been travelling with the Doctor so long that she's picked up some kind of alien trace or something.

Just as the Judoon start to reach for their weapons, Rose gets a pounding headache - much like the one she got when she was with Donna during the Racnoss attack - and she closes her eyes in an attempt to block it out. There is a loud crash and her headache vanishes so Rose opens her eyes to find the Judoon struggling to get off the floor.

Though she doesn't understand what just happened, Rose takes advantage of the situation and races down the hall as quickly as she can.

"Halt!" the Judoon shouts after her and shots once more rain down on Rose.

She runs down the hall as quickly as she can and burst through the door into the stairwell. She's just about to head upstairs when something catches her attention.

One floor down she sees this elderly woman walk through the door and disappear with the other Slab following behind her.

"Gotcha." she whispers to herself before hurrying down the stairs and entering the floor herself.

* * *

The Doctor and Martha enter the office and the medical student looks around only to find it empty aside from the mentor she's been learning from until today.

"She's gone." she says in denial. She looks at the Doctor pleadingly, "She was here."

The Doctor - having not expected to find the woman here in the first place - studies to very pale body of the Doctor he met the other day.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a Plasmavore." the Doctor states, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"What's a Plasmavore?" Martha questions.

"They drink the blood of other races to mimic their physiology." he answers off-handedly.

"Then what's she doing on Earth?"

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro." the Doctor says hurriedly. "What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on."

He starts to leave the room but Martha doesn't.

"Wait a minute." she says before heading over to Mister Stoker's body. She kneels beside his body and closes his eyes. Once that's done she gets up on her feet. "Let's go."

With that the two run from the small office and race down the hallway, the Doctor looking in every direction as he tries to figure out what the Plasmavore is trying to do.

They stop in a three way hallway.

"Think, think, think. If I was a Plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" the Doctor thinks aloud. He looks around the hall and spots the sign for the MRI and his eyes widen in realization, "Ah. She's as clever as me. Almost."

"Modest, aren't you." Martha teases.

"I'm brilliant." the Doctor counters.

There's a loud crash down the hall followed by a round of screams and the Doctor growls under his breath.

"Find the non human. Execute." the Judoon leader demands.

The Doctor looks around frantically, "Oh, why did Rose have to wander off? Really need her help!"

Martha moves closer to him. "What do you need me to do?" she presses, a little insulted that the Doctor thinks she's not as capable - if not more so - than the blonde companion he is travelling with. She's training to be a doctor for crying out loud and it seems the blonde doesn't even have a job.

The Doctor looks at Martha uncertainly for a moment before sighing in frustration, knowing he doesn't have the time to argue with himself over this.

"You've got to stay here and hold them up." he says in a flat tone.

"How do I do that?" Martha questions.

"Just forgive me for this. It could save thousands of lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing." he explains hurriedly.

Martha blinks in confusion and tilts her head, "What do you-"

She is cut off mid sentence when the Doctor takes her face between her hands and kisses her hard and long on the mouth and she gasps in surprise. Her eyes slide shut and she allows herself to enjoy the most passionate kiss she's ever experienced and feels her body heat in desire from it.

Before she can truly process it however the Doctor pulls away and takes off down the hall, leaving Martha to slump against the wall, blinking a few times in a daze. She smiles lazily to herself, "That was nothing?"

Crashes and screams from behind her pull Martha from her daze and she sobers up instantly and turns around to face the oncoming Judoon - now even more determined to prove herself to the man who has somehow gotten a firm grip on her heart in the short span of time they've known each other.

* * *

Rose wanders around the confusing maze of hallways, trying to find where that woman went but so far has found no trace of her. This annoys the young woman beyond belief because she knows what the Doctor is planning and hopes to stop him before it comes to that, but she can't do that if she can't find the alien first.

Like deja-vu all over again she rounds the corner only to come face to face with a Slab this time instead of the Judoon and she silently curses her luck at the moment.

"Hello mate." Rose says as she inches away from the man in the helmet. "Looking for my friends. Haven't seen them, have you?"

The slave just grabs her by the shoulders before Rose can react, lifts her from the floor and throws her back throw the glass window pane of the door behind her. Rose flies through the glass, her scream and the shattering sound blending together in a horrible way. She lands in a lifeless lump on the floor with shards of glass all around her and crimson liquid pooling underneath her as well.

The creature looks at her one last time with a tilt of its head before it spins on his heel and walks off down the hall to find its mistress.

* * *

The Doctor arrives at the MRI room and there are bright flashes of light inside and he takes a deep breath to steel his resolve - silently praying that Rose won't be too upset with him for this. He pushes open the door and enters the room. He walks forward until he spots the elderly woman messing around with the controls to the machine with a Slab standing close by.

"Have you seen them!?" the Doctor asks in a panicked voice. Both the woman and Slab turn to look at him and the Doctor makes sure to look the part of a terrified human. "There are these things. These great big space rhino things. I mean, rhinos from space. And we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon!"

Miss Finnegan watches him cautiously but with amusement in her eyes, clearly not suspecting anything out of the ordinary from the man before her.

"And I only came for my bunions, look." the Doctor continues as he holds up his bare right foot. "I mean, all fixed now. Perfectly good treatment. The nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, I said I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon! And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold him." Miss Finnegan orders.

The Slab walks up behind the Doctor and grabs him by his arms to hold him in place. It's a little stronger than the Doctor anticipated but it doesn't phase him in the slightest. He doesn't let any of this show on his face however.

* * *

Martha watches as the Judoon come marching towards her and she holds herself with as much confidence as she can muster, staring them down.

"Find the non human. Execute." the leader says as if a song stuck on repeat.

They stop right before Martha since she's blocking the hallway, "Now listen, I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence."

The Judoon doesn't listen at all to Martha's words and lifts his device to scan her.

"Human." he announces but frowns - as much as a space rhino can frown - a moment later. "Wait. Non human traits suspected. Non human element confirmed. Authorize full scan." He pushes Martha up against the nearest wall and starts scanning her more thoroughly. "What are you? What are you?"

Martha is baffled by this as she tries to figure out how she suddenly has 'non human' elements but then she puts two and two together. The Doctor's kiss. He transferred some of his 'alien' DNA to her so she could stall the Judoon. She is at first a little angry with him but remembering how passionate that kiss had been Martha knows it was more than just transferring the DNA to her.

* * *

The Doctor glances at the sparking MRI as his mind goes over the million of things the woman could have done to it but without more information he doesn't know which option it is.

"Er... that, that big machine thing... Is it supposed to be making that noise?" he questions.

The Plasmavore waves her hand dismissively, "You wouldn't understand."

That hurts the Doctor's pride a little but he has to remind himself that he's pretending to be a scared human at the moment not the all powerful Time Lord he actually is.

"But isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of magnet? I did magnets in GCSE." the Doctor rambles, "Well, I failed, but all the same."

"The magnetic setting is now increased to fifty thousand Tesla." Miss Finnegan says with a gleeful smile on her face, proud of her work.

"Oh, that's a bit strong, isn't it?"

"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that'll fry the brain stems of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles." she announces, almost blissful at the thought of all the lives she's going to take with her plan. "Except for me, safe in this room."

It takes everything the Doctor has not to break his role of the scared human and release the on-coming storm. Not only is this woman a murderer she's going to kill thousands of lives just to escape capture and one of those said lives - the most important one to the Doctor - is none other than Rose. He can't accept such a thing.

"But hold on, I did geography GCSE." he says in a darker voice than he meant. "I passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?"

The Plasmavore smiles at him as if she's done nothing wrong.

"Only the side facing the moon." she states. "The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman. Hence the bunions. Why would you do that?" he questions - though he already has his suspicions over what the woman plans on doing.

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape." she answers.

"No, that's weird." the Doctor says, still playing the 'dumb little human' role. "You're talking like you're some sort of alien."

"Quite so."

The Doctor puts on his best shocked face, "No!"

"Oh yes."

"You're joshing me."

"I am not."

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?" the Doctor presses. He flinches a little at his last question, wondering if maybe he pushed it too far with that one.

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?"

"Yes. But I'm hidden." she replies, showing him the black 'x' on the back of her hand that means they've categorized her as human.

The Doctor almost wants to laugh at this but continues setting his plan in motion, "Right. Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans."

Miss Finnegan looks flabbergasted by this statement.

"They're doing what?"

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two." the Doctor says, making it sound like the most foreign thing he's ever heard.

The Plasmavore looks worried and a dark determination fills her eyes.

"Then I must assimilate again."

"What does that mean?"

"I must appear to be human."

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife." the Doctor says, still playing the oblivious human. "She'd be honoured. We can have cake."

"Why should I have cake?" Miss Finnegan says as she pulls her straw from her purse, "I've got my little straw."

"Oh, that's nice. Milkshake? I like banana." the Doctor states with a goofy but worried grin.

"You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!"

The Slab forces the Doctor to his knees and turns his head so his neck is exposed for Miss Finnegan to drink from. His hearts start to pound in his chest.

Even if this had been his plan from the moment he realized what the alien was he knows it's still going to hurt and the thought scares him slightly.

"What are you doing?" he questions.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt." Miss Finnegan says as she runs her fingers along his jugular. "But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember."

With that she jabs the straw in his neck and starts sucking the blood from his veins.

* * *

Having finished it's scan the Judoon lifts Martha's hand and marks it with an 'x' just like everyone else.

"Confirm human." he says. "Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search."

The platoon start heading off down the hall again with their orders. The leader hands Martha a booklet with alien writing on it.

"You will need this."

The medical student stares at the booklet in confusion. "What's that for?"

"Compensation." he says before he heads off with the rest of his platoon.

Martha stares at the booklet a moment longer then discards it to chase after the platoon and help them find Florence.

The Judoon charge into the MRI room and the Doctor drops to the ground as Miss Finnegan hurriedly hides the straw behind her back.

"Now see what you've done." she says, "This poor man just died of fright."

"Scan him." the leader orders and one of his subordinates does so. "Confirmed. Deceased."

Martha, having heard the tail end of the conversation pushes her way through the platoon, "No, he can't be! Let me through! Let me see him!"

She makes it to the Doctor's side and her heart breaks a little in her chest as she feels for a pulse and finds none. She glares a Miss Finnegan who only smiles at her innocently - believing herself to be too clever.

"Case closed." the Judoon leader states.

"But it was her." Martha bites out in a bitter tone. "She killed him. She did it. She _murdered _him."

"Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's _not _human." Martha declares.

Miss Finnegan smiles and raises her hand to show the black 'x' on her hand, "Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued."

"But she's not." Martha argues as she stands up once more, "She assimi..." She trails off as the realization dawns on her. "Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood?"

Before anyone can even react, Martha grabs one of the Judoon's device and points it at the woman, turning it on to scan her. Said woman smiles smugly.

"Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like." she states.

That arrogance falls a moment later however.

"Non-human."

"But... what?" Miss Finnegan looks around in utter confusion.

"Confirm analysis."

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely." the Plasmavore denies. "I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

Martha's eyes widen as she realizes what the Doctor has done, "He gave his life so they'd find you."

"Confirm. Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine." the Judoon states.

Now that the charade is up, Miss Finnegan's innocent facade falls to reveal the cold, merciless killer she actually. For the first time she looks like the alien she actually is to Martha as the medical student takes a tentative step away from her.

"Well, she deserved it!" the woman shouts coldly. "Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for a bite from a Plasmavore."

"Then you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it!" she states as she hurries back to the controls of the machine she's tampered with. "Slab, stop them!"

Her slave doesn't get a chance to do anything as the Judoon point their weapons at it and incinerate it in less than a second. All of their weapons than turn to Miss Finnegan who is doing something at the controls.

"Verdict; guilty. Sentence; execution."

The MRI starts flashing the 'magnetic overload' warning on the screen as Miss Finnegan plugs in two cords.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me! Burn in hell!" the alien declares.

The Judoon are unfazed by her words and simply incinerate her as well as she makes her declaration.

Martha stares at the sparking MRI in worry.

"Case closed."

"But what did she mean?" the medical student asks. "Burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

One Judoon moves over to the MRI and scans it.

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse." he says.

"Well, do something! Stop it!" Martha shouts at them.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"What?" Martha gasps in disbelief. "You can't just leave! What's it going to do?"

The leader lifts his arm to speak into an intercom in his armour, "All units withdraw."

The Judoon all through the hospital turn and start towards the exits, including the ones in the room with Martha and the medical student chases them until the door to the room.

"You can't go! That thing's going to explode and it's _your _fault!"

* * *

Rose groans as she comes back to consciousness, the air seeming much thinner and her vision blurry. She can hear screaming down the hall and she struggles to get to her feet. She notices instantly the pool of blood on the floor where she had been lying and that its stained her hoodie but she can't find any injuries.

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind Rose quickly heads in the direction of the screams. When she rounds the corner she sees the Judoon walking away and Martha leaning out the door of the room where the sign 'MRI' is located.

"You can't go!" the medical student shouts between pants. "That thing's going to explode and it's _your _fault!"

After saying this, Martha goes back inside the room and Rose swiftly runs inside. The MRI machine is flashing lights like crazy and the Doctor is lying on the floor with Martha preforming CPR on him.

"You're doin' that wrong." Rose says as she comes into the room.

Martha looks up at Rose with a heated glare, "I mean no offense, but I'm a medical student, I know how to preform -"

"Non-human remember?" Rose interrupts as she makes her way towards the controls. "He's got two hearts."

The medical student blinks at Rose owlishly for less than a minute before getting back to work, this time compensating for both hearts like Rose advised her of.

Rose looks at the control through her blurry vision but can't understand them in the slightest. She growls in frustration as her lungs start screaming for oxygen and she knows she won't stay conscious for much longer when she spots the cords lying there that don't seem to align with the rest of the equipment.

She grabs them up and taking the deepest breath she can muster, Rose pulls them apart - stopping the machine - before she collapses to the floor, the world once more turning black around her.

At the same time, Martha continues to preform CPR on the Doctor. She takes the biggest breath she can muster - just as Rose had done - and gives it to the Doctor. He awakens as she collapses to the floor and he looks down at her in concern.

"The scanner... she's done something..." Martha says just as she falls unconscious.

The Doctor struggles to his feet as he tries to regain his bearing and heads towards the controls. His chocolate eyes widen when he find Rose lying there unconscious - spotting the blood staining her clothes instantly.

"Rose!" he calls as he kneels beside her. He notices the cords loosely clutched in her hands and follows them up to the controls. Instant relief floods his system, followed by the pride he feels when he figures out that Rose has saved everyone by stopping the MRI. "That's my girl."

Being as careful as possible, the Doctor lifts Rose into his arms and starts walking down the hall back towards the lobby - noting that if the Judoon do send them back to Earth, that he'll come back for Martha. He gets there just as the Judoon ships take off and he stands before the window, watching them leave.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, please." he pleads with the aliens. "Come on, Judoon, reverse it."

He believes for a brief moment that his prayers have gone unanswered and his hearts drop in his chest. He closes his eyes in despair just as he hears the pattering of rain on the window. The Doctor's eyes shoot open and he looks at the sight before him in relief.

"It's raining, my Rose. It's raining on the moon."

There is a crash of thunder and a bright flash of light and then the Doctor is greeted by the familiar sight of the city of London and he smiles widely.

* * *

"Rose?"

Said girl groans and slowly blinks open her eyes from the darkness she had been trapped in a moment before. She looks up at the blurry figure above her.

"Doctor...?" she whispers.

"Thank Rassilon." he says as he hugs her close. "You scared me back there."

"Scared me first, you did." Rose returns as she slaps his arm. "You let her drink your blood, didn't you?"

The Doctor smiles at her sheepishly and tugs on his ear, "Couldn't think of anything else. If I had more time I could have come up with a better plan... Didn't help that the Judoon thought _I _was the suspect they were looking for."

"Still... you could have died!"

"So could you!"

"Let's both just promise to be more careful, yeah?"

The Doctor nods in agreement and the two get to their feet. Rose instantly realizes they are in one of the stairwells and she sighs in relief.

When the Doctor starts heading for the exit she catches his arm, "What about the x-ray machine. Can't leave it like that, yeah?"

Blinking in confusion, the Doctor thinks back over everything that happened and realizes Rose is right. He can't leave the x-ray machine like that or it will kill everyone it's used on. Sighing, he takes Rose hand in his and the two sneak back to radiology - avoiding every officer they see - and he fixes the machine as fast as he can without his sonic screwdriver.

Once that task is done, the pair sneak out of the hospital and head back to the TARDIS, which is still parked nearby. On their way over they spot Martha sitting on the back of an ambulance, talking with a woman who looks too similar to her to be anyone but a relative. The medical student spots them and the two wave at her before they get inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor hurries to the controls and sends them back into the vortex before leaning against the console, "Well, that was an adventure wasn't it."

Rose nods her head.

"More than I expected when I saw those plasma coils."

"Couldn't have done it without Martha's help though, yeah?" Rose acknowledges.

"Yeah." the Doctor agrees absently.

"What's wrong?"

"We could invite her along on a journey as a thank you." the Doctor offers.

Rose thinks this over and decides it is a good idea - only of course if the medical student agrees to it. The pair owe her their lives as does everyone in the hospital.

"Sounds good." Rose agrees before looking down at herself. "I'm going to go get cleaned up."

She just makes it to the corridor when she remembers what the Judoon had said about her and stops where she is.

"Doctor?"

"Rose?"

They say at the same time as they turn to face each other, both blush in embarrassment and let out light chuckles.

"You first." he offers but Rose shakes her head.

"No, what did you want to say?"

"Just thought I should warn you... Since we are partners I _need _to tell you..." he starts nervously and Rose crosses her arms with a raised brow. "To stop the plasmavore I need to buy time so I preformed a genetic transfer on Martha..."

This just confuses Rose more, "So... what does that mean?"

"Well... we were on a time constraint and I needed to hurry to stop the plasmavore so I just did the first thing that came to mind, though I _really _didn't want to, but as I said time was short - always been an interesting phrase, that, time was short -"

"Doctor!"

"Right! Sorry." he clears his throat. "The genetic transfer can be accomplished in many different ways but since I was on a time constraint I didn't really think it through and I want to be honest with you... so... the genetic transfer I did with Martha... it could, well she might think... I kissed her."

Rose stands there staring at him, her face completely blank as she absorbs his words. His nervousness grows with each passing moment she remains silent and he can't tell at all what she's thinking.

"I swear it didn't mean anything and at the time it was the only thing I could think of and I'm sorry!"

"Doctor." Rose cuts off his next ramble. "You did it to save lives, yeah?"

"Of course! There was no other reason, Rose, I promise you."

"Then I forgive you." she says easily and truthfully as she walks towards him. "Just no more 'genetic transfers' from now on, yeah?"

"I swear!"

"Good." Rose states before kissing him passionately on the lips.

He quickly responds to the kiss and the two are lost in their own little world for a small eternity before Rose pulls away from him with a teasing smile on her face.

"Now, I'm goin' to clean up and then we can go offer a trip to Martha."

She pulls away and heads down the hall, deciding she'll bring up the whole thing with the Judoon once they bring Martha back home - once everything has returned to normal.

* * *

Annalise storms out of the pub as fast as she can in the heels she is wearing, her face flushed in embarrassed rage, with Clive chasing after her.

"I'm not staying in there to be insulted!" the blonde woman announces.

"She didn't mean it, sweetheart!" Clive argues. "She was just saying that you look healthy!"

Miss Jones, Tish and Martha come out of the pub as well - the matriarch looking at the blonde in furious disgust.

"No, I did not. I said _orange_." the mother declares coldly.

"Clive, that woman is disrespecting me! She's never liked me!" Annalise snaps.

"Oh, I can't think why, after you stole my husband."

"I was seduced!" the blonde defends. "I'm entirely innocent. Tell her, babe."

Not wanting to let this woman play the victim here Miss Jones continues, "And then she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up!"

Martha, really wanting this argument to be over with, shakes her head, "Mum, I don't mind. Just leave it."

"Oh! 'I've been to the moon'!" Annalise says in a mocking tone. "As if. They were drugged. It said so on the news."

"Since when do you watch the news? You can't handle Quiz Mania." the mother returns hotly, angry that this woman is mocking her child.

"Annalise started it." Tish adds unhelpfully. "She did. I heard her."

Leo groans in annoyance, this not being the way he wanted to spend his birthday.

"Tish, don't make it worse."

"Oh, come off it, Leo. What did she buy you? Soap. A seventy pence soap." the sister returns to her younger brother.

The blonde is practically fuming in her shoes as she glares at the family before her, "Oh, I'm never talking to your family again!" With that she spins on her heel and starts marching off down the street.

"Oh, stay!" Francine bemoans, "Have a night out with Clive."

Clive ignores this comment as he chases after his girlfriend, "Don't you dare! I'm putting my foot down!"

"You coming?" Annalise calls over her shoulder as she continues on her way.

"This is me. Putting my feet down!" Clive shouts. However, when Annalise ignores him he chases after her.

"Doing it for the last twenty five years!" Francine mocks as she also follows with her daughter and son chasing them.

Martha stands on the corner and sighs in frustration, staring up at the starry sky above her. When she brings the gaze back down she spots the Doctor staring at her from down the street - and once he's certain she's spotted him, he disappears down the alley. The medical student hurries to catch up to him and searches the alley. When she rounds to the back of the building she finds the Doctor and Rose leaning against a strange blue box.

The medical student smiles, a small blush on her cheeks as she starts walking towards them, "I went to the moon today."

"A bit more peaceful then down here." the Doctor returns cheekily. He notices the confused look Rose gives him and leans down to whisper in her ear, "I'll tell you later."

The blonde nods and the pair turn their attention back to Martha, who has moved closer to them.

"You never told me who you are."

"Rose Tyler."

"The Doctor."

Martha rolls her eyes and smiles at them - though her gaze is obviously more focused on the Doctor than on Rose. "What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."

"I'm human." Rose says.

Only the Doctor notices the moment hesitation in Rose's voice and files that away to ask her about later as he smiles at their new friend, "I'm a Time Lord."

Martha chuckles and looks at him in disbelief.

"Right. Not pompous at all, then."

"I know. Sounds so humble, yeah?" Rose teases.

"We just thought since you saved our lives and I've just got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip." the Doctor offers, wanting to get the topic back on track.

"What, into space?" Martha asks.

"If that's what you want." Rose replies, not wanting to give away the big surprise yet - especially since she knows its part of the Doctor's fun.

"But I can't." the medical student says firmly, but both can see the disappointment in her body language. "I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay rent, I've got my family going mad."

"If it helps, we can travel in time as well." the Doctor offers with a manic grin.

"Get out of here."

"No, we really can." Rose states with her own teasing smile - now starting to understand why the Doctor enjoys this part so much.

"Come on now," Martha says with a shake of her head, "That's going too far."

"I'll prove it." the Doctor says as he finally realizes what the conversation with Martha this morning had meant, the mystery solved. He turns to the door and smiles at Rose. "Be right back."

"You better be." she tease him.

"Can't leave you behind." he replies before kissing her forehead and then disappearing inside the TARDIS.

Rose watches Martha's reaction to the glorious machine dematerialzing into thin air with a smile. She is even more amused as Martha reaches out a hand to where the TARDIS had been and pulls it back as if burned.

The TARDIS then rematerializes and the Doctor steps out with a carton of chips which he easily passes over to Rose, who gratefully accepts them from him - popping one into her mouth.

"Told you." the Doctor says cheekily.

Martha stands there completely shocked as she tries to understand what just happened, "No... but... but that was this morning! Did you...? Oh my God! You can travel in time!" Something seems to dawn on her face, "But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you me not to go into work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks." the Doctor explains.

Rose, seeing the confusion on Martha's face, decides to add a little more, "It's a paradox Martha. If you didn't go into the hospital the Doctor most likely would have died and thus you never would have met him this morning and everyone in the hospital would have died as well."

This seems to be enough for Martha grasps the basic concept and she nods her head.

"And that's your spaceship?" she questions, staring at the TARDIS.

"She's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"She?"

"What?' the Doctor asks back.

"You called the spaceship a she like a block does their car." Martha states.

"No, he called her a she because the TARDIS is a sentient machine and is a 'she'." Rose explains.

"Anyways," the Doctor dismisses. "This is the TARDIS."

"Your spaceship's made out of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate." Martha says.

Rose can tell instantly that the medical student is flirting with the Doctor but the Time Lord is completely oblivious to this fact. Or he does know what's going on and is choosing to ignore it. Rose isn't sure if she's comfortable with either option.

The Doctor pushes the door of the TARDIS open with his thumb, "Take a look."

Martha leans in the door and her jaw drops in disbelief, "No, no, no!" she backs out the door, "But it's just a box." she leans in the door again. "But it's _huge!"_

The medical student looks at the Doctor and Rose in confusion.

"How does it do that? It's wood."

While she starts circling the box the two time travelers step inside the TARDIS to await her. Rose looks at him curiously.

"Did I do the same thing when I first came here?"

"Sort of, yeah." the Doctor answers. "As I said back then, cultural shock. I thought you were cute."

Much like he desired, Rose's cheeks flush pink as she averts her gaze, but a smile does spread across her face.

"It's like a box with that room just rammed in." Martha says as she enters the TARDIS. "It's bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor says the words along with her and has a mock shocked expression on his face as he closes the door and starts towards the console.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." he says.

"I know, wish someone had told me 'bout that." Rose jokes along as she eats more of her chips and sits in the jump seat.

Martha hesitantly towards the console.

The Doctor claps his hands together and gets ready to send them on their way, "Right then, let's get going."

The medical student looks around amazed by the sight, "But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

"Just us." the Doctor answers swiftly.

"All alone?"

"Of course! All we need." the Doctor says easily. "Well, sometimes we have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. But most of the time, it's just the two of us, travelling through all of time and space."

"What happens to your friends?" Martha questions further.

"Some leave... some just have other things to do." he answers faintly.

"So... I only get one trip?"

"That's right." he says quickly, "One trip to say thanks. You get one trip, then back home. We're not ready to have friends along with us yet. Just went through a hard time."

This spikes Martha's interest and she wonders if that's why the two of them are in a relationship. Given the way the Doctor kissed her, Martha knows the Doctor is interested in her but is clearly trying to stay loyal to his relationship with Rose. However, the medical student knows that when people go through a tramatic experience they sometimes enter into relationships for the companionship, so they don't feel alone. Maybe Rose and the Doctor are confusing their friends with benefit relationship for genuine feelings and neither want to admit they're wrong.

"You're the one who kissed me." Martha says, eyeing Rose carefully to gauge her reaction to her words.

The blonde however, doesn't react in the slightest and Martha realizes instantly that the Doctor already must have told her, meaning this isn't like the relationship between her parents and Annalise. Her father never told her mother what was happening until it was too late. So obviously they really do care for each other.

The Doctor practically glares at her, "That was a genetic transfer."

"And if you wear a tight suit." she continues.

"Now, don't." the Doctor snaps, completely uncomfortable with the fact that Martha's flirting with him. He can feel Rose's eyes on him and knows that she's waiting to see what he's going to do about this.

"And then travel all the way across the universe to ask me on a date."

This time the Doctor's eyes flash dangerously and Martha actually flinches slightly at the look, "This is not a date. It is the way Rose and I are showing our gratitude. However, if you keep acting this way you will be kicked off the TARDIS here and now. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Martha replies swiftly. She waits until he turns back to the controls before she speaks again. Obviously the Doctor is interested in her but is scared of hurting his blonde companion so Martha knows she has to tread carefully if things are going to work in her favor. "For the record? I'm not even remotely interested. I only go for humans."

The Doctor seems to buys her little white lie but Martha misses the way Rose rolls her eyes, seeing right through her. The blonde can tell what the medical student is trying to do and is silently grateful that they're only taking her on one trip. She's also grateful with how the Doctor handled the situation and can she the caution in his eyes - clearly not completely convinced either.

"Good. Well, then." he says before he starts flipping the switches, "Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?"

Martha shakes her head, glancing at the completely calm Rose, who is still lazily eating her chips. "No."

"Off we go." the Doctor says with a manic grin before flipping the final switch.

The TARDIS starts shaking like crazy and the pair at the console barely manage to catch themselves as the struggle to stay standing.

"Blimey. It's a bit bumpy!" Martha shouts.

"You get used to it." Rose offers from her seat - silently thinking that the medical student won't be around long enough to get used to it since this is her only trip.

The Doctor smiles and offers his hand out to Martha, "Welcome aboard, Miss Jones."

"It's my pleasure, Mister Tyler." she returns, shaking his hand.


	4. The Shakespeare Code

**Love Don't Roam (Reprise)**

**Disclaimer****\- I don't own anything from Doctor Who, everything belongs to BBC. I am merely borrowing the characters and episodes for fun and claim no ownership over them.**

**Hello beautiful people! Here is the next chapter, as promised - and at a much faster pace than the last one, yay! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, it means a lot to me and I am glad people are reading the rewrite and seem to be enjoying it. Other than the previous changes in the chapter before I don't think I've made too many changes from the previous version of this episode but I don't really remember everything I did the first time. I'm not looking at the original version - just bringing over a few ideas from before - and trying my hardest to really make this my own this time so that way I'm not copying other people's work and it will be different.**

**Please let me know what you think or give me feedback, I really want to know what you think, especially with the change with Martha this time around. I guess that will definitely change things from the first time which is a good thing in my opinion.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**3.02 - The Shakespeare Code**

Rose finishes the chips the Doctor had given her as she watches Martha hold onto the console for dear life as the TARDIS continues to buckle as the Doctor takes them through time. She smirks to herself and shifts her gaze over to her Time Lord.

"So, are we goin' forward or backward this time?" she questions, "You didn't give Martha the choice like ya did me."

This piques the medical student's interest and she feels a sharp stab to her heart at the fact the Doctor didn't even bother giving her the option like he did with Rose on her first trip with him. She wonders what the difference is between them and why the blonde got to decide where to go when she can't.

The Doctor smirks at Rose in return, "Don't want to ruin the surprise Rose, makes things more interesting."

"Last time you left things to chance, we ended up on that planet with the primitive tribe that tried to sacrifice us to the 'Sun God', yeah?" Rose challenges - half serious, half joking, "Not so fun, that one."

The smile falls from the Doctor's face as he shutters slightly at the memory, "Yeah, not my finest moment... But this will be much better."

"So you say." Rose returns with a laugh.

"I _do _say!"

Martha, fed up with once again being ignored by the pair - and having a suspicion that Rose had brought up this topic on purpose to make her feel inferior - she clears her throat and looks up at the time rotor, trying to understand how it works.

"But how do you travel in time?" she questions, hoping to understand more about this machine and the man who owns such a splendor. "What makes it go?"

Instead of looking impressed by her query, the Doctor looks deeply annoyed and rolls his eyes, "Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything, why don't we." He looks at the medical student seriously, "Martha, you don't want to know. It just does."

Feeling like a child being scolded for doing something they shouldn't have Martha purses her lips and averts her gaze slightly - an embarrassed flush staining her cheeks. She wonders why she gets scolded for what she does while the Doctor seems to joke and banter with Rose, who doesn't even seem to want to understand how any of this stuff works - completely intent on staying naive about things, probably to inflate the Doctor's ego and give her a place by his side in this strange kind of teacher-student relationship.

"Rude." Rose chastises with a raised brow.

The Doctor glances at her and the two stare each other down. A brief moment passes before the Doctor releases a hard breath through his nose and returns his attention back to the console.

"Hold on tight." he instructs the two women.

Rose instantly holds fast to the jump seat while Martha looks around confused but does tighten her hold on the console.

A moment later the TARDIS thuds to a stop and though the Doctor and Rose manage to stay upright, the medical student tumbles hard to the floor and she lets out a squeak of surprise. Both the Doctor and Rose smile at this, finding the situation amusing and for once glad that it's not _them _falling onto the grating this time.

"Blimey!" Martha growls as she gets to her feet. "Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

The Doctor's grin turns manic as he shares a secret look with Rose.

"Yes, and I failed it." he says, further amused when Martha stares at him completely flabbergasted. The Time Lord starts moving towards the doors, "Now, make the most of it. We promised you one trip, and one trip only."

Rose, noticing behind the medical student's excitement, the way her face falls in disappointment. She understands that Martha probably wants to stay aboard and do more than this one trip but she isn't sure if it is because she is more interested in the adventure or the _man _offering it to her.

"Outside this door, brave new world." he offers.

As a huge smile spreads across Martha's face, Rose feels a tugging at the back of her mind and she starts heading for the back of the room, towards the corridor.

"Where are we?" Martha asks the Doctor as she moves down the ramp.

"Take a look. After... after..." the Doctor trails off as he notices that Rose is moving in the opposite direction. Fear clenches his hearts and he wonders if maybe he has done something to upset the blonde and wracks his brain in an effort to figure out what he did. "Rose, where are you going?"

Martha turns around to find that the blonde is heading towards a corridor she had missed when first boarding the TARDIS and idly wonders where it leads to, while also wondering how much more there is to this ship that is bigger on the inside.

Rose spins on her heel, tucking her hands behind her back, and with a playful smile on her face, "Goin' to change."

The Doctor raises a questioning brow, "You don't even know where we are." he points out.

"The TARDIS will help me." Rose says as her smile grows larger and her warm brown gaze shifts to Martha, "Comin'?"

Blinking in surprise, having not expected the blonde to ask her that question, Martha opens and closes her mouth several times but doesn't make a sound as she tries to process what is happening. She throws a cautious glance at the Doctor and can see the annoyance on his face but an unknown emotion in his eyes as he watches the younger woman intently.

She debates with herself for a moment but Martha makes her decision, "No, ta. I'll stay here with the Doctor."

Though her face shows no sign of her turmoil, Rose is uneasy with Martha's reply. She does trust the Doctor not to do anything and that his feelings for her are genuine but she doesn't know the medical student well enough to trust her alone with her boyfriend - especially when she knows that Martha has a romantic interest in the Doctor. Pushing these feelings as far back as she can, Rose nods her head, "Alright, be back in a mo'."

With that she disappears down the hall and the Doctor releases a heavy sigh as he moves back up the ramp and leans against the console.

Martha stands there awkwardly, not sure what to do in this situation and remembering the Doctor's warning before they took off.

* * *

Martha sits on the jump seat, tapping her hands on her legs as the Doctor fiddles with something below the grating - something the medical student didn't know that could open in the first place - and she tries to find something to entertain herself as they wait - rather impatiently - for their blonde companion to return from 'playing dress-up'.

She keeps throwing glances at the Doctor but the Time Lord keeps working away without looking up even once, staying huddled underneath the grating, barely visible to the medical student. After a few more painstakingly slow moments she finally can't stand the silence anymore.

"So, how did you and Rose meet?" she questions.

The Doctor finally pops out from under the grating and looks at her with a raised brow - his wild hair standing up even more than before he had disappeared under the grating.

"Why'd you ask that, then?" he throws back, suspicion colouring his tone.

"Well, I... I want to get to know you better - _both _of you - and was just curious as to how you met..." Martha says in a hurried voice, doing her damnest to fight down the blush that's trying to colour her cheeks. She silently thinks to herself that she has to get better at being subtle if she wants to get to know him better - so maybe he'll allow her to stay and they can get even closer.

The Doctor stares at her a moment, seeming to debate whether or not she's telling the truth before he sighs and leans against the grating with his arms crossed, "Saved her from a spot of trouble in a basement of this department store. Later, she saved me in return and I invited her along, been together ever since."

Not liking the vague answer he gave her, Martha tosses a few ideas around in her mind of how to ask for more details without pushing the boundaries that he's obviously trying to make. She doesn't understand why he's being so secretive with her but so open with Rose. Sure, they have some history between them - and obviously have been through a lot together - but the Doctor has shown clear signs of interest in Martha so shouldn't he be a little more willing to speak with her than he is.

"So you invited her along, cause she saved you? Like I did?" Martha asks.

The Doctor shrugs, his face becoming even more closed off than before, "Something like that, yeah."

She can tell that there is more to it than that and now Martha is curious as to why the Doctor had wanted the younger woman to travel with him when he seemed so reluctant to invite Martha - trying to insist that it is only out of gratitude instead of the real reason.

Before she can question him further movement from the corner of her eye catches her attention and she turns to find Rose standing there.

"How do I look?" Rose asks.

The Doctor turns his head to look at her and his jaw practically drops to the floor.

Rose is wearing a TARDIS blue dress with a bell shaped skirt that has at least one layer underneath, a white lace that is attached to the bottom of the skirt and the bell shaped sleeves that fan out from her elbows. The dress is tight around her waist - but it is obvious she isn't wearing a corset - that emphasizes her figure nicely. There is also a little white lace around the u-neckline of the dress that shows a little of her cleavage without looking slutty or of poor taste. The dress has beautiful gold embroidery that adds a layer of elegance to the dress that is impossible to ignore. She has a choker the same colour as the dress around her neck and her hair is pulled back into a bun with a butterfly hair decoration holding it in place - aside from a few curls that have fallen loosely around her face.

"You look beautiful!" the Doctor exclaims with a genuine smile blooming across his face - much to Martha's chagrin.

Rose smiles in return, a hint of teasing in her eyes, "For a human, yeah?"

The Doctor blushes furiously as he climbs out from the grating and closes it behind him, "You know what I meant."

"Yeah, yeah."

The two smile at each other for a moment before the Doctor turns to Martha and points in the direction of the door, "After you."

A huge smile spreads across Martha's face and the medical student rushes to the door as fast as she can and practically throws it open as she hurries outside.

The Doctor offers his arm to Rose and the couple follow the medical student at a much more subdued pace.

* * *

Martha comes stumbling out the doors of the TARDIS and looks at her new surroundings in astonishment as she takes in the many sights that she's only seen in history books and period pieces on the telly. She lets out a gasp of surprise as she tries to take everything in.

"Oh, you're kidding me. You are so kidding me!" she exclaims as the couple move out of the doors behind her, the Doctor pulling them closed after they exit. "Oh, my God, we did it. We traveled in time." She turns to face him, "Where are we? No, sorry. I got to get used to the new language. _When _are we?"

The Doctor opens his mouth to answer but notices something from the corner of his eye and releases Rose's hand to pull Martha back by her shoulders, "Mind out!"

A bucket of slop splashes down on the spot where Martha had just been standing. The trio stare at it for a moment before the Doctor releases the medical student and reclaims Rose's hand and the two step around the mess to head down the road.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet." the Doctor says over his shoulder, in answer of Martha's question. "Sorry about that."

Martha shrugs it off and follows after them - being mindful of the mess herself, "I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift A+E."

"Can't imagine that, me." Rose says absently as she tries to knock the pictures out of her head with very little success.

"But are we safe?" Martha questions.

Both the Doctor and Rose look at her with raised brows as the medical student looks around uncertainly.

"I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

"Of course we can." the Doctor says with a wave of his hand, "Why do you ask?"

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly, you can the future of the human race." Martha elaborates.

The Doctor is unable to contain the laughter that bubbles up in his chest and Rose looks at him in displeasure.

"That's rubbish." he says between chuckles, "But tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?"

"Doctor!" Rose snaps as she slaps his arm. He just smiles at her goofily as the blonde rolls her eyes in response.

Martha pouts a bit at them once again speaking as if she's not here. She keeps trying to tell herself that this is how things have always been between them before she came on the scene, but that doesn't seem to make her feel any better. Nibbling on her lip a little bit Martha decides to press her luck.

"What if I... I don't know... what if I kill my grandfather?" she questions.

This causes the Doctor to pause in his steps - almost knocking Rose off her feet, but he manages to catch her and mumbles an apology.

"Are you planning to?" he asks the medical student.

"No."

"Well, then." the Doctor states before once again starting down the road, and dragging Rose along with him - she half laughs and half groans at his wild actions.

Martha somewhat glares after them and hurries to catch to the couple as they continue on their way.

"And this is London?" she asks, trying to regain the Doctor's attention.

Hearing the question the Doctor glances at the buildings around them, "I think so. Round about 1599."

"Sure about that date, yeah?" Rose teases, noticing the Doctor's raised brow, "All the times you brought us to the wrong the date."

"Now that's not fair, Miss Tyler. I never got us lost, I got us where we needed to go. And what good times we had." he says as he laughs, remembering their many adventures together. This causes Rose to laugh too.

Martha flushes in embarrassment at once more being ignored by them again when a thought occurs to her, "Oh, but hold on. Am I alright? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?"

The Doctor looks completely confused by the question, "Why would they do that?"

His companions look at him as if he is the most clueless bloke they have ever met and the Doctor looks between them, even more confused by their reactions.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed." Martha almost snaps at him.

This seems to sail right over the Doctor's head as he stares at Martha as if she's grown two heads.

Rose rolls her eyes, "Most people of colour were slaves in this time of history, you would think someone who has all the knowledge of 'time and space' would know that." there is a slight teasing tone to her voice as she 'helps' him to understand what Martha is trying to say to him.

Realization dawns on the Doctor's face and he shrugs his shoulders, "I'm not even human." he says as he offers his arm to Rose, who takes it gratefully, "Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me."

"Not always, yeah?" Rose tease further.

The Doctor laughs and kisses her temple before he looks around again.

"Besides, you'd be surprised." he says in that matter of fact tone of his, "Elizabethan England, not so different from your time." He points to a man shoveling horse manure into a bucket, "Look over there. They've got recycling."

Rose laughs and points to two men talking at a water barrel, "Water cooler moment."

"And the world will be consumed by flame!" a preacher interrupts them.

The couple smile at each other as they look from the preacher to each other, "Global warming."

Martha chuckles but once again feels like an outsider looking in and she begins to wonder if maybe it was a mistake coming along with them in the first place since they seem to be enjoying their time as if Martha's not there in the first place.

"Oh, yes, and entertainment!" the Doctor announces suddenly, "Popular entertainment for the masses."

Without waiting for his companions he starts running down the street. Rose gathers up her skirts and takes off after him and Martha easily keeps pace with the blonde as they race after the Time Lord.

"If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark, right next to-"

They run past they Southwark cathedral and the Doctor practically bounces on his feet in excitement as he finds what he's looking for.

"Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre!" he exclaims as the women join them. "Brand new! Just opened... Though, strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetra-decagon. Fourteen sides."

"Doctor." Rose reminds him.

"Right, sorry." he says with a smile. "Containing the man himself."

Now it is Rose's turn to look completely confused while Martha's face lights up in excitement as she realizes who the Doctor is speaking of.

"Whoa, you don't mean..." the medical student breathes, "Is Shakespeare in there?"

The Doctor smiles at her gleefully, "Oh yes."

"Oh my God." Martha gasps in disbelief.

The Doctor offers his arm to Rose as he bows like any gentleman would, "Shall we, Shiver?"

"We shall, Shake." Rose jokes as she curtsies in return before linking her arm through his.

The Doctor turns then to smile at Martha, offering her his free arm as well, "Miss Jones, will you accompany us to the theatre?"

Martha, ignores the stab of jealousy to her heart when the Doctor and Rose continue with their teasing and smiles at the Doctor and takes his arm, "Mister Tyler, I will." she says, trying to tease him in a similar way to Rose.

The Doctor doesn't even bat an eye as he starts leading the women down the street.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare."

Martha chuckles as she smiles affectionately at the Doctor, "Then I could get sectioned."

Rose laughs, "Well, could be worse, yeah?"

* * *

Rose tries to listen to the performance on the stage, despite the fact that she still doesn't understand Shakespeare - she never has, even when still in school - but the pounding headache she's had since entering the theatre makes it hard to focus at all. Every once in a while the Doctor would throw a worried glance her way and she would smile at him reassuringly and he would quickly return his focus back to the play, getting immersed in it once more.

Not sure of what's causing this headache - though she's not sure what's been causing them the previous times either, nor why they're becoming more frequent as of late - she almost misses the fact that the play is over and the audience erupts in applause. Rose absently joins in with everyone else but can't muster any enthusiasm.

Martha leans closer to the Doctor, her face alight with her excitement, "That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell." She glances at the actors bowing on stage, "And those are men dressed as women, yeah?"

The Doctor, sharing in her excitement, leans closer as his eyes take in his surroundings with the innocence of a child, "London never changes."

The medical student scans the stage and a small frown forms on her face.

"Where's Shakespeare?" she questions over the roar of applause. "I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author!"

The Doctor stares at her in surprise and the dark skinned woman flushes in embarrassment as she gives him a sheepish smile.

"Do people shout that? Do they shout _author_?" she asks him uncertainly.

A man, having heard what Martha said starts, "Author! Author!"

And just like a wildfire the whole audience of the theatre is carrying the chant and the time travelers look around themselves in amazement. The Doctor shrugs a little dismissively.

"Well, they do now."

Rose smiles and leans in closer to the Doctor, "Maybe that's how it started, yeah?"

"Maybe, yeah." he agrees with a laugh of his own just as Shakespeare comes running out on stage, the audience erupting once more into thunderous applause.

Martha tilts her head as she looks at the man standing before her, "He's a bit different from his portraits."

The pounding in Rose's head starts to increase and she bites her lip in an attempt to redirect the pain and give herself some relief.

"Genius." the Doctor says to his companions, unaware of Rose's predicament at the moment, "He's a genius. _The _genius. The most human human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

Shakespeare smiles at the audience in an almost smug way and moves about the stage.

"Shut your big fat mouths!" he declares to the crowd, who laugh in response.

The smile falls from the Doctor's face and he blinks owlishly at his idol as Martha smiles at him sheepishly.

"Oh... well..." the Doctor mumbles as he tries to process the change in the bard he has met several times before.

Martha places a comforting hand on the Doctor's arm - overjoyed with the fact that he doesn't pull away from her touch, "You should never meet your heroes."

A chuckle from Rose draws both their attention to her and the Doctor notices - despite Rose's best efforts to hide it - that the blonde seems to be in immense pain, "Met 'im many times before this, he has." Rose says as she gestures to the Doctor.

"You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that." Shakespeare continues up on stage, showboating for the crowd.

Martha frowns and looks at the Doctor in confusion, "What?" she says in response to Rose's words - upset that the Doctor has taken her on an adventure he's already been on before. She wanted something different!

The Doctor waves his hand dismissively, "Never met him in the same year, always different times."

Rose chuckles but it turns into a grimace as her headache intensives again and this draws the Doctor's attention back to her. He reaches out to stroke her cheek.

"Rose?"

"'m fine." she whispers in reply.

Still oblivious to this moment, Shakespeare continues to talk to the crowd, pointing at someone standing among the people, "Oh, that's a wig." he smiles at the crowd as they laugh along with him.

Rose hisses and covers her ears with her hands as she starts to curl in on herself.

Panic flares inside the Doctor's chest as he moves closer to Rose and tries to get her attention, "Rose!" Now even the medical student is concerned over what is happening with the blonde and though she is still listening to the bard she wants to see if she can help the other woman.

"I know what you're all saying. Love's Labour Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it?" Shakespeare starts, "It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon." the crowd start cheering at the words and Shakespeare waves his hands to try and quiet them once more, "Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius."

He bows to the crowd as they all applaud. Suddenly, as if a puppet on a string he jumps back up to a standing position - his eyes glazed over in a strange way.

"When?" he questions the crowd, "Tomorrow night!"

This draws both Martha and the Doctor's attention back to the bard straight away because of his strange behaivour while the pounding in Rose's head seems to reach it's peak and she leans into the Doctor's side in an attempt to drown out the rest of the world.

"The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labour's Won'." Shakespeare declares as the theatre erupts in a roar of applause. The bard seems to snap out of his daze and blink in confusion as he tries to figure out what just happened and why he said such a thing.

With that the wordsmith and his actors leave the stage and people begin to file out of the theatre. The Doctor turns back to Rose who is slowly pulling away from him and blinking her eyes as if she is just waking up.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor questions while keeping a firm hand on her shoulder.

Rose nods her head, her curls bouncing with the movement and smiles at him, "Yeah, just a headache. It's passed now."

Martha scoffs in disbelief, "More like a migraine than a headache."

The Doctor sends a glare at the medical student and she blinks in confusion, wondering what she did to upset him. He turns back to Rose, "You okay, to leave the theatre I mean?"

Rose nods again and rises to her feet, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The trio funnel outside and the medical student - wanting to make-up for whatever points she's lost - thinks over the bard's strange behaivour, "I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Loves Labour's Won'."

The Doctor, who's arm is linked with Rose's once more, blinks in confusion and turns to Martha, "Exactly. The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. And no one knows why."

"Something tells me, we have something to do with that." Rose whispers to the Doctor so the other woman can't hear her. Her partner smiles down at her, anticipation already building inside them at the thought of a new adventure, though the Doctor is still concerned about the headache the blonde just experienced.

"Have you got a mini-disc or something?" Martha questions, reminding the two that they're not alone. "We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint."

She shrinks away slightly at the disappointed looks on her companions' faces.

"No." the Doctor bites out bitterly.

Martha frowns, "That would be bad."

"Remember what we said about paradoxes?" Rose explains, "This would be a very bad one. Could bring forth the Reapers."

"Reapers?" Martha laughs, "You mean the guy with the scythe, right?"

"Those are the things of fairy tales. Not really those reapers." the Doctor dismisses.

"Yeah, the real Reapers are much worse." Rose says with a shutter.

Martha once again feels completely left out by the couple before her and can feel the rage and jealousy bubbling up in her chest as she stares at them, trying to think of something else she can say. She really doesn't like the current situation and has the sinking feeling that Rose keeps bringing up these past adventures to rub them in Martha's face and basically declare that the Doctor is 'off limits' to her, as if she is marking her territory.

"Well, how come it disappear in the first place?" Martha asks, trying to bring back the spark of adventure that had just been building within them.

The Doctor smiles, "Well, we were just going to give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS, but I suppose we can stay a bit longer."

Martha smiles for a moment before another thought occurs to her, "But shouldn't Rose go back to the TARDIS and rest, given her headaches and everything?"

"Nonsense. The best place for Rose to be is with me, much safer than the TARDIS." the Doctor counters, tightening his grip on Rose's hand. "Off we go."

With that the couple take off down the street and Martha growls under her breath as she hurries after them.

* * *

The trio arrive at the inn named the Elephant and after asking one of the people on the street the Doctor hurries up the stairs to the bard's room with his companions right on his heels. The voices down the hall reach the Doctor's ears and he hurries over to the room and smiles manically when he sees the wordsmith sitting at his table.

"Hello!" the Doctor says in a loud voice and Rose laughs at the childlike excitement on his face as she comes to his side. "Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?"

The bard looks downright annoyed as he hangs his head, "Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove..."

He trails off when he finally looks up and spots both Rose and Martha standing by the Doctor.

"Hey nonny, nonny." he says as he moves forward. The wordsmith notices the way the Doctor wraps a protective arm around Rose's waist so he quickly directs his attention to the dark skinned woman - knowing not to take another man's woman. "Sit down here next to me."

Martha sits in the chair offered to her while the Doctor guides Rose to the chair beside it and helps her sit in it, then sits on the armrest of the chair himself.

"You two get sewing." the wordsmith orders his men, who stare at Shakespeare dumbstruck. "Off you go."

The woman who was in the room, rolls her eyes and starts to guide them men from the room. Rose's attention is drawn to the maid who hurries out of the room way too fast to seem natural.

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muse... or muses I should say." the woman says as she leads the men outside.

"Sweet lady." Shakespeare says to Martha, who is a little uncomfortable with the attention and wondering why Rose isn't on the receiving end. However, that thought is quickly dismissed when she remembers that the Doctor and Rose are 'partners' and Shakespeare must have picked up on that somehow and thinks Rose isn't available thus all his focus in now on her. "Such unusual clothes." he says, eyeing the medical student and the Doctor.

Rose smiles at them teasingly, "Told ya."

The Doctor chuckles and kisses the top of her head.

Martha swallows past the lump in her throat, "Um... verily, forsooth, egads."

Rose, laughs as she remembers when she tried to speak with a Scottish timber while the Doctor frowns and almost glares at the medical student, "No, no, don't do that. Don't."

Shakespeare looks at them with a raised brow, instantly reading the situation before him and he is greatly amused by these unfolding events.

The Doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out the billfold and holds it out to the bard.

"I am Sir Doctor of TARDIS," he introduces himself, "This is my lady, Dame Rose of the Powell Estate and our companion, Miss Martha Jones."

Martha feels a little snubbed by the fact that she doesn't get a title and glares at the Doctor - forgetting for a moment who they are with, "Why don't I have a title, then?"

The Doctor sends a slight glare her way since Martha is breaking their cover with her statement while Rose sighs and leans in closer to her.

"Were given them by a queen, when we saved her." Rose whispers, but in the silence of the room it made no difference since everyone heard her words.

"Interesting, that bit of paper." Shakespeare says, bringing the focus back on him, "It's blank."

The Doctor frowns for a nanosecond before a smile forms on his face, his eyes shining with joy, "Oh, that's very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius."

Rose smiles and takes his hand in hers, leaning her head on his side.

Since the Doctor is still holding out the billfold, Martha leans forward to read what it says.

"No," she denies the wordsmith's words, "It says so right there. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose and Martha Jones. It says so."

Shakespeare leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest with a smug, challenging smile on his face, "And I say it's blank."

The Doctor smiles at the bard and then looks at Martha, trying to figure out how to explain it.

"Physic paper. Um... long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." he grumbles.

Rose smiles, "Didn't mind so much with me, yeah?"

"You're different." the Doctor states easily, because it's the truth.

Shakespeare smiles at the couple but he feels back for the dark skinned woman as she frowns and sends a withering glare at the blonde woman, who either doesn't notice or is ignoring it altogether.

"Physic?" Shakespeare says, stirring the pot a bit to see what else these interesting people will say to him. "Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? Why do you seem so familiar?" he asks the Doctor but doesn't give him a chance to answer before returning his attention to Martha, "More to the point, who is your blackamour lady?"

Martha blinks and looks at the bard in disbelief, "What did you say?"

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays?" Shakespeare asks the other two in the room. "An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A queen of Afric?"

Rage bubbles up inside Martha's chest and she glares at the wordsmith, "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"Remember the time period." Rose says soothingly.

"It's political correctness gone mad." the Doctor states before turning back to the bard. "Martha's from a far off land. Freedonia."

Rose drops her face into her hand as she cringes at the Doctor's response. He has come up with some really good disguises and excuses for them in the time she's known him and though he's slipped up a few times - like with forgetting his accent when they met Queen Victoria - he's never come up with one this bad or flimsy and she is thinking to herself that she wouldn't believe he's ever lied before if she hadn't seen him do it so well before.

Before anyone can say anything more a man in expensive clothing, wearing a gold chain of office and a bit fuller - as most 'average' men are in this time period - comes marching into the room with his chest puffed up to make himself look more important than everyone else.

Rose instantly doesn't like this man.

"Excuse me!" he exclaims, cutting through the chatter, "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour!"

Martha notices from the corner of her eye and has to hold her laughter back when she sees Rose mocking the pudgy man from her seat, where he can't see her from behind the Doctor.

"A new play without warning?" the man continues. "I demand a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be preformed."

Shakespeare looks just as annoyed with this man as the man is with him, "Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round."

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine! The script, now!" the man demands with his hand outstretched to receive said article.

"I can't." Shakespeare says with a dismissive shrug.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled!" the man declares.

Though she is still mocking the man from her seat, Rose notices the maid from earlier - the one who had been cleaning when they first entered the room - listening outside the door and running away after the Master of the Revels' declaration.

"It's all go around here, isn't it?" Martha questions, half jokingly.

Everyone sends her different types of stares and glares before the man glares at Shakespeare once more.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labours Won will never be played." the man sneers before he leaves the room.

Martha chuckles under her breath and turns to look at Shakespeare, "Charming bloke, isn't he?"

Everyone chuckles but Rose's face soon morphs to one of blank nothingness as she stares straight ahead of her but sees nothing.

The Doctor raises a questioning brow as he focuses on his precious girl, "Rose?"

Martha - thinking the girl is only trying to get or attention or that maybe another migraine has started - smiles at Shakespeare and the Doctor, trying to regain his attention, "Well then, mystery solved. That's Love's Labours Won over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know, more mysterious."

This is when Rose comes out of her daze and she shoots up from her seat - almost knocking the Doctor down in the process - and a look of horror crosses her face, "He's goin' to die." she whispers before she bolts from the room.

"Rose?" the Doctor calls after her.

At that moment screams sound from outside and the Doctor takes off running with Martha following behind him and Shakespeare chasing the trio.

* * *

The trio come outside to find the Master of Revels staggering back with Rose trying to help stable him as copious amounts of water spew from his mouth.

"It's that Lynley bloke." Martha shouts as she and the Doctor race over to help Rose as Lynley falls to the ground, still choking on water.

"What's wrong with him?" the Doctor asks Rose as he kneels beside the man, opposite to her. He notices the crowd gathering around and smiles at the awkwardly, "Leave it to me. I'm a doctor."

Martha almost feels snubbed by this and comes to kneel beside Rose, "So am I... near enough."

Rose backs off and stares off into the distance again, her eyes burning with a deep fire.

"Got to get the heart going." Martha says as she gets ready to preform CPR on the man.

The blonde hisses and holds her chest at the same time Lynley jerks on the ground.

"Mister Lynley, come on." the medical student pleads. "Can you hear me? You're going to be alright!" She goes to open his mouth to clear his airway and water comes spewing out of his mouth before his eyes slide closed, "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. I've never seen a death like it." the Doctor says as he comes to Rose's side, checking her over for any injury and satisfied when he finds none. "His lungs are full of water. He drowned and then, I don't know, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow."

The trio stand there staring at each other in dead silence before the Doctor perks up and smiles at Dolly who has come to see what the commotion is all about.

"Good mistress, this poor fellow has suddenly died from an imbalance of the humours." the Doctor says, noticing from the corner of his eye the way Rose hangs her head, "A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes sir." Dolly says as she moves to do as he said.

"I'll do it ma'am." the young maid from before says as she hurries off.

As she moves past, Rose and this young maid lock gazes for less than a second and each glare at each other. Then the maid is gone and it is as if the moment never happened and Rose is once more focused on the Doctor.

"And why are you telling them that?" Martha questions as she crosses her arms, not liking in the least that the Doctor is making up such a ludicrous cause of death for this poor man.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages." the Doctor explains slowly. "If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay..." Martha agrees albeit reluctantly, "What was it then?"

Both women look at the Doctor expectantly.

"Witchcraft."

None notice the careful eyes of the wordsmith as he eyes the three curiously, trying to work out the puzzle before him.

* * *

The group return to Shakespeare's room and to the seats they had inhabited before Rose had rushed from the room with Dolly entering a few minutes later.

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. We're a bit tight on space so I only had one room available. You, Miss Jones, and Dame Rose are just across the landing." she states as she heads for the door.

"Thank you." Rose calls after the woman, who smiles in response before leaving the group alone for the night.

"Poor Lynley." Shakespeare says in a sorrowful tone, his fingers laced together before him on the table. "So many strange events this night."

"Yeah." Martha agrees as she tries to figure out what happened to the man as she plays the events over and over in her head.

Shakespeare eyes Martha thoughtfully, "Not least of all, this land of Freedonia, where a woman can be a doctor?"

The medical student blinks in surprise before smiles proudly at the man before her.

"Where a woman can do what she likes." she counters.

Not completely satisfied with that response Shakespeare shifts his gaze to the Doctor.

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man be so young and have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading."

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I do." Shakespeare returns before looking lastly at Rose, "And what of you, Dame Rose. You knew Lynley would die before it even happened. How did you know?"

Rose blinks and looks like a deer caught in headlights as she tries to think of what to say to him, since she doesn't even know how she knew. It was like she saw the events before they happened, something she feels like she's done before but has no idea why.

"Just very intuitive, she is." the Doctor responds as he notices the way Rose freezes up in a way she never has before - except when she returned to her mother after being missing for a year.

Shakespeare clearly doesn't believe this but returns his attention to Martha, "And you? You look at him as if you're surprised he exists. He's as much a puzzle to you as he is to me. And Dame Rose, you seem baffled by her as well."

Martha flushes in embarrassment and tries to shy away from the Doctor as he rises from his seat and offers his arm to Rose.

"That is enough for tonight." he bites out.

Martha rises again, nodding her head, "I think we should say goodnight." With that she spins on her heel and marches from the room.

Rose links her arm with the Doctor's and allows him to guide her towards the door.

"I must work." Shakespeare says, trying to make it seem like it was his idea to send them away. "I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover you and Dame Rose and why this constant performance of yours."

"All the world's a stage." the Doctor says whimsically.

Shakespeare looks thoughtful, "Hm... I might use that. Goodnight Doctor. Rose."

"Goodnight." Rose replies tiredly.

"Nighty night, Shakespeare." the Doctor says with a wave before leading Rose out of the room.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose enter the room they've been provided to find a decent sized room with two small beds and a small table tucked in the corner. Martha stands near said table with a candle in her hand, looking around awkwardly.

"It's not exactly five star, is it?" the medical student questions.

The Doctor smiles at her bemusedly as he leads Rose over to one of the beds and starts to help her unlace the back of her dress as the blonde releases her hair from her bun, letting it tumble down her back in curls.

"Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse." the Doctor admits.

Rose laughs, "Yeah, better than those cells we ended up in."

"Cells?" Martha questions as she looks between the two.

"We've been locked up a few times. Got into a spot of trouble here and there." Rose explains with laughter interrupting her after every couple words. "This bloke didn't always help matters."

"Oi!" the Doctor protests as he releases the last bit of the lace, "You weren't exactly a saint, Miss Tyler!"

Rose laughs as she spins around in his arms, smiling widely at him, "Never claimed to be one. I know some of them were my fault, but most of the time _you _provoked the people and caused them to throw us in prison."

The Doctor opens his mouth to protest further but stops when he realizes that Rose is right and releases a heavy breath, before kissing her on the lips.

"True." he concedes.

"I haven't even got a toothbrush." Martha butts in awkwardly, not sure what else she should say and blushing furiously when they look at her confusedly.

"Oh." the Doctor says as he pulls away from Rose and moves towards their companion, pulling a toothbrush from his pocket. "Contains Venusian spearmint."

He hands it over to the medical student who blinks at it owlishly, "...Thank you..." she mumbles.

Rose shakes her head affectionately as she slips out of her dress and folds it over the back of the chair, now in only the thin under slip she wore beneath her dress.

"What's that?" Martha asks suddenly.

Rose blinks and follows Martha's line of sight - that looks like she's looking at her chest - to see she is staring at the key hanging from the silver chain she is wearing around her neck. "Oh, that's my TARDIS key. Have to keep it safe, so I always wear it."

"You have your own key?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Rose asks with a tilt of her head.

This is when Martha remembers that the TARDIS is now Rose's home as well as the Doctor's even if she didn't live there originally, so of course she has a key. No one likes to be locked out of their own home. She also idly wonders what she has to do to earn a key of her own, to earn a trip longer than just this one. The Doctor said that Rose had saved his life - which Martha had done as well - but clearly there must have been something more for the Doctor to invite her on as a full time companion.

Clearing her throat, Martha looks at the beds and stares at the Doctor from the corner of her eye, "So, who's going where? I mean, there's only two beds?"

"You can take that one." the Doctor says quickly, easily, as he points at the bed furthest in the room, "Rose and I'll share this one." he gestures to the one Rose is standing near. "We'll manage."

Rose rolls her eyes and climbs into the bed while the Doctor lies down beside her.

Martha hurries over to the empty bed as quickly as she can as she tries to force away her disappointment at this outcome even though she knew it would happen. Knowing something and actually seeing something happen however, are two totally different things. She lies on her side and stares longingly at the Doctor, who has absently wrapped an arm around Rose allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder as she looks up at him as well, his fingers moving lazily through her hair as he thinks.

"So magic and stuff?" Martha asks, trying to distract herself from the way the 'couple' are snuggled up together, "That's a surprise. It's all a little bit Harry Potter."

"Wait till you read book seven. Oh, I cried." the Doctor replies only to grunt when Rose hits his chest.

"Don't spoil it for me! I haven't finished it yet!"

"You humans read so slowly." he returns grumpily.

"Not all of us can finish a book in five seconds." Rose grumbles. "And not all of us can make a cameo in a movie under a fake name."

"What's that, then?" the dark skinned woman questions in confusion.

Rose turns her head to an awkward angle so she can talk to Martha directly. "After the Doctor found out I was a fan of the Harry Potter books, he took me home to where they were filming the fourth movie, Goblet of Fire, and while we were using fake names the Doctor landed a part as Barty Crouch Junior. Did for the fun, he did."

The Doctor blushes in embarrassment while Rose laughs.

"That's why your face looked familiar to me!" Martha declares as she laughs in union with Rose at the Doctor's expense. The Time Lord just allows the women to have their moment - secretly enjoying the musical sound of his precious girl's laughter - as he waits for their laughter to die down. Once she sobers up, Martha regains her train of thought, "But is it real though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

It's the Doctor's turn to laugh as he waves his hand absently, "Course it isn't!"

Martha sits up and sends a disbelieving glare his way, "Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"She's got a point." Rose states. "Besides, we've met a werewolf."

"That wasn't a werewolf." the Doctor says quickly. His partner glares at him pointedly. "It was an alien that _resembled _a werewolf."

"Best I'm going to get, yeah?"

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be." the Doctor says, wanting to talk about something else.

"Then what is it?" Rose questions.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that." the Time Lord says, speaking more to himself than the women, trying to work through this problem. "Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we would've spotted that."

He is cut off by more bubbling laughter from Rose.

"Comin' from the man who missed the London Eye?" she tease.

The Doctor's whole face flushes red as he stutters to find a response. "Figured it out, didn't I?"

"Only with _my _help, you did."

Martha once again feels like an outsider looking in as she watches the couple continue with their argument. She wonders how many adventures they have had together to make them so close and to put them in such high stress that it would allow them to develop a 'romantic' relationship to try and counter these feelings. She also wonders how much of the wondrous universe the blonde has gotten to see while travelling with the Doctor, how much he's decided to show her.

"There's something we're missing, but we'll figure it out. Always do." the Doctor says as he kisses Rose's forehead. "Now we should get some sleep. We'll solve this tomorrow then take you back home, Martha."

With that the couple snuggle up to get some sleep and Martha's heart drops in her chest.

"Great."

She leans forward to blow out the candle and then settle down to get some sleep herself.

* * *

The Doctor and Martha bolt awake when a loud shriek stirs them from their slumber. The medical students is barely sitting up when the Doctor is already racing out of the room - through a door that was already open. She hurries to follow him and they come to Shakespeare's room to find Rose leaning heavily against the door frame - still in her undergarment - with Dolly lying on the floor and Shakespeare unconscious at the table.

"Rose!" the Doctor calls in worry as he moves to help her.

"What? What? What?" Shakespeare questions as he jerks awake at the sound of the Doctor's voice.

Martha, having seen something at the window, races over to see what is going on. She stares out with her jaw slack.

"...Dolly..." Rose mumbles as she leans against the frame, as if trying to snap out of a daze.

The Doctor, reluctantly leaves Rose's side and checks on the woman, who blinks her eyes open and looks around with wide terrified eyes.

"Where's she gone?" she questions. "The woman... her face..."

"It's alright. Everything's going to be alright." he reassures, helping her to her feet.

"Doctor?" Martha breaths.

He hurries over to join her at the window - ignoring the confused wordsmith for the time being - as he stares out at the night sky.

"What did you see?" he questions.

"A witch." she replies.

"Dame Rose!" Dolly cries, finally regaining some composure. "Why are you dressed in so little!"

Remembering that Rose is still not in great shape, the Doctor hurries back over to his precious girl and shields her from the wandering eyes of Shakespeare as he checks her over for injuries.

"You alright?"

Rose nods her head, "Just dizzy." she mumbles.

"What is going on here?" Shakespeare finally questions, annoyed with not having the answers and the fact that everyone's ignoring him.

* * *

Later, after Rose had left to get changed and returned to the room, the five sit in silence as they all try to gather their thoughts.

"Dolly Bailey," Shakespeare says, stirring the woman from her thoughts, "You sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we all ran like rats. It must have been something truly frightful to have caused you so much alarm, with your enormous spirit. What was it?"

"I thought it was a woman you called here for the night." Dolly starts slowly. "But when she turned around... here face was so... I've never seen the like before... Then she started saying these words and my chest..." she shakes her head as if she doesn't know what to say. Then her fearfully gaze shifts over to Rose, who is sitting in the chair beside the Doctor, "Then you appeared Dame Rose, your eyes burning as if on fire and stopped her with words of your own. With a wave of your hand she was screaming in pain."

Rose looks almost confused by these words and turns to look at the Doctor, her eyes pleading with his to give her answers but unfortunately he is just as lost as she is, and nothing has frightened him more - since Canary Wharf that is.

"Tell no one of this." the Doctor pleads and demands in the same tone, his eyes dark as he stares at the woman who nearly died last night as he wraps his arms protectively around Rose, feeling the small tremors of her frame and knowing she is just as terrified as he is with this new development.

Dolly rises from her perch and matches the Doctor's gaze with one of her own, "Frightened I may be, Dame Rose saved my life. I would not betray such a gift with thoughtless words like the youth of these days who fear the things they don't understand. Will has taught me there is more to this world than I ever hope to know in my lifetime."

With that she leaves the room and the Doctor looses some of his tension though his mind is still churning as he desperately searches for answers.

"But so much death and strange events in these last few hours, I know not what to think." Shakespeare admits as he stares at the strange trio before him once more.

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light." the Doctor recites absently as he rubs comforting circles in Rose's shoulder.

"I might use that." Shakespeare says, liking the sound of the words.

The Doctor shakes his head, "You can't. It's someone else's."

"The wordsmith actually pouts as he glares at the Doctor, who smiles smugly at him despite the heaviness of the situation.

"But the thing is," Martha says, not really listening to the situation - though she has filed away this new piece about Rose away for later inspection. "Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly almost died from words like a spell, and they are both connected to you."

Shakespeare looks almost insulted by her words, "You're accusing me?"

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches." the medical student explains.

While Shakespeare looks confused by her words, the Doctor looks downright disappointed in Martha and the medical student wonders what she has done wrong this time.

"I have?" Shakespeare asks, "When was that?"

This is when Martha realizes her mistake. This is _before _Shakespeare has written about witches, meaning the events unraveling right now are probably what inspire that in his play and she just revealed this information to him before he was meant to know. She cringes as the Doctor sends a slight glare her way.

Rose just sits thoughtfully in her chair, listening intently to the conversation, not willing to add anything at this point in time - too concerned about whatever happened to her last night.

"Not quite yet." the Doctor bites out to Martha.

An idea comes to Shakespeare at that moment as the memory returns to him, "Peter Streete spoke of witches."

Rose peaks up at this and leans closer to the wordsmith - or as close as the Doctor will allow since he refuses to release her, "Peter Streete, who's he, then?"

"Our builder." Shakespeare says, happy that the woman seems to have regained some of her spark. "He sketched the plans to the Globe."

This ignites the spark inside the Doctor as he looks off into the distance, the gears in his mind whirling as he thinks through all the information he has - which is a lot.

"The architect... Hold on... The architect! The _architect_!" he declares as he leaps to his feet and takes Rose's hand in his. "The Globe! Come on!"

With that said, the two are racing out of the room, not even glancing back to make sure the others are following.

Martha rolls her eyes as she and Shakespeare give chase to the couple, "Again with the running and leaving me behind."

* * *

The group emerge on the stage of the Globe theatre and while the Doctor begins pacing back and forth across the grand space, Shakespeare and Martha try to catch their breaths and Rose moves to the edge of the stage and sits down, letting her legs dangle over the edge as she watches the Doctor somewhat lazily.

"The columns there, right?" the Doctor starts, his mind already going a mile a minute. "Fourteen sides. I've always wondered, but never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?"

The wordsmith looks completely baffled by the out of the blue question.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well." he answers, wanting to figure out where this is going as much as the medical student does.

"Fourteen. Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen."

Knowing this isn't really her area of expertise Rose just listens as she waits for the moment that she can be of use again.

"There's fourteen lines in a sonnet." Martha adds, hoping to prove herself useful to him, that she isn't just a novice here, that she's smart and not just a pretty face.

"So there is." the Doctor agrees with a smile.

A smile that is seen in different ways by the three present. For Rose, it is merely like the smile the Doctor often gave Jack when their friend helped them with a situation, a smile of gratitude. For Shakespeare, the smile was one a mentor would give his student for giving the correct answer and maybe on the friendly side but nothing more. For Martha however, she saw this as the flirtatious smile that she was hoping he would give her, that she was finally starting to impress the Doctor, and turn his head more towards her, like she wanted.

"Words and shapes following the same design." the Doctor continues, "Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets... Oh my head! Tetra-decagon. Think. Think. Think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

Seeing that he is getting lost in that spiral of information inside his head, Rose gets up from the edge of the stage and walks to the Doctor, stopping him in his tracks and having him look at her, "Stop. Breathe. Focus." she orders him in a gentle yet firm voice.

The Doctor blinks at her before taking a deep breath and leaning his forehead against hers, calming himself down.

Martha averts her gaze, not wanting to see this in the slightest.

"But this is just a theatre." Shakespeare points out.

The Doctor pulls away from Rose but keeps one arm wrapped around her waist as he focuses once more on the wordsmith and the medical student.

"Oh yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on the stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that..."

"It's like you police box." Martha says with a thoughtful tone. "Small wooden box with all that power inside."

The Doctor smiles at her again, "Oh, oh, Martha Jones, I like you."

Her whole face lights up at his words and Rose has to stamp down the bout of jealousy that fills her since she knows what the Doctor meant by those words but she can't stop them.

"Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

Shakespeare frowns and gets a pained look in his eyes. "You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place, lost his mind."

This peaks Rose's interest as she debates this over in her mind.

"Why? What happened?" Martha asks, wondering what could have driven the man who designed this marvel insane.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled." the wordsmith answered.

"Sound like someone used 'im and then drove 'im insane, yeah?" Rose points out as she looks up at the Doctor in concern.

He nods his head in agreement, "Where is he now?"

"Bedlam."

"What's Bedlam?" Martha asks as she looks at the wordsmith confused.

"Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse." he answers.

"We're going to go there." the Doctor says as he starts moving from the stage. "Right now. Come on."

Martha and Rose start to follow after him.

"Wait!" Shakespeare calls and the trio stop to look back at him. "I'm coming with you. I want to witness this."

He comes down from the stage just as two young men enter the theatre and the trio start heading out ahead of him. The wordsmith starts moving towards the two men and hands them the papers he wrote the previous night.

"Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it around, learn it, speak it." he orders his actors. "Back before curtain up. And remember kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know, the Queen might turn up." With that he hurries to catch up with the trio.

"As if!" Ralph shouts after him. "She never does!"

* * *

Shakespeare walks up beside Martha who is trying to keep pace with the Doctor who is paces ahead of them.

"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors." he says smoothly.

Martha glances at him with an arched brow, "This country's ruled by a woman."

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty." he flirts.

Martha stops walking and glares at the wordsmith with her hands raised in the universal sign for stop, "Whoa, Nelly! I know for a fact that you've got a wife in the country."

"But Martha, this it Town." he counters.

The Doctor comes hurrying back to them, his eyes burning with determination as he almost pushes them apart, "Come on. We can all have a good flirt later."

Shakespeare checks the Doctor out, "Is that a promise, Doctor?"

Blinking in surprise for a moment the Doctor sighs, "Oh, fifty-seven academics just punched the air. Now move!"

They start moving down the street again and this is when Martha notices something, "Where's Rose?"

The Doctor halts dead in his tracks and this causes Martha and Shakespeare to almost collide with him. The two scurry back a few steps when the Time Lord whirls around to search the landscape for their blonde companion only to find now trace of her anywhere.

"This is just great! Why does she keep wandering off?!" he growls. "I've warned her against this! She keeps warning against me and disappearing!"

"Maybe it has something to do with what Dolly said this morning, about her glowing eyes." Shakespeare says hesitantly, "Maybe something is wrong with her and she wandered off." He idly wonders how he hadn't noticed the blonde was gone when he had been running after them.

The Doctor's glare darkens drastically and both Martha and Shakespeare can feel fear settling in their stomachs.

"What does that mean, then?" the Doctor challenges. "Do you believe Rose has something to do with the 'strange events' happening around you right now?"

Shakespeare's eyes widen in shock, "I meant nothing of the sort! I only meant-"

"Let me warn you now, Shakespeare. If anything happens to Rose, I will tear the Earth in half. It will be as if this world never existed. My precious girl has sacrificed so much to help the people of this world - more than she should have - and even if something 'strange' has happened to her since our arrival here, Rose would never do anything to jeopardize the human race. Now, shift!" With his speech done the Doctor spins on his heel and starts marching down the street once more.

Martha and Shakespeare glance at each other worriedly before scurrying after the man.

* * *

Something slams into her shoulder and Rose blinks in confusion as she tries to figure out where she is. No matter which direction she looks in she can see no sign of the Doctor or their companions. She appears to be in a more residential part of the city and Rose has no idea - or memory - of how she got here.

"What is going on?" she hisses to herself.

A door down the street from her suddenly opens and Rose stares at it dubiously, "In a horror movie, the one who first enters the creepy house is usually the first to die." she murmurs to herself. This is when something blinks in confusion, "Why am I talkin' to myself?"

Shaking her head - and ignoring her instincts - Rose walks towards the house and through the open door.

* * *

The trio stand waiting for someone to show them to Peter's cell and Martha tries to drown out the sounds of screaming and crying that are echoing around them. She glances at the Doctor nervously.

"Why aren't we going to look for Rose?" she asks.

The Doctor doesn't even glance her way as he keeps staring straight ahead with his hands tucked in his pockets, "Learned from experience. Rose will turn up when I least expect it but when I need her most. Or I find her while still looking into the stuff - such an interesting word stuff - looking into the stuff that brought us to wherever we were at the time. It's how things work with us."

Martha absorbs these words and stares down at her shoes. She has a mixed feeling boiling in her chest as she realizes that maybe she had been wrong about this just being a fling that developed between the two due to stress and misplaced romantic feelings. Maybe the Doctor and Rose do have some feelings for each other, more than friendship but she still can't think of them as more than friends. Rose doesn't seem to challenge him in the way he needs and that she seems to let the Doctor get away with more than he should.

At that moment one of the keepers comes towards them, "Does my Lord Doctor wish to see some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam."

The Doctor gets that dark look in his eyes again and Martha can't stop the shiver that goes down her spine.

"No, I don't." the Doctor snaps in a cold tone.

"Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the lady." the keeper says before walking away again - moving faster than necessary to get away from him.

Martha is practically seething in her boots as she stares at Shakespeare in disgust, "So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

Shakespeare scoffs, "Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia?"

"But you're clever!" Martha argues. "Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose." Shakespeare spits as he crosses his arms and averts his gaze.

Martha feels some guilt build up inside her and looks down in shame, "Mad in what way?"

"You lost your son." the Doctor states in a low voice.

Sadness and grief radiates off Shakespeare in waves, "My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Martha whispers.

"It made me question everything." Shakespeare gasps in a broken tone. "The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be." His face morphs into a thoughtful one. "Oh that's quite good."

The Doctor smirks at him, "You should write that down."

"Maybe not. A bit pretentious."

At that moment the keeper comes back and bows to them, "This way, my lord!"

The trio follow the man down the hall and Martha tries to ignore the sight of the broken and 'insane' patients all around her, trying to drown out their screams and cries, their laughter. Soon enough they arrive at a cell and in the far corner there is a man dressed in rags huddled there on something that can't even be called a bed with his back to them. Martha feels her heart drop in her chest.

"They can be dangerous, my lord." the keeper says. "Don't know their own strength."

The Doctor sends him a seething glare, "I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now get out!"

Martha nods her head in agreement and is all too glad when the man is gone. She turns back to the broken man as the Doctor slowly starts to approach him, like one would a cornered animal.

"Peter?" the Time Lord calls. "Peter Streete?"

Shakespeare stares sadly at the man he once called his friend and sees nothing of the man he once knew, "He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him."

The Doctor ignores this comment and gently places a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Peter?"

When he gets no response from the man the Doctor turns him gently so they are facing each other than places his fingers against Peter's temples.

"Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago." he coaxes in a soft voice. "Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A Winter's Tale. Let go. That's it. That's it, just let go."

The Doctor guides the man so he is laying down on the cot and Martha looks at him in worried confusion.

"What have you done, then?" she asks.

"Opened his mind to the memories." the Doctor answers quickly, never averting his eyes from Peter. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

The man looks at the Doctor but his eyes see nothing as he remembers the 'story'.

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They _whispered_. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. _Their _design! The fourteen walls! Always fourteen. When the work was done they snapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me, where were they?' the Doctor pleads.

"All Hallows Street."

"Too many words."

Everyone turns around to she a haggard and deformed woman standing behind them in the cell who had clearly not been there before.

"What the hell!?" Martha shrieks as she backs up to the bars.

The woman starts moving towards the Doctor and Peter. The Time Lord instinctively backs away - his cowardly instincts still there despite how brave he can be - and the woman smiles.

"Just one touch of the heart." she purrs gleefully.

The Doctor's eyes widen, "No!"

The woman touches Peter's heart and the poor man dies. She then spins around to look at the rest of the group.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare declares in disbelief.

The woman turns around and smiles evilly at the group, her eyes focusing on the Doctor more so than anyone else, "The man with knowledge beyond his means. The one who knows the woman with the burning eyes."

Narrowing his eyes the Doctor glares at the 'witch' before him, "What?"

"Now," she says, ignoring the Doctor with an arrogance of someone who thinks they are far superior than their opponent, "Who would be next, hm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

Martha whirls around and grabs hold of the bars, pulling against them frantically, "Let us out! Let us out!"

"That's not going to work. The whole building's shouting that." the Doctor reprimands with a roll of his eyes as he stares down the 'witch'.

"Who will die first, hm?" the witch taunts.

The Doctor steps forward without hesitation. "Well, if you're looking for volunteers."

Martha quickly grabs hold of the Doctor's arm and attempts to pull him back but it is as futile as when she was pulling on the bars, considering the Doctor doesn't move an inch.

"No! Don't!" she protests as the Doctor shrugs her off easily.

"Doctor... can you stop her?" Shakespeare asks, also watching the witch.

She cackles evilly at them, "No mortal has power over me."

"Oh, but there's a power in words." the Doctor counters. "If I can find the right one. If I can just know you."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here." the Doctor says in reply with tugging on his jacket with confidence. "Now think, think, think. Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy. Ah! Fourteen! That's it! Fourteen!" he becomes more animated and excited as he continues, gaining his rhythm, "The fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration!"

He points a finger directly at the witch with a smirk of victory.

"Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

With a shriek of pain the witch disappears in a flash of light and the Doctor's companions stare at the empty space with their jaws slack.

"What did you do?" Martha asks.

"I named her." he answer swiftly. "The power of a name. That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic. You said so." the medical student argues.

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare questions, not understanding everything the Doctor said but getting the jist of it.

"The end of the world."

* * *

The witch reappears within the home and is gasping for breath as her fellow witches rush to help her, "He knows us! He spoke our name!"

The maid from the inn glares fiercely at the cauldron, "Then he will know death. He will perish at my hand, as his blonde woman did." she hisses. "My mothers, the time approaches. You must away to the Globe. I will join you as soon as the Doctor screams his last."

With that the two older witches disappear while the last begins preparing for the arrival of her prey.

* * *

The Doctor leads the group back to Shakespeare's room, "The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or not."

"Well, I'm going for real." Shakespeare says as they enter the room.

They find the room a mess - nothing like the way they left it - with papers and maps spread across the floor and table and things knocked over as if someone was searching for something.

"My God." Martha gasps as she looks around. "Do you think the Carrionites did this, then?"

The Doctor shakes his head, "Not their style."

"Will, you're back." Dolly comes up behind the trio.

The wordsmith turns to glare at her, "Did you see who did this?"

Dolly looks at the mess in confusion, obviously not expecting to see such a thing.

"The last person I saw in here was Dame Rose... but she seemed in a daze, didn't answer when I tried speaking to her." the woman explains.

This perks the Doctor's interest and he walks over to the table to look at the maps left there.

"Thank you, Dolly." Shakespeare says sincerely, "I'll call if we need anything."

The woman nods and leaves the three to their own devices as the medical student and wordsmith turn back to the Doctor.

"Why would Rose do this?" Martha asks.

"Obviously looking for something." the Doctor answers absently as he stares at the maps.

"Well... but, the Carrionites, what do they want?" she continues, realizing she's not going to get anymore out of the Doctor about Rose and knowing they have to stop the Carrionites from whatever they're planning.

"A new empire on Earth." the Time Lord says grimly. "A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?"

The Doctor looks up and his gaze lands firmly on Shakespeare, "I'm looking at the man with the words."

The wordsmith looks absolutely floored by this.

"Me? But I've done nothing." he protests.

"Hold on, though." Martha interjects. "What were you doing last night? When that Carrionite was in the room?"

"Finishing the play."

"What happens on the last page?" the Doctor presses as he looks over the maps once more.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual." he replies with shrug but then turns thoughtful. "Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it. They used you." the Doctor declares. "They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. Love's Labours Won. It's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing. And yes, you can have that!"

Right after finishing this speech the Doctor points to something on one of the maps which appears to be circled.

"All Hallows Street! There it is!" he states proudly, "Rose, found it! That's my girl."

The medical student raises a questioning brow, "How'd she do that, then? We only found out about it from Peter? How did Rose?"

"The human approach." the Doctor dismisses. "She's always been good at that. The human approach." He starts moving towards the door. "Martha, we'll track them down. Catch up to Rose - she's probably already heading there. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play."

The wordsmith nods his head, "I'll do it. All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Oh, don't complain." the Doctor grumbles with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm not. It's marvelous." Shakespeare replies, a smile on his face. "Good luck, Doctor."

"Good luck, Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach." the Doctor says just as he and Martha leave the room.

Shakespeare's smile grows, "I like that." But the smile quickly turns to a frown as realization dawns on him, "Wait a minute. That's one of _mine_!"

The Doctor pokes his head back into the room, "Oh, just shift!"

* * *

The pair move quickly down All Hallows Street as the Doctor searches quickly for both the house they are looking for and his precious girl but so far having no luck.

"All Hallows Street, but which house?" he questions, speaking aloud to help him think.

"The thing is though," Martha says as she tries desperately to keep pace with him. She thought she was fit but this whole adventure - plus their time in the hospital - has made her realize how wrong she was in that assumption. "Am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't! Look at me, at Rose! We're living proof."

The Doctor wants to pull his hair out as he tries to calm himself and not yell at his companion all at the same time.

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?" he mulls over, "I know. Back to the Future. It's like Back to the Future!"

"The film?" the medical student asks.

"No, the novelization!" the Doctor snaps, hating every bit of this moment. "Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And starts fading away." Martha finishes. It takes a second for the words to sink in and when they do her eyes widen in shock, "Oh my God, am I going to fade!?"

"You and the entire future of the human race, including my Rose." the Doctor practically snarls as he marches forward, "It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it! But which house?"

A door just up ahead creaks open and the pair stare at it with a foreboding feeling building in their guts.

"Uh... make that _witch _house." the Doctor jokes.

Martha glares at him, "Really?"

Ignoring her comment the Doctor heads forward into the house with Martha following behind him. They both make it across the threshold and the door slams shut after them. Martha glares at the Doctor.

"If we end up dead, it's your fault." she grumbles.

The Doctor opens his mouth to protest but a figure crumpled at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the upper floor, draws his attention. His hearts drop in his chest as his eyes widen.

"ROSE!" he shouts as he rushes to her side and checks for a pulse.

The second his fingers touch her neck she jolts awake into a sitting position as if he shocked her and blinks her eyes as she takes in her surroundings.

"Doctor?" she asks. "Where are we?"

"You don't know?" Martha questions, highly suspicious of this - remembering Dolly's words about Rose being in some kind of daze.

Rose shakes her head.

"Never mind that." the Doctor snaps. His eyes scan Rose's form for any injury. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

Satisfied with her answer the Doctor helps Rose to her feet and holding her hand tightly within his, he guides her upstairs with Martha following after them. He brushes aside the curtain and steps into the room that looks as if it was decorated by people obsessed with death and the mo cob.

They see the maid from the inn standing before them - the right side of her face burning unlike the last time they saw her - with a smug smirk on her face.

"I take it we're expected." the Doctor says with a frown.

The woman smirks, "Oh, I think death has been waiting for you a very long time." she states. This is when her eyes land on Rose, standing beside the Doctor, "You? How do you still live?!"

"'m lucky." Rose snipes, not letting anyone see the confusion she is feeling due to the fact that she has no idea what the woman is talking about.

Martha steps forward with a confident smile on her face, "Right then, it's my turn. I know how to do this."

"Martha." Rose tries to warn, a sinking feeling building in her gut.

"I name thee, Carrionite!" the medical student says while pointing in the witch's face. When nothing happens she looks at the Doctor, distraught by this, "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

"The power of a name only works once." the Carrionite says with a smug smirk. "Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee, Martha Jones."

Martha's eyes roll back in her head and she falls backward into the Doctor's arms as he guides her to the floor, looking at her worriedly.

"What have you done?!" he shouts.

The Carrionite frowns as she looks at the crumpled figure before her.

"Only sleeping, alas." she says, slightly disappointed. "It is curious. The name has less impact. She is somehow out of her time." her eyes shift to the Doctor, "And as for you, Sir Doctor." she blinks in surprise, "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair?"

"Keeps me alive." the Doctor quips. "The naming won't work on me."

The Carrionite glares at him till her gaze finally shifts to Rose, "Let us try you, lady with the burning gaze. You escaped death once but let us see if you shall again."

"No!" the Doctor shouts.

"Oh, how your burning heart turns cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant Rose." the Carrionite sites.

Rose gasps and clutches her hands over where her heart is located in her chest, dropping to her knees, but after a few gasping moments she appears to be fine.

"How can this be!?" the Carrionite shrieks, "It is as if death cannot claim you! You have another name... hidden like Sir Doctor's."

The couple are both confused by this statement, but the Doctor - after lying Martha gently on the floor - rises to his feet with the Oncoming Storm burning in his gaze.

"Oh, big mistake." he growls. "My precious girl is what keeps me fighting. I will burn the world down to keep her safe. Now, the Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?"

"New words." the Carrionite sings. "New and glittering, from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare."

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?"

"Just three." she answers. "But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

"No such thing as magic." Rose quips between breaths.

The Doctor smiles for a millisecond at the fury on the Carrionite's face before his own fury returns full force. "Busy schedule. But first you got to get past me."

The Carrionite moves closer and gently brushes her hand across his chest. "Oh, that should be a pleasure, considering my enemy has such a handsome shape."

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not going to work on me." the Doctor laughs. "Happily in a relationship, me."

"Oh, we'll see." she purrs.

She is just about to cut some hair from the back of his head after she wrapped her arms around his neck when a hand latches onto the hand with the scissors and she screams in pain as steam hisses from her skin, the instrument clattering to the floor.

The Doctor steps back in surprise, staring at Rose as she practically breaks the alien's wrist.

"Not happenin' lady." Rose growls. "Maybe calling you by your race won't work, but I know your name. Hence, I call thee, Lilith."

Much like the Carrionite had done in the madhouse, Lilith shrieks as she disappears in a flash of light and Rose stumbles back a step but is quickly caught by the Doctor.

"You alright?" he asks.

Rose nods her head, "Yeah. 'm fine."

After making sure she's stable on her feet the two rush over to check on their companion. The medical student groans as she awakens once more.

"What happened?"

"The Carrionite tried to kill you but since you're a time traveler it didn't work. Rose chased her off by calling her true name and now we have to go stop them from restarting the age of blood and witchcraft." the Doctor explains quickly. He helps her to her feet and then smiles manically, "Well, what are we standing around here for? Come on! The Globe!"

With that he runs down the stairs with the women chasing after them.

* * *

The trio are about half way to the Globe when Rose release a shriek similar to what the Carrionites had and holds her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. She leans against the closest wall.

"Rose!" the Doctor cries as he rushes back to help her. "What's wrong, Rose?"

"I'm burning!" she cries. "Everything is burning!"

"What can I do, Rose? How can I help you?" he pleads.

Martha stands anxiously behind them, unsure of how to help them and knowing that they have to hurry.

Rose's eyes barely open to slits as she stares at the Doctor, her eyes shining with tears and pain, "Get to the Globe."

"I'm not leaving you here!" he protests.

"Have to." Rose argues in a harsh tone. "If you don't stop 'em, then everything ends here, yeah? I'll only slow you down. Go stop 'em, save everyone. The come back to me. It's what we do, yeah?"

The Doctor is completely torn at the moment but knowing that Rose will never forgive him if he doesn't do what she's asking - that's ignoring the fact that she won't exist anymore and neither will he by extension considering how many times his human companions and others have saved him - he leans forward to kiss her forehead.

"Just hold on my precious girl. Please." he whispers, "I'm coming back for you. I'll fix everything."

"Go." Rose whispers just as softly with a weak smile on her face.

With one more kiss to her forehead the Doctor takes off down the street as fast as he can with Martha chasing after him.

Once they're gone Rose slumps to the ground, holding her head as people run away in fear around her - not giving a damn about the woman in pain on the ground.

* * *

The Doctor turns to the left as he hurries as fast as he can towards the Globe, hearing Martha's footfalls behind him as he focuses solely on his goal.

"We're going the wrong way!" Martha shouts from behind him.

"No we're not!" he calls back as he runs further down the street but after a few more steps he realizes that Martha is right - though he won't tell her that.

He spins around and starts heading the opposite way down the street, "We're going the _wrong _way!"

He passes by Martha who rolls her eyes in frustration and runs to catch up to him.

* * *

The pair finally make it to Southwark and they come around the corner to see a red cyclone coming out from the Globe with black shapes flying around it. The Doctor clicks his tongue in frustration.

"I told tee so!" the preacher from yesterday says as he runs away from the danger. "I told thee!"

The Doctor starts running towards the theatre again. "Stage door!"

He burst through the door and sees the wordsmith unconscious on top of some of the props and rolls his eyes as he hurries for the stage. "Stop the play! I think that was it! Yeah, I said, stop the play!"

The Doctor runs up on stage as Shakespeare sits up and rubs his head, Martha coming to check on him.

"I hit my head."

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it." the Doctor says. "You'l' go bald." Screams draw his attention. "That's my que."

With that he runs onto stage.

"Now begins the millennium of blood!" Lilith declares from her spot in the VIP section.

* * *

Rose is now curled in a ball and biting her lips, drawing blood as her body burns from the inside out. People just continue to run and scream around her but Rose could care less. Every inch of her feels as if it is burning apart and she wishes the pain would stop.

Suddenly a warm hand touches her cheek - Rose idly wonders how she could tell the hand was warm with her skin burning off as it is - and she jerks away from it.

"It's okay Rose." a gentle timber says of a young male. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She shakes her head in protest but has no strength to fight him as he gently pulls her head to his chest and wraps his arms around her in a sheltering embrace.

"I swear, everything's okay to be okay." the young man soothes. "The Doctor won't fail. He never does when it comes to you."

Despite the fact she knows nothing about the man offering her comfort to her right now and the extreme pain she's in, Rose can't deny the safety she feels in his embrace and the way she seems to relax through her pain into his warmth.

* * *

The Doctor runs out onto stage with Martha and Shakespeare following closely behind and they look at the sight before them.

"They come! They come!" Lilith declares.

The Doctor turns to face the wordsmith, "Come on, Will! History needs you!"

"But what can _I _do?" the man protests as he looks at the unbelievable things before him.

"Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that!?"

The Doctor rolls his eyes, not in the mood for arguing, "The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith. The one _true _genius! The only man clever enough to do it!"

"But what words!? I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision!"

The Doctor would strangle the man if he didn't need him to undo what the Carrionites have done.

"Trust yourself! When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they, like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever. That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it! Improvise!"

Taking courage from the Doctor's words Shakespeare turns to face the Carrionites as the fly into the air and rounds his shoulders.

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I'm not!"

"No. Words of power!" Lilith cries.

"Foul Carrionite specters, cease your show! Between the points-"

He glances at the Doctor, who catches the look.

"Seven six one nine three oh!"

"Seven six one nine three oh! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..." he trails off as he looks to the Doctor once more.

The Doctor unable to think of anything glances at Martha.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouts the first word that comes to mind.

"Expelliarmus!" the Doctor shouts to Shakespeare.

"Expelliarmus!" he repeats the strange word as he stares once more at the marvel before him.

"Good old JK!" the Doctor declares as the Carrionites scream and are starting to be sucked back into the orb they had been released from.

"The deep darkness! They are consumed!' Lilith cries as she watches her sisters be defeated.

The stage doors slam open and the extant pages of the play are sucked into the tornado along with the Carrionites.

"Love's Labours Won. There it goes." the Doctor says as he watches the alien disappear and the sky clears with a flash and a bang.

There is nothing but silence for a moment until someone in the audience starts clapping and then everyone else soon joins in.

"They think it's all special effects?" Martha gasps.

Shakespeare smiles at her, "Your effect is special indeed."

Martha is not impressed. "It's not your best line."

With that the two take their bows while the Doctor runs off stage and up to the VIP section to pick up the orb with the Carrionites inside. He smirks when he sees the trio behind this all scratching at the surface to try and get at him. He rejoins the pair on the stage and returns Martha's excited hug as she leaps into his chest.

"We did it!" she exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah, we did." he replies. His eyes widen and he forces Martha away from him - much to the medical student's disappointment - and starts to run from the stage. "ROSE!"

Shakespeare watches with a heavy heart as the medical student sighs in frustration and crosses her arms over her chest, not at all happy with their interrupted moment.

* * *

The burning suddenly stops and Rose takes a deep breath to fill her deprived lungs, blinking open her eyes to focus on the young man before her as she pulls away from him. He smiles at her with a little crooked smile, that seems familiar to her for some reason.

He seems to be in his early to mid twenties, with wild but well groomed chestnut brown hair, light skin, freckles across the bridge of his nose, and deep hazel green-brown eyes that are watching her so fondly.

He reaches out to push some loose curls behind her ear and moves to stand up.

"The Doctor will be here soon. Best I be gone before he gets here." he admits with a shrug. "I'm glad you're alright."

He starts to move away.

"Wait!" Rose calls and he stops a few step away, glancing at her over her shoulder. "Who are you?"

He smiles at her sadly, "I can't tell you that. But, I am someone important to you... or at least I _will _be. Haven't met me yet, in your timeline. But you'll figure out who I am soon."

"Someone important to me?" Rose presses. "How do I know you're telling the truth? Why did you help me?"

"Because _you're _important to _me _as well." he replies as he moves forward and kneels before her again, leaning forward so his hot breath tickles her ear. "And you can trust me because -"

He then says something in a language Rose doesn't understand but somehow the words offer her the comfort and reassurance she so desperately needs. She feels as if she has known this man her whole life despite this being their first meeting - or at least her first meeting with him.

He leans back and smiles at her, "Are we good now, Rose?"

Unable to say anything in reply Rose nods her head.

His smile grows and he rises to his feet once more before he waves and walks down the street. Rose watches him go until he disappears around the corner and she feels like a part of her went with him.

"ROSE!" the Doctor's voice echoes from the opposite direction as the young man went. She turns her head to see him racing down the street towards her and smiles at him.

* * *

The next morning - after spending the night at the inn - the group return to the theatre. Martha and Shakespeare sit on the stage while Rose and the Doctor explore the props house behind stage, most since the Doctor won't let Rose out of his sight given what happened to her the previous day.

"And I say," Shakespeare announces, "A heart for a hart and a dear for a deer."

Martha laughs but only because she doesn't understand it at all.

"I don't get it."

Shakespeare smiles at her and leans forward, "Then give me a joke from Freedonia."

The medical student smirks at the wordsmith, "Okay, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says, 'oi mate! You're Bard!'"

"That's brilliant." Shakespeare praises, "It doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that." He leans even closer, "Now come here!"

He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer, leaning in to kiss her but Martha pushes away from him.

"Whoa there!" she protests. "I only just met you."

"Martha, the Doctor will never kiss you, I fear." he argues, already knowing what the medical student is refusing to accept, "Why not entertain a man who will?"

Martha frowns and completely steps away from him, her eyes burning. "I'll have you know, a genius you may be, but you don't know everything that's going on. You don't know the truth about the relationship between the Doctor, Rose and I. And, I don't know how to tell you this, but your breath doesn't half stink."

It's at that moment that the Doctor and Rose return to the stage, with the Doctor carrying a skull of some kind and wearing a neck collar around his neck, clutching Rose's hand in his own.

"Good props store back there." the Doctor says absently. He stares intently at the skull, "I'm not sure about this though. Reminds me of a Sycorax."

Rose frowns as a shiver runs down her spine, "Hope to never run into them again."

"Sycorax." Shakespeare says trying the word out in his mouth. "Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

The Doctor smiles playfully. "I should be on ten percent. How's your head?"

Shakespeare reaches up to rub his head, "Still aching."

The Doctor reaches up to take the neck collar off from around his neck.

"Here, I got you this."

He puts the collar around Shakespeare's neck and smiles at his work while Rose giggles affectionately.

"Neck brace. wear that for a few days till it's better. Although, you might want to keep it. It suits you." the Doctor states.

Rose smiles, "Definitely looks good on you."

"What about the play?" Martha questions, still interested in the 'lost play'.

"Gone." the Doctor answers quickly, "I looked all over. Every single copy of Love's Labours Won went up in the sky."

"The lost play." Rose whispers.

The Doctor nods his head as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"My lost masterpiece." Shakespeare moans.

"You could write it up again." Martha offers.

The Doctor shakes his head fiercely at this comment, "Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

"Yeah, let's not destroy the world. Sounds good to me." Rose agrees.

"Oh, but I've got new ideas." Shakespeare states happily. "Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet."

Martha frowns at that, "Hamnet?"

"That's him." Shakespeare replies, confused by her reaction.

"Ham_net_?"

"What's wrong with that?" the wordsmith is now a little offended with her seeming displeasure of his son's name.

"Anyway, it's time we were off." the Doctor interrupts. "I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream for all eternity, and I've got to take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel through time and space." Shakespeare says with a smile.

"You what?" The Doctor stutters, completely shocked.

"You are from another world like the Carrionites, and Martha and Rose are from the future - though there is something more about your golden hair beauty than I can figure out - but it's not hard to work out." Shakespeare states.

"That's incredible. You are incredible." the Doctor breaths.

"The true genius, yeah?" Rose says with a laugh, earning her a kiss on the top of the head from the Doctor.

Martha frowns at this display of affection as she watches the two and she bites her lip to keep from saying anything about it - knowing that won't earn her a place on the TARDIS.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor." Shakespeare says before turning to Martha and taking one of her hands in his. "Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou are more lovely and more temperate-"

The two actors from the precious day come charging into the theatre, "Will!" one shouts.

"Will, you'll never believe it!" the other one says. "She's here! She's turned up!"

"We're the talk of the town! She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again!" the first explains.

Shakespeare sighs in frustration and turns to face them, "Calm down."

"Who are you talking about?" Martha asks.

The first guy glares at Martha as if she is an idiot, "Her majesty. She's here."

"Does that mean-" Rose starts to asks.

Music sounding cuts her off and in walks the queen. The Doctor smiles gleefully.

"Queen Elizabeth the first!" he announces.

"Doctor?" the royal says.

The smile falls from the Doctor's face as Rose laughs, "Of course."

"What?" the Doctor questions.

"Rose Tyler." the queen continues.

It's Rose's turn to frown, "What?"

"Bring them to me!" the royal orders her guards.

"What!?" the couple shout at the same time.

Martha groans and grabs the Doctor's arm, "Never mind _what_, just run!" the trio start moving to the back of the stage. "See you Will, and thanks."

"Stop them!" the Queen shouts after them.

Shakespeare's laughter also echoes after them as the trio escape through the stage door.

* * *

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" one of the guards shouts after the trio as the race down the street towards the TARDIS.

"What have you done to upset her?" Martha asks while running as fast as she can.

"How should I know?" the Doctor argues, "Haven't met her yet! That's time travel for you."

Rose's mind wanders back to the young man from last night but she pushes the thought to the back of her mind as she reaches the TARDIS door and starts to unlock it with her key.

"Upsetting a queen again, Doctor?" she teases.

"I never upset queens until I met you, Rose Tyler." he returns. Rose gets the door open at that moment and the women race inside while the Doctor lingers at the door, "Still, can't wait to find out."

"Doctor, get in here!" Rose shouts at him.

"That's something to look forward to."

"Halt!" the guards yell.

The Doctor quickly slams the door shut and runs up to the console, sending them into the vortex. Once there the three start laughing at the ludicrous situation they just found themselves' in.


	5. Gridlock

**Love Don't Roam (Reprise)**

**Disclaimer****\- I own nothing from Doctor Who, everything belongs to BBC. I am merely borrowing the characters and episodes for fun and claim no ownership.**

**Hello beautiful people! Thanks for all the reviews and favourites that I've gotten up till now, it means a lot to me. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying the rewrite and that I seem to be making people invested in this story. I am really trying hard.**

**I've made quite a few changes to this chapter compared to the last time I wrote this and I hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**3.03- Gridlock**

Now that they are safely back in the vortex the trio slowly regain their composure and their laughter dies down.

"Well... that was certainly exciting." Martha says after an awkward pause, wringing the bottom of her tank top as her eyes shift between the two standing before her.

The Doctor hums in agreement as he stares up at the time rotor.

"More than a simple trip through time, yeah?" Rose says as she shuffles her hair out of her face and removes the hair comb she has been wearing for the last couple of days. "I'm going to change, be back in a mo."

"Don't take too long." the Doctor pouts as he watches her go, his arms crossed over his chest.

After she leaves the console room the remaining pair stand their in awkward silence as they wait for Rose to return. The Doctor absently taps his fingers against the console while Martha keeps trying to look at anything but the Doctor, and is failing horribly.

Finally after the silence gets too much for her to handle Martha gathers up her courage and stands up straight as she faces the Doctor head-on. "So... when Rose comes back... You'll be taking me back home?"

The Doctor blinks at her owlishly as if she spoke to him in a language he's never heard of before - which Martha knows isn't true because he's an alien from another planet that apparently can travel through time and space whenever he wants - and she waits for him to answer her. In her head she is already building up her argument of why he should let her stay, everything she wants to tell him that will allow her to stay here aboard the TARDIS.

But, the Doctor instead, smiles manically and moves around the console, flipping the switches and levers as he moves. The TARDIS instantly starts jerking and Martha stumbles into the console as she tries to keep her balance.

"Just one trip." the Doctor says. "That's what we agreed to. One trip in the TARDIS, and then home. Although, I suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into the past, one trip into the future. How do you fancy that?"

A huge smile lights up Martha's face and she nods her head, "No complaints from me."

"I might have a few." Rose's voice cuts through the pair's moment of joy.

She is standing in the doorway to the corridor, now dressed in a pair of fade washed jeans, white sneakers, with a grey t-shirt on and a pink hoodie over top. A frown is clearly on her face as her eyes are locked firmly on the Doctor.

Moving quickly, the Doctor flips the switch to stop their travel and smiles sheepishly at Rose as he moves carefully towards her, "Rose, I decided since the last trip didn't go exactly as planned that we could take Martha on one more trip before we bring her home so she can see the wonders without another disaster happening."

"Yes, clearly _you _decided." Rose says in a biting tone.

The Doctor doesn't miss the emphasis Rose puts on the word 'you' and realizes almost instantly what the blonde is so upset about and silently curses to himself in every language he can think of at the moment.

Martha on the other hand, doesn't understand what the problem is - aside from the fact that Rose is being jealous and clearly doesn't want Martha here because she is getting attention from the Doctor. She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at Rose, "What's wrong with that, then?"

"I have no problem with you being here." Rose answers smoothly in a level tone. She likes Martha, she really does - the only thing about the medical student that really bothers her is the fact that she has feelings for the Doctor, but she trusts him and knows that he doesn't feel the same way about the medical student. Her main issue is with the Doctor at the moment.

"Doesn't seem that way to me." Martha snaps.

"Now, Martha." the Doctor butts in. "Rose is telling the truth, the problem isn't you." He starts walking towards her. "Rose, I'm sorry, okay? I made the decision without talking to you and that's not we talked about. I _swear _I won't do it again. Please."

He stops just before her and holds his hand out to her, but doesn't touch her, knowing that she needs to make the choice and that he's in big trouble with her right now. He fell back on old habits - habits he's had since he first started travelling in the TARDIS - and forgot to talk with his precious girl about his decision, which is what they agreed to after the whole thing on the impossible planet. She has every right to be upset with him at the moment.

"Fine. One more simple trip." Rose says as she moves past the Doctor and heads towards the console.

The Doctor sighs - knowing that Rose is still angry but at the moment he can't do anything about it - and follows her back to the console.

Martha can't stop the anger that's bubbling up in her chest though she doesn't say anything. She feels as if Rose is basically saying that she can only be here because the blonde is _allowing _her to, not because she earned it - which in Martha's mind she did. She not only helped save the Doctor on the moon, and helped save all on human kind while Rose was unable to do anything with the Carrionites. She feels as if the blonde shouldn't have any say in whether or not she can stay since even if the TARDIS is now her home - and she's in a relationship with the Doctor - it is still the Doctor's TARDIS, he should have the final say.

"How about a planet?" the Doctor asks, one already in mind as he hopes to make amends with Rose once they get there.

Martha lights up once more as she and Rose take hold of the console and the Doctor flips the switch again, "Can we go to yours?"

The mood in the TARDIS once more becomes tense and though the Doctor tries to hide it, Rose can see the pain in his eyes and places a comforting hand over his - an action that doesn't go unseen by Martha, who idly wonders what's wrong.

"Nah, there's plenty of other places." he says dismissively, smiling gratefully at Rose.

"Come on, though." Martha insists, completely missing the subtle message that is right in front of her. "I mean, planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?"

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah."

Rose tightens her grip on his hand as she sends a slight glare Martha's way, wondering how someone so smart couldn't see what was happening right in front of her.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?" the medical student presses, wanting to know more about both the planet and the man before her.

"I suppose it is."

"Great big temples and cathedrals!"

"Yeah."

"Lots of planets in the sky?"

"The sky's burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow." the Doctor replies.

"Yeah, really beautiful." Rose says as she remembers what the Doctor showed her in that room that is kind of like the one you see in the sci-fi shows that can bring up a virtual reality of anything they want to see.

Martha smiles, "Can we go there?"

"Nah," the Doctor says after a moment's pause, "Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home."

Martha feels both disappointment and jealousy rolling around inside her and wonders why Rose is good enough to see the Doctor's home world but she isn't.

"Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind." the Doctor continues.

"The planet with the cat people and apple grass?" Rose questions, shuttering a little as she remembers the bits of the adventure she can when Cassandra didn't have control of her body.

"That's the one." the Doctor agrees excitedly. "Fifty thousand light years from your home world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York."

The TARDIS jerks as it comes to a stop and the Doctor smiles at the pair.

"Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

Rose laughs and shakes her head, "You've wanted to say that since the last time, haven't you?"

"It's fun." the Doctor agrees with a smile. He reaches for Rose's hand but she pulls it away before he can capture it and the Doctor regains his composure quickly, "Let's go."

He leads the way to the doors with Martha hurrying after him instantly and Rose after taking a deep breath, follows as well.

* * *

The Doctor steps outside the TARDIS and smiles at the scenery while Martha glares, tightening the jacket around her neck as she feels the droplets of rain hit her head.

"Oh, that's nice." Martha grumbles as Rose steps out of the TARDIS and locks the door. "Time Lord version of dazzling."

The Doctor smiles at Martha, "Nah, a bit of rain never hurt anyone."

Rose chuckles as she pulls her hood up over her head with a roll of her eyes.

_'Rose.' _

A voice whispers in her ear and Rose spins around in search of the source of the voice but finds nothing or nobody there. This concerns her greatly and she grips the front of her shirt tightly in her hand.

"Come on," the Doctor's voice cuts through her thoughts and Rose turns to face the pair before her once more. "Let's get under cover!"

With that the Doctor takes off running. The women share a look before they run after the Time Lord to a nearby plywood ghetto and stand beside him. While the Doctor shakes the rain from his wild hair Martha glares at the landscape, completely unimpressed by it.

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon." she quips.

"One thing I've learned, travellin' with 'im," Rose speaks up, "Looks can be deceiving."

Martha looks at Rose disbelievingly as the blonde works on untangling the few locks of hair that did get soaked during their jog over here, pretending not to notice the look Martha is giving her.

Noticing the awkward tension between the two women the Doctor hurriedly looks around for some way to break it and spots the monitor next to him. He moves towards it as he pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look." he says as he moves the sonic over the screen.

The two women move closer to look over his shoulder.

The screen takes a moment but then flickers to life with a blonde woman on screen smiling one of those smiles that only tv reporters could make look sincere but fake at the same time.

"And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway." the reporter says.

It shows them a view that is very familiar to the couple and the Doctor's face lights up with his usual manic grin.

"Oh, that's more like it." he says cheerily. "That's the view we had last time." He then turns to look at their surroundings once more. "This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city."

Martha turns to him and crosses her arms over her chest, fury building in her once more, "You've brought me to the slums?"

The Doctor looks at her in confusion, "Much more interesting. It's all cocktails and glitter up there-"

"Not to mention killer cat nuns and bitchy trampolines." Rose adds in a somewhat bitter tone though the Doctor can hear the teasing note there too.

"This is the real city." the Doctor finishes to Martha, who is looking between the two - confused by Rose's comment.

Martha looks back at the Doctor, "You'd enjoy anything."

"That's me." the Doctor replies when something else catches his attention, "Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better."

The step out from under their cover and the trio start moving between the streets once more. Martha worries her lip as she silently debates with herself before her curiosity wins out.

"So, when you two were here last time... what happened?" the medical student questions, looking to either side of her since for once Rose is walking beside Martha instead of by the Doctor, putting the medical student between them.

Rose sighs, "I don't really remember much, but I do know that the nuns there were cat nurses and that they tried to kill us."

"Why don't you remember much?" Martha questions, from what she's observed Rose seems to remember every little detail of her adventures with the Doctor and loves to bring up these tidbits whenever she can.

"Someone else was in control of my body." Rose says with a slight shutter.

This statement confuses Martha even further.

"What do you mean?"

Before Rose can answer the question - or think of a way to answer her - one of the green dumpster looking things suddenly opens, startling the three, as a man pokes his head out, revealing it to be some kind of stall.

"Oh!" the man says excitedly, "You should have said. How long have you been there." he doesn't give them a chance to answer however, "Happy. You want Happy?"

At the sound of his voice more stalls open and soon they are all open and the trio are somewhat confused and overwhelmed by what is happening around them.

"Customers." a woman says. "Customers! We have customers!"

"We're in business." another woman says. "Mother, open the mellow and the Read."

"Happy, Happy! Lovely happy, Happy!"

"Anger. Buy some Anger!"

"Get some Mellow. Makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long."

"Don't go to them! They'll rip you off!" the first man says. "Do you want some Happy?"

"No, thanks..." the Doctor says slowly as he looks at the scene unfolding around him.

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha questions, disgust clear in her voice.

"I think they're selling moods." the Doctor corrects.

Martha snorts, "Same thing, isn't it?"

"This is horrible." Rose bites.

The medical student nods in agreement and the two women look at each other in surprise, realizing for the first time that they actually agree on something and the two smile at each other, laughter slipping past their lips.

More people start entering the area, completely listless and dressed in rags. They look almost like homeless people to the trio and all three feel their hearts ache at the sight. They stall owners all start trying even harder to get the attention of the new arrivals, all obviously desperate to make a sale.

"Over here, sweetheart." the one selling Mellow calls to a young woman who entered the area, tear tracks staining her cheeks. "That's it, come on, I'll get you first!"

"Oi! Oi you!" the first man tries to get the same girl's attention. "Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!"

"Come over here, yeah." the Mellow woman says as the girl approaches her. "And what can I get you, my love?"

"I want to be Forget." the young woman breathes out in a broken tone.

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much do you want forgetting?"

"It's my mother and father." the girl answers. "They went on the motorway."

"Oh, that's swine." the woman says as she hands something to the girl. "Try this. Forget forty-three. That's two credits."

The girl hands her the money and turns to leave but the Doctor moves into her path.

"Sorry, but hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?" he questions.

"They drove off."

This statement breaks Rose's heart. Given everything her mother sacrificed for her the blonde can't imagine how it would feel for her mother to just up and abandon her. This also brings forth some guilt because Rose realizes that that is exactly what she did to her mother in the end.

"Yeah, but they might drive back." the Doctor tries to reassure her.

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them." she replies in a broken voice.

"But they can't have gone far. You could find them." the Doctor protests. He notices she is lifting the patch towards her neck. "No. No, no, don't."

The woman ignores his protests and sticks the patch upon her neck. It takes a moment but her face morphs from one of heartbreaking defeat to complete blissful happiness.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she asks with a giggling tone.

"Your parents..." the Doctor says in disbelief. "Your mother and father. They're on the motorway."

"Are they?" she says as if she wasn't just devastated by this news moments ago. "That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you." With that she walks away and the trio are all left there in shock.

Disgust morphs Martha's face as she turns to the Doctor with rage burning in her gaze. "So that's the human race five billion years in the future? Off their heads on chemicals."

"It wasn't like this last time." the Doctor argues.

_'Rose.'_

The blonde blinks and turns away from her companions as she once again looks for the source of the voice but comes up empty just like before. She is so distracted by this - and her companions are so distracted by their argument - that she doesn't notice until it's too late when a man grabs her from behind with a gun pointed at her head and a woman moves forward to point the gun at the Doctor and Martha, who turn at Rose's scream.

The Doctor's eyes darken with rage and fear when he sees what's happening while Martha's eyes widen in surprise and she lifts her hands to show she is unarmed.

"I'm sorry." the man holding Rose says. "I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all."

"Let. Her. Go." the Doctor says in a dark and scathing voice as he glares at the man, who swallows in fear in response but doesn't release Rose, backing away slowly. "I'm warning you now. Let her go, or there is nowhere on this planet that you can hide from me. I will find you no matter where you try to go. Whatever you want, I can help you. We can both help you, but first you have to let her go, or it is the last mistake you will ever make."

The couple glance at each other nervously but don't stop moving towards the door, their weapon still pointed at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." the woman says with a sad smile. "Sorry."

With that the man pulls Rose through a green door and the woman follows after them before slamming the door shut and locking it as they run down the alleyway with Rose in tow.

The Doctor races to the door and tries furiously to open it, "NO! Give her back to me!"

"Rose!" Martha shouts, worry and guilt warring in her chest for the blonde. Worry because they have no idea what's going to happen to her and guilt because she's done nothing but argue with the girl and try to make her the enemy since the moment they met and Rose has done nothing to deserve that.

* * *

Rose struggles against the man holding her hostage as he drags her as quickly as he can down the alleyway, the woman running ahead of them, glancing nervously over her shoulder every few seconds.

"Let go of me!" Rose barks in anger, making the journey as difficult as she can for her captor.

"I'm sorry." the man says once more as he continues to drag Rose away.

The blonde can't stop rolling her eyes, completely frustrated with those words.

* * *

Finally seeming to remember the sonic screwdriver in his pocket the Doctor whips it out and runs it over the lock of the door swiftly before he throws the door open and races down the alleyway, with Martha following after him as quickly as she can.

* * *

The trio arrive at an open area where a car is parked and the woman slides the door open as the man pulls Rose closer to the vehicle.

"Let go of me!" Rose screams as she continues to struggle and the man grunts in frustration as he tries to keep a hold of the blonde.

"This is impossible." the man moans. "Give her some Sleep!"

As the woman pulls one of the patches out of a bag in the car Rose's eyes widen and she struggles even harder against her captors.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare put that stuff in me!" Rose scream as she tries to get as far from the woman as possible despite how difficult it is, "Get the hell off me!"

The woman looks at her in sympathy, "It's just Sleep Fourteen." She says before pressing the patch to Rose's neck, "No, baby, don't fight it."

"I'm tellin' you no!" Rose hollers before she feels the chemicals takes effect and falls unconscious despite her efforts not to.

"I'm so sorry." the woman says to the the now sleeping Rose, smiling sadly at her partner as she feels guilty for what they're doing but knows that it needs to be done.

"Get on board." the man orders her as he picks up Rose bridal style since she is nothing but dead weight now.

The woman climbs into the car and watches as he climbs in after her.

* * *

Running as fast as he can, the Doctor prays to every entity he can think of - despite the fact he doesn't believe in them - that he'll get to Rose in time. Martha is completely forgotten as he runs down the alleyway.

He gets there just as the vehicle lifts into the air and disappears into the horizon.

**"ROSE!"** he hollers after the vehicle that took his precious girl away, rage and fear building inside him in equal measures.

Martha barely reaches the Doctor before he is running back the way they just came from. She takes a deep breath and runs after him, ignoring the burning in her lungs - knowing there are more pressing things to worry about, like Rose's safety.

* * *

The woman checks over Rose before smiling sadly and moving to the front of the car to sit in the passenger seat, not noticing the fluttering of the blonde's eyelids.

"She's alright. She's breathing, pulse is fine and no harm done." the woman says. "She looks rich. She must have got lost."

Both are unaware as they laugh slightly about that fact that Rose's eyes open and looks at the discarded gun not too far from herself and then flicker over to the people sitting in the front of the car.

"Yeah, well, she's worth her weight in gold to us." the man replies making Rose's blood boil slightly as she waits for the perfect moment to move. He reaches out and pushes a button on the screen, "This is car four six five diamond six. We have three passengers, repeat three. Request access to the fast lane."

There is a moment's pause before a computerized voice says in reply, "Access granted."

The man smiles at the woman at his side, "Oh yeah."

Just as the car begins to descend the couple hear the click of the gun and turn their heads to find Rose standing behind them with the gun pointed at the man's head.

"Take me back to the Doctor. Right. Now."

* * *

The Doctor hammers his closed fist against the closed hatch of the stall with the man who tried to sell them Happy earlier just as Martha comes up behind him gasping for air as she tries to catch her breath, his face a dark mask of fury and a promise the medical student isn't sure she wants to find out.

He pounds on the door again and the man finally opens the hatch to smile at the two, "Thought you'd come back. Do you want to buy some happy Happy?"

"No, I don't." the Doctor says in a deep voice that has the man shrinking away from him slightly, not sure what to think of the man standing before him now. "Those people, who were they? Where did they take Rose?"

The woman from before, who sold the girl the Forget, opens her stall and leans out as well, "They've taken her to the motorway."

"Looked like carjackers to me." the man agrees.

"I'd give up now, darling." the last woman says, "You won't see her again."

Martha visibly flinches and sets back from the Doctor as she stares at the dark expression on his face, thinking for the first time that she has no idea who this man at her side truly is and maybe she is in way over her head here. She has no idea how to comfort him and is beginning to see just how useless she is at this moment.

"Used to be thriving, this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end." the Happy man explains.

The Doctor turns his focus back to this man, trying to keep his voice calm, "He kept saying three, 'we need three'. What did he mean, three?" the Doctor asks, trying to understand why these people took his Rose from him.

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults." the Mellow woman explains this time.

The Doctor glares at them, openly daring them to deny him what he wants to know, "This motorway. How do I get there?"

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You canna miss it." the man says in answer. The Doctor moves away and wanting to make the man feel better the pharmacist leans further out of his stall, "Tell you what. How about some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love."

The Doctor freezes in his steps and Martha moves a good few feet away from him as he whirls around to glare at the people in the stalls as if they were some kind of demon from hell instead of just people trying to make a living - though Martha doesn't agree with their way of doing so.

"You think you can _drug _me into _forgetting _that those people stole my Rose from _me_?" the Time Lord asks in a low, threatening tone. "That you can make all my problems disappear with your little drugs and everything will alright?" he starts stalking back towards them, "Word of advise, all of you. Cash up, close down and pack your bags."

The three glance at each other before looking at the Doctor with worry in their gazes.

"Why's that then?" one of the women ask.

The Doctor's eyes flare with promise, "Because as soon as I've found my Rose - and I _will _find her - alive and well. Because I will find her alive and well, even if I have to tear this whole planet apart to do so. I will if I have to. Then I'm coming back, and this street is closing _tonight_!"

With his piece said the Doctor spins on his heel once more and starts stalking away. After a moment's hesitation Martha follows after him - a little uncertain now about the man she so blindly followed into the stars - but she wants to help rescue their wayward friend from her kidnappers.

* * *

The couple look at each worriedly before glancing at the woman holding the weapon on them.

"That sleep should have knocked her out for hours." the woman 'whispers' though Rose hears it considering they are in a confined space.

"Ya heard me. Take. Me. Back. Now." Rose hisses again.

The woman turns around in the seat with her hands raised playacting, a sad smile on her face, "Look, I'm sorry. But that's not a real gun."

"My kidnappers would say that." Rose counters.

"Where do you even get a gun from, these days?" she asks in a desperate voice. "I wouldn't even know how to fire."

"Well, _I _would."

The couple shrink back but watch as Rose examines the gun and growls under her breath.

"Dammit." she hisses, tossing the gun back to the place she found it. Her eyes are still burning with anger.

"Look... I'm really sorry about all this... What's your name?" the woman tries again.

"Rose Tyler."

"Well, I'm Cheen, and this is Milo." Cheen says with a smile. "And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast line, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friends."

Rose glares at the woman, "That simple, yeah?"

"I swear!" Cheen declares, "Look." she brushes her hair to the side to reveal the patch she's wearing on her neck, "Honesty patch."

"Sorry, but I don't trust those things anyways. You said I should have been asleep for hours. Besides, despite your reasons you still _kidnapped _me."

Rose watches the guilt that covers their faces as they glance nervously at each other but she doesn't relent in anyway.

"Besides, I get the feeling there's more to this than you're saying. If It was that simple you wouldn't have taken me in the first place."

"I swear that we're -"

"Sorry, yeah, got that part." Rose interrupts, tired of hearing those words over and over. "Why did you want access to this fast line anyways?"

"We're trying to get to Brooklyn." Cheen says softly, "They say their is a beautiful view from your windows. That you can see all the way out to the flatlands and the clear blue sky, something you definitely don't see in New New York. They say the air smells like apple grass. Can you imagine that?"

Rose rolls her eyes, "Yeah actually. Been 'ere before."

Milo raises a brow but shrugs, "We also heard the houses are made of wood and there are jobs going in the foundries. Everyone says so."

"These people who said so, have they ever been there before?" Rose questions.

"Well... no..." Milo answers honestly, "But..."

"So, you're doing this on the word of whispers. Not the greatest plan that."

"We didn't have much of a choice." Cheen admits. "We couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town because I'm pregnant. We only discovered last week. Scan says it's going to be a boy."

"So, I'm supposed to congratulate my kidnappers?"

"We're not kidnappers, not really." Cheen argues.

"Even if you plan to let me go. You still took me against my will. That's kidnapping." Rose counters, completely shutting that line of conversation down. She understands that a mother will do anything for the good of their child - her own mother being a prime example - but she will not forgive these people for kindapping her, though her compassion is getting the best of her and her desire to help people as well. With that thought in mind she reaches forward and rips the patch from Cheen's neck. "You shouldn't put chemicals in your body when you're pregnant, could harm the child."

"Thanks." Cheen grumbles with a glare at Rose as she rubs her neck. However, when the blonde glares back Cheen looks away guiltily, knowing they're the ones at fault here.

Rose glances out the window of the car, "So, we're on the motorway, yeah? What's that then? Fog?"

"No, that's exhaust fumes." Cheen states.

"Ain't that cheery." Rose grumbles as she looks at the thick layer of smoke before her, barely able to see the cars around them.

"This'll be as fast as we can. We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's going to take awhile, because then there's no fast line. Just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct." Milo explains.

"It's only ten miles."

"Yeah, how long it's going to take?" Rose questions with a raised brow.

"About six years." Cheen answers quickly and quietly - almost in a matter of fact sort of way.

"What?"

"Be just in time for him to start school." Cheen continues as she smiles at her husband, who takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

Rose just stares at them in disbelief. Are they really this stupid?

"No, sorry, hold on. Six years? Ten miles in six years? How come?"

* * *

The Doctor opens the door to the motorway and he and Martha step out onto a small balcony, both coughing from the exhaust fumes as they stare out at the sea of cars before them. The Doctor uses his jacket to cover his mouth as he continues to cough while Martha tries to bury her face in her sleeve, tears clouding her vision more than the fumes are.

The car nearest to them suddenly opens to reveal a figure in a WW2 flying jacket and helmet, goggles and a white scarf covering their face, who is waving at them to come into the vehicle. "Hey!" he calls with a bit of an Irish accent, "You daft little street struts! What are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in! Come on!"

The Doctor and Martha glance briefly at each other before they race forward and jump in the car, gasping for breath as the figure closes the door behind them.

"Did you ever see the like?" the man grumbles as he moves back towards the driver's seat, moving the scarf off his mouth.

The woman in the front seat hands an oxygen mask to the Doctor, "Here you go."

The Doctor takes a few deep breaths before passing the mask over to Martha, who greedily sucks the oxygen in, her breathing evening out with each lungful she takes.

"Just standing there, breathing it in." the man continues as he takes his goggles off. Martha can't help but stare at him when she sees what is before her. He moves back to his seat and sits down. "There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty-seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet."

"Oh! You're making it up." the woman declares while keeping a watchful eye on their new companions, making sure they're okay.

"A fifty foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

"Oh, stop it." the woman says, pushing his shoulder, "That's disgusting!"

"What? Did you never pick your nose?"

The Doctor and Martha glance at each other with raised brows, both wondering what they got themselves into now.

The woman doesn't answer the question because something else catches her attention, "Bran, we're moving."

The man jumps into action, flipping switches on the dash as he straightens in his seat, "Right. I'm there. I'm on it."

The car moves forward but doesn't move more than a few yards before the man puts them in in neutral once more and turns back to his new passengers. "Twenty yards. We're having a good day."

This statement bothers both the Doctor and Martha as they wonder if 'twenty yards' is a good day then what's a bad day?

"And who might you two be? Very well dressed for hitchhikers." he says.

"Thanks. Sorry. I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm Martha Jones." the medical student says, still staring at the man - though she is trying very hard not to.

"Medical man!" the man declares with a wide smile. "My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hello." Martha greets politely.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you." Brannigan says, pointing behind the Doctor and Martha.

The two turn and move the curtain slightly to find a basket full of kittens. The Doctor's face lights up as he gently picks one up. "Ah, that's nice. Hello." he turns back to face the people in the front of the car.

Martha leans in close to him, keeping her voice as quiet as possible, "They're cats."

He tilts his head in confusion, "Yes, they are. What do you think you look like to them?" He remembers when he was here with Rose and she said the same thing, it brings a slight smile to his lips. He turns back to the parents, ignoring Martha's baffled stare, "How old are they?"

Valerie smiles sadly, "Just two months."

"Poor little souls." Brannigan says in a mournful tone. "They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway."

Horror appears on the Doctor's face as he looks at the two of them, "What, they were born in here?"

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance." Valerie explains to them.

"What, you've been driving for two months?" the Doctor questions.

"Do I look like a teenager?" Brannigan asks in disbelief. "We've been driving for twelve years now."

Martha's jaw drops open as the Doctor actually feels his brain stop for a moment as he processes that fact.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah! We started out as newlyweds." Brannigan says as she looks over at Valerie dreamily, "Feels like yesterday."

"Feels like twelve years to me." she returns in a frustrated tone.

"Ah, sweetheart, but you still love me."

"Twelve years?!" Martha finally says, finding her voice once more. She can't understand what she just heard and turns to the Doctor to find he looks just as flabbergasted as she does.

"How far did you come? Where did you start?" the Doctor continues.

"Battery Park. It's five miles back."

"You traveled _five _miles in _twelve _years?" the Doctor asks, his hearts slamming painfully in his chest as horrified realization begins to sink in, followed quickly by rage. He is not losing Rose, not in the slightest. But especially not for _years_. He will never accept such a thing.

Brannigan turns to Valerie with a smile, "I think they're a bit slow."

"Where are you from?" Valerie questions, not understanding how they couldn't know this. Everyone knows about this.

"Never mind that." the Doctor states in a firm voice. "I've got to get out. My Rose, she's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. I _need _to get back to the TARDIS." He opens the door to the car to find the balcony far gone and nothing but a straight drop below him. Coughing he closes the door again and runs his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by. You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim." Brannigan says in a voice far more chipper than it should be.

"When's the next lay-by?" the Doctor asks in a dark voice.

Martha glances at the couple nervously, somehow knowing that their answer is not going to calm the Doctor in the slightest.

"Oh... six months?" Brannigan offers.

The vehicle goes deadly quiet and Martha tries to think of something to say to calm the dark storm forming in the Doctor's eyes but can turn up nothing. She is once again reminded of the fact that she knows nothing about the two she ran off with and begins to wonder if maybe she made a huge mistake.

The silence is broken by a loud chirping sound and Martha raises a question brow as the Doctor starts searching his pockets.

"You've got a phone?" she questions.

"Yes. Now shush!" he orders back before putting the phone to his ear, "Rose?"

* * *

Rose paces back in forth as Cheen watches silently, waiting to see what the girl is going to say or do. Sighing under her breath Rose starts searching her pockets and finally manages to find her phone and pulls it hastily from her pocket.

"What's that thing, then?" Cheen questions curiously.

"It's a phone." Rose returns before dialing the number for the phone the Doctor got way back when he still had big ears and wore leather - the one she and Jack had insisted he got, the one he used when the were trying to stop Margaret - and puts it to her ear. "C'mon. C'mon."

The phone rings a couple more times and just when Rose is about to throw hers in frustration she gets an answer.

"Rose?"

"Doctor!" she breaths in relief.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah." she answer as the tension leaves her shoulders. "No harm done. They took me because they need three for the fast line."

"Aware of that. Where are you?"

"Somewhere on the motorway. But we're moving down." She explains as she glances at the sea of exhaust and the few cars she can see. "They're trying to get to Brooklyn. Says it will take six years."

"Don't worry Rose." He replies in a steady voice. "I won't let that happen. I'll find a way to get you out."

A smile tugs at Rose's lips as she closes her eyes to hold back her tears, "I know."

"Do you know - in?" the question cuts.

"What?" Rose asks in return.

"Rose - car you - in!"

"Doctor, you're breaking up!" Rose replies with panic in her voice. "I can't hear you!"

"Rose-"

The line goes dead and Rose realizes, despite the 'upgrade' the Doctor gave her phone, something here is interfering with the signal and the device is now useless.

"Dammit!" she curses as she tucks the device back in her pocket. A single tear runs down her cheek as the frustration finally boils over. She now feels so stupid for being angry at the Doctor for allowing Martha to stay. It just seems so small and petty now. All she wants is to be by his side once more.

* * *

"Rose?... Rose?!... ROSE!?" the Doctor calls, only to realize the line is dead. Growling in frustration he throws the phone across the room and it hits the wall - miraculously not breaking - then falls to the floor. He starts pacing back and forth.

The couple glance at each other worriedly while Martha watches the Doctor.

Biting her lip nervously Martha goes over and picks up the phone then walks over and puts a gentle hand on the Doctor's arm. He glares at her and Martha carefully puts the phone back in his hands. "It's alright. Said so yourself, we'll get Rose back, right? Just calm down and think."

He looks at Martha and sees the comfort and reassurance in her eyes before taking a deep breath himself and looking around the car as he tries to think of a way to rescue his Rose.

Rose glances out the window once more as they move further and further down, her heart racing in her chest but her face not showing any of the fear she is actually feeling. Something is telling her that the further down they go the more danger they are in - and it's not just her years of travelling with the Doctor telling her this, something else is, though Rose has no idea what this something is.

"How many cars are out there?" Rose asks as a means to distract herself.

"I don't think anyone knows." Cheen answers as she pulls out two biscuits. "Here we go. Hungry?"

Rose looks at the biscuit and something deep inside her tells her she doesn't want the offered food, so she puts a kind smile on her face and shakes her head.

"No, thank you."

Cheen shrugs and hands it to Milo and the two start munching on them while Rose sits back on the bed she woke up on.

_"Rose."_

Though she knows there is no way anyone could possibly be behind her, considering she's at the back of the vehicle, Rose glances over her shoulder in search of the owner of the voice. There is no one there just as she logically knew but this is when another thought occurs to her and she lifts a hand to touch her temple, wondering if maybe she's hearing the voice telepathically. But she isn't telepathic so she has no idea how it would be possible for her to suddenly be able to hear voices in her head.

"How far down is the fast line?" Rose asks as means to distract herself.

"Oh, it's right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam." Milo answers as he finishes the biscuit. "But not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumour has it that you can reach up to thirty miles per hour."

"Really, that fast?" Rose returns sarcastically. Her instincts telling her something is definitely not right with this scenario, "That's just insane."

"No need to sound so mean about." Cheen chastises.

"Sorry, but I'm still being held against my will. I'm going to be as cheeky or 'mean' as you put, as I like." the blonde counters as she looks around the inside of the car. "But how are you supposed to live in this thing for six years? It's tiny and you've got only a limited amount of food."

"Oh, we stocked up. Got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, and there's a chemical toilet in the back. And all waste products are recycled as food." Cheen explains.

"Oh... Okay..." Rose says with a shutter. She is truly glad she didn't take one of those biscuits and shakes that thought from her mind, not wanting to even entertain that idea. All she wants is to return to her Doctor.

She didn't fight tooth and nail to stay with him to lose him because of these people. She will get back to him, somehow.

"Oh, another gap. This is brilliant!" Milo declares as he sends the car further down the sea of cars towards the fast line.

"Car sign in." comes the computerized voice.

"Car four six five diamond six, on descent to fast lane, thank you very much." Milo answers picking up the speaker piece.

"Please drive safely."

* * *

Using the sonic screwdriver the Doctor hacks into the communications system, with Martha watching from over his shoulder, and quickly dials the police.

"I need to talk to the police." he says urgently.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." a computerized voice replies in a cheery voice.

The Doctor is completely dumbstruck by this reply, "But you're the police."

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

Frustrated with this reply the Doctor turns off the screen and turns to face Brannigan.

"Is there anyone else?" he questions desperately. "I once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is there any way of getting through to him?"

"Oh now, ain't you lordly."

Narrowing his eyes the Doctor breathes through his nose to keep from screaming at the man, "I need to find my Rose."

Feeling sympathy from this man - who is clearly in love - Valerie reaches out and places a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. She smiles at him softly when he glances at her, calming slightly.

"You can't make outside calls. The motorway is completely enclosed." she states in a gentle voice.

"What about the other cars?"

"Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah." Brannigan says, "Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list." he reaches over to the communications screen and starts flicking through a list of cars. "Now, let's see. Who's nearby? Ah! The Cassini sisters!"

He dials up the number and waits a beat.

"Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Branngian here."

"Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace." comes an annoyed reply from an elderly woman.

"Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?"

"You know full well we're not sisters. We're married."

"Oh, stop that modern talk." Brannigan says with a big smile on his face. "I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got a hitchhiker here, calls himself the Doctor."

Brannigan hands the speaker over to the Doctor, who takes it eagerly.

"Hello. Sorry." the Doctor says in a rushed voice, "I'm looking for someone called Rose Tyler. She's been carjacked." A lump forms in his throat but he swallows past it. "She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one."

"Wait a minute." Comes a second elderly voice, "Could I ask, what entrance did they use?"

The Doctor turns to Brannigan, "Where were we?"

"Pharmacy Town."

"Pharmacy Town." the Doctor says into the speaker. "About twenty minutes ago, headed for the fast line."

"Let's have a look."

"Just my luck." the first voice says, "To marry a car-spotter."

"In the last half hour, fifty three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast line. That means they had three people on board. And the car number is four six five diamond six."

"That's it!" the Doctor exclaims happily, "So, how do we find them?"

"Ah. Now there I'm afraid I can't help."

The Doctor turns to Brannigan, "Call them on this thing. We've got their number. Diamond six."

"But not if their designated for the fast lane. It's a different class." the man says with remorse in his voice.

"You could try the police." one of the women on the line adds.

The Doctor hangs his head sadly, "Tried that. They put me on hold."

"You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else."

"Thank you." the Doctor almost whispers.

* * *

Rose is sitting on the bed in the car, just trying to think of something she can do to get herself out of this situation.

"See? Another ten layers to go." Milo says excitedly. "We're scorching!"

The blonde rolls her eyes, not the least bit happy about this fact - considering though she does want to help these people she's still not happy about the fact that they kidnapped her and are trying to make this seem like a good thing.

A distant but distinct growling noise fills the air and Rose rises from her seat at the noise while Cheen looks around worriedly.

"What's that?" Rose questions. "It's coming from underneath."

"It's that noise. Isn't it?" the woman says in a shaky voice. "It's like Kate said. The stories, they're true."

This piques Rose's interest, "What stories?"

"It's the sound of air vents." Milo insists with a roll of his eyes. "That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnels they've got air vents."

Cheen smiles at Rose, "No, but the stories are much better. They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just _vanish_, never to be seen again, because there's something living down there in the smoke. Something huge and hungry. And if you get lost on the road, it's waiting for you."

Another distant roar has the two women jumping and Milo looks a little less confident this time.

"But like I said, air vents." he insists once more, much to Rose's frustration. "Going down to the next layer."

Rose rolls her eyes at the man, "You can't be this daft." she snaps, "Look outside that window, does it look like the air vents are working. Besides, the sound is too irregular to be that of machinery. That is the roars of some kind of creature."

"How would you know." Milo snaps right back, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. "It's just kid's stuff. There is nothing out there."

"And you're that sure?" Rose counters. "Are you really that certain that you're willing to risk all our lives?"

Milo opens his mouth to say something but snaps it shut a moment later. Fear is evident on his face now but he does everything in his power to push it away before reaching for the speaker.

"Car four six five diamond six, on descent."

Rose growls in frustration while she turns heel and walks back to the bed. Cheen on the other hand, looks between the two completely torn. She wants to believe in her husband but the words the blonde had said made sense and as another roar rings through the air her fear and doubt begin to grow and she puts a protective hand on her stomach. For the first time she's thinking maybe they've made a huge mistake.

* * *

"We've got to go to the fast lane." the Doctor says quickly, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Take me down."

"Not in a million years." Brannigan states firmly.

"You've got three passengers."

"Four." Martha adds, a little upset that the Doctor seems to have forgotten her presence.

The Doctor eyes Martha but says nothing as he returns his focus on the man driving.

"I'm still not going." Brannigan says again, no argument in his tone.

"She's alone and she's lost." the Doctor says in a level tone. "She doesn't belong on this planet, she belongs by my side and I swore to keep her safe but I failed in that. I'm asking you, Brannigan, take me down."

"That's a no." Valerie says this time, in a voice of steel. "And that's final. I'm sorry about your Rose, I truly am, but I'm not risking the children down there."

"Why not? What's the risk? What's down there?" the Doctor questions, hearing the fear in the woman's voice. He now is even more frightened for his Rose's safety and wonders what danger she is in now.

"We're not discussing it. This conversation is closed." Valerie says, turning back in her seat and crossing her arms.

"So we keep driving."

"Yes, we do." Brannigan replies.

"For how long?"

"Till the journey's end."

Not satisfied with that answer and now beginning to put the pieces together the Doctor reaches forward and grabs the speaker before anyone can stop him.

"Misses Cassini, this is the Doctor." he says in a calm voice. "Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

"Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been twenty-three years now." comes the answer.

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?"

"I'm not sure."

"Look at your notes. Any police?"

"Not as such." comes the hesitant reply.

"Or an ambulance?" the Doctor continues, unrelentingly now that he knows he is right. "Rescue service? Anything official. Ever."

"I can't keep note of everything." the woman says in return.

"What if there's no one out there?" the Doctor finally asks the question they all know but don't want to hear.

Brannigan snatches the speaker back and hangs it up with more force than necessary. "Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a favour."

"Someone's got to ask, because you might not talk about it, but it's there in your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops."

"Doctor." Martha tries, much like she's heard Rose previously but he doesn't seem to hear her voice.

"There's a whole city above us." Brannigan argues. "The mighty city state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

"In that case, where are they, hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round and round, never stopping. Forever."

"Shut up!" Valerie screeches as she covers her ears. "Just shut up!"

The communications monitor flickers to life and the blonde reporter comes on screen once more, "This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation."

"You think you know us so well, Doctor. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other." Brannigan says.

"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe." Sally says and that sparks the Doctor's interest once more.

"On a hill, far away, stood an old, rugged cross. The emblem of suffering and shame. And I love that old cross, where the dearest and best for a world of lost sinners was slain. So I'll cherish the old rugged cross, till my trophies at last I lay down. I will cling to the old rugged cross, and exchange it someday for a crown."

Everyone singing on the motorway, including Martha. The only two who don't join in are the Doctor and Rose.

* * *

Once they were done singing the communications screen flashes a couple times before, "Fast lane access. Please drive safely."

A huge smile splits Milo's face, "We made it. The fast lane."

The car starts descending and Rose sighs, "Hurry up Doctor."

Having heard her words Cheen turns to face Rose once more, wanting to think of something else besides the topic they had earlier.

"What's he like? Your Doctor?"

Rose glances at her, thinking of what way she can answer that question.

* * *

"Was that the best thing?" Martha whispers to the Doctor from the back of the car. "Scaring them?" The Doctor doesn't seem to be listening to her and this upsets Martha further, "We'll get Rose back, but you alienating everyone won't help us."

The Doctor doesn't even react to the words before he moves to the center of the vehicle and pulls out the sonic screwdriver.

"If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own." the Doctor states.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan asks when he notices the Doctor using the device over the trap door in the floor.

"Finding my own way." the Doctor answers as he opens the hatch. "I usually do. Especially when it comes to rescuing Rose."

Jealousy rolls around in Martha's chest but she stubbornly stamps the feeling down knowing now is not the time to feel jealous towards the woman when she is in actual danger at the moment and knowing that Rose is important to the Doctor - has been before Martha came into the picture - and just because he's interested in the medical student that doesn't lessen Rose's importance any.

"Capsule open." the computer announces the obvious as the Doctor takes off his jacket.

A car stops directly below them and the Doctor smiles. "Here we go. He turns and hands the coat to Martha. "Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat."

The anger flares up inside the medical student. "What are you saying? I'm going with you."

"No, Martha." the Doctor states fiercely. "I need you to stay here. I don't know what kind of danger is down there and I can't rescue Rose if I have to worry about you too. At least here I know you'll be safe and I can come get you after I've saved Rose." He can see that his argument is winning her over. "Please Martha."

"Fine. But you better come back." she finally replies after a brief argument with herself. Martha is annoyed at the fluttering feeling in her chest at the fact that Doctor just admitted he can't save their friend as long as Martha is in danger, proving she does mean something to him. It is something she hopes to talk more about after all this is done.

The Doctor smiles at her, "Of course. You have my coat. I'll come back for you both." the Doctor says before sitting at the hatch with his legs dangling out.

Valerie's eyes widen, "But you can't jump!"

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens." the Doctor says jokingly but in a serious tone as he prepares to drop.

"This Rose." Brannigan says as he stares at the man before him, "She must mean an awful lot to you."

The Doctor looks him dead in the eye, "She's my entire world. Can't live without her, never want to." A smile then spreads across his face. "Bye then." he then drops down to the roof of the car below them and works quickly on getting the hatch open.

The three left in the vehicle all stare through the hatch at the Doctor as he drops into the next car.

"He's insane!" Valerie declares.

"That," her husband agrees, "And a bit magnificent!"

A dreamy smile appears on Martha's face, "He's wonderful."

* * *

"He's the most extraordinary man I've ever met," Rose starts. "And the most broken. He has lost more than most people can ever imagine and yet he still does everything in his power to help people everywhere he goes. I first met him at his lowest point, when he had nothing left and only wanted to die. We helped save each other, found the best in each other. Ever since that day he's done everything he can to save people and never asks for anything in return. He's told me so much about his life and history while also showing me the best the universe has to offer." she gives a small airy laugh, "I love him."

Cheen smiles, "He sounds like a fairy tale."

"He's better than that." Rose says with a smile in return, "He's a real man, with real flaws who still does his best. And never once has he ever let me down."

* * *

The Doctor opens the hatch and drops into the car, the driver is a very pale man in a white suit who turns around in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" he growls at the Doctor.

Thinking fast the Doctor says, "Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol." he internally cringes at that but carries on anyways, "I'm doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?"

"Well, not very much." the man replies bitterly, "Junction Five's been closed for three years."

"Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" the Doctor says before opening the hatch in the floor and dropping to the car below them and quickly getting inside.

* * *

"So, how long have you known this Doctor and Rose?" Valerie asks Martha as she stares at the dark skinned woman who is still sitting near the open hatch, staring down sadly.

Martha blinks as the question registers in her mind. "Not long... Really, I only just met them."

"But you travel together?" Valerie continues.

"Yeah... well, Rose and the Doctor have been travelling for a couple years, I just sorta joined them. Didn't even think about it... My family have no idea where I am. If I never came home, they'd never know what happened to me." the medical student says as that horrible realization finally dawns on her.

"The Doctor will surely get you back home, seem reliable, he does." the woman tries to reassure.

Martha lets out a humourless chuckle, "Sometimes I think he likes me..." she misses the pitiful look shared between the couple as they understand what she is saying but know the Doctor's heart clearly belongs to this Rose, "But sometimes it's like he doesn't see me at all, like I'm not even there. I just sorta followed him. I didn't even think about it."

"Everything will be alright." Valerie says, though there is some doubt in her tone.

* * *

"Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted." the Doctor says to the two Asian young women in the car. He notices all the handkerchiefs hanging from the ceiling. He grabs one down, "Do you mind if I borrow this?"

They both shake their heads, still a little stunned by the man who literally dropped in on them.

"Not my colour, but thank you very much!"

With that the Doctor drops out the open hatch onto the next car and begins on opening the hatch there.

* * *

Now approaching the Brooklyn turnoff Milo hits the button on the screen for exit one but nothing happens. The couple glance at each other nervously while Rose is trying to push back the growing headache forming behind her eyes.

"Try again." Cheen orders desperately.

"It's not going to work." Rose states grimly, earning her a glare from Milo.

The man pushes the button for exit one again.

"Brooklyn turnoff one, closed." the computer replies.

"Try the next one." Cheen says.

He hits the button for the next exit.

"Brooklyn turnoff two, closed." the reply comes swiftly.

"What do we do?"

"We'll keep going round. We'll do the whole loop, and by the time we come back around, they'll be open." Milo tries to reassure.

Rose slams her hand down on the dash, "Are you really this daft?!" she snaps. "Clearly they're closed and just goin' round isn't goin' to change that!"

A roar sounds from all around them and Cheen screams as she closes in on herself. Rose glares at the man.

"Still callin' those air vents? Cause I may not be a mechanic but those are the sounds of creatures, _not _machines!" Rose growls.

"No! No!" Milo denies, "There's nothing else they could be but air vents! It's just stories! There's nothing down here!"

Another roar has Cheen practically jumping out of her seat as tears fill her eyes.

"What the hell is that!?"

"Don't listen to her Cheen, she doesn't know what she's talking about. Nothing could breath in all those exhaust fumes! There's nothing down here." Milo yells in absolute denial.

"Calling car four six five diamond six." comes a female voice over the communications system. "Repeat, calling car four six five diamond six."

Happy for the distraction, Milo grabs the speaker and brings it to his lips, trying to ignore Rose's stare which is boring into the side of his head. "This is car four six five diamond six. Who's that? Where are you?"

"I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind." the woman answers. "Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?"

"We only have permission to go down. We need the Brooklyn Flyover." Milo says.

"It's closed. Go back up."

"We can't. we'll just go around."

"Don't you understand!?" the woman snaps, "They're closed. They're _always _closed. We're stuck down here, and there's something else out there in the fog. Can't you hear it?!"

A loud roar echoes around them. Milo shakes his head in denial but before he can open his mouth to say anything Rose snatches the speaker from his hand.

"Can you see what it is?" she questions. "Can you get away?"

"It's too late for us! But you can still get away! Get out of here!"

There's a loud bang and screams over the lines.

"I can't move! They've got us!" the woman says with fear evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Rose gasps, realizing the truth before her. "I'm so sorry."

"Save your sympathies and just get out of here! Drive! Now!"

There is the sounds of ripping metal and screams and then nothing but static. A single tear leaks from Rose's eye as Milo snatches the speaker from Rose's numb hand.

"Can you hear me?" he asks. "Hello?"

Rose takes the speaker from his hand and glares at him, "They're already gone. Now do as she said! Drive!"

"But where!?"

"Just straight ahead or anywhere! Just get us out of here!"

More roars sound from around them as something hits the outside of the car. Cheen cries as she looks around desperately.

"What is it? What's out there? What is it?!"

_"Rose."_

_'Not now.' _Rose thinks desperately as she tries to focus on what's happening before her and not that strange voice she keeps hearing or the pounding headache still beating inside her skull.

* * *

"Capsule open." the computer announces just as the Doctor drops into the final car at the bottom layer of the traffic jam. The driver, who's wearing a bowler hat and a pin-stripe suit turns around and glares at the Time Lord who is slumped on the floor and gasping for breath.

"Excuse me? Is that legal?" he asks in an angry tone.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol..." the Doctor starts but no longer has the energy to keep up is lie. He feels a strange tugging at the back of his mind but ignores it for something he finds more pressing at the moment. "Whatever. Have you got any water?"

"Certainly." the man says as he turns to a water cooler nearby and fills up a cone with the cool liquid. "Never let it be said I've lost my manners."

He hands the cone to the Doctor who downs the liquid greedily. A thankful smile on his face as he catches his breath.

"Is this the last layer?" he questions as he regains his bearings.

"We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane." the man answer dutifully.

"can we drive down?"

"There's only two of us." the man replies, "You need three to go down."

The Doctor rolls his eyes, very annoyed now with hearing the 'we need three' answer over and over again. "Couldn't we just cheat?"

"Well, I'd love to, but it's an automated system. The wheel would lock." the man demonstrates it with the wheel as he looks at the Doctor.

Said Time Lord moves to the hatch in the floor and begins to sonic it, "Then excuse me."

The man's eyes widen and he moves to stand beside the Doctor, "You can't jump! It's a thousand feet down!"

Rolling his eyes again the Doctor opens the hatch, "No, I just want to look."

Growls begin to fill the air and the Doctor, with his superior eye sight can see faint shadows moving far below them.

"What's that noise?" he muses aloud.

"I try not to think about it." the man admits in a small voice.

"What are those lights? What's down there? I just need to see." the Doctor states before moving to the screen and using his sonic on it. "There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze."

* * *

The trio are sitting awkwardly inside the car since none can think of what to say, Martha sitting quietly beside the kittens as she idly thinks about how little she knows about the two she's run away with and the fact that the Doctor doesn't seem to want to share things with her.

There awkward silence is interrupted by someone cutting through the hatch in the ceiling and all three look up in worry, with Martha protecting the kittens as best she can.

"Just what we need. Pirates!" Brannigan hisses.

"I'm calling the police!" Valerie threatens.

A cat in a habit drops inside the vehicle upside down and points her gun at them as she looks around the car, "The Doctor? Where is he?"

Biting her lip, Martha gathers her courage and moves a little closer to the woman, so she's standing in her line of sight.

"We're not telling you that." she hisses, knowing that this is the only way she can protect the Doctor at the moment. She clutches tighter to his coat in her arms.

The cat seems to notice it and drops down so she is standing before Martha, "You carry his jacket. You must be one of his companions."

This throws Martha completely off balance and she blinks at the woman in confusion, "You _know _him?"

"Oh yes," the cat answers. "We met only once many years ago, but the Doctor saved me from myself and the atrocities I was committing, and now, I need his help once more. So where is he?"

* * *

The Doctor finally gets the wires connected and hears the swirling sound of the fans.

"That's it!" he exclaims as he moves back to the hatch, looking down as the man follows him. "Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look."

"What are those shapes?" the man asks nervously as the shadows become more clear and distinct.

"They're alive."

Giant claws snap up at them and the Doctor's eyes widen as he recognizes the creatures and his hearts slam painfully in his chest as he realizes the danger his Rose is now in.

"What the hell are they?"

"Macra."

* * *

Something hits the side of the car and Cheen screams aloud while Milo does his best to drive the car and Rose tries to ignore the pounding her headache that is now starting to overwhelm her.

"Go faster!" Cheen shrieks through tear filled eyes.

"I'm at top speed." he snaps back. He clicks on the screen for permission to go back into normal traffic but it doesn't work - not that Rose expected it to.

"No access above." the computer tells them.

"But this is an emergency!"

The screen then changes to that of the police, "Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

"But you're the police!" Cheen cries.

"Turn everything off!" Rose suddenly declares as they are hit from the side again. The couple look at her as if she's insane - and maybe in this moment she is.

"You've got to be joking." Milo sneers, earning him a glare from the blonde.

"You abducted me and brought me into this situation! So, no I'm not joking!" Rose shouts at the man, "In all that fog there's no way they can see us, some maybe they can hear us or they can sense the heat, I don't know, but I know we stand a better chance of surviving if we turn everything off!"

Milo looks at her uncertainly but remembers that she was right when she said that the noise wasn't the air vents like he believed and she has a point about them being the reason she's in this dire situation to begin with. Sighing heavily he reaches for the controls.

"You'd better be right." he says before turning everything off.

The car goes dark and everything outside goes silent. The trio wait with baited breath for a few minutes before Cheen sighs in relief and smiles at Rose.

"They've stopped, you were right."

"Yeah, but they're still out there." Milo points out.

"How did you think of that?" Cheen asks, her smile falling from her lips as she stares at the blonde warily.

Rose ignores the look as she stares out at the darkness before them, "You learn a lot travelling with the Doctor. Figured it was our best chance... Now we just need to figure out a way out of this."

"Well, you'd better think of something, and soon, because we've lost the aircon." Milo says in a worried tone, "If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breath."

"Fan-bloody-tastic." Rose grumbles with a roll of her eyes, "How long have we got?"

"Eight minutes, maximum."

* * *

The Doctor continues to stare at the creatures far below him as his mind swirls with thoughts, "The Macra used to be the scourge of the galaxy. Gas. The feed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

"They don't exactly look like empire builders to me." the man beside him deadpans.

"Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions." the Doctor explains, "They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my Rose is down there."

A clang on the roof draws their attention and the two rise to their feet.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!" the man moans.

the cat drops in and the Doctor smiles manically, "I've invented a sport."

The cat rises to her feet and smiles at the Doctor, relief clear in her expression, "Doctor, you're a hard man to find."

"No guns!" the car owner shouts as he points at the weapon she's holding. "I'm not having guns."

"I only brought this in case of pirates." she brushes off before turning back to the Doctor, "Doctor, you've got to come with me."

"Do I know you?" he asks her, his brow raised and head tilted in confusion.

"You haven't aged at all." she replies, touching her cheek gingerly, "Time has been less kind to me."

The Doctor studies her a moment longer before realization dawns and a huge smile forms on his lips, "Novice Hame!" he says as he hugs her. Then he remembers who she is and pushes her back, "No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

"I sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself." Hame explains sincerely.

"I'm not going anywhere." the Doctor says in a steely voice. "You've got Macra living under this city. Macra! And my Rose is stuck down there!"

"You've got to come with me right now." Hame returns as she takes his hand in hers.

"No, no, no, you're coming with _me_. We've got three passengers now."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine." Hame says as she prepares to send them back. "Transport."

The Doctor's eyes widen, "Don't you dare! Don't you dare!"

His words come too late and they beam out of the car, leaving the owner alone as he looks around in dazed confusion.

* * *

The Doctor and Hame pick themselves off the rubbish strewn floors as the Time Lord rubs his head, looking at his dark surroundings.

"Oh! Rough teleport. Ow." he grumbles. He then whirls around to glare at the cat as she straightens her clothes. "You can go straight back down and start teleporting people out, starting with Rose."

"I only had the power for one trip." Hame admits guiltily. She remembers the blonde woman who was with the Doctor when he first came and how protective the man is of her. She also remembers the dark skinned woman who had told her of the Doctor and wonders why he hasn't mentioned her yet.

"Then get some more!" the Doctor shouts as he looks around again, "Where are we?"

"High above, in the over-city."

"Good. Because you can tell the Senate of New New York that I would like a word. They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway. Millions!"

"But you're inside the Senate, right now." Hame states to the shocked Time Lord. "May the goddess Santori bless them."

Using her teleport bracelet she turns on the lights and allows the Doctor to absorb the carnage around him. All the skeletons that lie around the decaying room remain where they have since the people died and she can see the shocked, heart-break on his face as he takes in the scene.

"They died, Doctor." she whispers, "The city died."

"How... how long's it been like this?"

"Twenty-four years."

His eyes widen even more - though how that's possible Hame has no idea - and he looks at her seriously, "All of them? Everyone? What happened?"

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss." Hame explained, just furthering the Doctor's hate of those chemicals as his blood boils in his veins, "Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved."

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic." the Doctor concludes.

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

The Doctor catches something in what she said and turns back to face Hame, "We? Who's we? How did you survive?"

"He protected me." Hame says slowly, almost in a dreamy voice, "And he has waited for you, these long years."

Their conversation is interrupted by a voice calling out, _"Doctor."_

Eyes widening once more, the Time Lord runs in the direction he heard the voice and spots the tanks with the face inside, a friend he has only met twice now but still makes him smile just to see.

"The Face of Boe!" he says happily.

_"I knew you would come." _Boe replies, tiredly.

Hame walks up to stand beside the Doctor, "Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sins."

"Old friend, what happened to you?" the Doctor questions as he places a hand on the glass of the tank.

"_Failing."_

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the city's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea." Hame explains as the Doctor examines the wires hooked up to the Face of Boe's tank.

"So he saved them." the Doctor whispers.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there." the Doctor argues, "You could have called for help."

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

"So the two of you stayed here, on your own for all these years." the Doctor says.

"We had no choice."

The Doctor turns to Hame with a smile on his face, "Yes, you did."

_"Save them, Doctor. Save them." _Boe breathes. _"Saving them will also save your Rose."_

* * *

"How much air's left?" Cheen asks as she wipes the sweat from her brow.

"Two minutes." Milo answers before turning to Rose, "Any ideas yet."

"No." she replies, rubbing her temple, "The only thing left is to wait for the Doctor."

Rose, no one's coming."

Cheen and Rose both glare at him before his wife turns back to Rose, "You said before that he's never let you down. Are you and him?"

"Yeah, six months now, but been travelling together for almost three years." Rose replies.

"So, we're just supposed to believe in your boyfriend?" Milo sneers, "That's no use."

Rose glares at him again - noticing absently how both seem to shrink away from her slightly as if it is more than just her glare.

"You don't know him like I do. You haven't seen the things he can do like I have. You haven't seen him take on whole armies and come out victorious using only a cellphone. Believe me when I say, you have your songs to believe in, I have the Doctor, who will stop at nothing to get me back."

The two remain silent as they absorb Rose's words and after a few minutes, Milo turns around in his seat and flicks the switch to turn the car back on, "Right, then we best keep you alive long enough for him to save you."

"Systems back online." the computer announces as the roars fill the air once more.

"Good luck." Milo says as he starts driving once more.

"You too." Rose whispers. Her headache now comes forth just as strong as it had when she had been sitting in the theatre when Shakespeare had been on stage and she holds both sides of her head in a vain attempt to drown out everything.

* * *

The Doctor moves to a nearby computer and with the sonic he gets it working in no time and then types in the number of the car Rose is in and does a search. It takes a few moments - that feel like an eternity to the Doctor - and then it appears on the screen.

"Car four six five diamond six! It still registers!" he declares with a relieved smile on his face. "That's my girl! Always surprising me!"

_"You only take the best." _Boe says, surprising the Doctor. _"And your Rose is the best."_

Shaking his head the Doctor focuses on what's he's doing right now, not wanting to know how this ancient being knows that, "Novice Hame, hold that in place." She does as he said and the Doctor moves away, "Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid."

"There isn't enough power!" Hame protests.

"Oh, you've got the power." the Doctor returns, "You've got me. I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch." He starts fiddling with the wires, "Hame, every switch on that bank, up to maximum. I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people."

"So, what are you going to do?" Hame questions.

"This!" the Doctor declares as he flips a switch only for the lights to go out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He races across the room and starts looking at the screens, "The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

_"Doctor."_

"Yeah, hold on, not now." the Doctor brushes him off as he tries to think of something.

_"I give you my last." _Boe states before taking a deep breath and all the lights and the computers turn back on.

Glancing at the face worriedly the Doctor knows there isn't time for him to care for his old friend, "Hame, look after him." he races over to the controls, "Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road! Ha!"

* * *

Martha is once more seated on the bed beside the kittens and is wondering if she did the right thing telling Hame where the Doctor is. She is also wondering how, when the Doctor saves Rose, the two are going to get back to her, and then how the three of them are going to get back to the TARDIS. She does know however, when they get back there, they are going to be talking about a few things. She isn't going to remain in the dark about the Doctor anymore.

A loud noise startles her from her thoughts and the three occupants look around in confusion.

"What in Jehovah was that?" Brannigan asks as he jumps up from his seat and stares through the hatch Hame had forced open.

"It's coming from above." Valerie says as she tries to see through the window.

"What is it? What's happening?" Brannigan questions Martha, though the medical student is just as confused as he is.

The roof of the motorway begins to open and light stares to flood in. Brannigan's jaw drops open while Martha smiles, already realizing who it is that's done this.

"By all the cats in the kingdom!' Brannigan gasps.

"What is it? What is it?"

* * *

The car stops moving and starts bending in the center when one of the claws manages to catch them and Cheen screams in terror.

"Crap!" Milo curses as he tries to get the car moving.

"What do we do!? What do we do!?" Cheen screams as tears run down her cheeks.

In a daze, Rose walks over to the wall and places her palm against it. A moment passes before there is a roar and the car is suddenly moving forward again, released from the creature. Rose drops to her knees on the floor, gasping for breath.

Cheen looks at Rose in confusion, "What did you do?"

The blonde never gets a chance to answer however because Milo says, "Never mind that! We need to get out of here!"

* * *

"It's the sun!" Valerie says before she moves back to pick up the basket with the kittens and moves them to her lap, moving the blanket back, "Oh Brannigan! Children, it's the sun!"

Brannigan moves back to the driver's seat while Martha laughs and twirls in a circle.

"Sorry, no Sally Calypso." the Doctor's voice comes from the monitor and Martha smiles even wider as his face appears on screen. "She was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor."

"He's a magician." Brannigan says with a laugh.

"No." the medical student starts, "He's the Doctor."

"And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now." the Doctor states firmly.

Brannigan frowns and glances at Martha, "Is he serious?"

As if reading his mind the Doctor continues, "I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you. The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!"

"Best do as he says, then." Martha says as she hugs the Doctor's coat closer to her chest, smiling broadly.

Brannigan shrugs, "Here we go."

* * *

The Doctor smiles as he sees the cars on the monitor start to move upward.

"We've got to clear the fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way!" he continues and switches to a different channel, "Oi! Car four six five diamond six. Rose, can you hear me?"

"I'm here!" comes her relieved voice and the Doctor's smile grows at the sound of her voice. "I'm here! You took your time, Doctor!"

"It's good to hear your voice, Precious girl."

"It's good to hear you too."

"You've got access above. Now go!"

* * *

"We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!" Milo argues.

Rose rolls her eyes, "You heard him. We've got access. Now drive up before we're killed!"

Swallowing down his fear Milo starts driving the car up and Cheen gasps as she sees the light shining down from above them.

"It's daylight." Cheen breathes. "Oh my God, that's the sky! The real sky!"

"That's my Doctor." Rose breathes.

* * *

"Did I tell you, Doctor?" Brannigan says over the mic. "You're not bad, sir. You're not bad at all. Oh, yee-hah!"

The Doctor smiles and shakes his head, "You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Because it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York, and it's yours. But before that, I'm sending you a flight path, I want that coat and Martha back."

"I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir." Branngian agrees.

"And car four six five diamond six, I've sent you the same flight path. Come to the Senate."

"On my way." Rose says.

"It's been quite a while since I saw you, Rose Tyler." he says with a smile.

"Yeah, let's not do this again."

"Let's not." he agrees.

"Doctor!" Hame calls, pulling the Doctor's attention back to the Face of Boe.

* * *

Rose says goodbye to Cheen and Milo before hurrying up the stairs to the Senate and inside the building. Her eyes widen when she sees the skeletons around the room and her heart breaks for all these people.

"Doctor?" she calls out.

He appears from the back of the room and both of them smile joyfully at the sight of each other. Running at full speed the two meet in the center of the room and throws their arms around each other, the Doctor twirling Rose around a couple of times before placing her on her feet once more.

"Welcome back, my Rose."

"Good to be back." she breathes.

A loud gasp from where the Doctor came from draws their attention and the Doctor, taking Rose's hand in his, guides her back to the control room. Her eyes woden when she sees who is there.

"The Face of Boe." she gasps as she walks over and kneels beside him.

_"Hello, Rose Tyler." _he says to her.

The Doctor kneels down beside Rose and stares at the ancient being, knowing what's happening to him.

"Doctor?" they hear Martha's voice.

"Over here." he calls back without rising from his spot.

"Doctor!' Martha shouts as she runs over and joins the group, "What happened out there?"

The smile falls from her face when she sees the Face of Boe and she tentatively steps closer.

"What's that?" the medical student questions. She's seen aliens before, but this is a little too strange, even for her.

"Not it, he." the Doctor replies, "This is the Face of Boe, he's an old friend. It's alright, come and say hello."

Martha takes a deep breath and comes forward to kneel beside the Doctor, opposite side of Rose.

The blonde is gently caressing his face as tears gather in her eyes. "Boe..."

_"It is good to see you once more, Rose Tyler, alive and well. You avoided your fall."_

Both the Doctor and Rose blink in surprise at that one.

"Excuse me?" Rose asks.

The Doctor notices Martha is glances at the other woman with them and smiles slightly, "This is Hame, she's a cat. Don't worry."

Martha doesn't point out that she spent the whole day with Brannigan and thus is not surprised by the nurse. The two nod politely at each other before refocusing on the Face of Boe.

"He's the one who saved you both, not me." the Doctor admits as he stares sadly at his old friend.

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying." Hame explains.

The Doctor shakes his head in denial, "No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

_"It's good to breath the air once more."_

"How did you know about my fall?" Rose questions, unable to help herself.

_"I know more about you and the Doctor than most, my old friend."_

"But we've only met twice." Rose argues, not understanding what this being is telling her.

He lets out a deep, throaty laugh in return, like he knows something they don't.

"Who is he?" Martha asks in confusion.

"I don't even know." The Doctor admits, which confuses Martha since the three are talking as if they've known each other for years. "Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

_"Everything has it's time. You know that, old friend, better than most."_

Rose eyes widen as she finally realizes something, as if the light has been turned on.

"The voice I heard in my head since I got here. It was you, callin' out to me." Rose says.

The Doctor looks between them in confusion.

_"I sensed your presence the moment you and the Doctor arrived. I could never mistake it." _Boe explains as his eyes drift back and forth between the couple before landing on Rose once more. They both can see the growing confusion on the Doctor's face. _"I wanted to see you before I die."_

"But _why_?" Rose sobs, as tears start running down her cheeks, "As I said, we've only met a couple of times and this is the first time we spoken." She can feel a deep sense of loss building in her chest but she can't understand why.

_"We are friends Rose, and have been for a long time. I have never forgotten you, since the moment we met. Our friendship growing stronger over our time together, all still to come for you, but my time has come to an end. And I wanted to spend my final moments surrounded by those I consider my family."_

"It's not the end for you yet." The Doctor protests once more. "You still have time left."

The Face of Boe chuckles once more but keeps his tired gaze on Rose.

_"Still the optimist, as you always have been, Doctor." _Boe says in reply to him. _'And you are as beautiful and as compassionate as when we first met, under the light of Big Ben.'_

There was one time, and one time only, when she had been in the light of Big Ben and Rose's eyes widen as the realization dawns on her. Her heart slamming painfully in her chest.

'_Jack?'_ Rose thinks in astonishment. Her heart breaking even more as she finally realizes the truth. She has no idea how he got to this point or how he lived so many centuries but to see him again like this – on his final day – is breaking her heart.

'_Hello Rosie.'_

A single tear leaks from Rose's eye as she gently strokes her friend's face. She wonders how the Doctor hasn't had a single reaction to the fact that their old friend from the 51st century is before them.

"The legend says more." Hame states.

"Don't," the Doctor interrupts, curious as to why Rose has started to sob as if she knows Boe better than the two – technically one – times they have met. He knows she is an empathetic being but this is more like her reaction to losing her mother and Mickey. "There's no need for that."

"It says the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller." Hame presses, tears now freely running down her cheeks though she is keeping her composure.

Rose shakes her head in denial, not wanting this to happen, "Yeah, but not yet. Who need secrets, eh?"

_"I have seen so much." _Boe says softly, his eyes now half open. _"Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind – as you are the last of yours, Doctor.__"_

Martha's eyes widen and she stares at the Doctor in shock. How could he be the last of his kind? Weren't the rest of them back on his planet? They had to be, he had taken Rose there… hadn't he?

The Doctor looks absolutely desperate now as the situation continues to spiral out of control. He doesn't want to lose the Face of Boe, his old friend. Someone he feels a deeper connection with despite their very few meetings with each other and he feels this loss more than when he lost his planet though he doesn't know why. He doesn't want this to be the end of this magnificent creature.

"That's why we have to survive. The both of us. Don't go."

Boe chuckles and turns his gaze on Rose who is trying in vain to stop her many tears.

'_I also have a secret for you, my dear Rose. Something only for you to hear.'_

She eyes the Doctor and can feel what seems to be humour dancing in her mind.

'_I have made it so only you can hear this message, I have had centuries to practice.'_

'_Jack…'_

_'A heart gazed in both ways is now forever linked. As long as that connection is never broken the Wolf will remain by the Doctor's side.'_

Glancing at the Doctor she can see that he has told her the truth (which he always did, aside from when they first met in his ship when he was trying to con her) and the Time Lord didn't hear the message he just gave her. Rose looks sadly back at her friend.

_"I must." _He continues to the Doctor, as if he hadn't just spoken privately to Rose. _"But know this, Time Lord._" He takes a deep breath. "You are not alone." Boe speaks aloud before his eyes slide shut and all four witnesses grieve his passing, Rose and Hame taking it hardest.

The Doctor silently pulls Rose against his chest and allows her to cry into his shirt, rubbing comforting circles into her back.

* * *

"All closed down." The Doctor points out as the three walk down the street of Pharmacy Town towards the TARDIS, gripping Rose's hand tightly within his own as they stare at the now closed stalls that had been filled when they had arrived.

"Happy?" Martha jokes.

"Happy happy." The Doctor jokes back.

Rose chuckles and shakes her head. "Please don't start that again."

"Sorry." The two say in return.

The Doctor looks around with a happy grin on his face.

"New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame." He says with a little chuckle. "Just what every city needs – cats in charge."

"As long as they don't try to kill people with any plagues or anything, I think the city can recover." Rose says seriously.

The Doctor chuckles and kisses the top of her head. "Come on, time we were off."

He starts moving towards the TARDIS, anxious to leave this planet behind and Rose is happy to oblige him.

Martha follows after them, "But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? _You Are Not Alone_?"

"I don't know." The Doctor says quickly, not wanting to think about the passing of his friend or his cryptic message.

"You've got me." She says before eyeing the blonde at his side. "And Rose. Is that what he meant?"

The Doctor stares down at Rose who smiles up at him understandingly, knowing just as well as he does that it wasn't what the Face of Boe meant.

"I don't think so, sorry."

"Then what?" Martha presses.

"Doesn't matter." The Doctor dismisses. "Back to the TARDIS, off we go."

Once again the Doctor and Rose head for their time and space machine but Martha squares her shoulders before grabbing a chair and sitting it in the middle of the alley and sitting down with her arms and legs crossed.

"You're staying here then?" the Doctor challenges more than questions as he eyes Martha sitting on the chair with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Till you talk to me properly, yes." Martha replies hotly. "He said the last of your kind. What does that mean?"

"It really doesn't matter."

"You don't talk. You never say. Why not?" the medical student presses.

It takes all Rose has not to walk forward and slap the other woman. She is prying into the Doctor's life like it is her prerogative and like he has no right to his secrets. He has things in his life like any other person that are painful and hard to talk about and Martha is demanding he tell her and not taking his feelings into account. It makes her blood boil in her veins.

She is sure the medical student has her own secrets as well and wonders how she would feel if Rose were to pry into _her_ life.

"I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the _last _of the Time Lords." He says softly, voice dripping with despair.

Though knowing the truth of his words, the Doctor's statement makes Rose think of the young man she met in 1599. She knows she can't tell the Doctor, since from what the man said they would see him again in their future and that would be foreknowledge but it makes her wonder.

"What happened?"

The Doctor sighs and squeezes Rose's hand that is still clenched in his own – snapping her from her musings - and turns to face her, his eyes heavy with his sadness and loss, "Why don't you go get cleaned up, Rose? Must want to get the stink of this day off you, yeah?"

Understanding what he's doing Rose nods her head and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "Be here if you need me, yeah?"

He nods and presses his forehead to hers, taking comfort in her presence as he always has. After a few brief seconds Rose pulls away and heads inside the TARDIS, closing the door behind her.

With another sigh the Doctor turns back to Martha, who is eyeing him curiously, and tucks his hands in his pockets, his face a blank slate as he moves towards her.

"There was a war. A Time War." He starts slowly. "The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost… They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky… Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the South, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song…"

* * *

Rose sits on the jump seat awaiting the Doctor and Martha, her heart breaking at the thought of how much pain the Doctor is in at that moment, having to recount the destruction of his planet and what he's lost.

This Doctor may not be the one she met, who was still fresh from the Time War and wore it like chains that bound him but she could still see the scars the war left on this Doctor. He may seem all happy and energy all the time but that dark pain is still there beneath the surface. He is at most a time bomb waiting to go off and Martha was prying open those old wounds.

She stares at the time rotor, ignoring the water droplets dripping from her hair. She has to resist the urge to march towards the door and break up the conversation they are currently having.

At that moment Martha comes walking into the TARDIS and gives Rose this strange smile that is a mix between smug and content, and a small wave as she walks past, "Good night, Rose."

"Night." Rose returns as the medical student disappears down the hall.

A second after her disappearance the Doctor enters the TARDIS and walks to the console in such a lethargic way that Rose can't stop her heart from breaking further. He sends them into the vortex and then just leans against the console, staring off into space. Rose says nothing and doesn't move from her spot, giving him the silent support he needs but also the time he needs to sort through the feelings he normally tries to ignore altogether.

After what feels like an eternity he moves from the console to kneel before her on the floor and wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face him her stomach. Rose blinks in surprise when tears begin to dampen her shirt but she says nothing as she wraps her arms around him, sheltering him from the universe that seems to like punishing him.


	6. A Buggy Situation

**Love Don't Roam**

**Disclaimer****\- I own nothing from Doctor Who. Everything belongs to BBC and I am merely borrowing the characters and episodes for fun. I claim no ownership.**

**Hello beautiful people! Here is the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Things have been crazy and I haven't had much time to write. Thanks for the reviews and favourites up till now. It means a lot to me, and I am working hard on this new version of the story. Thus, here is the first new adventure that isn't a cannon episode, you know my own creation - so to speak. I know last time I did this it was an adventure with nine but this time it's not - I will be doing a chapter where nine comes in, just not this one. Nine will come back in a little later - soon but still later.**

**This idea came from an episode of Stargate: Atlantis, season one's episode '38 Minutes'. I am merely borrowing some ideas and plotpoints from there and I claim no ownership over these things.**

**I will say again that I still didn't like Martha's behaviour in the previous chapter/episode, especially when she 'forces' the Doctor to talk about his past when he clearly doesn't want to. Maybe you disagree with me on that but this is just my opinion and you don't have to agree with me. That's the beauty of being human.**

**By the way, I hope you're all staying safe in this troubling time and that you're all staying healthy. And if you're someone like me with an essential job I want to thank all of you for still working and everything you're doing. Best wishes to everyone.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

**0.1-A Buggy Situation**

The Doctor and Rose stay where they are for what feels like an eternity, with Rose rubbing comforting circles into his back as she lets him grief over his loss. A loss Martha had brought to the surface as she prods into his life. A small part - okay it's much larger than a small part - of her that's angry at the medical student for putting the Doctor in this position but another part of her can also understand Martha, as much as she doesn't want to.

She remembers back on that satellite as she watched the sun explode that she knew nothing about the Doctor and had just up-ended her life for a man she knew nothing about and in a fit of frustration she had demanded answers from the Doctor only to see how much pain he was in when he evaded her questions. She realized then that, yes, the Doctor had his own secrets, but forcing him to talk about it wasn't the way to go about it. She had apologized and as time passed, the Doctor did open up to her and told her about himself and what had happened to him and his people. As their friendship and later relationship had grown the Doctor had opened up to her more and she with him, that's how these things are supposed to work between people, getting to know each other and building a mutual trust so then you may feel comfortable talking about the dark parts of themselves.

Rose is pulled from her musing when the Doctor pulls away from her and jumps up on his feet, a manic grin back in place on his face - though she can see the agony still in place behind it. "Well, I need to go and check on some things." he says, and Rose can see the excuse for what it is.

"Do you need any help?" she offers though she knows what he's going to say.

"Nah, I can handle it." he replies just as she thought. "Will see you later in our room."

"Okay."

With that the Doctor disappears down the hall, to be on his own for a little while. Rose can understand and with a heavy sigh she rises to her feet and starts heading down the corridor heading back to her room. She is lost in her thoughts and isn't really paying attention when footfalls draw her attention.

Glancing up she spots Martha just ahead of her, walking in circles as she checks every door, a look of frustration on her face. Realizing what is wrong instantly, Rose sighs with a smile on her face and walks forward.

"Havin' some trouble there?" she questions.

Martha nearly jumps out of her skin as she whirls around to face Rose.

"I can't find my bloody bedroom in this thing!" Martha snarls as she glares up at the ceiling, folding her arms over her chest.

A giggle slips past Rose's lips as she rolls her eyes affectionately, "Sorry. The TARDIS likes to play games sometimes. Especially with new people. She did it with Mickey and Jack when they first came aboard. Especially Mickey, she never seemed to stop when it came to 'im. Kept moving the rooms around."

Martha blinks owlishly as she absorbs this information.

"You mean the TARDIS is doing this on purpose?" she asks slowly.

"Yeah, it's her way of having fun. Livin' being, remember?" Rose replies, "She just doesn't experience living and consciousness the way we do. The TARDIS is just trying to have fun, she doesn't mean any harm."

"Did it... she, do this to you?" Martha asks.

Now it is Rose's turn to blink as she thinks back over her time in the TARDIS, remembering her first few days aboard the time ship and despite how confusing the layout had been back then, she had no trouble getting where she needed - or wanted - to go. Sometimes it was almost _too _easy.

"No." she finally says after a long pause. "She never did."

The medical student stands there and stares at Rose, her mouth opening and closing as she tries to process what the other woman just told her. A million questions are circling in her mind as she tries to force her voice past her frozen lips, but despite her best efforts nothing comes - something she finds extremely frustrating.

"Are you okay?" Rose questions, seeing the expression on her could be friend's face, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I... I just... I just don't know how to handle all this."

A chuckle slips past Rose's lips, "I know what you mean. I remember when I first started travelling with 'im, how overwhelming all this was especially when the Doctor tried explaining. He sometimes gets so lost in his techno-babble."

This earns a small laugh from the dark skinned woman before the two fall into a silence that is not comfortable but at the same is not tense. Neither woman really knows what to do with the moment and both just stand there while trying to figure out what to say.

"I could help you find your room if you want?" Rose offers, feeling a little stupid just standing in the corridor.

Martha blinks and looks at Rose as if the blonde has grown two heads. She is about to nod her head before something else occurs to her and she bites her lip nervously for a moment, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Brown eyes meet hazel with just a hint of gold as Martha thinks of how to word her question, "What... what made you decide to leave everything behind to travel with the Doctor?"

This question takes Rose by surprise and she actually has to stop and think of her answer to the query. She tilts her head slightly, her still damp hair falling over her shoulder in loose curls.

"Well, much like you, he tempted me with adventure and the stars and all of time, after a pretty crazy adventure unlike anything I could have ever imagined." Rose says, lacing her fingers through her hair absently, "But I know the main reason was because I just felt this pull to him and the TARDIS, like it was where I was _meant _to be. And I didn't exactly leave everything behind." she sees the confusion in Martha's eyes and smiles slightly, though a heavy weight comes down on her chest, "Kept travelling back to visit my mother as often as I could, even when the Doctor said he didn't want to he always brought me home when I asked."

A deep sadness fills Rose's eyes as her mind drifts back to her mother and how much she misses her - how much she wishes she could go back and show her mother - tell her mother - how much she loved her instead of just running off to the stars and leaving her behind to constantly fear Rose would never come back - and a couple of times she almost didn't make it back.

Martha, seeing the sudden shift in the girl before her, reaches her hand out and places it on Rose's shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze. This pulls Rose back to the present and she smiles at Martha.

She takes the medical student by surprise when she links their arms and starts leading her down the hall.

"Now, let's go find your elusive bedroom, shall we?" she says with a quirk of her lips. Her grin grows when Martha laughs softly - almost as quiet as a whisper on the wind - and the two girls start heading down the hall. Rose's eyes shift knowingly to the ceiling - a warning glare in her eyes, "And no funny business from you."

She feels a strange - but warm and familiar - tickle in the back of her mind and Rose idly wonders if that was the TARDIS laughing at her in amusement. This is when a thought occurs to her and she turns to look at Martha.

"By the way, if you do come on another trip with us." she says, seeing the surprise on Martha's face as she looks at Rose in shock, "I said I had no problem with you being here, just that the Doctor didn't talk to me as his equal about letting you stay, acting like I was still just a traveler instead of his partner." She watches from the corner of her eye as the medical student absorbs the information, "Now, as I was saying, if you do travel with us once more - which I'll ask the Doctor and if he's okay with it I have no argument - you should know the TARDIS is telepathic in a sense."

"What do you mean?" Martha questions. She tries to ignore the fluttering in her stomach at the thought that she might be able to spend more time with the Doctor, and that Rose really didn't have a problem with her being here. Hearing Rose's words she can now understand the blonde's anger at the fact that the Doctor had completely disregarded Rose's presence despite the fact that she lives here too. If any of her friends or family had treated her that way Martha would have bloody gouged their eyes out or screamed bloody murder at them in the very least.

"Well, she kind of enters your mind and allows you to understand alien languages, like a translator without having to do something like the Judoon did on the moon. No matter what language the people are speaking, whether human or alien, you'll just hear it as English." Rose explains, remembering when she first found out and how violently she had reacted to such a thought. But she also remembers the excitement she felt when she first realized she could 'understand' they aliens and people no matter where they went or who they met. "Even written words you'll see as English."

"What!?" Martha exclaims and despite Rose's best efforts - though in truth she's not trying very hard - she starts laughing, understanding why the Doctor might find amusement in this now that the tables have been turned.

* * *

Rose chuckles under her breath as she slowly makes her way back to her room with the Doctor after leaving Martha in her room. It was amusing to see how the medical student reacted to everything Rose had told her about the TARDIS. It was almost comical how the logical and rational medical student had reacted to everything she had explained.

Her mirth is cut short when she finds the Doctor standing before her, leaning against their bedroom door with a _very _serious expression on his face. She feels a ball of dread form in her stomach - though she doesn't know why - and hesitantly walks towards him.

He looks up upon her approach and she can see the questions swirling in his chocolate eyes.

"Something you said to the Face of Boe has been troubling me." the Doctor says as he walks towards her, meeting Rose half way. "Rose, you said he was reaching out to you." He waits till she nods her head, "But Rose, even if he was telepathic, _you _aren't, so you shouldn't have been able to hear him." He catches her gaze, searching for the truth in her eyes, "So how did you hear him?"

Rose bites her lip nervously as she tries to think of a way to explain what's been going on, how these strange things have been happening to her frequently as of late, but no matter how hard she tries Rose can't seem to formulate any kind of answer.

The Doctor gently places his hands on Rose's shoulders and leans his forehead against hers, trying to project as much comfort as he can, "It's okay. Please, my precious girl, tell me what's going on. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." he pleads desperately, fear clenching his hearts tightly as a million theories run rapidly around inside his head.

"I... I don't know..." Rose finally offers in a hushed whisper, her voice completely raw. Vulnerable. "Ever since... ever since the whole thing with the Racnoss... I've felt... _weird_. And all these strange things keep happening, most notably the headaches." She looks up at him with tears shining in her eyes, "I'm scared, Doctor."

Hearing the broken note in her tone the Doctor pulls her tightly against his chest, wrapping his arms securely around her, and kisses her temple repeatedly as she begins to sob into his chest - finally allowing herself to give into the fear that has been consuming her since she had collapsed in that underground Torchwood facility.

Yes, she and the Doctor have been through a lot but most of the time they knew what was going on. In this instance they have no idea what is happening to Rose and the pair couldn't be more terrified of that realization. Something is effecting her and neither have any explanation for it or even know how serious this is going to get - but considering the consequences so far, they are afraid things are just going to get worse.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." the Doctor reassures. His voice is wavering however, he just hopes that she can't hear his tone. He tries to think of everything he can to help her as he continues to rub comforting circles into her back.

It feels like an eternity before Rose calms down enough and she pulls away and wipes the few stray tears from her eyes. The Doctor gives her a weak smile, stroking her cheek gingerly with his fingers. He leans his forehead against hers, trying his best to keep his calm so as to not frighten her once more.

"Please let me run some tests Rose. Let me try and figure out what's happening to you." he offers in a hushed tone.

Her hazel-gold eyes stare at him, studying his face as if searching his very soul for an answer. Rose seems to find whatever she's looking for and nods her consent.

The Doctor wraps his arm around her waist and guides her down a different corridor, away from their bedroom, towards the medbay.

She tries her best to stamp down her worry as they enter the room - arriving their much sooner than they should have - and the Doctor guides her over to the examination table. As she uses her hands to lift herself up on the table, the Doctor assists her with his hands braced at her waist.

Once she's situated, she watches as the Doctor moves around to set up the different equipment and get the supplies he needs for whatever tests he wants to run on her. Rose can feel this strange burning start in her gut and she tries to ignore it as best as she can but something is telling her that it's more than just a sick churning there. She doesn't know what it is but she bites her lip nervously.

She kind of zones out as the Doctor runs his many tests and scans, flinching slightly when he draws her blood - trying not to think of those memories from years long ago and the reasons that put her there - and watches as the Doctor stares intently at the monitor, a strange look overtaking his expression.

As the minutes pass and he doesn't say anything that burning feeling in her gut begins to boil over and she sighs in frustration.

"What have you found out, Doctor?" she bites out, fear making her tone harsher than she intended.

The Doctor blinks at her owlishly before he seems to snap out of his daze and remembers that Rose is here with him at this moment. His chocolate eyes shift back to the monitor and he takes a moment to think over his words.

"It should be impossible. I honestly don't understand." he says, speaking faster than he has in awhile and Rose has to focus hard to understand anything that he's saying. "I took them _all _out of you... or at least I thought I had. But somehow they didn't all leave you. I don't understand." He runs a hand through his hair and practically growls at the screen as if it would somehow change whatever results he's received, "But somehow there is still Huon particles in your body, been there for awhile - fusing with your DNA. They were activated, by what, I don't know, but they have been and now they're changing you."

"Changing me to what?" Rose questions, her mind reeling with this new revelation as that burning starts to spread from her stomach to other parts of her body.

The Doctor meets her gaze and Rose can see the fear and unknown there and she feels a single tear spill from her eye.

"I don't know." he breathes, "I really don't know, Rose."

Seeing the tears streaming silently down her cheeks the Doctor rises from his seat and steps forward to envelop Rose in his embrace once more, allowing her to sob into his chest.

"But I swear I'll figure it out, Rose. I promise you that everything's going to be alright. That I'll fix this."

Rose's sobs suddenly break off as a pained gasp tears through her throat and sweat starts to form on her forehead. She pushes away from the Doctor and clenches her arms around her stomach as she doubles over in pain, feeling as if fire was coursing through her veins.

"Rose?! What's wrong!?" the Doctor shouts, brushing her hair from her face as he tries to meet her gaze. When he doesn't get answer save for her gasp of pain the Doctor rushes over to one of the cabinets and gives her a painkiller. It seems to die down slightly but Rose just whimpers as she rubs her stomach.

"Everything hurts." she whispers before she falls forward, caught easily by the Doctor's waiting arms.

He looks down at her worriedly before scooping her into his arms bridal style and carries her back to their bedroom.

* * *

Sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard and legs stretched out before him, a book lying open but forgotten on his lap, the Doctor stares down at Rose who is finally slumbering peacefully beside him. All through the night she had been restless as that pain had run through her body rampant, making her body burn with fever and her unable to rest for more than fifteen minutes at a time. He had been vigilant in caring for her, doing everything in his power to ease her pain and discomfort while offering whatever comfort he could but it had been torture on them both but in very different ways.

For Rose, it's torture because she can barely sleep and the pain is overwhelming as is the fever and she can find no relief from any of it while for the Doctor it's torture because he can do nothing to help her but the bare minimum that he's doing and that is killing him.

It wasn't until at least an hour ago that the pain had finally dulled down to a faint hum in her blood that she was able to drift off to sleep as the Doctor read one of Shakespeare's sonnets to her, the sound of his voice lulling her to sleep.

Now, the Doctor's mind is racing a mile a minute as he tries to figure out what's going on with Rose and what had suddenly brought about the pain she's currently suffering from. However, no matter how hard he tries he can only settle on the thought that it's the Huon particles slowly changing her into... whatever it's changing her into. He has never seen anything like this in his very long life and this terrifies him more than anything - especially since it's happening to his precious girl. His Rose. His mate and companion in all ways.

He knows he has to do something to help her but the Doctor can come up with no solution and the fear and helplessness he's feeling is starting to tear him apart. Unable to stand it anymore, the Doctor carefully climbs out of the bed, making sure not to disturb the slumbering Rose, and makes his way to the door. He takes one more longful look at Rose before quietly closing the door and heading down the corridor towards the console room.

He remembers a planet market he had gone to - years ago when he was a different man - that had a medicine, a pill, that could help with any kind of pain, making it disappear as if it had never been. That is something that could help Rose until the Doctor finds a way to help her with whatever the Huon particles are doing to her because he can't just sit here and do nothing while she's suffering. He starts flipping the switches and levers to get them where they needed to be.

Since he's so focused on the time rotor he doesn't notice when Martha comes stumbling into the room, trying to keep herself upright as the TARDIS throws her about. "Blimey! Where are we going?" she questions.

The Doctor barely even acknowledges her presence. "To Dorensiant."

"Oh." Martha replies, not sure what else to say to that. Her dark eyes search the room and she frowns in confusion, "Where's Rose?"

"Resting." is the abrupt answer.

This confuses the medical student because from what she knows the Doctor hasn't - or won't for that matter - gone anywhere without the blonde being with him. He always waits for her to join them before sending them on their way to whatever adventure they are going on. So, Martha doesn't understand why he is taking them to this planet without waking Rose up.

"Is she okay?" Martha questions. She thinks back to her conversation with Rose last night but she can't recall anything being wrong with the younger woman. She seemed perfectly happy and healthy, so Martha has to wonder what changed so quickly in a couple of hours.

The Doctor doesn't reply as he continues to focus on the time rotor but Martha can see the storm brewing in his eyes and she can feel her concern building up inside her, now truly concerned about the other woman.

The TARDIS slams hard to the ground and Martha and the Doctor both tumble to the ground but the Doctor leaps up to his feet instantly and starts rushing to the door. Grumbling under her breath, Martha struggles to her feet and hurries after him, closing the TARDIS door after her and running after him.

"Doctor!" Martha calls as she hurries after him.

He doesn't even slow down for her and Martha huffs in annoyance.

She catches up to him just as they exit the treeline that surrounds what looks like a town of some kind and the dark skinned woman tries to match his break neck pace and fails horribly, having to literally jog every few minutes just to remain by his side in whatever mission he seems hellbent on.

"Why are we here?" she tries again to figure out what's going on.

"Medical stuff."

She rolls her eyes again at his short, evasive answer. She's a _doctor _for crying out loud - or close enough to being one. She can help if he'd just tell her what's going on and what he needs, but it's clear that the Doctor seems determined to deal with whatever this is on his own. Martha wonders why the Doctor doesn't trust her to help their friend - true that the two haven't _always _gotten along since they've met but that doesn't mean Martha wouldn't be willing to help the younger woman - especially if it's serious.

The medical student is jarred from her thoughts as she bumps shoulders with another person and she blinks her dark eyes as she looks around the crowded marketplace. People - if you could call any of them that since most are aliens that the Earth born girl has never seen before - are scurrying about this way and that, with vendor lining the streets and trying to tempt customers to come and check out their wares. Martha is mesmerized by everything around her and looks everything as if she were a child in a candy store for the first time.

She twirls around a few times as she absorbs everything, trying to process what is before her.

Martha is snapped out of her revere when she notices the Doctor marching away from her, through the crowd, as if Martha is the last thing on his mind - something the medical student hopes isn't true. She rolls her eyes before once again rushing after him. This is becoming an annoying pattern and she hopes that when they go on their next adventure - if the Doctor agrees allow to let her stay, which Martha knows he will - she will have to talk to him about this.

Coming up on his left Martha tries to catch his attention and is a little surprised that he seems to be mumbling under his breath as his eyes search the landscape for something desperately.

"What are you looking for?" Martha questions in a frustrated tone.

The Doctor still doesn't spare her a single glance, "I'm looking for the medicine, "Aviix. It is similar to those headache pills you have on Earth but so much better. More advanced."

"You mean Advil?"

"Yeah, that's the one." the Doctor says with a dismissive tone, only half listening to Martha as he makes a sudden sharp left turn.

Martha literally stumbles over her feet as she tries to make the turn herself and shuffles to catch up to him once more.

"Why do you need that Aviix stuff?" the medical student asks, "Did Rose's headaches come back?"

"Yes. No. Sort of." the Doctor answers, eyes still searching the market. "She just really needs the pills. At least until I can figure out how to help her."

This statement worries Martha deeply and she bites her lip as she tries to think of everything that she knows about the migraines the younger woman has been having.

* * *

Rose groans and blinks open her eyes, reaching out to touch the other side of the bed only to find cold sheets. She squints in the darkness and finds the room is empty.

"...Doctor...?" she gasps, her throat raw and sore.

Despite the protests of her body Rose forces herself into a sitting position - a burning headache starting up instantly - and swings her legs over the side of the bed. She puts shaking legs down on the floor and gets up, almost dropping to the floor, and after making sure she is steady-ish upon her feet she starts making her way to the door.

Rose is barely half way to the door when the headache overwhelms her and she holds her head in agony. She then drops lifelessly to the floor as she collapses like a dead weight.

Now completely unconscious to the world Rose misses the humming lullaby that starts to sound from deep within the TARDIS as well as the sound of a beating drum.

* * *

"Thank you for your business." the woman - if that's what you wanted to call her with her blue skin, all yellow eyes and _four _arms - says to the Doctor as she bows her head politely.

For once, minding his manners, the Doctor bows his head in return, "Thank you for the Aviix. Have a good day."

With that he spins on his heel and heads towards the TARDIS with determination but at least there's a bit of a bounce in his step this time now that he has what he was searching for.

Martha releases a huff of breath before hurrying off after him once more - she's getting really tired of this. Part of her is wondering why the Doctor isn't treating her like he did when they met in the hospital and why he keeps leaving her behind. But try as she might she can't find a reason for his sudden distance from her, well, other than trying to let her off easy since he is still thinking of dropping her off at home.

Shaking that thought from her head Martha focuses on the Doctor and realizes she's fallen a few steps behind him again and she clenches her fists to keep from reaching out and smacking him in frustration.

"You could slow down a little you know?" Martha says.

"Have to hurry back to Rose."

Martha rolls her eyes at the short reply, "I'm worried about her to, you know." she states tersely - her concern for Rose bubbling in her chest.

"Yes, but you don't understand the whole situation. You don't know everything that's happening to Rose. If you did, you wouldn't be so calm because it's very not good. I _have _to find a way to stop it or else something horrible could happen to Rose." the Doctor returns sharply as he he weaves through the crowds, his hand clenched tightly around the bottle in his pocket. "I just have to figure out how this all happened so I can reverse the effects before it's too late and I lose her."

Martha's eyes widen to almost comical size, "Rose could _die_?!"

"I _won't _let that happen!" the Doctor hisses as they leave the town and start back towards the forest.

"But I could help if you'd just explain what's going on!"

The Doctor actually scoffs and turns back slightly to glare at Martha, "You wouldn't understand. What's happening to Rose is something no human has experienced before and is beyond your understanding."

"Why do I get the feeling you just called me stupid?" Martha asks as she glares at him, feeling highly insulted.

"I didn't mean it that way, but as I said, what's happening to Rose has never happened to another human being before and even with all your medical training you would never be able to help with this."

"How do you know that!?" Martha screeches, not liking the way he's talking down to her, "I could help if you just _explained _what's going on!"

The two are so involved in their conversation that neither notice the giant spiderweb that is before the Doctor between two trees and when he goes to turn back to the path something latches onto the side of his neck. He lets out a pained screech and falls into a lump on the ground.

"Doctor!" Martha exclaims as she races to his side and kneels beside him. Her eyes widen in fear and she pulls her hands back when she see the bug attached to his neck. It is the length of her arm from her fingertips to elbow with a hard outer shell and wings like a beetle, six legs that are clinging to the Doctor's coat, giant black eyes, a long tail that is wrapped up under the Doctor's armpit, and two pincers which have pierced the Doctor's neck causing some blood to leak down and stain his white button-up shirt.

The medical student reaches her hand out to touch it but with great effort the Doctor manages to catch her wrist - though he does flinch in pain.

"Don't touch that!" he snaps before hissing in pain, "It's a Irratus Bug, saps the life force from whatever creature it latches onto. It will do the same to you if it can get a hold of you."

"But doesn't that mean that it's eating _your _life force right now?" Martha asks, her mouth suddenly very dry. Panic starts coursing through her body and Martha can't get her mind to settle long enough to think of a way out of this situation. In all of their adventures thus far the Doctor has never been the one in danger - or at least not like this - he's always been the one saving everyone else. True, she's helped him in those times but she's never done it by herself and this time Rose isn't around to help.

"It will take a long time for it to drain my life force," the Doctor states but soon cringes, "Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt... a lot."

"What can I do?" Martha questions, feeling completely hopeless.

The Doctor flinches again as he feels the Irratus Bug sap more life from him and looks at Martha through half lidded eyes, "I have a complete data file on them in the TARDIS database but-"

The medical student doesn't give him a chance to finish speaking before she leaps to her feet and starts heading towards the blue box that sits only ten feet away from them, "I'll go look it up and find a way to get the creature off you."

"No, Martha, wait!"

His warning comes too late as Martha goes to open the door only to be thrown backwards a good five feet and landing on the ground with a hard thump and all the air being knocked out of her lungs. The woman groans as she forces her eyes open and turns on her side so she is facing the Doctor, glaring at him hard, "What just happened?"

"Barrier around the TARDIS, keeping everything out." he explains quickly as he slowly gets his back to lean against a nearby tree, hissing in pain the entire time, "It would be very bad if the Irratus got hold of the Time Energy inside the TARDIS so as a defense she's raised the barrier."

Martha gets to her feet and growls at the Doctor, "But _I _don't have the bug attached to me, _you _do."

"Doesn't matter." the Doctor returns sharply, "She's not taking any chances until this thing is dead."

"Then what do we do?"

The Doctor is silent as the answer comes to him almost instantly. He knows what needs to be done but he really, _really _doesn't want to do it. However, if he doesn't then he will die and there will be _no _regeneration this time around and he can't let that happen. He releases a slow sigh as he returns his attention to Martha.

"We call Rose."

* * *

_Everything around her is burning and she can see nothing save for the flames that seem to be engulfing the area. Rose shields her face as she tries to find a way out of wherever she is but she feels so weak and drained that she is unable to move from her spot. There is something around her neck that is making it hard to breath and an iron tight grip around her bicep but she can see no one standing there except a shadow of a being. Every instinct inside her is screaming that she must get away from this person but she knows she has no chance of escape._

_Screams and laughter fill her ears and the sound of a beating drum echoes inside her head and Rose covers her ears while squeezing her eyes shut tight in an effort to drown everything out but this only seems to make her situation worse. Tears leak from her eyes and Rose desperately wants to return to her Doctor but she can't. This person at her side won't let her. She's a prisoner and they're not going to let her go and are forcing her to watch these atrocities unfolding before her._

_A sudden and persistent ringing cuts through the noise and Rose blinks in confusion as she looks around trying to figure out what the noise is. The longer it goes on the more her surroundings start to fade into black nothingness, leaving Rose in a endless void. She looks around trying to figure everything out but the ringing doesn't stop. If anything it gets louder._

Rose groans as she slowly regains consciousness and blinks open her eyes with Herculean effort to find herself on the floor of her bedroom and the ringing sound from her dream still filling the air. She looks around slowly, then realization clinks and she reaches into her jean pocket to pull out her phone. She brings it sluggishly to her ear.

"Pick up your damn phone!" she hears Martha snap from the other end, obviously not realizing the dial tone has stopped.

"Martha?" Rose asks, her voice rough with sleep and pain as she drags herself into a sitting position. She almost regrets this as the pain in her head intensifies and the whole world tilts on her but she ignores that in favour of the girl on the phone.

"About time!" the medical student snaps, too consumed with her fear to be sympathetic at the moment. "Where have you been?!"

"Unconscious on the floor."

This gives the medical student pause and the two women both remain silent.

"What's wrong?" Rose finally questions after the other woman doesn't say anything for too long a time.

Martha shakes her head and gets her mind back on the topic at hand, knowing she can be concerned about Rose _after _they save the Doctor, "On our way back to the TARDIS the Doctor got this bug latched onto him and it's slowly draining his life away. The only way to save him is to get the data from the TARDIS. Only problem is we can't get inside with this bug on his neck, so we need you to look up the information and tell me how to save the Doctor before the bug can kill him."

Rose blinks owlishly as she tries to make sense of the jumble of words Martha just spewed out while her head continues to feel like it's going to split in two. She struggles to get to her feet despite the aches of her body and her shaky limbs, then stumbles her way over to the door.

"What's this bug thing called?" she questions.

Martha huffs in annoyance, "I already told you that! Aren't you listening!?"

"Yes, I am listening." Rose snaps back sharply, "And you didn't say what the bug is, just that it's latched onto the Doctor and is killin' 'im."

"Fine, whatever. It's called Rettatus." Martha counters.

"Irratus!" comes the Doctor's muffled voice in the background.

Even through the phone and distance Rose can hear the pain he's in as she stumbles into the console room. She idly wonders when their bedroom got so close to the console room but brushes the thought aside as she makes her way to the console, using the handrail to keep herself on her feet.

"Give me a minute." Rose mumbles as she reaches the console but feels as if she just ran a marathon. "I'll call you back when I find the data." She doesn't give Martha a chance to reply before hanging up the phone and looking up at the ceiling, "Give me a hand, yeah?"

She feels a comforting presence in the back of her mind to comfort her.

* * *

Martha pulls the Doctor's phone from her ear and stares at it in disbelief - annoyed that Rose had hung up on her especially when they are on a deadline here. She may not know exactly how much time they may have but she doesn't appreciate the way Rose isn't taking this as seriously as she is. The Doctor is _dying _here and Rose is treating this like any other day.

She moves over to the Doctor and kneels beside him, worry clouding her eyes.

"How are you doing?" she questions.

"I have a bug attached to my neck that's slowly eating my life away. It's not something I would enjoy." he grumbles.

"I don't think anyone would enjoy that." Martha points out.

The Doctor suddenly lets out a loud shriek and Martha jumps in surprise and moves her hands to help him but holds them over him uselessly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's taking more energy."

At that moment the phone in Martha's hand starts ringing and she flips it open and brings it swiftly to her ear, "Rose?"

"Yeah, hi." comes Rose's gruff reply. "I found the data. How long ago did the Irratus bug latch onto him?"

Martha lifts her right arm to glance at her watch, "About twenty minutes ago."

"Then according to the file he's about-"

Rose is cut off when the Doctor lets out a startled, pained cry and Martha looks at him again.

"I only have one heart working!" he moans.

"Right on schedule." Rose mumbles.

The Doctor glares at Martha as if she's personally insulting him just by being there. "How do you humans function with only one heart?"

"He likes insulting species when he's frustrated. Ignore him." Rose says dismissively, her voice still strained. "By the way... I was just wondering if the sudden countdown on the console is something I should be worried about?"

"What?" Martha groans, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I dunno. That's why I'm asking."

"What are you two talking about?' the Doctor asks.

Martha rolls her eyes as she pulls the phone away from her lips to answer him, "Rose says there's some countdown started on the console and she doesn't know what it is."

"That's safety protocol one." the Doctor groans out as he struggles to sit up straighter. "Due to this bug on my neck the TARDIS is preparing to leave."

Martha stares at him with her jaw open, completely dumbstruck. The TARDIS is programmed to just take off and leave without the Doctor? Why would anyone make such a stupid protocol?

"The same protocol you used to send me home back on the Game Station?" Rose snaps hotly.

"Yes, but this time _I _didn't activate it. The TARDIS is trying to keep herself and you safe, Rose, because of this bug. If it were to get hold of the time energy inside the TARDIS it could lead to the end of the universe as we know it. So the TARDIS is going to take you away from here if we don't get this bug off of me."

"Rose, how much time does the countdown say?" Martha asks urgently.

"Umm... thirty-eight minutes." comes the blonde's hesitant answer.

"Then we just have to figure out how to get this bug off of him before then. No big deal." the medical student says confidently.

"One problem with that though." Rose states firmly, bursting Martha's bubble. "This data file is practically useless. The information here is only about what happens the longer the bug is attached to a Time Lord. There's nothing here about taking it off - other than what _not _to do."

"For example?"

"Don't try to pull it off by force or attack it. That will only cause it to clamp down harder and drain more life from it's 'host' to heal itself."

"Perfect." Martha huffs, "Anything else?"

"Still searching." the younger woman returns. "Does the Doctor still have that portable medical kit in his pocket?"

Martha blinks and looks to the Doctor, "Do you?"

"Yeah, right pocket." he answers breathlessly, his teeth clenched as he tries to talk through the leech draining the blood from his body - his life.

Hesitating for a moment Martha reaches forward while holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder and chin and starts searching for the item in his pocket - which much to her amazement is bigger on the inside just like his fantastic blue box.

"Why do we need it?" Martha inquires as she continues her search.

"You need to keep him stable for as long as possible and the kit should have some boosters and such until we can figure out how to get the thing off."

Martha pauses momentarily in her search as she focuses on Rose once more, "Are you alright?"

"Who, me?" the blonde asks in return.

"Yes, _you." _Martha says with a roll of her eyes. "You sound disorientated and we really need you to focus right now."

"Got that, thanks. Just may headache hasn't really gone away. No big deal." there is heavy sarcasm and bitterness to Rose's voice and Martha can feel her guilt bubbling up - having forgotten the younger woman wasn't feeling well herself at the moment - and she opens her mouth to apologize. "Have you found the kit yet?" Rose questions, not giving Martha time to dwell on her condition.

Right on cue the medical student finds the object in question and pulls it out with a triumphant cry - a blush immediately colours her cheeks as she fumbles to get it open and explore the contents.

"Just found it." Martha exclaims. She only gets a low groan in reply and her eyes narrow in concern as she grasps the phone tightly once more. "Rose? Are you alright?"

The Doctor is now looking at the medical student with worry clouding his eyes despite the obvious pain he's currently in.

"Rose?" Martha tries again.

All she hears over the line is a thump and the clattering of the other woman's phone falling to the floor.

"ROSE?!"

* * *

_Rose is walking down the street around her, the sky dark above her, and the streets barren except for the rumble and garbage that seems to be everywhere. She knows these are the streets of London - having grown up here and visiting enough with the Doctor to know - but they seem so alien to her. They look nothing like the streets she known all her life and that thought makes her heart sink a little._

_She shakes those thoughts from her mind, knowing she has more important things to worry about at the moment and continues walking forward, glancing at the person walking by her side. They had met a couple of months back and he had been by her side since, helping her in anyway he can though it has put him in grave danger._

_Movement catches her attention and Rose - while grabbing the arm of her companion - moves into the nearby alley and presses herself as tightly to the wall at her back as she possibly can, her companion mirroring her actions. They both hold their breaths as they listen to the approaching footsteps and silently pray that whoever it is will not find them and ruin everything._

_The person comes into view and Rose presses tighter to the wall - wishing she could just disappear into it - when the person turns towards them. Acting on instincts alone, Rose knocks the gun from his hand and the two begin exchanging blows. It is like some kind of rehearsed dance as the two match move for move and neither can land a decent blow on each other as they continue to fight._

_Rose is blindsided however, when another person comes from her right and tackles her to the ground and points a gun at her to keep her from moving. A third man comes up and points a gun at her companion. The blonde stays on the ground glaring defiantly up at the people who just caught her - a twisted smile on her face as she smirks up at them._

Rose groans as she jolts awake, discovering she is once more on the floor, the grating digging into her skin and her head still pounding as if there is a jackhammer within her skull. Her entire body aches and even just breathing is a struggle. Growling under her breath she spots her phone lying a few feet away from her and scoops it up before climbing up onto her feet - her legs shaking like a leaf in autumn wind and glances at the countdown on the console. She curses under her breath when she sees that she has just under fifteen minutes left before the the TARDIS whisks her away back to Earth and she will never see the Doctor again.

An itching feeling tickles the back of her mind - something about this being eerily familiar but she doesn't let her mind wander back to that time. She quickly hits the redial button as she brings the phone back to her ear and reads the information on display for her as quickly as possible. The line connects but all Rose hears is the Doctor's agonized scream.

* * *

"Dammit!" Martha curses as she hangs up the phone. Concern rolls in her stomach over Rose, but she knows that the TARDIS isn't going to let her in so she can make sure the younger woman is alright. Frustration is also consuming her as she realizes that Rose is out of commission and she also now has to try and save the Doctor herself or else be stranded on this planet forever with no way of ever getting back home.

She tucks the phone in her sweater pocket and starts rummaging through the medical kit once more. She glances at the bug still attached to the Doctor and analyzes the situation.

"Okay, so that thing has a really hard outer shell and a soft... leechy underbelly." she speaks allowed. She can see the annoyance in the Doctor's eyes as he glares at her. "What? You're allowed to talk things out loud but I'm not?"

"We need Rose." he grumbles in a harsh whisper, his voice strained by the bug.

"Yeah well, Rose can't help right now and we don't have time to wait for her to wake up again." Martha returns a little more severe then she meant to be. She knows the Doctor is worried about Rose and she is too, but they don't have time to fret over her. If they want to save the Doctor and stop the TARDIS from leaving they have to keep working. She'll just have to use what knowledge she has. "What do _you _know about these things?"

The Doctor grunts as he tries to move his body but it barely responds to his commands, "Well, as I've already said, they suck the life force out of whoever they latch onto. I know they incapacitate, first, with pain, then paralysis." He grunts again and Martha can see the minor tremors in his hands as she continues to search through the medical kit. "I remember that you can't cut, burn or shoot them off because they will just tighten their grip and drain from their host to heal themselves faster."

"Well... I just said it has a soft underside like a leech, right?" Martha says in reply, wondering how someone so smart could miss the obvious.

"Your point?"

She ignores his bitter tone, knowing that it is coming from the fact that the Doctor is in pain with a creature draining his life and concern for their companion. "My point is, you don't cut leeches off. You pour salt on them."

"Might work if this is actually a leech from earth, but Martha, this is an Irratus Bug from a planet near the far reaches of the galaxy, nowhere near the same thing. That's not going to work." he explains.

"Have you ever tried?"

He blinks as he registers the question and looks at Martha, "No. But I know it's not going to work."

"If you've never tried then you don't know for sure. So, shut up and let me work."

She then starts pulling the containers out that have names on them she recognizes.

"So we have alcohol, iodine, some kind of painkiller," she briefly wonders why the Doctor didn't just give this one to Rose instead of coming to this damned planet but pushes that thought to the far corner of her mind and focuses back to the task at hand. She pulls out a strange device and holds it up to the Doctor, "What's this thing?"

"Similar to your defibrillators on Earth." he answers begrudgingly.

"Could prove useful." Martha says thoughtfully as she places it beside her and continues through the kit.

The Doctor shakes his head, "Not a good idea. Any shock you give the Irratus bug would shock me too. Normally that wouldn't be a bad thing but given the fact that I only have one heart working at the moment, you'd kill me along with the bug. And I'd rather not die, yeah?"

"That's the goal here, though. Keep you alive." the medical student snipes, "Now let me think." She looks over the few supplies she has and picked up the iodine, using the dropper to get a bit of the liquid and pouring a few drops onto the soft underbelly of the bug.

It trills for several seconds and the pair wait with baited breath for something to happen. However, the Irratus just settles once more as if nothing happens. While the Doctor groans - both in frustration and resignation - the woman rolls her eyes.

"Scratch iodine." she grumbles.

"I keep telling you that it's not going to work."

"I told you to shut up." she snaps as she picks up the alcohol. She carefully pours some of the liquid onto the bug and watches carefully for any reaction to it. The soft tissue pulses a few times as the creature trills again but it once more settles back into it's roost. "Dammit."

She mulls over her options and wrings her hands restlessly as her minds races. This is when her earlier words echo in her mind and she turns back to the Doctor, determination in her eyes once more.

"Do you have any salt on you?" she questions.

"Yes, in my pocket." he answers diligently, "However, as I already explained to you there is no way this will work. While the Irratus bug may have a soft underside like a leech doesn't mean it will react the same way that a leech will. I recommend that-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Already said all that." Martha interrupts as she holds her hand out to him, "Give me the salt."

"Can't move." he replies. Noticing her confused stare he huffs in annoyance, "I lost the feeling in my legs about ten minutes ago and now my hands and arms are numb. Not able to move at all."

"Fat lot of good you are." she grumbles as she starts searching his pockets like she had done earlier. She can feel his gaze as he watches her every move and she tries her hardest to keep the blush from staining her cheeks as she keeps her mind on her task - knowing that they are running out of time and fast. You never truly notice how fast time actually moves until you are stuck on a deadline with life and death consequences much like now.

She finds what she's looking for, taking a moment to think about the fact that the Doctor apparently carries salt in his pocket, before she opens the small package and dumps the condiment all over the bug. Nothing happens and she wants to scream at high heaven for that slight but then remembers the bottle of water she has within her own pocket - an item she had stuffed in there in case there would be a lot of running this time around too - and fumbles as she tries to pull it out of her pocket.

The Doctor's eyes widen when he sees the bottle of water within her grasp and despite the fact he knows it's futile he tries to shift away from her - quickly deducing what she's about to do. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! Martha, don't-"

His words fall on deaf ears as she pours the water on the Irratus bug and said creature starts to bloat and then tightens it's hold around the Time Lord's neck. He starts convulsing while screaming out in agony.

Martha drops the bottle as if it burned her and looks at the Doctor in horror, not understanding what had gone wrong. Her hands fumble around uselessly as she tries desperately to try and think of a way of helping the Doctor but no thought comes to mind. The phone ringing miraculously catches her attention and she whips it free from her pocket and brings it to her ear.

* * *

Rose finches visibly as she pulls her phone from her ear and her face morphs into one of anguish as she hears the Doctor's agonized scream.

"Martha..." she breathes, licking her suddenly dry lips and clearing her throat to try and strengthen her voice, "Martha?! What's goin' on? What's happenin'?!"

She can hear the strange garbled noises Martha attempts to make as she tries to speak but as the minutes pass Rose can't tolerate it anymore.

"MARTHA!" she shrieks.

"I was... I-" the medical student starts.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" the Doctor's pitched voice interrupts as he gasps for breath, "I warned you _not _to! I did! I said not to do the salt water thing! I said that these bugs are not the same as leeches and then you pour _salt water _on it as if I _hadn't _told you _not to?"_

Even through the phone Rose can hear the irritation and pain in the Doctor's voice and how he his scolding the medical student for her actions - knowing the tone well from the mistakes she's made in the past - and Rose rubs her temple a little to try and process everything.

"The Doctor warned you not to do something but you did it anyway?" she clarifies, just to make sure she understands the brewing argument.

The medical student - needing something else to focus on then her screw up - instantly turns that internal anger onto Rose, "Well, I had to go off the knowledge I had at the time since when I needed you, you were nowhere to be found!" she shouts.

Having grown up where she did and after what happened _then _\- plus all the time she's been with the Doctor - Rose has learned not to take crap from anyone and she is definitely not taking it from Martha now.

"Shut up!" she snaps in a cold hiss. "You don't get to blame me for _your _actions. Nor do you get to be mad at me for the fact that I am _ill_. I would love to see you attempt to do anythin' when your skulls feels like it's splittin' in two and every breath you take feels like you're swallowing flames!" She pauses a moment to allow her words to sink in and to take a few calming breaths. "Now, I know you're worried about the Doctor, yeah? Well, so am I. The only way to save him - and thus save ourselves - is for us to work together."

She hears the medical student sigh as she tries to calm herself as well and Rose starts searching through the information at her disposal, knowing they are running low on time - not just because the TARDIS is going to take off but also because the bug is going to kill the Doctor if they don't get it off him. "You're right... Sorry, Rose."

"Hmm." Rose says noncommittally. She isn't necessarily mad at Martha for her words but they had stung and made Rose feel worthless at the moment - a feeling she never wanted to feel again but was feeling none the less. She shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts and tries to ignore the fire that seems to be burning her body from the inside out.

"The bug didn't react until I added the water so it is probably adverse to it." Martha explains after a pause, realizing quickly that she had just strained her relationship with Rose once more after the progress they had made the night before and feeling even more guilty over her thoughtless words.

"But the salt had already been there?" Rose clarifies. She hears Martha's confirmation and mulls this over as she chews on her bottom lip, "It could have also been a combination of both. Doesn't matter though, point is, did it loosen or tighten it's grip on the Doctor?"

She hears as Martha shifts around and her grunts as she most likely pulls on the bug - the Doctor's protests also coming through clearly - before the sigh the medical student releases.

"It dug in even more, tightened it's grip." Martha replies, "Now what?"

Rose also sighs in frustration as she reads the file. "I don't know. This data says the only way the Irratus will let go of it's host is if said host dies - either from the bug draining it's life or they die in some other way. No matter what the Time Lords tried they couldn't get the bug off."

"Well... that's... I..."

"I know." Rose agrees.

"Martha." they both hear the Doctor gasp. "Let me talk to Rose."

* * *

Martha blinks a few times at the abrupt request by the Doctor and numbly nods her head. Holding the phone to the Doctor's ear - remembering the he can't move his arms anymore - she turns her head away to give the two a semblance of privacy, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Doctor?" Rose breathes through the phone, her tone so broken and desperate his one working heart aches painfully at the sound.

"Hi, precious girl." he returns. "The data didn't give you anything useful, did it?"

"No. I don't know what to do, Doctor!"

His hearts break at her words and he holds his own tears back as he tries to remain strong for Rose. "Not your fault. Apparently, this is where our adventure ends. The countdown's reaching the end, yeah?"

"I'm not leaving you." Rose returns hotly.

"Rose."

"No, we'll figure this out. Always do." she argues.

"I don't think we will this time."

There is a long pause over the phone and the Doctor can feel his hearts breaking even more but concern is also building in his chest as he raises a brow.

"Rose?"

"I want you safe, my Doctor." she says in a strange tone that has the Doctor's eyes widening at the familiar words. "Put Martha back on the line."

"Rose, what's-"

"MARTHA!" she shouts.

The medical student jumps and almost drops the phone in surprise. Rose had shouted so loud that even from the small distant she is from the speaker of the phone Martha had heard her. She smiles sympathetically at the Doctor who had flinched at the screech in his ear. She brings the phone back to her ear hesitantly, ignoring the Doctor's protests but also seeing the concern swimming in his eyes.

"Rose." the older woman whispers, her lips dry and her throat tight as she watches the Doctor writhe in pain as the bug takes more from him.

"The medical kit, it has that heart machine thing, yeah?"

The medical student notices the strange tone Rose's voice has taken, almost as if she's not the only one speaking, like another is speaking through her, and she tilts her head as she tries to process this. Not believing it to be possible but not knowing what else to think at the moment. She lips her lips as she opens her mouth to answer.

"Yes. It does have a defibrillator." she answers, "Why?"

"You're going to use it."

Martha's eyes widen as she hears those words, "Does the data say that the Doctor's other heart is about to give out?!"

She sees the confused stare the Doctor gives her as he attempts to take deep breaths past the pain he's in but she focuses solely on what Rose is saying to her - there can't be much time left on the countdown, ten minutes at best.

"No." comes Rose's response, almost cold. "You're going to use it to _stop _his heart."

"What!? That would kill him!"

"That's the idea."

"I don't understand." Martha says, utterly confused. She can't understand what Rose is getting at and she hates that fact.

"What are you on about?" the Doctor questions. "Whats she telling you?"

"A bunch of nonsense." Martha replies to the Doctor with a shake of her head, frustrated tears pooling in her eyes. They really didn't have time for this but it seems Rose isn't aware of that or doesn't care - but that doesn't fit with the girl she's come to know over their travels.

"Said that this bug feeds off people's life force, yeah?"

"Your point?" the older girl hisses at Rose.

"So, how do you think it'll react if we trick it into thinking it's host is dead? What would it do if it believes the Doctor's dead?"

Martha's eyes widen as she realizes what Rose is saying, "It would stop feeding off him and let go!"

"Yes, then you use the defibrillator to give 'im another jolt and bring 'im back. There's no way I'm lettin' 'im die now." Rose says, a steely tone to her voice now.

"But when the bug does let go, what do I do with it then?" Martha questions as she remembers what the Doctor told her earlier.

"What are you two planning?" the Time Lord shouts, demanding attention, "Don't do anything! There's nothing more we can do!"

"Be quiet." the dark skinned woman snaps as she starts to get the machine set up.

"Don't worry about the Irratus, it will be dealt with."

Rose's almost absent tone sends a cold shiver down Martha's spine and she can't help but wonder once more what's wrong with the other girl. "What do you mean, _dealt _with?"

"Once the Irratus releases it's grip from the Doctor's neck, you will throw it as far from the two of you as possible and then focus on restarting the Doctor's hearts."

"But Rose-"

"Do it now, Martha."

The medical student huffs and rolls her eyes, trying to ignoring the rolling concern in her stomach as she turns back to the Doctor - who's eyes widen drastically when he sees what's she's doing.

"No. No, no, no, no." the Doctor moans, "That's not going to work! I'm a Time Lord!"

Martha once more ignores him and pulls his shirt open - snapping some of the buttons in the process and moves the tie out of the way.

"Place the lubrication on the paddles." Martha mutters under her breath as she does what she is instructing herself to and then rubs the paddles together, spreading the gel quickly. She can hear the hum as the machine begins to charge and gets ready to position them over the Doctor's hearts - that's still a troubling thought to her in a small way.

"Martha listen to me." the Doctor orders but it loses some of his authority with the wheezing he's taking just to keep speaking.

"'emember Martha, once you stop the Doctor's heart and the bug lets go, throw it as far away as you can." Rose says in that steady voice again, "Don't pay it any mind after. Just focus on getting the Doctor's hearts started again. That's the _only _thing that matters."

"Understood. Here goes nothing."

"Martha - whatever Rose is telling you, don't listen." the Doctor pleads.

His words fall on deaf ears - Martha trusting Rose's words over the Doctor's at the moment since they're the ones she _wants _to hear, needs to believe in - and brings the paddles on the Doctor's chest. The shock runs through him and the Doctor convulses beneath her before collapsing like a dead weight.

Pausing for a moment to absorb what she just did, Martha reaches out with shaking fingers to press against the Doctor's neck - opposite to the Irratus bug - and waits for any sign of a pulse. She almost sobs when she finds none until she reminds herself that she _doesn't _want to find a pulse and with that thought she reaches for the bug and tugs at it. It trills at her in response but doesn't let go.

"It won't come off!" Martha cries desperately into the phone that is lying open on the ground by her thigh. Self doubt and despair start to overwhelm her as she realizes that the plan didn't work. It _didn't _work. Rose had said that this would save the Doctor - that the bug would let go. However, it is still clinging to the Time Lord's neck and now Martha's just ended his life for _nothing_!

"Calm down. It may take a moment." Rose says in a voice way too calm for Martha's liking and she wants to shriek at the other girl once more.

However, just as Rose said the bug starts to give up as Martha continues to tug on it. After what feels like a life time the bug finally releases the Doctor from it's grasp and when Martha pulls it away it reveals the bloody wound gouged in the side of his neck. Her heart wails at the sight and rising slightly from the position beside the Doctor, she throws the struggling bug as far as she can with as much force as she can muster.

Once that task is done - much like Rose had ordered - she focuses back on the Doctor, all of her medical instincts screaming at her to save his life and she rubs the paddles together again while getting them into position. "Please work." she murmurs under her breath before shocking the Doctor. He convulses but nothing else happens. She waits for it to charge up before trying to shock him again. He gives the same reaction as the first time and tears finally leak from Martha's eyes, "Please. Don't die, you can't."

She is so focused on the Doctor she doesn't notice as the Irratus bug starts crawling its way towards her, its pincers extended as it hunts for its next food source.

Martha shocks the Doctor for the fourth time and he convulses and collapses once more, not moving in the slightest. The medical student hangs her head, trying to hold her sobs back as she shakes her head in denial.

Just as suddenly as all this started the Doctor leaps awake gasping for breath as his eyes searching his surroundings before landing on Martha - glaring at her, "Don't do that again!"

"Doctor!" Martha exclaims as she throws her arms around his neck in a desperate hug.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." is all he says and Martha pulls back with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry."

The Doctor just grumbles under his breath and looks around. His eyes widen and with a little more force than necessary he pulls Martha closer to him once more and she looks over her shoulder to see the Irratus bug - letting out a startled scream of her own.

Much to both their surprise however, the bug disappears by turning into gold dust that blows away on the wind. They stare at where the bug had just been, Martha in confusion and the Doctor in grim - and horrified - understanding.

"What... what just happened?" Martha asks after a few minutes silence.

The Doctor doesn't give any answer as he gets to his feet - almost stumbling but managing to catch himself - and marching over to the TARDIS. Martha hurries after him but doubles back to get the medical kit all cleaned up and runs back to the time ship that the Doctor has already entered. She comes into the console room and finds the Doctor kneeling down next to an unconscious Rose, her eyes taking in the countdown on the console - only thirty seconds left - as she moves to kneel on Rose's other side.

"Is she alright?" she asks the Time Lord.

"She will be." the Doctor answers stiffly as he rises to his feet, flicking a few switches on the console to get rid of the countdown and then sends them into the vortex. Once that task is done he scoops Rose carefully into his arms and turns to face Martha. "Best go get cleaned up and rest for the night. Take you on your final trip tomorrow, when Rose is better. Good night."

He doesn't even wait for a reply from Martha - though the medical student notices the way he glares at the time rotor - before he disappears down the hallway leaving her alone in the console room. She is overjoyed that he is letting her stay for one more journey but also sadden by the fact that the Doctor said it was going to be her final trip. Maybe, while on this 'final' trip she'll be able to convince him to allow her to stay on permanently like he did with Rose. She doesn't want to stop her travels with him and she likes the fact that she is is finally building a friendship with Rose.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind for now, Martha heads down the hall, praying that she will be able to find her room this time and that the TARDIS won't keep switching the halls on her.

* * *

Rose groans as she comes back to the conscious world - the sounds of a beating drum and an ungodly wail fading to the back of her mind - and finds that instead of the cold, unforgiving grating she expected to wake up on, she is in the comfortable bed she shares with the Doctor. She blinks open her eyes, grateful for the fact that the lights are off and the only light within the room is from the fireplace opposite to where she is and carefully sits up, spotting the Doctor sitting there reading a book.

"Doctor." she calls, her throat raw and her voice weak as she tries to clear it.

Instantly the Doctor is on his feet and moves back to the bed - the book left forgotten by the fire - as he comes to sit beside her on the bed, scooping up a glass of water from the nightstand, "You alright?" he questions while placing a pill in her hand.

Understanding instantly what he wants, Rose pops the pill in her mouth and takes the glass carefully, using the water to chase the pill down her throat. The cool liquid feels refreshing on her dry throat so she takes more water than strictly needed before she hands the glass back to the Doctor.

"Better?"

"Yeah." she answers as she moves the pillows to lean back into, "What happened?"

A frown instantly covers the Doctor's face and Rose feels her heart drop in her chest knowing that she's not going to like his answer.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Arguing with Martha about my fainting spells... why? What happened after that? How did she get that bug off you?"

The Doctor sighs, glaring at the ceiling for a few moments before refocusing on Rose and taking her hands in his own.

"You gave her the idea. Told her to stop my heart and throw the bug away. Used the defibrillator to do so and then use it again to restart my hearts." he explains, seeing the confusion in Rose's eyes.

"Why don't I remember that?" she asks, a tremble in her throat as fear starts to set in.

"Maybe it's cause of your headaches, the changes your body is going through." he answers and while the response makes sense Rose can't help but feel as if the Doctor is hiding something from her. "We'll figure it out Rose. Speaking of which, how is your headache?"

Rose blinks in surprise at the rather abrupt change of topic but thinks over her answer, "Better, feels as if I never had one to begin with."

The Doctor smiles in relief and pulls a bottle of the pills from his pocket, "Take one of these any time you get a headache and it should help until we can find out why you get them."

She nods her head, holding the bottle between her hands as they sit in silence for a few moments, "So, what happens now?"

"Well, if you're alright with it. I was thinking of taking Martha on one more trip tomorrow after we've all rested as thanks for saving us this time and then bring her home." he says.

Rose nods her head in agreement, "Sounds like a plan and she earned it, considering... never mind."

Not liking the fact that she's not telling him everything - though unfortunately he's doing the same thing - the Doctor nods his head and the two get ready for bed, the Doctor climbing in bed beside Rose and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close as they settle down for the night. Both of their minds are churning with thoughts that neither are willing to say to the other at this moment in time.

* * *

**Sorry again about the long wait for this chapter and that it's a bit on the short side. I promise it won't take so long to post the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. Until next time, stay safe and I'll hopefully see you all for the next chapter.**


	7. Daleks in Manhattan

**Love Don't Roam (Reprise)**

**Disclaimer****\- I don't own anything from Doctor Who, everything belongs to BBC. I am merely borrowing the characters and episodes for fun and claim no ownership over these things.**

**Hello beautiful people! I am back with the next chapter and hope you are all excited for it. I want to thank everyone for their favourites and reviews, they mean a lot to me and help inspire me to keep writing. I'm also glad that people seem to be enjoying the rewrite and that you liked the 'original' chapter previously.**

**This episode is not one of my favourites but I don't hate it either, it's just one of those ones I can watch and can enjoy but it's mostly just filler for me. I have changed things obviously to accommodate Rose being here and the plot points I've already established. Just to answer - in case anyone's wondering - the Irratus bug from the last chapter will be making more appearances later but that's not for a bit.**

**As I said in the previous chapter, if anyone - like me - has an essential job I want to thank you for the hard work you are giving to the community in this troubling time and I hope everyone stays safe and healthy.**

**Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**3.04- Daleks in Manhattan**

Rose gasps awake, her eyes desperately searching her surroundings as her heart slams painfully in her chest - the sounds of a drum and screaming echoing in the back of her mind. A weight around her waist as heavy and sturdy as a steel rod draws her attention and she looks down at it, sighing in relief when she recognizes the Doctor's arm - finally registering his warmth behind her and the steady double beat of his hearts as he remains blissfully unaware of the turmoil she is in while lost in his own dreams.

She settles back into the bed and stares at the wall across from her, lined with the bookshelf and many books that appear to be in no particular order as she tries to calm her still racing heart. Though she can't remember the details of her nightmare it is still lingering in the back of her mind and sending cold shivers down her spine as she tries to keep the fear from consuming her. Rose reaches down and covers the Doctor's arm with her own and laces their fingers together to try and ground herself in reality - but something she wants desperately to ignore is telling her that her dreams are reality as well.

The Doctor mumbles something in his sleep and tightens his arm around Rose's waist, pulling her flush against him as he buries his face in the crook of her neck.

Rose chuckles under her breath and cuddles further into his warmth, closing her eyes - knowing she's not going anywhere until the Doctor wakes up himself.

Before she even realizes it, Rose drifts off to sleep once more.

* * *

When Rose next awakens the comforter is pulled up to her chin and the Doctor's arm is no longer wrapped around her frame nor is he behind her on the bed. She blinks in confusion and slowly sits up, the sheets pooling in her lap as she looks around the room. The Doctor is nowhere to be found and Rose quickly deduces he must have went ahead to the console room and allowed her to stay to get more sleep.

With a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth Rose climbs out of bed and walks into the bathroom attached to their room and de-robes before climbing into the shower. The hot water soothes her aching muscles instantly and Rose almost moans in gratitude, allowing herself to enjoy the comfort the water offers her.

She washes her hair and body before climbing out of the shower and drying herself off with the softest towel she's ever had. Rose walks back into the bedroom and walks over to her wardrobe and pulls out a pair of worn but comfortable skinny jeans - that have frayed in a few places and have since torn - and a simple black t-shirt that has some band on it that she doesn't recognize since it had been one of Mickey's shirts that she had stolen during their relationship and never returned to him because she fond it too comfortable.

After putting on a pair of running shoes and grabbing her light purple jacket she starts to head out when the bottle on the nightstand catches her attention and Rose walks over and picks up the bottle of pills the Doctor had brought for her. She is both grateful and worried about this since the Doctor has said that he has no idea what's happening to her and though Rose knows he has no reason to lie about this she gets the sinking feeling that he's holding something back. Like there is more going on here than what he's saying - which of course has happened before but never in regards to _her _personally.

Sighing, Rose tucks the bottle into her jacket pocket along with her phone and heads out the door and blinks in surprise when she finds that once more the room is right next to the console room. She looks up at the ceiling with a raised brow, "Why are you suddenly makin' this _too _easy?" she questions. For the first time in a long time the TARDIS gives her no response of any kind and Rose sighs again and then walks into the console room to find the Doctor already there, tinkering away without a care in the world.

She walks carefully around the console and stands above him on the grating with her hands behind her back and tilts her head curiously, "Everythin' alright down there?" she questions.

The Doctor is so startled by the unexpected voice, jumps in surprise and slams his head on the grating before he pops up and blinks at Rose as if he hadn't thought she would be joining him in the console room at all.

She giggles at both his actions and the bewildered expression on his face as she locks eyes with him, "Expectin' someone else?"

"No." he answers quickly and without thought as he climbs out and closes the grating back up. "Just hadn't realizes how much time had passed. Was too wrapped up in my work."

"Figured." Rose jokes as she heads back towards the hall, determined to get something to fill her stomach before they go on their final adventure with the medical student as they agreed upon last night. She hears the footsteps as the Doctor follows after her.

Walking into the kitchen - that is much closer to the console room than it has ever been and is causing Rose to grow suspicious - Rose heads straight over to the counter and begins brewing her morning cuppa as the Doctor walks to the fridge to prepare something for them to eat while the await their companion, who is still sleeping soundly in her room - or at least that's what the couple think she's doing since they haven't seen her yet and don't know if the TARDIS is still messing with Martha like she did the other day.

The couple fall into their usual routine and make their breakfast without much conversation passing between them - both because they are comfortable with each other and because they are both troubled by recent events but are trying not to let the other know - and eat their food swiftly but not fast enough to cause any problems later.

Once finished their meals the two head back to the console room and Rose sits down on the jump seat while the Doctor starts flipping the switches and levers around the console.

"So where are we taking Martha?" Rose finally questions when the silence gets to be too much for her to bear.

The Doctor smiles at her and Rose eyes him suspiciously as she tries to figure out what he's thinking.

"Somewhere I've been planning on taking you for awhile. Figured I could kill two birds with one stone." he replies, a thoughtful look on his face, "Always found that to be a fascinating phrase."

"And where would that place be?" Rose presses, drawing his focus back to the topic at hand.

The Doctor blinks as he returns his attention back to Rose, "It's a surprise." he answers with a smile which has Rose rolling her eyes affectionately.

"What's a surprise?" Martha asks as she enters the console - interrupting the moment between the couple. The Doctor coughs nervously before turning to face the medical student while Rose jumps in her seat and sighs under her breath. Said medical student looks between them in confusion wondering what just happened.

"Where we're going." the Doctor answers her question. With that said he begins dancing around the console and flicking more switches. "And now that you're up, we can get going!"

With no warning to his companions, the Doctor throws the last lever and the TARDIS starts her rocky journey through time and Rose grips tightly to the jump seat as the Doctor manages to catch himself on the console. Martha however, since she had no warning or time is thrown unceremoniously to the floor and groans in pain as she hits the grating harder than she ever has.

The Doctor laughs manically while the women hold on for dear life.

* * *

The TARDIS materializes in one of the corners of an eleven pointed army base exterior wall and a second later the door swings open as Martha stumbles out - trying to ignore the protests of her body from her hard tumble to the floor earlier - and looks around in awe. She turns back to the Doctor as he steps out with Rose, holding her hand, much to the medical student's internal disappointment. "Where are we?"

The Doctor smiles mischievously and takes a whiff of the air, "Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely."

Rose giggles under her breath and looks away. She spots what's behind them and gasps in excitement with the Doctor smiling down at her before returning his focus back to their companion.

"Martha, have you met my friend?" he questions while gesturing with his head.

The medical student turns and spots what Rose had already noticed and she squeals in surprise, practically bouncing on her feet.

"Is that?" Martha asks, not believing her eyes. "Oh my God. That's the Statue of Liberty!"

"In the flesh." Rose jokes, earning her a smile from the Doctor.

He then turns back to Martha and the scenery before him. "Gateway to the New World." he says, sounding very much like a professor of history - of course knowing so much more than any teacher could ever know, "Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breath free."

Martha smiles and looks at the Doctor like he is a God among men, "That's so brilliant. I've always wanted to visit New York. I mean the _real _New York, not the new, new, new, new, new one."

The Doctor opens his mouth but Rose tugs on his hand and gives him a pointed look when he stares at her with a raised brow, "Don't." She knows he is going to make the point of correcting Martha with how many 'news' she used and as much as Rose loves the Doctor she doesn't want to hear that again.

He pouts momentarily - though secretly happy that his precious girl knows him so well - and shrugs before thinking of the next thing he can say, "Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally." He looks thoughtful for a moment, "Harder to say twice. No wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

"It just rolls off the tongue." Rose jokes once more with a laugh.

The Doctor smiles and kisses the top of her head.

Martha frowns at this and looks back out at the landscape, not wanting to see the two being so affectionate towards each other - trying to remind herself that the two are _friends _and share a history, but most importantly that the Doctor has shown an interest in _her _he just is probably sticking with what is familiar and safe right now because of how crazy everything has been for him - including the loss of his home world.

This is when she notices something, "I wonder what year it is. Because look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet."

The Doctor looks at said building and smiles.

"Work in progress. Still got a couple of floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around-"

"November first 1930." Rose interrupts.

The Doctor looks at Rose in concern while Martha picks up a copy of the New York Record that is lying on a bench nearby - frowning in confused concern as she reads the date.

"She's right, November first 1930." the medical student says as she shows the Doctor the paper - seeing the concern in his eyes.

The Doctor smiles at Rose as the blonde frowns herself, wondering how she did that, "You're getting good at this."

Rose stares at the Doctor, seeing right through his attempt to brush aside what she just did, and releases his hand to step away and cross her arms over her chest, avoiding his eyes.

When she pulled away from him, the loss of contact left the Doctor feeling bereft and he longed to reach out and take her hand again. However, the Doctor knows that he won't be accepted at this interval and he tucks his hands in his pocket to try and hold back his impulses.

Martha clears her throat awkwardly as she tries to ignore the tension between the two - not approving of the fact that the Doctor is brushing Rose off so blatantly.

"Eighty years ago." Martha says, her voice revealing the awe she feels at this, still not used to the whole time travel thing even though she met Shakespeare and went to the future. "It's funny, because you see all those old newsreels all in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's _real_. It's _now_." She smiles at the Doctor, batting her lashes at him, "Come on then, you. Where do you want to go first?"

The smile on her face was more seductive than friendly and definitely not one you would give to someone you considered a friend or a mentor, just as Rose knew from the first moment the two had met. It made a knot form in her stomach and she clenches her fists at her side as she tries to keep her emotions under control.

"I don't know." the Doctor replies absently, eyeing Rose from the corner of his eyes as she still refuses to meet his gaze. "So many places to see."

"Like Hooverville."

Both the Doctor and Martha blink and turn to Rose, who pulls the paper from Martha's grasp.

"Why would we go to Hooverville?" the Doctor questions.

Rose raises the paper so both can read the headline she had already found.

"Hooverville Mystery Deepens." Martha reads aloud before turning to look at the Doctor confused, "What's Hooverville?"

* * *

The trio climb out of the taxi they managed to hail after getting off the ferry from Liberty Island and Rose leans in the window to pay their fare as the Doctor and Martha look around.

"Herbert Hoover, thirty first President of the USA, came to power a year ago." the Doctor explains as he eyes Rose from his peripheral as she comes to his side. They start heading into the park, "Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then-"

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah?" Martha states with that same smile as earlier on her face as she looks at the Doctor, trying to show him how much she knows - that it is more than just medical jargon. "When was that, 1929?"

"Yeah. Whole economy wiped out overnight." the Doctor explains. "Thousands of people unemployed."

"Great part of history, that." Rose adds on as she looks at her surroundings.

The Doctor grimaces slightly as he thinks back to the life that Rose had grown-up in.

"Yeah... All of a sudden, the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So, they ended up here." the Doctor explains as he spreads his arms wide and spins in a circle to indicate where they are, "In Central Park."

Martha blinks in surprise and looks at the Doctor in horror, "What? They actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?"

"Could be in worse places." Rose comments, causing both of her companions to look at her in concern.

They see the makeshift sign as they see the shanty little town hidden amongst the skyscrapers and the trees of the park.

"Ordinary people lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. No one's helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go." the Doctor explains, trying to keep the focus off Rose and the past she doesn't want to discuss.

"You thieving lowlife!" a voice shouts from their right. The trio look over and see two men come stumbling out of a makeshift hut - made of cardboard and sheets - and can see they are riling for a fight. "All of this for a single loaf!"

"I didn't touch it." the accused white man shouts back to the black man trying to attack him.

"Somebody stole it!"

Rose's heart breaks as she watches the pair fight, knowing first hand how hard life can be when you have little to nothing - or nothing at all. You fight to defend what's yours, no matter how insignificant it may seem to everyone else. She wraps her arms around herself in an effort to shield herself from the painful memories fighting to get to the surface of her mind.

Another, older black man emerges from a nearby tent at the commotion, his form just radiating authority as he starts marching towards the arguing pair, "Cut that out!" the pair ignore him and he shoves between the two, separating them as he glowers at them both, "Cut that out right now!"

The black man glares at the white man he had been fighting with, "He stole my bread!"

The older man holds him back once more, his face showing that he'll accept nothing but respect from the other man, "That's enough." the younger man looks properly chastised before the older man turns to face the other man, "Did you take it?"

"I don't know what happened. He just went crazy." the other man argues, pointing an accusing finger at his attacker.

The older man doesn't look at all convinced by this and there is clear disappointment in his eyes, "That's enough." he says once more, his voice steel. "Now, think real careful before you lie to me."

The trio can see as the white man debates with himself for a few short moments before his face crumples in defeat, "I'm starving, Solomon."

Without a word the older man, Solomon, holds out his hand and stares the man down. In response the man pulls out a loaf of bread from within his worn jacket and places it in the man's outstretched hand.

"We're all starving." Solomon says in a serious tone, brokering no arguments. "We all got families somewhere." With that said he tears the loaf in half and gives each man a piece. "No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings, It's all we got."

He stares the two men down before they both nod in understanding and walk away. Solomon sighs and shakes his head.

"Come on." the Doctor whispers to the women before striding forward. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

Solomon looks around at the trio with confusion in his eyes, "And... uh... who might you be?"

"He's the Doctor." Martha pipes up before either of her companions can say anything. "She's Rose and I'm Martha."

Solomon eyes the Doctor warily, "A doctor, huh? Well, we got stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day."

"How many people live here?" Martha questions as she looks around. Never in her life as she seen something like this and it breaks her heart as much as it confuses her.

"At one time, hundreds. No place else to go." Solomon explains. He sees the confusion on the medical student's face and the sympathy on the other two. "But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society. Black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome, all three of you. But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning right?" he waits till the Doctor nods his head in response. "Explain this to me. That there is going to be the tallest building in the world. How can they do that, when we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

The Doctor opens and closes his mouth a few times as he tries to think of something to say but Rose beats him to it.

"Because they want to pretend that there's nothing wrong." Rose says in a clipped tone. "They think by ignorin' the problem that makes it go away. The keep moving forward like nothin' has changed because it's easier than facing the truth. They think by ignorin' people like you that it means you're not here at all. Sadly that is the way humans act in situations like this."

Solomon looks at Rose with understanding in his eyes, "You speak as if you've been through this before, Miss Rose."

"I have." she answers, pointedly ignoring Martha's shocked eyes as they land upon her.

* * *

Back on Liberty Island a young man - the same man Rose met back in 1599 - walks up to the TARDIS and gently brushes his fingers over the ancient blue wood of the time ship, a fond smile on his face. "Hello there, Old Girl."

He can feel the TARDIS in the back of his mind and his smile grows.

"Shall we do this?" he says before walking a few steps away and with his back to the TARDIS he raises his left hand into the air. A moment later he snaps his fingers and spins on his heel to face the TARDIS just as the front doors swing open. He strides easily and confidently into the TARDIS with the doors closing with a click after him.

* * *

"So..." the Doctor starts as they follow Solomon to the tent he had emerged from. "Men are going missing. Is this true?"

"It's true all right." the man answers as he brushes the curtain aside to allow his guests entrance.

Rose and Martha enter first with the Doctor trailing after them and Martha looks around, clearly uncomfortable with her surroundings. Rose reaches out and gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze that has the medical student smiling at her slightly.

"But what does missing mean?" the Doctor continues while everyone takes a seat on the many crates that aren't meant to be chairs - Martha tries her hardest not to cringe in disgust at this, knowing that these people have nothing else to offer. "Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

"Though the statement is true, still rude Doctor." Rose points out, some buried part of her flaring in rage at the comment but she does her best to stamp it down.

The Doctor smiles sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Never mind that, we've had worse." Solomon states though he smiles gratefully at Rose. "But this is different than those men just leaving."

"In what way?" Martha finally chimes into the conversation.

"Someone takes them, at night. We hear something, someone calls for help. By the time we get there, they're gone like they've vanished into thin air."

The Doctor stares at Solomon seriously, troubled by these facts, "And you're _sure _someone's taking them?"

"Of course, Doctor, when-" Solomon starts.

"When you've got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got." Rose interrupts, her gaze far away as she gets lost in her memories, "Your knife, blanket, the clothes on your back, the crumbs on your plate. Everything is precious and you don't just leave it behind."

"Exactly." the leader says as he looks at Rose curiously, wondering where this woman has come from but knowing it's not his place to ask such questions. Everyone's history is their's and you don't go prying into it unless they're willing to share.

"Have you tried the police?" Martha offers, not understanding why this is such a problem. Clearly if they just ask the police they could solve this problem much faster than doing nothing about these people's disappearances.

"Yeah, we tried that." Solomon says with an icy but defeated tone. "Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

"Pretend it's not happening." Rose reminds right after, her tone still clipped.

"So the question is." the Doctor says as he comes to stand behind Rose, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Who's taking them and what for?"

"Cheery thought, that."

The Doctor lets out a small breath and leans down to kiss Rose on the top of the head before looking at the others again.

Martha tries to ignore the flare of jealousy that bubbles up in her chest.

"Solomon!" a young man's voice cuts through the air and a second later, said young man, pokes his head inside the tent. The trio and Solomon all turn to address this young man, who only stares at Solomon, "Solomon, Mister Diagoras is here."

The time travelers all see the distrust and anger that flash in the leader's eyes as he rises to his feet and heads outside with the young man. Without hesitation the Doctor and Rose scurry outside after him while Martha scrambles to catch up with the pair as well - still not used to their unpredictable way of doing things.

The trio join a large group of people from Hooverville as they all stand before a makeshift stage where a man in a suit far more expensive than necessary and a smile on his face that instantly puts Rose off and a combed back hairstyle stands, looking over the crowd.

"I need men." the man announces, his voice too sweet in Rose's opinion to be trustworthy. From the Doctor's expression he believes so as well. "Volunteers. I've got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money."

Unable to help herself - having dealt with men like this all her like - Rose scoffs and crosses her arms as she glares daggers at the man. Every bone in her body screaming at her to distrust the man and she has to resist her urge to march forward and punch the man in the face with as much force as she can muster. She feels as the Doctor wraps an arm around her waist in both restraint and comfort - almost as if he can read her mind.

"Yeah?" the young man who called upon Solomon - and who is currently standing beside the leader right now - calls out, "What _is _the money?"

"A dollar a day." Mister Diagoras answers.

Martha's horror struck by that response and she looks around at the people around her, but none seem shocked by this. She knows that in this time there is a recession going on and that everyone around her is homeless and penniless but she can't understand anyone working for so little money. Also, the man before her is clearly well off so he should be able to afford paying these people more than a dollar for their hard work.

"What's the work?" Solomon questions in a calm voice but there is suspicion in his eyes.

"A little trip down the sewers." the business man replies with that smile still on his face. "Got a tunnel collapsed needs clearing and fixing." He eyes the crowd. "Any takers?"

"A dollar a day? That's slave wage. And men don't always come back, do they?"

Many in the crowd nod in agreement of Solomon's words and Martha smirks in victory. These people deserve so much more and she's proud that they realize it even in these troubling times for them.

Mister Diagoras shrugs his shoulder, "Accidents happen."

Rage bubbles up inside both the Doctor and Rose and the Time Lord tightens his arm around Rose to keep her by his side. His dark eyes narrow as he eyes the man, "What do you mean? What sort of _accidents_?"

The business man is clearly not happy with the question but moves forward with his pitch as if nothing happened, "You don't need the work? That's fine." He eyes the rest of the crowd, "Anybody else?"

In sync the Doctor and Rose raise theirs hands and Martha looks at them in utter confusion as Mister Diagoras sighs in frustration.

"Enough with the questions."

"Oh, no, no, no." the Doctor sing-songs with a manic smile on his face. "We're volunteering. We'll go."

"Need volunteers, yeah?" Rose adds on as she matches the slimy man's gaze with one of her own.

Mister Diagoras eyes them warily but says nothing.

The medical student rolls her eyes before glaring at her companions and raising her hand herself. She leans in closer to the Doctor since she is standing on his right with Rose on his left and furthest from her, "I'll kill you for this."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" the Doctor jokes but his eyes are too dark for Martha to believe that he is truly trying to be funny at this moment.

"Anybody else?" Mister Diagoras questions.

Much to the trio's surprise Solomon and the young man standing beside him both raise their hands but everyone else remains standing and looking at the group of volunteers like they're insane.

* * *

Frank - the young man from earlier - Solomon and the Doctor all reach the bottom of the ladder and the Time Lord reaches up to help Martha down, followed quickly by Rose. The blonde smiles at him gratefully before glaring at the man still at the mouth of the sewer, staring down at them.

"Turn left. Go about half a mile. Follow tunnel two seven three. Fall's right ahead of you, you can't miss it." Mister Diagoras instructs as the group turn of their flashlights and look around the dank sewers.

Rose rolls her eyes and grumbles under her breath as she searches the sewer with her flashlight.

Frank looks up at the business man with narrowed eyes, just as suspicious as everyone else is, "And when do we get our dollar?"

"When you come back up." Mister Diagoras says with narrowed eyes

The Doctor doesn't bother lifting his eyes to face the man above them, already aware of the answer but needing to ask the question anyways, "And if we _don't _come back up?"

"Then I got no one to pay."

Everyone glares at the business man at that answer and are angry - but not surprised - by the smug smirk on his face.

"Don't worry," Solomon says in a calm tone, "We'll _be _back."

"Of course we will." Rose replies - but it's hard to tell if she's being sincere or sarcastic.

"Let's go." Martha states as she starts marching down the tunnel, already done with this conversation with the others following.

The Doctor stares into Mister Diagoras' eyes for a moment before he follows the others down the tunnel, noticing right away that Rose had paused to wait for him, and he hurries his steps to take her hand and follow the others.

"We just got to stick together." Frank starts after the silence becomes too much for him, "It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here."

The Doctor and Rose look at each other, something about that statement cutting them both to the core and their suspicions growing further. They keep these suspicions to themselves however, and keep walking behind the others, looking for any clue to prove their new theory.

Martha walks forward and smiles at Frank sweetly as they continue to search the sewers, "So what about you, Frank?" she questions after a moment's pause, "You're not from these parts, are you?"

"Oh, you could talk." Frank returns with a hot look that quickly fades into a small smile. "No, I'm Tennessee born and bred."

"So how come you're here?"

"Oh, my daddy died." the young man says, sadness in his eyes. "Mama couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself. So, I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in the camp, younger than me, from all over. Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas. Solomon keeps a lookout for us."

The medical student, while still searching for any clues, nods her head in understanding, absorbing everything he just told her.

"So, what about you?" Frank asks in turn. "You're a long way from home."

Martha tenses a little at the comment, knowing she's further from home than her companion thinks. It makes her wonder what her family are up to at this moment.

"Yeah, I'm a hitcher too." she finally replies slowly.

"You stick with me, you'll be alright." the young man offers, smiling at Martha.

Behind them, the Doctor walks a little faster so he's standing beside Solomon, still grasping tightly to Rose's hand.

"So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" the Time Lord questions, trying to better understand the situation they're in.

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now, it seems like he's running most of Manhattan." Solomon answers tersely.

The Doctor raises a questioning brow, "How'd he manage that then?"

"These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way around."

"In times like these, people take advantage of the less fortunate to make themselves even more powerful." Rose adds, a bitter note to her voice as she stares straight ahead, not seeing anything. "I mean, it happens all the time, but more so in times like these. Mister Diagaros is just doing 'what comes naturally' to 'im."

Solomon stares at Rose, wondering how a woman so young can sound years older than she is and what happened to her to make her see the things she speaks of. Clearly something happened to her and it scared her in a way that has left her bitter and resentful - though it seems to be directed more towards herself than anyone else.

"Whoa!" the Doctor's voice suddenly cuts through the air as their flashlights land on a green jelly on the ground a few feet ahead of them. He releases Rose's hand and hurries over to kneel beside the substance.

Rose and Martha come to kneel on either side of him.

"Is it radioactive or something?" Martha questions, noticing that the thing is luminous and a shutter goes down her spine. "It's gone off, whatever it is."

"Reminds me of something from a horror movie." Rose replies.

"And you've got to pick it up." Martha groans as the Doctor picks the jelly up and examines it closer.

Rose rolls her eyes, "I'm not holdin' your hand until you wash them, just so you know."

The Doctor smiles at her before focusing on his discovery once more, "Shine your torch through it." Both women answer his request and the Doctor narrows his eyes suspiciously, "Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?"

"It's not human. I know that." she replies, trying to swallow the bile in her throat.

"No, it's not." the Time Lord adds absently as something else occurs to him.

"It looks familiar though, yeah?" Rose tacks on as she continues to stare at the thing, trying to place where she's seen it before.

"Possibly." the Doctor says slowly as he rises to his feet, tucking the slime into his pocket. The two women look at him with raised brows. "And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in." his eyes start scanning the tunnel once more. "I don't see any sign of collapse, do you?"

Rose rises to her feet and comes to stand beside him once more, her eyes dark with suspicion and rage. "He lied to us - not surprising, that."

"Question is though, if there's no collapse, why did Mister Diagoras send us down here?"

Martha looks around, a little frantically as she tries to figure out what's going on. "Where are we now? What's above us?"

"Well, we're right underneath Manhattan." the Doctor answers slowly.

* * *

After searching the tunnels for a little longer the group realize that there is really no collapse and that they were sent here for another reason. They all stop under a manhole cover that sheds small streams of light down on them but the group is still searching the darkness around them, trying to piece together what is really going on.

"We're way beyond half a mile." Solomon says grimly as he looks to the Doctor for answers, because it is clear to him that the strange man has more idea of what is going on here than he does. He and his companions are _not _here because they have nowhere else to go. The old soldier now realizes that they came to Hooverville because of the disappearances, nothing else. He begins to wonder how often they come across things like this. "There's no collapse, nothing."

"That Diagoras bloke was really lying then?" Martha asks, remembering that Rose had pointed that out earlier. Her dark eyes shift to the blonde to find her examining the walls as if they hold the answers to the questions they all have right now.

"Yeah, looks like it." the Doctor agrees, shining the flashlight around him, searching for some kind of clue - much like Rose is doing right now.

"So why did he want people to come down here?" Frank questions this time, fear choking up his voice slightly as he looks imploringly at the Doctor - wanting answers to his questions.

The Doctor looks grimly at his surroundings, not addressing the questioning eyes on his person, "Solomon, I think it's time you took these three-"

"No!" Rose cuts in.

"Rose." the Doctor breathes with a heavy sigh as he turns to face her, "Precious, I need you to-"

She marches right up to him and matches his heated gaze with one of her own, "I'm not goin' back. Stop tryin' to send me off. I'm here and I'm _stayin', _get used to it, yeah?"

The two glare at each other for what feels like forever but finally the Doctor sighs and lets out a slow breath to relieve the tension in his shoulders - never breaking eye contact with Rose. A small, affectionate smile tugs at his lips as he reaches up to brush some of the curls from her cheek.

"Solomon, take Frank and Martha back. We'll be much quicker on our own." the Doctor says as his hearts thump loudly in his chest at the radiant smile that forms on Rose's face.

Martha opens her mouth to protest - she will _not _go back without the Doctor and Rose, she knows she can be of help to them - but she is interrupted by the sounds of squealing that echo off the walls around them. The group all jump in surprise and they all search their surroundings frantically in search of the source.

"What the hell was that?!" Solomon shouts as he tries to calm his frantic heart.

"Hello?"

Martha glares at the young man beside her, "Shush!" she snaps.

"Frank." Solomon warns at the same time.

The young man can't understand why they are telling him to keep quiet as he lets hope bubble in his chest, "What if it's one of the folk gone missing?" he insists. "You'd be scared and half mad down here on your own."

"Do you really think they're still alive." the Doctor says in a serious tone - knowing that the chances are very slim to none that any of those missing people are alive.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here." Frank argues, not wanting to accept the Doctor's words. "Maybe they just got lost."

Rose shakes her head, her heart heavy and her eyes sad as she looks at the young man, "Even if they got lost, lots of manholes to climb out of to get back to the streets, yeah? All they would have to do is climb one and find their way back above ground." She can see as the words begin to sink in and it breaks her heart to have to do this to the man but he needs to see what they are trying to tell him, so he can accept it and start to move on. Life can be unbearably cruel. "It can't be one of 'em."

More squeals echo around them and the Doctor searches even more desperately for the source while Solomon shutters and looks at Frank seriously.

"I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that."

"Sounds like a pig." Rose says. She blinks when everyone looks at her with raised brows, "What? It does."

Frank swallows past the lump in his throat, trying to ignore the aching in his chest as he looks at his companions, "Where's it coming from? Sounds like there's more than one of them."

"Probably is." Rose says seriously, noticing the glare Martha sends her way from the corner of her eye but she chooses to not acknowledge it in the slightest. She moves forward when the Doctor does, staying right by his side as she has done since the day they met.

"This way." the Doctor says, shining his flashlight down the right tunnel when they come to a split but Solomon stops him with a hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"No, that way." he states, his own light coming upon the figure in the corner.

They all freeze where they're standing as they take in the form before them. A pounding starts behind Rose's eyes but it's not the painful ones of her headaches like she's been frequently getting, this is just the dull pain you can get when you strain your eyes too much. She bites her lip as she tries to figure out what's causing it.

Martha reaches up and grasps the sleeve of the Doctor's jacket, her eyes never leaving the hunched form before her, "Doctor?" she breathes, worry clouding her tone.

"Who are you?" Solomon asks.

They get no answer aside from a few muffled squeals and Rose clutches her flashlight so tight that her knuckles turn white and she bites her lower lip in an effort to keep herself calm as she thinks about what's going on.

"Are you lost?" Frank tries this time as he steps forward, "Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost down-"

He's cut off by the Doctor putting a gentle hand on his shoulder to restrain him as the Time Lord is the one to approach the figure, Rose a few paces behind. "It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look." The young man seems a little miffed by this but remains silent when he sees the stern look Solomon is giving him and the three watch as the couple get closer to the figure. "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us."

The 'man' looks up at that moment and the Doctor jumps a little when he sees that this man has the face of a pig.

"Oh, but what are you?" the Doctor mulls out loud as he kneels before the pig-man.

"See, a pig."

They all give Rose a withering glare but the blonde just ignores them with a shrug of her shoulder, not at all fazed by the stares.

Solomon turns his focus back to the Doctor, "Is that... um... some kind of carnival mask?"

The Doctor shakes his head minutely, "No, Rose's is right, it's real." He leans in closer to the pig-man while Rose comes to kneel beside him, though also slightly behind just to be safe, "I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?"

The pig-man just squeals in response and stares at the people before it.

However, movement draws Martha's attention and she shifts her light and spots the pig-men that are lumbering their way towards the couple who are completely oblivious to them, so wrapped up in the pig-man that's before them - a pig-man that's clearly meant to be a distraction.

"Doctor?" the medical student calls out while taking a tentative step backwards, "Rose? I think you'd better get back here."

Hearing the warning in her companion's voice, Rose shifts her gaze to the end of the tunnel and quickly realizes what the medical student is trying to tell them. She jolts to her feet and starts tapping on the Doctor's shoulder, to get his attention as well. Rose doesn't move away - she will never leave the Doctor behind - but she is ready bolt at a moment's notice as well, something she's developed well after all her time running with the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she cries.

He looks up at Rose's panicked voice and instantly jumps to his feet as well, "Actually, good point."

Taking Rose's hand in his, the couple slowly back-up towards the group, never once taking their eyes off the encroaching threat.

"They're _following _you." Martha hisses as she reaches out to grasp the Doctor's sleeve once he has safely returned to the group. She instantly feels better despite the danger with him by her side once more, his warmth under her fingertips but her eyes never leave the pig-men. The one the Doctor had been trying to help has now joined the hoard and they are fast closing in on the group.

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks." the Doctor snaps, tightening his grip on the Rose's hand. He can feel that she's bracing herself to run just as he is, already well adjusted to their own the move lifestyle. The grand adventure and constant danger. It's what they live for. "Well then, Rose, Martha, Frank, Solomon."

"What?" Martha asks.

"RUN!" Rose yells as she tugs the Doctor's hand and the group all sail down the tunnel with the pig-men hot on their trial. The squeals echo around them making it impossible to hear even their own hearts beating as they run down the dark tunnel, Rose and the Doctor at the back of the group as they make sure everyone of their charges are safely in front of them. Martha is leading the group though it is obvious she has no idea where she's going.

She stops at a four way split and looks in every direction, blood rushing through her veins as she tries to keep her calm - though she is failing horribly.

"Where are we going!?" she shouts.

The Doctor and Rose - who are holding hands once more - quickly overtake their companions and lead them down the tunnel to their right. "This way!" the Doctor calls over his shoulder as he runs, his eyes scanning every nook and cranny for a solution to their problem. From the corner of his eye he spots something and starts running towards it, his companions following behind.

"It's a ladder! C'mon." he calls. Releasing Rose's hand, the Doctor swiftly climbs the ladder and pulls the sonic from his pocket. He makes quick work of the lid and climbs out into the room above - barely even paying attention as he leans back to help Rose, whose already climbing the ladder after him with Martha waiting just after. "Come on, Rose."

He takes her hand once she's in reach and helps her escape the darkest and once she's out he reaches back for Martha. Rose comes to offer her help as well.

Back down in the tunnel, while Martha is climbing her way up the ladder, Frank grabs a t-bar from the ground and swings it at the pig-men who get too close to fend them off as everyone makes their escape.

"Frank!" Solomon calls as he starts his ascent up the ladder, grateful for the Doctor and Rose who help him up just as they did the medical student who is standing behind them. "Frank!"

Once the leader of Hooverville is safely up the ladder, Frank drops his weapon and races to the ladder, trying to climb up himself.

"C'mon, Frank! C'mon!" Solomon cries as he and the Doctor reach down to pull the young man from the shadows.

However, the pig-men grab hold of the young man's legs and start to pull him back into the darkness. Both men in the light try their hardest to hold onto the man but they are greatly outnumbered and are quickly losing their hold.

"I've got you." the Doctor offers as he tries to pull the man to safety along with everyone else. "C'mon! Come on!"

Despite their best efforts, the pig-men win the tug-of-war over Frank and pull the man back into the darkness - his screams echoing after him as he disappears - and the Doctor tumbles backward after losing his holding.

"Frank!" Solomon yells.

In that split moment Solomon reaches forward to close the manhole before any of the pig-men can climb out to attack the rest of the group - pushing the Doctor away as he attempts to get to it once more.

"We can't go after him!" Solomon states harshly as he glares at the three before him, looking every much like the leader he is to the people of Hooverville.

"We've got to go back down!" the Doctor argues, "We can't just leave him!"

"No, I'm not losing anyone else." Solomon returns as he matches the Doctor's and Rose's glares with one of his own. "Those creatures were from Hell. From Hell itself! If we go after him, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

Rose glares harder at the man, "There's plenty we can do! You're just too scared to try anythin'." she points out, noticing the shame that briefly flashes in the man's eyes. "And trust me, those creatures weren't from Hell... I've seen far worse than 'em. They are just something else that most people don't know exist." She glares at the man harder, "That whole bit about 'stickin' together and keepin' your humanity' are just words you tell your people, yeah? You don't actually stand by 'em?"

Before Solomon can say anything in reply something interrupts him.

"All right, then." a female voice says as they all turn to face her. Everyone slowly raise their hands when they see the gun in her hand. "Put them up. Hands in the air and no funny business. Now tell me, you schmucks, what have you done with Laszlo?"

Martha tilts her head in confusion, "Who's Laszlo?"

* * *

The TARDIS doors swing open and the young man comes strolling out, whistling the whole way with a smile on his face. He stares out at the Manhattan skyline, the lights like stars in the night sky as the smile on his face falters for a moment.

He quickly brushes his thought aside and turns to close the doors to the time ship and pats a hand along her smooth side, "Well, I best be going. Until next time, Old Girl." he whispers. His face falls completely as he looks back at the city. "Take care of them, alright?"

He feels that tingle in the back of his mind and his smile returns before the young man walks away, disappearing into the night.

* * *

The group shuffle into what appears to be a dressing room with the woman still pointing a gun at them and she sits before one of the lighted mirrors, the gun held loosely in her grasp.

"Laszlo's my boyfriend." she answers Martha's question. "Or was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing."

Guilt flashes across Rose's face as she remembers what happened when she ran off with the Doctor had her mother's reaction when she reappeared a year later. No one but the Doctor notices this reaction and he gently bumps Rose's shoulder with his as comfort since they still have their hands raised as the woman had ordered them to.

"And I'm not stupid." the woman continues, eyeing them all suspiciously, accusingly. "I know some guys are just pigs," she notices when the group all flinch at her words and raises a brow, "But not my Laszlo. I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

"Jerks?" Rose offers.

The woman glares at her and Rose smiles sympathetically. This makes the woman wonder if maybe someone had done that to this young woman but she doesn't ask the question. "Not _my _Laszlo."

"Sorry, just answering your question." the younger blonde says, genuine in her apology which the other woman quickly sees.

"Yeah. It might, _might, _just help if you put that down." the Doctor says gesturing to the gun she still has aimed at them.

"Huh?" The woman blinks and shrugs. "Oh, sure." she tosses the gun over she shoulder on top of a bunch of other props. She smiles when everyone flinches at the action. "It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

Unable to help herself, Rose lets out a laugh and shrugs when Martha sends her a glare, clearly not as amused by the situation as Rose is. The Doctor smiles down at the blonde before returning his focus back to their new companion.

"What do you think happened to Laszlo?" Martha asks as she too returns her attention to the woman.

"I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip. Vanished." the woman says sadly.

"Listen..." the Doctor pauses, "What's your name?"

"Tallulah."

"Tallulah."

"Three Ls and an H." Tallulah states, obviously having to spell her name frequently.

"Right." the Doctor says with a shake of his head. "We can try to find Laszlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creatures. Such creatures." Solomon adds.

Tallulah looks confused by his words while the trio all glare at Solomon for revealing this information.

"What do you mean, creatures?"

"That's not important." Rose cuts in before anyone else can say anything. "People are being taken and whoever's takin' 'em might have taken Laszlo as well. We'll do everything we can to try and find 'im, and everyone else."

"But what does he mean, creatures?" Tallulah insists, not understanding that bit.

"Look, listen, just trust me. Trust _us_." the Doctor says, gesturing to himself and Rose. Martha feels a little scorned that he left her out of that statement but doesn't say anything out loud, not wanting to sound petty and childish at the moment. "Everyone is in danger. I need to find out what this thing is."

At that moment he pulls the slime from earlier out of his pocket and Tallulah squeaks in disgust while Rose and Martha groan.

"Forgot you had that, me." Rose comments as she rubs her hand on her jeans, remembering that she had held the Doctor's hand when they had been running in the tunnels.

"Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

"Yuck." Tallulah says with a shutter. "What is that thing?!"

"Don't know yet. Need to build a scanner." the Doctor says as he rushes back to the props room with Rose and Solomon following after him.

Martha, wanting to know more about what's going on and a little angry - and disappointed - that the Doctor seems to have forgotten her presence.

Tallulah smiles at her, "Everything alright doll?"

"If only." Martha grumbles.

* * *

The Doctor starts mashing the props together to make the scanner he needs while Rose searches through the storehouse for the parts he still needs - for once leaving the human approach to someone else. Something about what's going on here is causing this low burning hum in the back of her mind and she can't shake the feeling that there is something bigger going on here than what they know. Therefore, this time she is sticking as close to the Doctor as she can.

Solomon comes walking towards the couple carrying a small Art Nouveau radio and he holds it out to the Doctor, "How about this? I found it backstage."

The Doctor looks up, his face lighting up when he sees what the man is holding, "Perfect." He snatches the radio and focuses back on his project. "It's the capacitors I need."

"Thank you." Rose butts in before the Doctor can start rambling his techno-babble. "He really needs to learn to say thank you." She eyes the Doctor pointedly.

Said Time Lord rolls his eyes dramatically, "Yes, thank you. As I was saying. It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I can figure out where it's from."

"And what we're dealing with 'ere." Rose tacks on as she starts searching through the props again.

Solomon stands silently watching the two work until the question burning at the back of his mind becomes too much for him to handle anymore.

"What about you, Doctor? Where are you from?" the man asks. "You and Rose. I've been all over. I never heard anybody talk like you. Just who are you exactly?"

"Oh... we're just sort of passing by."

Solomon glares at the alien, "I'm not a fool, Doctor."

"No. Sorry." the Doctor says, genuine in his apology.

Rose smiles at the man sympathetically, "We're not from around here. Just travelling around and saw the trouble you were in and decided to help." she explains without giving everything away.

This answer seems to appease the man for now and he turns away to stare at the sewer cover they had climbed out of not too long ago. A look a regret and fear crosses his face as he continues to stare at it.

"You were right, Rose..." he admits still staring at the sewer. "I was so scared. I let them take Frank because I was just so scared."

"Everyone gets scared sometimes." the Doctor says kindly.

Solomon remains silent for a few moments before he squares his shoulders and turns to look at the couple once more.

"I got to get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we got to protect ourselves. Ain't no one else going to help us."

Understanding shines in both the Doctor and Rose's eyes as they nod their heads in agreement.

"Good luck." the Doctor says.

"I hope you find what you're looking for. For all our sake." Solomon says in parting as he heads for the exit.

* * *

Tallulah sits before the mirror, working on her hair and make-up before the next show starts. Martha sits in the chair beside her, listening as the show girl tells her more about her boyfriend.

"Laszlo, he'd wait for me after the show. Walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose bud." she explains, her eyes sad as she talks of the one she lost.

"Haven't you reported him missing?" Martha questions. It seems logical to her and unlike the people in the park, Tallulah isn't poor so someone must care what she has to say and would be searching for the man, surely?

"Sure." Tallulah replies almost carelessly, "But he's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't."

Martha shakes her head, not understanding how people can be so callus about this, "Can't you kick up a fuss or something?"

The show girl looks angry and sad at the same time as she meets Martha's gaze through the mirror as she adds the last touches to her blush.

"Okay, so then they fire me."

"But they'd listen to you. You're one of the stars." Martha argues. Never in her life as she encountered a situation like this and it is truly baffling to her. Martha knows that not every person out there is a great person or that everyone would do the right thing but she can't imagine that anyone would be as heartless as the people are being right now. It makes the medical student wonder if maybe this is what happened to Rose in some way. She knows the girl is from a rough neighbourhood and that she wasn't as well off as Martha's family but could things really have been as difficult for her as it appeared to be for these people? Martha shutters at the thought.

"Oh, honey, I got one song in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle." Tallulah replies. "Which had nothing to do with me whatever anybody says. I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville."

Martha feels sick to her stomach at the thought. Sure, her family isn't perfect but never once have things been so difficult they had to fear losing their home because they can't afford to pay rent. She has always gotten what she wanted no matter what and now she realizes how privileged that makes her seem compared to everyone else here, Rose included.

"Okay, I get it." she breathes.

"It's the Depression, sweetie. Your heart might break, but the show goes on. Because if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sing, dance, keep going, hoping he's going to come back."

Martha's throat feels tight as she tries to imagine what this woman is going through, her heart breaking, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you're lucky, though." Tallulah says, brushing the tears from the corner of her eyes. "You got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit."

A blush instantly darkens Rose's cheeks and she averts her gaze, "Um... he's not. We're not together."

"Oh, sure you are. I've seen the way you look at him. It's obvious." the show girl argues.

"Maybe to you." Martha sneers, "And as I said, we're not together."

"You mean to tell me he's with the blonde? Oh, honey, girls like her come and go. But someone like _you_, he's bound to know you're the better choice. Trust me."

The medical student shakes her head, "Rose is a good person and she's my friend. She and the Doctor have a history between them that I can't get past anyways, they care for each other."

"Maybe she is your friend and so what if they have a past, everyone does. It's clear as day that you are better suited for him than Rose is. You just got to show him that." Tallulah argues. "Still, you gotta live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going because, well, look." She holds up a single white rose bud. "On my dressing table every day still."

"You think it's Laszlo?"

"I don't know." Tallulah admits, "If he's still around, why's he being all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?"

Martha realizes she doesn't have an answer to that question and guilt bubbles up inside her as she clasps her hands together, averting her gaze.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose are up in the lighting gallery, high above the stage as Rose directs the spot light the way the Doctor instructs her to, through the jelly creature he has pinned to his gizmo scanner. It's powered by his sonic screwdriver and he is staring at it intently.

"Right there!" he tells Rose, who stops moving the light. "That's it. We need to heat you up."

As the Doctor pulls his glasses from his pocket to start examining it Rose comes to kneel by his side.

"Then you'll be able to tell what this thing is?" she questions.

"Exactly." he returns with a goofy grin on his face.

Rose sighs as she rolls her eyes affectionately.

"Any new headaches?" the Doctor asks suddenly and it takes Rose a moment to process the complete change in topic. Once she does she shakes her head, not liking the way the Doctor eyes her, "Rose."

"Honest. No new headaches." She replies, smiling at him.

They stare at each other silently while the Doctor reads her face for any sign of lying and once he is sure she isn't he nods and focuses on his work once more. Rose sighs and tries to ignore the bit of guilt she feels for not telling the Doctor about the burning in her blood but decides that unless it gets worse there is no need to tell him that.

* * *

Tallulah hurries down the hall with Martha trailing after her - since she has no idea where the Doctor and Rose have ended up - and the show girl leans through so of the doors to the other dressing rooms, "Girls, it's showtime!"

The other show girls coming hurrying out of the room heading towards the stage.

"Lois," one said to the one walking beside her, "you spoil my chasse tonight, I'm going to punch you."

"Awe, quit complaining, Myrna." the other girl snaps. "Go buy yourself some glasses."

Just as she reaches the stairs to the stage, Tallulah turns back to Martha with a smile on her face, "Come on, honey. Take a look. Ever been on stage before?"

"Oh," Martha says, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "A little bit. You know, Shakespeare."

"How dull is that? Come and see a real show?" Tallulah says with a big grin and grabs Martha's hand to lead her up the stairs.

* * *

Rose has moved to sit upon some of the crates stored in this area and is watching the stage from her perch as she awaits an answer from the Doctor about what this thing is. That burning feeling is still in the back of her mind but she ignores it to the best of her ability.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." the man on stage says. "The Laurenzi Dancing Devils, with Heaven and Hell!"

The curtain opens to show a chorus line of women dressed in red devil costumes who are all holding fans and pull them back to reveal Tallulah dressed in an angel costume.

"This is artificial." the Doctor says, drawing Rose's attention away from the show to focus back on him. She gets up and moves to stand beside him. Singing starts in the background but neither are actually listening to the words. "Genetically engineered. Whoever this is, oh, you're clever."

"Must you always compliment the aliens we're trying to stop?" Rose groans as she stares at him.

"I acknowledge intelligence wherever I find it. Even if it does belong to my foes." he replies while pulling his stethoscope out of his pocket and starts listening to the jelly creature.

"Just sayin'." Rose grumbles.

The Doctor narrows his eyes as he finally realizes what the creature is, "Fundamental DNA type four six seven dash nine eight nine." He furrows his brow as that number bounces around inside his head. "Nine eight nine... Hold on! That means planet of origin... Skaro."

Rose's eyes widen as she stares at the Doctor horror struck, "Skaro? As in the Daleks?"

He looks at her just as scared. Neither really know what to say much less think at this moment.

* * *

Back on the stage Martha is watching the show with a smile on her face as she enjoys what she's watching when something on the opposite side of the stage, hidden in the wings like she is, catches her attention.

Her eyes widen when she realizes it's a pig-man like the ones they encountered in the sewers but she also notices that it doesn't look the same as those ones.

Without thinking she jumps on stage, using the dancers to try and keep herself hidden, but the one from earlier - Myrna - glares at her as the medical student hides behind her.

"What are you doing?" she hisses as she tries to keep the performance going with a smile on her face.

Ignoring the woman Martha moves to the next dancer, accidentally grabbing the devil's tail attached to her dress and they both tumble to the ground. This causes laughter to bubble from the audience and Tallulah glares at the medical student.

"What are _you _doing?!" Tallulah growls.

Martha scrambles to her feet, standing on the tail of the woman she knocked down - who she notices is Lois - and stares at the pig-man once more.

"You're on my tail!" Lois yells over the laughter of the crowd. "Get off my tail!"

Tallulah, while trying to keep the show going, leans closer to Martha, "Get off the stage. You're spoiling it!"

"But look. Over there!" Martha defends as she points at the pig-man.

Tallulah screams when she spots what Martha is pointing at and the pig-man takes off running.

"Hey!" the medical student cries as she runs after him down the stairs.

The pig-man runs down the hall back towards the props room and Martha races after him.

"Wait!"

Said pig-man ignores her and runs inside the props room.

"But you're different from the others!" Martha shouts, "Just wait!"

She hears the clang of the sewer cover and comes into the props room, heading towards the cover. However, at that moment more pig-men come out of the darkness and grab hold of her. She screams as she tries to struggle against their hold on her.

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

The Doctor and Rose come racing down from the light gallery in search of their friend so they can warn her about what the threat is and come right to the performers behind stage, heading for Tallulah.

"It was like something out of a movie show." Myrna whispers.

"Oh, that face." Lois says with a shake of her head, "I ain't never going to sleep."

The Doctor runs forward and takes Tallulah by the shoulders, "Where is she? Where's Martha?"

"I don't know." the show girl replies a little dazed. "She ran off the stage."

"Why'd she do that?" Rose questions. She knows the medical student has a reason for everything she does and that she wouldn't just run off for no reason. Something must have caused her to do so and that has Rose's heart dropping in her chest as dread starts to build up within her. Nothing good can come from this.

Before the show girl can answer her a scream erupts from the dressing rooms and the Doctor and Rose's eyes widen in fear.

"Martha!" they cry as they take off running, Tallulah following after them - concerned about her friend.

The trio reach the props room from earlier and notice instantly that the sewer cover isn't properly in place.

"Dammit." Rose grumbles as she helps the Doctor move the cover out of their way.

"Where are you going?" Tallulah asks as she comes in after them.

"They've taken her." the Doctor answers as he watches Rose climb down the ladder. Once she's reached the bottom the Doctor begins his own descent back into the darkness they escaped from earlier that night.

"Who's taken her?" Tallulah presses with a roll of her eyes. "What're you doing?"

The Doctor reaches the bottom of the ladder and the couple look in both directions searching for any sign of their friend but see nothing of any use.

"I said, what the hell are you doing?" Tallulah growls at them.

"Searching for Martha." Rose answers absently, not really paying attention to the show girl as she moves a few steps away from the Doctor, still searching for the medical student.

There is a pregnant pause until they both hear a clicking noise and turn to find Tallulah - now dressed in a fur coat - climbing down the ladder.

"No, no, no, no, no way." the Doctor starts, "You're _not _coming."

"Tell me what's going on." the show girl returns.

"There's nothing you can do. Go back."

"Look, whoever's taken Martha, they could've taken Laszlo, couldn't they?" Tallulah argues.

"She's got a point, Doctor."

He glares at Rose, "Not helping."

The blonde just shrugs in response before returning her focus to searching the hall - knowing that if the Doctor had been taken just like Laszlo nothing would have stopped her from finding him. She would tear the world apart just to find him.

"Tallulah, you're not safe down here." the Doctor insists.

"Neither's she." the show girl states, pointing at Rose as she tightens her coat around herself. "And that's my problem, then. Come on. Which way?" She starts moving down the tunnel.

The Doctor looks helplessly at Rose, who just shrugs in response before he sighs, "This way."

She comes back and joins the couple as they start heading the opposite way than she had been heading. The show girl notices when the two link hands and raises a brow but says nothing about it as she follows them into the darkness.

* * *

"No! Let me go!" Martha screams as she fights against the two pig-men holding her hostage as they pull her further into the tunnels. She is silently cursing herself for running after that pig-man since it now got her into this situation. She should have tried to find the Doctor and Rose but she had thought if she could figure out why this pig-man was different than the others she would be able to help the Doctor solve the disappearance and who's behind them.

The pig-men push her against the wall and the medical student uses her hands to keep from slamming her face into the concrete, glaring at the creatures as a line of men is lead past her.

"Martha." Frank says when he sees the medical student.

"Frank!" she cries in joy as she wraps him in a tight hug, "You're alive. Oh, I thought we'd lost you."

A pig-man pushes the two and Martha glares at it.

"All right. All right. We're moving." she growls as the two start following everyone else.

"Where are they taking us?" Frank whispers to Martha.

The medical student shakes her head, "I don't know, but we can find out what's going on down here."

"But what if they kill us?" Frank whispers, fear evident in his voice.

"We just got to stay alive until the Doctor can find us. He'll be able to save us."

* * *

The Doctor, Rose and Tallulah continue to walk down the tunnels right under a portcullis as they search for their missing friend.

"When you say, 'they've taken her', who's _they _exactly?" the show girl questions. "Is it the creatures that other man mentioned? And who are you two anyways? I never asked."

The Doctor hears the noise the same moment that the headache burst forth in Rose's mind and she barely manages to bite back her moan of pain.

"Shush." the Doctor warns the show girl as he wraps a comforting hand around Rose, reaching in her pocket to pull out her pills. He quickly takes one out and drops it into her hand, watching as Rose swallows it before he starts scanning their surroundings once more.

"Okay, okay." Tallulah says with a roll of her eyes.

"Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush."

His chocolate eyes widen when the shadow of a Dalek is cast on the wall before them and he searches for a place to hide. Pointing out the alcove to Rose when he spots it. The blonde hurries over to it while the Doctor turns back to Tallulah.

"I mean, you're handsome and all-" she is cut off by the Doctor putting a hand over her mouth and dragging her to the service alcove.

It is a tight fit for the three of them and the two time travelers hold their breath as the Dalek moves down the hallway past their hiding place, completely unaware of them. Rose recognizes the Dalek as one of the Cult of Skaro that she met back at the vault and a shudder runs down her spine.

Once the Dalek has moved on the Doctor releases the show girl as he steps out with Rose beside him, the two staring after the Dalek in horror. It is one thing to think something but another to see actual proof that said thing is true.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." he gasps. "They survived. They always survive while I lose everything."

Rose takes his hand in hers to offer him comfort just as much as herself, both needing the other to ground them at the moment. They both know the only thing they have left is each other and they take comfort in that fact.

Tallulah looks at them in confusion. "That metal thing? What was it?"

"It's called a Dalek. And it's not just metal, it's alive." the Doctor answers past the lump in his throat, gripping Rose's hand to the point where it is almost painful for the blonde but she makes no comment about this. Only squeezing his hand back just as hard.

"You're kidding me."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" the Doctor snaps. He takes a calming breath when Rose rubs his arm with her free hand. "Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't Dalek too. It won't stop until its killed every human being alive."

"But if it's not a human being, that kind of implies that it's from outer space." Tallulah argues weakly. She sees the withering look the Doctor gives her and the sympathetic one from Rose. "Yet again, that's no with the kidding. Boy. Well, what's it doing here in New York?"

"Nothin' good." Rose answers this time.

* * *

Martha looks around, trying to figure out where they are and a way to leave a sign for the Doctor - since she knows that he is looking for her by now - but keeps coming up empty. She notices the scared look on Frank's face and reaches out to brush her fingers against his in an effort to comfort him.

He smiles at her - it is a bit wobbly but it is still a smile - and she returns it before going back to trying to find a solution to their problem.

* * *

The Doctor grabbed Tallulah by the arm and started walking back the way they had come, "Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now."

"Doctor," Rose calls as she hurries after him. "We don't have time for that. And besides, it would be safer for her to stay with us."

The Doctor looks over his shoulder to argue with Rose when a pig-man appears ahead of them and Tallulah screams. He forces the show girl back and she stumbles into Rose, who helps support her, while the Doctor points the sonic screwdriver at the pig-man hiding in the corner with his back to them.

"Where's Martha?" the Doctor demands. "What have you done with her? What have you done with Martha?"

"I didn't take her."

The Doctor is so lost in his anger he doesn't realize that this is the first time the pig-man - or any of them for that matter - has spoken but Rose does notice this and raises a brow but stays back, out of harms way.

"Can you remember your name?" the Doctor questions further.

"Don't look at me."

Tallulah breaks free from Rose's grasp and steps forward past the Doctor, closer to the pig-man, "Do you know where she is?"

"Stay back! Don't look at me." the pig-man shouts.

"What happened to you?" the Doctor continues his line of questioning, stay where he is.

"They made me a monster."

"Who did?" Rose asks this time, moving up to stand beside the Doctor, even though she probably already knows the answer to her question.

"The masters."

"The Daleks?" the Doctor sneers. "Why?"

"They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late."

"Do you know what happened to Martha?" the Doctor asks again.

"They took her." the pig-man answers. "It was my fault. She was following me."

"Were you in the theater?" Tallulah questions, remembering the figure she saw in the wings, the one that Martha had chased after before they heard her scream.

"I never... Yes."

"Why? Why were you there?" the show girl continues.

"I never wanted you to see me like this."

Rose's eyes widen as she realizes what - or more like who - this pig-man really is. Her heart breaks as she understands what the Daleks have done. She glances at the show girl and tries to think of a way to explain this to her but her voice fails her this time.

"Why me?" Tallulah asks, looking at the Doctor and Rose in confusion. "What do I got to do with this?" Neither of the time travelers answer her so she turns back to the pig-man, "Were you following me? Is that why you were there?"

The pig-man finally turns to face them but remains in the shadows just out of their view, "Yes."

His answer seems to snap something in Tallulah and tears pool in her eyes, "Who are you?"

"I was lonely."

"Who are you?" she insists.

"I needed to see you." the pig-man continues, still avoiding the question.

"Who _are _you?!"

"I'm sorry." he says and starts to walk down the tunnel.

"No, wait." Tallulah says as she hurries after him and catches his arm, "Let me look at you." She pulls him back into the limited light they have and tears finally slide down her cheeks, "Laszlo?" she whispers. "My Laszlo? Oh, what have they done to you?"

She throws her arms around him in a desperate hug, which he hesitantly returns, "I'm sorry. So sorry."

A single tear leaks from Rose's eye as she watches the reunion and she almost wants to smack the Doctor when he steps forward and ruins the moment.

"Laszlo, sorry, but could you show me where they are?"

"They'll kill you." Laszlo says as he keeps an arm around Tallulah.

"If we don't stop them... they'll kill everyone." the Doctor says in reply, his tone serious.

Laszlo looks between the couple before him and sees the sincerity in their eyes and sighs, "Then follow me."

He heads down the tunnel with the trio quickly following after them.

* * *

The group finally stop when the come to a four way split in the tunnel and Martha gets a sinking feeling in her gut as dread begins to grow. She has no idea what's going on but she knows that it's nothing good.

"What are they keeping us here for?" Frank whispers to Martha.

"I don't know." the medical student admits. "I've got a nasty feeling we're being kept in the larder."

Unbeknownst to the pair Laszlo brings the trio to the split but out of sight of everyone else. Rose points out Martha and Frank and the Doctor nods his head to signify that he saw them. The pig-men who are guarding the group of people all become anxious.

"What are they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?" Frank asks in a panic.

"SILENCE. SILENCE." a Dalek says as it moves towards the group.

Laszlo moves further into the shadow, out of sight of his 'master'.

"What the hell is that?" Martha asks, wishing that the Doctor was here to explain this to her.

The Dalek doesn't seem to care about the fear of the group of humans before them. "YOU WILL FORM A LINE. MOVE. MOVE."

"Just do what it says, everyone, okay. Just obey." Martha orders, taking charge of the situation, being the only one here to have ever seen an alien before she knows that freaking out isn't going to do them any good and will probably get these people killed.

"THE FEMALE IS WISE. OBEY." the first Dalek says as another one appears next to it.

"REPORT."

"THESE ARE STRONG SPECIMENS." the first Dalek answers, "THEY WILL HELP THE DALEK CAUSE."

"Dalek?" Martha's heart drops at the name, remembering the Doctor's story of the Time War and knowing that these things are monsters. The dread in her stomach spreads through her body making it feel as heavy as lead and numb at the same time. She wishes even more strongly that the Doctor was here at the moment, knowing that he knows how to beat these things and that at the moment she is completely screwed.

"WHAT IS THE STATUS OF THE FINAL EXPERIMENT?"

"THE DALEKANIUM IS IN PLACE." the second Dalek answers. "THE ENERGY CONDUCTOR IS NOW COMPLETE."

Rose, from their hiding place looks at the Doctor in confusion but she quickly sees that he is just as confused as she is and that doesn't bode well for anyone. The two turn back to listen to their enemy.

"THEN I WILL EXTRACT PRISONERS FOR SELECTION." the first Dalek states, looking back at the line of humans before it.

A pig-man drags an older black man forward, "INTELLIGENCE SCAN, INITIATE." it moves its sucker in the man's face and there is a long pause that feels like an eternity before it speaks again, "READING BRAIN WAVES. LOW INTELLIGENCE."

The black man looks offended by the words, "You calling me stupid?"

"SILENCE!" the Dalek orders, "THIS ONE WILL BECOME A PIG SLAVE. NEXT."

The man's eyes widen as he's being lead away, "No, let go of me! I'm not becoming one of them. No! No!"

Another man is brought before the Dalek, "INTELLIGENCE SCAN. INITIATE."

Laszlo, from his place at the back of the group, flinches at the Dalek's words as painful memories are brought to the surface.

"They're divided into two groups. High intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me."

"Well, that's not fair." Tallulah bites as she stares at Laszlo.

"Shush." the Doctor barks at her, earning him a smack from Rose but the two focus on the Daleks once more.

"You're the smartest guy I've ever dated." Tallulah continues in a much quieter tone.

The Doctor rolls his eyes but looks Laszlo dead in the eye, "And the others?"

"They're taken to the laboratory."

"Why? What for?" the Doctor asks.

"Nothin' good." Rose says again. This time the Doctor glares at her even though he knows she's right but Rose matches his glare head on.

"I don't know." Laszlo answers anyway. "The masters call it the Final Experiment."

When the group return their focus on what's happening down the tunnel they see they have just finished scanning Frank.

"SUPERIOR INTELLIGENCE."

He is pulled away and Martha is brought forth. The medical student holds her breath as she watches the sucker in front of her face.

"INTELLIGENCE SCAN. INITIATE." the Dalek says as they wait for the results though everyone knows what the answer is going to be. "SUPERIOR INTELLIGENCE. THIS ONE WILL BECOME PART OF THE FINAL EXPERIMENT."

The pig-men start dragging Martha down the hall with the others tagged with 'superior intelligence' and she glares at the Daleks.

"You can't just experiment on people!" the medical student yells, "It's insane! It's inhuman!"

"WE ARE _NOT _HUMAN!" the Dalek replies as with some insult in it's tone at the notion of them being the same as the humans before them. "PRISONERS OF HIGH INTELLIGENCE WILL BE TAKEN TO THE TRANSGENIC LABORATORY."

"Look out. They're moving." the Doctor hisses.

They start down the tunnel towards where the Doctor and company are hiding and the couple press against the wall as Laszlo and Tallulah start sneaking off down the tunnel.

"Doctor. Rose." Laszlo calls when he sees they're not following him. "Doctor, Rose, quickly!"

"We're not coming. I've got an idea and she won't leave even if I try to make her." the Doctor replies quietly.

"Damn right." Rose states firmly.

The Doctor smiles at her, taking her hand within his once more before looking back at the other two, "You go."

Laszlo stares at them, feeling as Tallulah tugs on his arm.

"Laszlo, come on." she urges.

He looks back at her, heartbreak in his eyes, "Can you remember the way back?"

"Yeah." she says, confusion on her face. "I think so."

"Then go, please."

"But Laszlo, you got to come with me." she pleads.

"Where would I go?" he replies. "Tallulah, I'm begging you. Save yourself." She hesitates as she reaches back towards him, willing him to come with her. "Just run. Just go. Go."

Reluctantly Tallulah heads back the way they came and Laszlo rejoins the Doctor and Rose just as the Daleks and prisoners start past their hiding place. Once the last person walks past - which just happens to be Martha - the Doctor and Rose jump into line with Lazslo pretending to be one of the pig-men guarding them.

"Just keep walking." the Doctor whispers to Martha.

The medical student smiles. "Oh," she breathes as she reaches back and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later." he says cheekily, missing the blush that crosses Martha's face and the frown Rose gives at his words. "You too, Frank, if you want."

The young man just chuckles despite the serious situation they're in.

* * *

The prisoners are lead into a laboratory just as the Daleks said they would be and the Doctor takes everything in with a critical eye as he tries to figure out what his enemies are planning. He notices the tables strung up in the ceiling that are very obviously humanly shaped and his hearts break in his chest at so many lives lost.

He focuses back on the Daleks as they start speaking to each other, completely unaware of the three new people who have joined them.

"REPORT." the Dalek in charge of their group asks the one that Rose recognizes as Dalek Thay who is in the center of the laboratory.

"DALEK SEC IS IN THE FINAL STAGE OF EVOLUTION." Thay answers.

The Doctor blinks owlishly as he processes what they just said, "Evolution?"

"That doesn't sound good." Rose whispers, a burning thrum starts in her head once more but seems to be spreading through her whole body. She looks around as she starts debating with herself what to do.

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha asks the Doctor as she stares at the Dalek that seems to be smoking.

"Ask them."

She looks at the Doctor like he's insane, "What, me? Don't be daft!"

"I don't exactly want to get noticed." the Doctor returns hotly. "Ask them what's going on."

"Oi. Daleks!"

Everyone turns at the sound of the voice and the Doctor feels his hearts come to a grinding halt in his chest as he spots Rose standing in front of the Daleks and he curses under his breath.

Laszlo blinks as he tries to figure out how Rose got over there without him noticing her moving and Martha is gaping like a fish out of water, trying to understand what Rose is doing.

"What's she doing?!" Martha whispers to the Doctor in panic but he doesn't answer, too focused on what is happening before him

The Daleks on the other hand start going wild as they point their weapons at Rose, "ALERT! ALERT! IT IS THE ABOMINATION!"

Martha blinks and looks at the Doctor for clarification but he is oblivious to this as he watches the scene before him.

"Hello." Rose says with a cheeky smile as she waves at the Daleks, looking to all the world like she doesn't care that they're pointing weapons at her but on the inside she's terrified.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Dalek Thay shouts as it moves a few inches closer to her.

"Yeah, but before that," Rose says, her voice surprisingly light. "I demand to be told what this Final Experiment is."

"THE ABOMINATION WILL BEAR WITNESS."

"To what?" Rose challenges.

"THIS IS THE DAWN OF A NEW AGE."

Rose rolls her eyes at the vague answer as she stares the Daleks down, "What does that mean, then? What new age?"

"WE ARE THE ONLY FOUR DALEKS IN EXISTENCE, THANKS TO THE DOCTOR AND THE ABOMINATION." Dalek Thay shouts. Rose is unable to help the smirk that tugs at her lips but quickly hides it before the Daleks can notice, "SO THE SPECIES MUST EVOLVE OUTSIDE THE SHELL. THE CHILDREN OF SKARO MUST WALK AGAIN."

"What does that mean?" Rose presses, dread forming a tight ball in her gut.

At that moment Dalek Sec, as Rose recognizes the black shell of the Dalek, stops smoking the casing slides open much like she remembers when she saw the Dalek's true form back in Utah and a biped form steps out. Rose recognizes the suit the creature is wearing and horror and disgust consume her as she takes a wary step back, unable to understand what she is seeing and praying beyond hope that she's wrong.

"What is that?" She whispers.

The biped form blinks open its single eye and looks at the audience before it, spreading its arms wide, "I am a human Dalek. I am your future."


	8. The Evolution of Daleks

**Love Don't Roam (Reprise)**

**Disclaimer****\- I own nothing from Doctor Who. Everything belongs to BBC and I claim no ownership. I am merely borrowing the characters and episodes for fun and am making no profit from this story.**

**Hello beautiful people! Thank you for all the reviews and favourites up till now. It makes me so happy that people are enjoying this story and have stuck with me this long. I am writing this for fun but also for the enjoyment of those out there who are fans of the series like I am. Writing is a passion of mine and I really want to make stories that people will love and can enjoy despite its flaws, cause I know this story has many.**

**Anyways, here we are with the next part of the previous chapter/episode. Again, I'm not a huge fan of this two parter but the second episode is better in my opinion and doesn't drag as much. We will also get to see what happens with Rose in this chapter because I am warning you now that something pretty big is going to happen to her here. I wonder how you're all going to react to it.**

**Also, thank you to everyone working on the front lines and doing essential work. It means a lot to me and everyone else in these troubling times and I hope everyone is staying safe.**

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, having an essential job hasn't left me much time to write and on most of my days off I have been resting or working on my graphic novels - which I hand draw. Also, sadly I was in mourning (still am actually) because a close friend of mine passed away due to Covid, so I was dealing with that as well.**

**Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**3.05- Evolution of the Daleks**

"Oi! Daleks!" Rose calls and everyone in the room turns to look at her with varying expressions - save for the fact that the Daleks can't express anything but hatred and you can't see their expressions from within their casings.

The Doctor feels his hearts freezing in his chest as fear takes hold of him, while he curses in every language he can think of under his breath. He hates the fact that Rose is constantly putting herself in danger just to keep everyone else safe but at the same time it is the part of her that he loves most - that she's selfless.

Laszlo is wondering how the blonde managed to slip past him and get to where she is with the Daleks pointing their weapons at her, when he was trying to keep them safe. He also wonders how she can be so brave in the face of these monsters, while everyone else is shaking in their boots - himself included.

Martha on the other hand is horrified that her friend is in such danger while at the same time is so furious with her for being so reckless with her life. It is bad enough that the Doctor is reckless with his own life, Rose should be helping Martha in reigning him in, not joining him in this kind of behaviour. She wishes she could move forward and smack the girl in the face for such actions but she finds herself frozen to the spot - both in fear and unwillingness to leave the Doctor's side. She leans closer to him, "What's she doing?"

The Doctor is unable to answer her as he stares at the situation unfolding before him and his mind works overtime to figure a way to get Rose out of this as quickly as possible.

The Daleks on the other hand begin to move about wildly as they point their weapons at Rose, moving closer to shepherd her into the center of them while at the same time keep a respectable distance out of fear of her - though the creatures would never admit to such a thing.

"ALERT! ALERT! YOU ARE THE ABOMINATION!"

Martha blinks in confusion as she tries to figure out why the Daleks are calling Rose by that name and are acting that way around her friend. She turns to the Doctor for clarification but he is completely oblivious to everything else in the world but Rose. The medical student feels slightly vexed by this reaction but doesn't let it consume her, knowing there are more important things going on right now. Like the fact that Rose is facing down killer pepper pots at the moment.

"Hello." Rose says with a cheeky smile on her face as she waves her fingers at the Dalek in a dismissive smile, almost playful, way. To all the world she looks completely unphased by the monsters before her, but on the inside Rose is downright terrified. She doesn't let this show on her face however, staring the Daleks down without batting an eye.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Dalek Thay shouts as it shifts closer to her.

"Yeah, but before that," Rose says, her voice surprisingly light as she points a finger at the Dalek as if speaking to a dis-obedient child. "I demand to be told what this 'Final Experiment' is."

"THE ABOMINATION WILL BEAR WITNESS!"

"To what?" Rose challenges with a raised brow.

"THIS IS THE DAWN OF A NEW AGE!"

The blonde rolls her eyes at the vague and cliche answer as she continues to stare the Daleks down, "What does that mean, then? A new age?"

"WE ARE THE ONLY FOUR DALEKS IN EXISTENCE, THANKS TO THE DOCTOR AND THE ABOMINATION," Dalek Thay shouts at the blonde, who is unable to suppress her smirk at the mention of what they've done to the Daleks but she manages to hide it before their enemies can spot it upon her lips. "SO THE SPECIES MUST EVOLVE OUTSIDE THE SHELL. THE CHILDREN OF SKARO MUST WALK AGAIN!"

"What does that mean?" Rose questions as dread forms a tight ball within her gut and makes her limbs feel heavy as stone.

At that moment, Dalek Sec - which Rose recognizes from the black shell that had threatened her so much back in the vault - stops convulsing and the shell splits open much like the one she met in Utah as the smoke continues to rise. A figure steps out from within the shell and with horrified realization Rose recognizes the pinstrip suit the thing is wearing as it steps out and spreads its arms wide. The blonde takes a step back as disgust and dread take firm hold of her - she prays to every god she has come across in her travels with the Doctor, both good and bad, that she is wrong in her belief but her instincts tell her she's right.

"What is _that_?" she whispers.

The biped form blinks open its single eye as it takes in the many forms before it, "I am a human Dalek. I am your future." His gaze lands on Rose and he tilts his head curiously, "You are the Abomination."

"Yeah, hello." Rose says as she swallows past the lump in her throat.

"If you're here, the Doctor can't be too far behind." the human Dalek states, "Where is he?"

Rose shrugs her shoulder, her face giving nothing away, "No idea."

"You are lying."

"Prove it." she says with a smirk.

The two stare each other down before the human Dalek waves his hand dismissively, "Seize her." The two Dalek herd Rose closer to the wall and away from the rest of the group. "She will remain here to see as the Final Experiment is completed."

Rose curses under her breath but makes no other move as she prays the Doctor will hurry up with whatever he's planning to do.

"These humans will become like me." the human Dalek says as he gestures to the group of prisoners, "Prepare them for hybridization."

As the pig-men start closing in on the group they have taken hostage the Doctor slips away behind some of the equipment, completely unseen by their captors. Only Laszlo notices this and he does his best to keep this fact hidden from everyone else.

"Leave me alone!" Martha shrieks as they grab her by the arms. "Don't you dare!"

"Don't fight 'em! Remain calm!" Rose orders, trying to move forward but her Dalek captives inch closer to her, forcing the blonde further away. _'Come on, Doctor!'_

_"Working on it!'_

Rose blinks, realizing she just heard the Doctor's voice in her head and wonders how that happened. She doesn't have much time to process that though when the song 'Happy Days are Here Again' starts to play and fill the room with the upbeat music.

The Daleks look around in confusion and the chaos dies down as everyone tries to find the source of the music.

"What is that sound?"

"Ah, well, now," the Doctor says as he walks out from behind the column with the radio perched on his shoulder, "That would be me."

All the Daleks start pointing their weapons at him as he places the radio on a Bunsen burner and starts walking towards Dalek Sec, his hands tucked in his pocket like he doesn't have the slightest care in the world.

"Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera." he rattles on.

"Doctor." Sec breathes before his eye shifts to Rose. "So, you were lying."

"Not even ashamed, me." she says with a smug smirk.

The Doctor smiles at her, but the Daleks decide at that moment to remind everyone of their presence.

"THE ENEMY OF THE DALEKS!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Wait!" Sec calls out and the three remaining 'pure' Daleks turn to face their leader.

Once everything has settled down the Doctor turns his gaze back to the human Dalek. "Well, then. A new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever."

Sec folds his hands before him as he stares at their ancient enemy.

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter."

"Yeah, I can see that." the Doctor says as if merely talking about the weather not his most ferocious enemies that are before him, "How did you end up in 1930?"

"Emergency temporal shift." Sec answers.

The Doctor's eyes clear with realization, "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, huh? Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world, but instead you're sulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek in human form." Sec replies, the Doctor swears he hears an amount of pride in the Dalek's voice but since he is so used to them shouting and nothing else he can't be certain. He's never had to read these enemies before and that scares him now that he has too.

"What does it feel like?"

Sec tilts his head in confusion as the Doctor continues to stare him down.

"You can talk to me, Dalek Sec... It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

Rose wants to groan as she leans against the wall she is still stuck beside. She knows the Doctor is a man who wants to find the best in everyone and loves to discover new things. A Dalek human is the perfect culmination of both his favourite things and right now Rose hates them both. She doesn't want to help the Daleks in anyway, the last time she showed sympathy towards one of these things it got hundreds of people killed - and though the Dalek changed for the better in the end it doesn't change what had happened before that. She just wants to end these Daleks before anymore lives are lost. However, she will never deny the Doctor this chance, it is part of who he is.

"I feel humanity." Sec answers as he turns away from the Doctor, putting his back to everyone in the room.

"Good. That's good." the Doctor says a little uncertainly.

"I feel everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war." Sec continues, "Such a genius for war."

"No, that's not what humanity means." the Doctor denies with a shake of his head.

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very Dalek."

The two ancient enemies stare each other down while everyone else watches silently, none knowing what to make of this conversation. The tension in the air is so thick that it could suffocate every person in the room but no-one says anything while the time travelers wait for the Doctor's signal so they can help the people escape.

"All right, so what have you achieved then, with this Final Experiment, eh?" the Doctor continues after another beat of silence, "Nothing! Because I can show you what you're missing with this thing." he walks over and places his hands on the radio he had put down earlier. "A simple little radio."

"WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THAT DEVICE?" one of the other Daleks asks.

"Well, exactly." the Doctor says as if he is the smartest man in the room - which he generally is and he's proud to boast it, "It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing to it, fall in love with it."

The Doctor winks at Rose, who smiles - biting her lip with a hidden smile - as her cheeks flush darkly and she looks away with a roll of her eyes. Since Martha is behind them the medical student misses the display of affection but is mesmerized by the Doctor none the less.

"Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's all just noise." The Doctor continues smoothly before jabbing the sonic screwdriver in the radio and causing a loud piercing noise that has the Dalek's shrieking in pain and Sec covering his ears to try and drown it out.

All the people look around in fear as the pig-men react wildly in confusion unable to understand what's happening.

Rose moves away from the Daleks that had been holding her hostage and interlocks her hand with the Doctor's outstretched one as the two start their running - their favourite part of their adventures bar none - and move towards the group of people that Martha is trying to keep under control.

"RUN!" the Doctor shouts pointing towards the door they entered from. Just like that everyone races from the room with Martha leading the pack and the Doctor and Rose at the back.

Martha stops at a t-cross in the sewers and looks both ways, the people who were following her also slowing down as they look to the medical student for answers.

"Which way?" Martha asks aloud.

"This way!" the Doctor says as he and Rose quickly overtake the rest of the group and lead the way. The scared people easily following after them since they have no other options. As they run the Doctor spots the showgirl from earlier standing in the center of the sewer, completely lost, he rolls his eyes, "And you, Tallulah, run!"

Said showgirl looks at the group in confusion and quickly notices the one person missing from their number, "What's happened to Laszlo?"

The medical student is slightly surprised to discover they had learned what had happened to Tallulah's missing boe but she brushes that thought aside as she grabs the showgirl by the arm and drags her along with the rest of the group - once again cursing the fact that she needs to get in better shape.

The Doctor spots a ladder in the darkness and leads the group to it, herding everyone up it. "Come on! Everyone up! Come on!"

He orders as he watches every person go up the ladder, this time making absolutely certain that no one is left behind - clocking both Tallulah and Frank as the ascend the ladder - and making sure that he's the last one.

"And that means you, Rose." he growls before she has a chance to say anything, forcing her to start climbing. He can hear her grumbles under her breath and it causes the corners of his mouth to perk up despite the dire situation.

* * *

The group make their way back into the town in Hooverville - the sentries surprised to see the people who have disappeared over the last view days, and the group who Solomon said have been going up against the devil himself. Most of the other people they rescued returned to their homes, having been snatched off the streets and anxious to return to their loved ones and never leave their homes again.

"Solomon!" Frank shouts as they race towards the tent, "Solomon!"

"What in the world?" the town leader says as he steps out of the tent. His eyes widen as he spots the group comes towards him, especially when he spots Frank. "Frank?"

"Solomon, we have a problem." the Doctor says as he comes forward, still desperately clutching Rose's hand in his own.

They all take their time explaining the story to Solomon, everyone adding their own parts to it - especially Tallulah, who keeps cutting in with questions - and Solomon shakes his head in disbelief, "These Daleks, the sound like the stuff of nightmares."

"They are." Rose says in a serious tone.

Solomon swallows past the lump in his throat, "And they want to breed?"

"They're splicing themselves onto human bodies, and if I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out."

The leader of the town looks at the Doctor as if he's crazy, "Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go."

"I'm sorry, Solomon." The Doctor says sincerely, "You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state. Just get out of New York."

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things." Solomon argues.

"There's _not a chance_." Martha says as a shiver runs down her spine just remembering the cold nature of the Daleks.

"You ain't seen them boss." Frank replies.

"Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now they're vulnerable. That makes them more dangerous than ever."

"But..."

Rose sighs in frustration and looks Solomon in the eye, "Look, I understand that you have nothin' left. That this place is all you have but bein' a leader means makin' the hard decisions and keepin' your people safe. You said that you've fought in the war. Is staying 'ere worth riskin' all your lives?"

The leader stares back at Rose in surprise as her words sink in and nods his head in agreement. However, they are interrupted before anything can be said or done.

"They're coming!" one of the sentries calls, "They're coming!"

"A sentry." Solomon explains needlessly, "He must have seen something."

"They're here! I've seen them! Monsters! They're monsters!" the man calls out as he runs past the group.

The Doctor closes his eyes as dread sinks in, "It's started."

Screams start to echo around them and Solomon steps forward to take charge, "We're under attack! Everyone to arms!"

Frank helps hand out rifles before coming to stand beside Solomon again, "I'm ready, boss, but all of you, find a weapon! Use anything."

He waits for the Doctor and his companions to respond but only Tallulah does as he said, the other three don't move at all as they watch the chaos start to happen around them. People run past them and Solomon stares after them.

"Come back! We've got to stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!" the leader calls out but the people ignore him, too afraid of the creatures attacking them to listen to the man they all respect so much.

The group watch in horror as the pig-men start grabbing some of the people trying to flee and they are pulled away into the darkness. The screams echo after them, just a piercing noise in the night.

"We need to get out of the park!" Martha insists as she grabs the Doctor's arm and tries to tug him along but the Time Lord doesn't even move an inch. His eyes just watch the destruction and fear around him.

"We can't." he says in a low tone. "They're on all sides. They're driving everyone back towards us."

"We're trapped." Tallulah states as she holds the iron rod in her hand, but it hangs uselessly at her side.

"The we stand together." Solomon declares before trying to get to the people to listen to him, "Gather round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together."

The armed men form a circle around the women of the camp, protecting them from all sides, all of them standing by the campfire.

"They can't take all of us." Solomon says.

"Yes they can." Rose whispers, tightening her grip on the Doctor's hand since neither have released the other during this whole ordeal.

The shooting starts as the men shoot at the pig-men, gunning down quite a number of them.

"If we can just hold them off till daylight." Martha replies in a shaky voice.

"Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers." The Doctor says.

Both women follow his line of sight and Martha's eyes widen in fear while Rose shifts ever so slightly behind the Doctor.

"Oh my God." the medical student breathes.

A Dalek comes to hover above them in the sky over the camp and the people of Hooverville scream in terror, having never seen something of the like before.

"What in this world is..."

"It's the devil!" a sentry interrupts the leader of their town, "A devil in the sky! God save us all. It's damnation."

"Oh yeah?" Frank challenges. "We'll see about that!" He fires his rifle at the Dalek but the shots just bounce off it's outer shell.

The Doctor quickly pulls Frank's rifle down, never taking his eyes off the Dalek, "That's not going to work."

"There's more than one of them." Martha says as another Dalek emerges from the night like a demon from hell.

The second Dalek starts flying around the camp and firing at the tents and other 'buildings' causing them to explode and killing anyone who is trying to hide from them. Rose covers her mouth in horror as she averts her gaze while Martha just stands there in shock.

"THE HUMANS WILL SURRENDER!" the Dalek still hovering above them says.

Stealing his resolve, the Doctor releases Rose's hand and moves forward so he is standing alone before the Dalek, in clear view. Martha, though shocked by the Doctor's actions, quickly grabs hold of Rose's arm to prevent her from moving forward as well - not wanting her friend to put herself in harm's way once more. Frank also puts an arm up to restrain Rose.

"Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!" the Doctor shouts to his ancient enemies.

"WE HAVE LOCATED THE DOCTOR!" the Dalek declares.

Without warning Solomon runs forward so he is the one standing before the Dalek instead of the Doctor.

"No, Solomon. Stay back." the Doctor tries to warn.

"I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks. Is that right?" Solomon tries. "From what I hear, you're outcasts too."

"Solomon, don't." the Doctor says, trying to pull the man back.

Solomon pulls his arm free and glares at the Doctor, "Doctor, this is my township. You will respect my authority. Just let me try." He pauses a moment to make sure his words have been heeded and then turns back to the Daleks, "Daleks, ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" he places his rifle on the ground, "Right. See, I've just discovered this past day, God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely it's got to give me hope. Hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So, I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight... Well? What do you say?"

There is a long pause that seems to stretch on forever before the Dalek lifts it's weapon.

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Dalek fires and Solomon screams in agony as his skeleton lights up green when the shot hits him. He drops to the ground in a lifeless lump and everyone in Hooverville gasps in shock at the death of their leader.

"NO!" Frank shouts as he goes to move forward. "Solomon!"

It's Rose's turn to hold Frank back as the young man tries to rush to his leader's side and a single tear runs down the blonde's cheek as she mourns the man. He was a good man and didn't deserve this.

"They killed him." Martha breathes, disbelief heavy in her voice. She is unable to understand how the Daleks could take this man's life without even a bit of remorse. "They just shot him on the spot."

"They hate anythin' that isn't Dalek." Rose explains, her own voice flat, void of all emotion.

"Daleks." the Doctor says to himself with a shake of his head. He glares at the Daleks as he steps forward with his arms spread wide. "All right, so it's my turn!"

Rose's eyes widen as she moves to run towards him but once again Martha and Frank grab hold of her, "Doctor!"

"Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!" the Doctor continues, silently asking for Rose's forgiveness.

"I WILL BE THE DESTROYER OF OUR GREATEST ENEMY!" one of the Daleks declares.

"Then do it! Do it! Just do it! Do it!" the Doctor shouts, tears of anger and mourning pooling in his eyes.

"NO!" Rose shouts, finally breaking free from the pair restraining her and racing forward.

"Rose!" Martha calls after her, but this time Frank holds her back.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Rose reaches the Doctor just as the Dalek aims its weapon at her and she moves in front of him, intent to take the shot for the man she loves. The Doctor's eyes widen and he wraps an arm around Rose's waist and pulls her behind him, using his body to shield her just as she had been trying to do for him.

However, the shot never comes.

The pair both blink in confusion.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! IT IS THE DOCTOR!" the Dalek shouts, drawing their attention. It is not any clearer about what's going on since they are only hearing half the conversation but they both know something big is going on. "THE URGE TO KILL IS TOO STRONG!" there is another pause. "I OBEY!"

"What's going on?" the Doctor questions as he keeps a tight arm around Rose's waist.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW!"

"No!" Martha shouts from her spot beside Frank, "You can't go!"

The Doctor shifts his gaze from the Dalek to Rose then to Martha than back to Rose, "I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds."

"But what about us?" Martha presses.

The Doctor looks at the scared people around him and then turns back to the Dalek, "One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?!"

There is another pause.

"HUMANS AND THE ABOMINATION WILL BE SPARED! DOCTOR, FOLLOW!"

"You're _not _leaving me here." Rose says in a dark voice as she grips tightly to the Doctor's arms.

"Rose, precious girl, I need you to stay here." he says in reply, "They need you and I need you to be safe."

"You promised. You promised you wouldn't leave me behind or send me away."

"_I _need you _here_." he says, meeting Rose's eyes with his own. She searches his eyes for the answer and nods subtly.

"Doctor, let us come with you." Martha butts in, wanting to go with the Doctor just as much as Rose does.

The Doctor reluctantly moves his gaze away from Rose and he finally glances at the medical student. "Martha, stay here. Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them and keep Rose out of trouble."

He can see she doesn't want to drop this but he switches his gaze back to Rose, taking her hand in his. When she glances down at their hands then back up at him, he leans forward and presses his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that she readily returns.

"THE DOCTOR WILL FOLLOW!" the Dalek shouts.

The Time Lord pulls away from Rose and smiles at her before he walks off into the night with the Daleks and pig-men. Rose watches him until she can't see him anymore and the glances down at her hand.

Martha comes to stand beside Rose, "So... what now?"

There is more bite to her tone than she meant for there to be but she can't completely stamp down her jealousy, even in this situation. She doesn't think it's fair - even if the pair are a _couple _\- that the Doctor would give the younger woman such a passionate kiss right in front of the medical student when he has been ignoring their developing relationship until now.

"We do as the Doctor asked." Rose says in reply before she starts walking towards the camp once more.

* * *

Tallulah grabs the pot of hot water from the fire as she spots people throwing water on the remaining fire burning the tents. She averts her gaze as she holds her coat closed and marches back to Solomon's tent - trying not to let her heart ache for the poor man whose life was taken so brutally earlier today.

The show girl enters the tent to find Martha stitching the head wound of one of the men while Rose is wrapping the wrist of the other. Seeing the blonde working hard at helping treat the people Tallulah feels a stab of guilt from her earlier thoughtless words about the younger woman. She had amused Rose was just another pretty face that had trapped the Doctor with her looks and nothing more but now after everything she's seen the girl do, she realizes how wrong she was.

"Here you go." the show girl says after clearing her throat, "I got some more on the boil."

"Thanks." Martha says as she takes another piece of rag and dips it into the water and gently cleans more blood from the man's head wound.

Rose smiles gently at the man she just treated, "There ya go. You're goin' be fine. Just keep it clean and you'll be all right in a few days."

"Thank you." the man says as he leaves the tent. The next man in Rose's line - the people with the minor injuries - comes forward and she examines him quickly before setting to work on cleaning and wrapping the burn of his arm.

Tallulah stands in the corner of the tent and watches the two women work and once both the patients leave she clears her throat, "So what about us? What do we do now?"

"What the Doctor needs us to do." Rose states.

"Which is what, Rose? He just left us here, didn't even give of us a clue on what to do." Martha says, her tone flat and bitter.

Rose reaches in the pocket of her hoodie and pulls out the billfold, "Yes, he did. He gave me this. I just haven't figured out why yet."

"He gave that to you?" Martha questions, wondering why again the Doctor trusted Rose with the billfold and not her - pointedly forgetting the fact that Rose had been standing right beside the Doctor when the exchange happened.

"Yes." Rose replies as she absently taps it on her fingers, her gaze far off as she thinks.

"What's that thing for?" the show girl asks.

Martha sighs, realizing Rose is lost in her thoughts at the moment, "It gets you into places. Buildings and things." She turns back to her friend. "But where does he want us to go? He obviously gave that to you for a reason and wants us to go somewhere. But, what and where?"

She receives no answer as Rose mulls everything over in her head, trying to fit all the pieces together but is missing that final piece to see the complete picture.

* * *

The Doctor walks into the lab, still escorted by the Daleks and glares at the Dalek Human standing opposite to him, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Those people were defenseless!" he declares with narrowed eyes, though he knows his words won't phase a Dalek. "You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you. You had to start killing, because that's the only thing a Dalek's good for."

"The deaths were wrong." Sec agrees.

The Doctor opens his mouth to continue his rant but blinks in surprise - noticing the other Daleks have turned to look at their leader - and he raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?"

"That man, their leader, Solomon." Sec continues, "He showed courage."

The Doctor swallows past the lump in his throat, "And that's good?"

"That's excellent."

"Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?"

He could never believe that such a statement would be uttered by a Dalek in any form and hearing the words had shocked him to the core. The Doctor wonders what has happened to Dalek Sec now that he has fused with the human he has. If one Dalek can change, maybe they all can. Its something the Doctor never would have thought possible but the hope is slowly building in his chest.

"You are the last of your kind, and now I am the first of mine." Sec states.

"What do you want me for?" the Doctor questions carefully.

"We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves trapped in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos, but their flesh was too weak."

"Yeah, I found one of your experiments." the Doctor sneers, "Just left to die out there in the dark."

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet." he pauses for dramatic effect. "Its people." He throws a breaker switch that lights up the entire room. This reveals the hundreds of beds hanging from the ceiling above them. It is obvious that there are people lying on these beds covered by sheets or in bags of some kind. Sec lowers one down and stands beside it, opposite to the Doctor. "We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look inside."

The Doctor hesitates but a moment before opening the bag and looking at the man inside.

"This is the true extent of the Final Experiment."

"Is he dead?" the Doctor questions emotionlessly.

"Near death, with his mind wiped, ready to be filled with new ideas."

"Dalek ideas." the Doctor corrects.

"The Human Dalek race."

"All of these people. How many?"

"We have caverns beyond this one storing more than a thousand." Sec answers.

"Is there any way to restore them. Make them human again?" the Doctor questions.

"Everything they were has been lost."

The Doctor could have sworn he heard regret in Sec's voice but he doesn't want to hope more than he already is, so he keeps his eyes on the human before him, his hearts aching for the loss of so many people.

"So they're like shells. You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you going to do it?" the Doctor questions.

"Open the conductor plan."

* * *

The small group linger around the tent now that there are no more people in need of treatment, Frank having joined them after things settled down once more, though he is still in mourning over Solomon.

Rose is pacing back and forth, still tapping the billfold on her fingers as she tries to find that missing piece to the puzzle, still just out of her grasp.

This is when something occurs to Martha, "Wait a minute." Everyone turns to face her, "Down in the sewers, the Daleks mentioned this energy conductor."

"What does that mean?" Tallulah asks.

"I don't know. Maybe a lightning conductor or... Dalekanium!" Martha exclaims.

Rose raises a questioning brow, "The stuff the Daleks' shells are made of?"

"I don't know about that," Martha dismisses, "They said the Dalekanium was in place."

"In place where?" the show girl questions.

The medical student frowns as she thinks that over. The silence is almost deafening as they all try to think it over.

"Frank?" Rose calls out, drawing the young man's attention to her. "You said that Mister Diagoras has been comin' around for months, yeah? With jobs all over town."

"Yeah. He could make a profit anywhere."

Rose nods her head in agreement, "Takin' advantage of those in desperate need of work." She takes a moment to absorb that information before she looks to Frank again, "Is there anywhere he sent you more often than other places?"

Frank thinks this over a minute, his brow furrowed in concentration before realization dawns and he gets up from his seat. He moves to the opening of the tent and points out, "Mainly there."

Rose follows his pointed finger and chuckles when she realizes what the Doctor wanted her to do, "Of course."

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." the Doctor says with a roll of his eyes as he looks away from the screen, "The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks. But what, you've hijacked the whole building?"

"We need an energy conductor." Sec replies with a tilt of his head.

"What for?"

"I am the genetic template." Sec explains dutifully, "My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes, and waken each body from its sleep."

"Gamma radiation?" the Doctor says thoughtfully, everything mulling over in his head - millions of thoughts moving through his mind. "What are you... Oh. The sun. You're using the sun."

Sec nods his head, "Soon, the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the conductor and when it strikes-"

"The army wakes." the Doctor finishes. "I still don't know what you need me for."

"Your genius." Sec replies seriously. "Consider a pure Dalek, intelligent but emotionless."

"Removing your emotions makes you stronger. That's what your creator thought, all those years ago."

Sec shakes his head, "He was wrong."

The Doctor stops. Everything about him stops as he stares at the creature before him. He feels completely numb and as if all the air has been knocked from his lungs - which is quite a feat all things considered. It feels as if someone had rewritten all the things the Doctor has ever known and considering he can see all of time and space, things that are, can be, or might have been, this is a strange experience for him.

"He was _what_?"

"It makes us lesser than our enemies. It makes us lesser than you and the one we call the Abomination. Your emotions have helped you triumph over us more times than should be possible." Sec says, no doubt in his tone. "We must return to the flesh, and also the heart."

"But you wouldn't be supreme beings anymore." the Doctor argues, his mouth feeling as if it is filled with sandpaper.

"And that is good." Sec states.

The other Daleks start to wave their weapons about as they turn to their leader.

"THAT IS INCORRECT!"

"DALEKS ARE SUPREME!"

Sec turns a heated glare on the three of them, "No, not anymore."

"BUT THAT IS OUR PURPOSE!"

"Then our purpose is wrong!" Sec shouts, the whole room going silent in his wake. "Where has our quest for supremacy lead us?" He gestures to everything around them. "To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world, just _four _of us left. If we do not change now than we deserve extinction."

"So, you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a _Dalek_?" the Doctor clarifies, that treacherous hope bubbling up again though he does his damnedest to stamp it down.

"If you can help me."

* * *

"Rose." Martha hisses as she tries to catch up to her friend, the blonde walking ahead of the other three at a fast pace that none of them can seem to match. "Rose!"

She is once again ignored and watches as Rose walks right up to the security guard, barely letting the other three catch up with her, as she flashes the billfold. The guard looks at it for a moment before nodding and holding the door open for them.

The group make their way to the service lift and all clamour inside, hitting the button for the top floor - or at least the last floor finished. There is a tense silence in the lift as Rose taps her foot impatiently.

"I always wanted to go to the Empire State." Martha finally says when the silence becomes to much for her. "Never imagined it quite like this, though."

"The Doctor can make your dreams come true... just never in the way you think they would." Rose admits as she smiles at some of the memories brought to the forefront of her mind.

"Where are we headed, anyways?" Frank cuts in, curious as he watches the lift go higher and higher.

"The top." Martha says as if it should have been obvious. "Where they're still building."

"How come those guys just let us through? How's that thing work?" Tallulah asks this time as she stares at the billfold in Rose's hands - which the blonde is still tapping nervously in her hand.

"It's called physic paper." Rose explains. She can see the confusion on Frank and Tallulah's faces. "It's blank until I show it to someone, then it will show them whatever I want them to think, or what they want to see. Though... it doesn't work on everyone." Rose smiles as she thinks back to Shakespeare, opening the billfold to see what it says, "Apparently, we're two engineers, an architect and a designer."

A small giggle bubbles past her throat as she shakes her head and tucks the billfold into her pocket.

Martha eyes the billfold, idlely wondering if the Doctor will ever trust her enough to let her use it like he does Rose.

* * *

"Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours." Sec says to the Doctor. "The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts."

The Doctor eyes him skeptically, "But you're the template. I thought they were getting a dose of _you_."

"I want to change the gene sequence."

"To make them even more human?" the Doctor questions dubiously.

"Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability.

The Doctor could swear that he hears awe in the Dalek human's voice as he speaks now and the whole thing has the Doctor feeling has if his stomach has bottomed out, feeling him queasy and empty all at once. He wants to believe that the Daleks can change - he really does - but after all the relentless battles with them and watching time and time again as they destroyed the lives of everyone who isn't Dalek in their conquest to be the supreme species it is hard to believe that this is actually happening. He thinks that this may just be all some elaborate dream and he's going to wake up back in his bed on the TARDIS with Rose slumbering peacefully beside him.

"Hold on a minute." the Doctor says as something - it is so obvious he wonders why it didn't occur to him sooner - dawns on him. "There's no way this lot are going to let you do it."

"I am their leader." Sec states with so much conviction that it would convince anyone but the Doctor on the matter.

"Oh. And that's enough for you, is it?" the Doctor questions as he looks at the three remaining 'pure' Daleks, his hands tucked deep in his pockets.

"DALEKS MUST FOLLOW ORDERS!" one shouts.

"DALEK SEC COMMANDS, WE OBEY!" another agrees.

The Doctor looks them over for any sign of lying but, unlike a human or another race out there, the Daleks are in the hard shells and thus he is unable to tell anything.

"If you don't help me, nothing will change." Sec says, drawing the Doctor's attention back to him.

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people."

"You have your TARDIS. Take us across the stars." Sec pleads. "Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again."

It takes every ounce of control the Doctor has to keep from snorting at just the thought of having his greatest enemies - even ones that will be more human - withing his TARDIS. It would be like handing over a gun to a child and just standing back and watching the tragedy unfold before you. But...

At the same time the hope that the Doctor's been trying so desperately to snuff out comes back with a vengeance and he can't deny it anymore. He genuinely wants to do this and hopes that this will truly be the end of his continuous battle with the Daleks. But at the same time he can't stop all the doubts and fears clouding his mind.

"When's that solar flare?" he questions, his mouth feeling very dry and heavy all of a sudden.

"Eleven minutes."

The Doctor pulls his brainy specs from his pocket and puts the on the tip of his nose, "Right then. Better get to work."

* * *

The group step off the lift and start to spread out on the unfinished floor, three of the four walls not filled in yet and up much higher than any of the buildings near them. The sky is not only dark from the evening but from the dark clouds rolling in rather quickly.

Tallulah steps out further than the other and takes in the view, awe on her face. "Look at this place. Top of the world."

Martha, not really listening to the show girl, walks over to the drawing table and stares at the blueprints resting there, staring at them intently. Rose is in the center of the 'room' looking at everything in excruciating detail as she tries to find the thing that looks the most out of place here. Frank is just watching everyone else, not really sure what he should be doing.

"Okay, now this looks good." Martha says aloud and Frank comes to join her at the table, looking over her shoulder. "Rose, come see these."

"Hmm." the blonde answers, not paying the medical student much attention at the moment.

"Hey, look at the date." Frank says as he points at it from over Martha's shoulder. "These designs were issued today. They must have changed something last minute."

Martha turns to look at him with a raised brow, "You mean the Daleks changed something?"

"Yeah, could be." Frank agrees with a hesitant smile.

Rose, still not turning to face them, mulls this over in her head, "Meaning whatever they changed needed to be done immediately, somethin' that couldn't wait."

"Then the ones underneath, they're from before." Martha states as she flips the pages, "That means whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not this one. We need to check one against the other." She pulls the two sheets and spreads them out on the floor with Frank and Rose coming to join her to look them over.

"Like those 'find the differences' things." Rose says with a small smile.

Martha looks at her and laughs, "Exactly."

"The height of this place." Tallulah says, reminding the trio of her presence with them "This is amazing." She starts walking even closer to one of the openings.

"Careful, we're a hundred floors up. Don't go wandering off." Martha warns as if speaking to a child.

Tallulah rolls her eyes but steps closer to the edge, glancing down, "I just want to see."

"Trust me." Rose says, drawing the woman's attention back to her, "I can understand the desire to see the wonders that exist out there... but those same wonders can also be the most dangerous things that exist. So... be careful, yeah?"

Tallulah sees the wisdom there - wisdom that shouldn't be in the eyes of someone so young - and can tell this woman has seen things the show girl can't even imagine. Considering she knew what those Dalek things were and how brave - and a little bit stupid - she was to run and try to save the Doctor from those creatures Tallulah truly feels guilty for how she spoke and thought of the other woman earlier. How quickly she dismissed Rose as just some hussy who was trying to appear more important than she is. This woman is extraordinary and the woman nods, taking a few steps back but looking at the city once more.

"New York City." she gasps. "If aliens had to come to Earth, oh, no wonder they came here."

"Actually, they seem to prefer London." Rose quips, earning a laugh from Martha before they start scouring the plans again.

* * *

The Doctor looks at everything around them, taking everything in as he starts to formulate his plan, "There's no point in chromosomal grafting, it's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek human sequence right into the cortex."

Sec turns to face his fellow Daleks, "We need more chromatin solution."

"THE PIG SLAVES HAVE IT!" one Dalek answers.

The pig-men come in carrying a large crate and the Doctor instantly notices that Laszlo is with them. The Time Lord looks sullenly at the man and looks back at Sec.

"These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?" he questions carefully.

"Nothing." Sec answers without any sympathy for them, "They are just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks." he turns back to the Daleks, done with this conversation, "Power up the line feeds."

The Doctor moves closer to Laszlo, leaning closer to him but keeps an eye on the Daleks, "Laszlo, I can't undo what they've done to you, but they _won't _do it to _anyone_ else."

The man ignores the ache in his chest at that comment, he has already accepted his fate, "Do you trust him?" he eyes the Dalek human with distrust in his eyes - unable to see him as anything but the monster that did this to him.

"I... I know one man can change the course of history. Right idea in the right place at the right time, it's all it takes. I got to believe it's possible." The Doctor replies honestly. A small smile tugs at his lips, "And my Rose would want me to try. Always tries to see the best in everyone, she does."

* * *

The blueprints are still spread out on the floor as rose and Martha search them fervorly for the answer. They barely even notice when Tallulah comes back to them or when Frank gets to his feet and steps back awkwardly.

"I'll go and keep an eye out." Frank offers, knowing he's better at that then any of this stuff the women are doing. "Make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody butting in."

Rose looks up and smiles at Frank, understanding the young man's predicament, "Thank you, Frank."

He smiles in return and gives a quick nod before he leaves them to their own devices.

Tallulah wraps her arms around herself, looking around uncertainly, "There's a hell of a storm moving in."

The medical student growls in frustration and leans back, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I wish the Doctor were here... He'd know what we're looking for."

"If he were 'ere, the Doctor would tell you that you're brilliant and can find the answer without him." Rose says with a sharp tone to her voice. This makes Martha blink and look at the other girl in surprise, not expecting the harsher tone, "He's good at that. Bringing out the brilliance of the people around 'im."

Not knowing how to respond to that, Martha nods her head and watches as Rose returns her focus back to the papers. The younger woman looks just as confused by the papers as Martha is but there is determination in her eyes as she continues to search through the two blueprints.

Tallulah, who has been watching the pair silently, tilts her head curiously - studying them both intently, "So tell me, where did the two of you first meet this Doctor?"

"It was in a hospital... sort of." Martha answers swiftly, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she looks at the showgirl with a smile.

This makes Tallulah realize that she was right when she assumed that the dark skinned woman had feeling for the man but now she knows how wrong she was about the rest of it. Her eyes shift to Rose, who gives no reaction to Martha's words, before she looks back at Martha - her heart breaking when she thinks about the pain the medical student is going to be in when she finally discovers the truth of her situation.

"Of course, him being a doctor." she says absently.

"Actually, I'm a doctor." Martha replies before a frown pulls at her lips. "Well, kind of."

Tallulah blinks in surprise, "You're a physician? Really?"

"I was training. Still am." the medical student explains, a lance of doubt piercing her heart, "If I ever get home."

Tallulah smiles, "That's wonderful." her gaze shifts to Rose. "And what about you? Where did you meet him?"

"In the basement of the department store I worked at." Rose states with a laugh falling past her lips. She notices the strange looks the two women are giving her. "I got into a spot of trouble that he was trying to deal with. He saved me, and not long after, I saved him. Been together ever since."

"Sounds so romantic... and dangerous... Do you do stuff like this all the time?"

"Every day." the younger blonde says, briefly looking up from the papers. "We travel around and save people whenever we can and wherever we go. It _is _dangerous, but we love every minute of it... Well, most of the time."

Tallulah smiles for a moment but her face quickly crumbles and she bows her head sadly, "I wish things were as great for me and Laszlo. I mean... I finally find a great guy and he's taken from me. What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sorry, Tallulah, truly." Rose says as she gently places her hand on Tallulah's arm and gives a squeeze, earning her a small smile from the showgirl.

"What happened to Laszlo?" Martha asks, feeling completely out of the loop.

Rose looks to Tallulah for permission but the showgirl steels herself for her response, "He got turned into one of those pig people, things. He said that he escaped before they changed him all the way. He's the one we saw at the theatre.

Martha looks at Rose with complete devastation and shock, her heart breaking when her companion nods her head in confirmation. Rose gives Tallulah's arm another squeeze before she gets back to work. The medical student opens and closes her mouth but no words come out despite the millions that are going around inside her head. She can't even begin to imagine what the other woman is going through. Sure, her relationship with the Doctor is complicated and maybe a little messy but what's happened to Laszlo and Tallulah is a kind of hell that Martha wouldn't wish on her mortal enemy.

She has to fight to keep her tears at bay and decides to just refocus on the task at hand because she doesn't know what else to do.

"The Doctor sent us here for a reason and we have to figure out where the Dalekanium is." she states firmly, "And, if Laszlo is with the Doctor, then he's going to get him out. I'm sure of it."

Tallulah actually glares at Martha, taking the medical student aback, "And then what? Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing in my life and they destroyed it." With that she moves away from the women.

Martha - who had been trying to reassure the other woman - looks at Rose helplessly but the blonde just shakes her head and returns her attention back to the papers.

* * *

"THE FEED LINES ARE READY!" one Dalek declares.

The Doctor pulls his specs from his face with a manic grin in place, "Then it's all systems go."

"The solar flare is imminent." Sec says as he looks at the monitor. "The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes."

"We'll be ready for it." the Doctor returns as he runs over to a beaker and fills a syringe with the blue liquid from within it. He then moves over to a brass still, putting the liquid inside. "That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!"

A pig-man throws one set of breakers and the Doctor notices that Laszlo the other one.

"Start the feed lines." Sec orders and one of the Daleks uses its' sucker to hit a button on the wall. The liquid goes up the tubes to all the bodies hanging above the group, all of them watching as it bubbles it way up the lines.

"There goes the gene solution." the Doctor comments.

"The life blood." Sec gasps.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Martha suddenly declares causing Rose to jump in surprise and glance over at her.

Tallulah, who had moved away earlier, also comes walking back to the pair, glancing down at them.

Martha points at the blueprints, "Look. There, on the mast. Those little line? They're new. They've added something, see?"

Rose looks it over before she gets to her feet and moves to the scaffolding, glancing up at the mast high above her head, the clouds lighting up in the distance with lightning.

"Added what?" Tallulah questions.

The two women look at each other as the answer comes to them, "Dalekanium!"

"Question is... how do we get it off." Rose says aloud, making the others frown at the conundrum.

* * *

The Doctor and Sec watch as their work unfolds before them when suddenly an alarm sounds. Running quickly over to the monitor, the Doctor starts searching for an answer. "What's that?" he asks aloud.

"What's happening? Is there a malfunction?" Sec questions hastily, "Answer me!"

"No, no, no!" the Doctor growls, "The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!"

Sec looks at the Time Lord as if he had grown two heads, "Impossible! They cannot disobey orders."

It is the Doctor's turn to look at the other in disbelief. The evidence is quite clear and unfortunately though he had allowed himself to believe they could change the Doctor knew in the end that something like this was going to happen.

"THE DOCTOR WILL STEP AWAY FROM THE CONTROLS!" one Dalek screams.

The Doctor steps back without resistance as he thinks of a way out of this situation.

"Stop!" Sec shouts in rage, "You will not fire!"

"HE IS AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS!"

"AND SO ARE YOU!" Another says to Sec, who actually looks surprised by the statement.

The three remaining Daleks point their weapons at Sec and he looks at all of them, trying to process this development as rage and shock battle to take control of him.

"I am _your _commander!" he growls, gesturing to himself, "I am _Dalek _Sec!"

"YOU HAVE LOST YOUR AUTHORITY!"

"YOU ARE NO LONGER A DALEK!"

"What have you done to the gene feed?" the Doctor asks. He already has a pretty good idea but he wants to be sure he's right. Rage burns inside him as he glares at the Daleks before him.

"THE NEW BODIES WILL BE A HUNDRED PERCENT DALEK!"

"No!" Sec screeches, "You can't do this!"

"PIG SLAVES, RESTRAIN DALEK SEC AND THE DOCTOR!" one Dalek orders.

Two of the slaves grabs hold of Sec while one grabs the Doctor with Laszlo being the other, pretending to be one of the mindless creatures, just obeying orders. The two share a look before focusing on the situation at hand.

The Doctor offers no resistance but Sec struggles fiercely against his captors.

"Release me! I created you! I am your master!"

Another alarm sounds and everyone looks to the monitors save for the Doctor who notices the lift is coming down and subtly gestures to it for Laszlo. He gets barely a nod in return.

"SOLAR FLARE APPROACHING!"

"PREPARE TO INTERCEPT!"

"There's the lift." Laszlo says.

"After you." the Doctor offers while pulling his arm free of the other pig man.

The two race towards the lift before anyone can realize what is happening and the Daleks actually seem surprised by this development. Using his trusty sonic, the Doctor gets the lift doors open.

"THE DOCTOR IS ESCAPING!" a Dalek shouts. "STOP HIM! STOP HIM!"

The pig-slave race after the pair and the Doctor uses the sonic to seal the doors before they can get them, giving them a cheeky grin and wave as the door slip shut.

Once they do the Doctor starts their acsent to the top floor - where he knows his Rose is waiting, she's clever that way and would have figured out what he had been trying to tell her earlier.

"We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches Earth." the Doctor says because he is filled with adrenaline and anxious to get everything settled. "We need to get to the top of the building." This is when the Doctor notices that Laszlo is slumped against the wall, panting heavily, too heavily for the short run they did to the lift. Concern and a little bit of guilt fill him - the human approach was always his weakness, one of the many reasons he needs Rose by his side. "Laszlo, what's wrong?"

"Out of breath." the man dismisses. "It's nothing. We've escaped them, Doctor. That's _all _that matters."

* * *

"Rose!" Martha calls out and the blonde looks back from her place at the scaffolding, "The lift's coming up!"

"What do we do?" Tallulah asks as she shifts uncomfortably in her spot, not wanting to see those metal creatures ever again.

Before anyone can say anything the lift arrives and the doors slide open to reveal the two inside. A smile lights up the medical student and the show girl's faces.

"Doctor!" Martha cries in relief.

"First floor," the Doctor says with a smile, "Perfumery."

He helps Laszlo stumble out of the lift and Tallulah rushes forward to hug the man.

"I never thought I'd see you again." the show girl whispers.

"No stopping me." the man replies.

The Doctor smiles at the pair, happy to see them reunited once more. He is completely thrown off when Rose slams into his side and throws her arms around him in a tight hug. He chuckles and wraps his arms around her in return, "Hello." he greets.

"Hello." she returns with a smile. She pulls back from him and the two lock gazes for a moment before the Doctor turns to smile at Martha once more, Rose stepping aside but staying close.

"We've worked it out." Martha says after she swallows past the lump in her throat, trying her best to stamp down her jealousy, knowing there are more important things at the moment. "We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast. And it's good to see you too, by the way."

The Doctor smiles at her, "Oh, come here."

He sweeps her off her feet into a hug on her own and spins her around once. Martha buries her face into his shoulder as a wide smile spreads across her face, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. The moment is ruined however, when the lift pings and the doors slide shut. The Doctor releases Martha to race towards it.

"No, no, no." he cries as he tries to bring the lift back with the sonic. When that fails he glares at Martha. "See, never waste time with a hug." he misses the way that Martha glares at him.

The medical student wants to say that Rose also distracted him with a hug but she bites the inside of her cheek to restrain herself.

"Deadlock sealed." the Doctor groans. "I can't stop it."

"Their going to send someone up here to deal with us." Rose states as she stares at the Doctor seriously. He nods his head.

"Does she mean its going down to the Daleks?" Martha questions this time.

"Yes, and they're not going to leave us alone up here." the Doctor says seriously as he starts making his way towards the scaffolding. "What's the time?"

Frank reappears at that moment, having heard all the commotion. "Er... eleven fifteen."

"Six minutes to go." the Doctor says with a nod of his head, "I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits."

"Gamma radiation? What the heck is that?" Tallulah asks as she and Laszlo watch the group work.

They reach the opening and the Doctor looks down, "Oh, that's high. That's very... blimey... that's high..." he shakes his head. "I don't do so well with heights. One of my regenerations was caused by a fall much, much, much, shorter than this."

Rose reaches out and gives his shoulder a squeeze.

The medical student doesn't seem to realize what's going on as she looks up at the mast above them, "And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium on the base. We've got to get them off."

They all look at the wooden ladder that is to their right, the Doctor swallowing down his uneasy.

"That's not _we_, that's just _me_." he states.

"I won't just stand here and watch you." Martha protests. Part of her wonders why Rose isn't kicking up a fuss, considering all the times she's argued with the Doctor about them staying together. She does notice that the two share this look, almost like they're having a silent conversation and the two nod at each other before the Doctor looks at Martha once more.

"No, you're going to have your hands full." he replies. "Like Rose said, they're going to send the pig-men up here to deal with us. I'm sorry, Martha, but you've got to fight."

"Just be careful, yeah?" Rose adds as Martha takes a moment to process the Doctor's words.

"You too, precious girl." he answers, pulling her forward with an arm wrapped around her waist, and kissing her forehead. With that done he starts climbing the ladder.

Rose guides Martha back into the room as she starts trying to plan how they're going to win this one.

The movement snaps Martha out of her daze and she looks to the lift.

"The lift's coming up." she points out belatedly.

"I should have brought that gun." Frank groans as he and everyone else grab pipes to arm themselves.

Laszlo pushes Martha and Tallulah back - but Rose is out of his reach at the moment - and he tries to stand forward to defend them. "Tallulah, stay back. You too, Martha, they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill."

"The Doctor needs me to fight." Martha argues. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"They're savages!" Laszlo growls, "I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth." He tries to lift the hammer he's holding.

"Sides." Rose cuts in. "There's more ways to fight than just brute force. Don't think this is what the Doctor meant."

Martha glares at Rose, who is standing off to the side. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Don't know. Thinkin'." Rose returns.

"Well, we don't have much time for that." the medical student points out.

At that moment Laszlo slumps against the stack of drywall beside him and Tallulah looks at him in panic.

"Laszlo, what's wrong?" she asks as she kneels beside him, "What is it?"

"No, it's nothing." Laszlo dismisses but his voice is laboured. "I'm fine, just leave me."

Tallulah places her hand on his forehead, "Oh honey. You're burning up. What's wrong with you? Tell me."

Frank rolls his eyes, "Great. One man down and we ain't even started yet." He glares at Rose, "Two, if we count the fact you're _not_ helping."

Rose glares right back as she continues to try and find and alternate solution.

"It's not looking good, Frank." Martha says, though Rose's words keep repeating over and over in her head.

"Nope." the young man agrees.

"We're going to get slaughtered." she says. At that moment a crack of lightning followed by a roll of thunder draws the medical student's attention, "Wait a minute. Lightning."

Rose and Frank turn to look at her with raised brows.

* * *

The Doctor reaches the top of the scaffolding and he hurries over to one of the panels, being careful to watch his footing. Pulling the sonic from his pocket he quickly gets to work to remove the piece of Dalekanium from the base.

The wind is blowing around him making it impossible to hear anything else except the thunder and the cold instantly starts to affect him as the numb feeling starts to take over his fingers.

* * *

He gets the first panel off and he moves swiftly to the second one. He silently hopes that Rose and Martha are having more luck than he is at the moment.

Martha, Rose and Frank hurry to get the metal scaffolding set up for the plan, using chairs to keep them from the floor and ground them.

The medical student is now grateful for what Rose said because this plan is far safer for everyone involved and gives them their best chance at survival without risking their lives.

Tallulah is still kneeled down next to Laszlo, who is panting heavily.

"Awe, you'll be alright, sweetheart." she pleads. "Don't you worry." she glares at everyone else. "What are you clowns doing?"

"Even if the Doctor stops the Dalekanium, this place is still going to get hit." Martha explains, "Great big bolt of lightning, electricity all down this building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped."

As they continue to work Tallulah thinks over the plan and she smiles, "Oh my God, that could work."

"Then give us a hand." Frank snaps.

Tallulah looks to Laszlo for permission, not wanting to leave him, but he nods his head and she gets to her feet to go help. Laszlo pants harder as his breath comes in short bursts, oxygen getting harder and harder to breath in as his body continues to fail him.

He look up when Rose approaches him and he notices the strange gold glow to her eyes, but given how weak he is, he could say anything even if he wanted to. She places her hand on his shoulder and it is like everything that was failing on him just moments ago is perfectly fine and he looks up at her in shock.

The gold fades from Rose's eyes and she gets back to work as if nothing happened. Now, that he's 'alright' Laszlo gets up as well and starts helping the others, ignoring Tallulah's protests.

* * *

The Doctor gets the second panel of Dalekanium off and he moves to the third one. His fingers are now shaking with the cold - something he's definitely not used to, and it makes it harder than ever to get the bolts off the panel.

He is barely half way through it when he fumbles and drops the sonic screwdriver. He does attempt to catch it as it falls over the edge, watching it fall into the abyss before he sighs and turns back to his work.

* * *

Frank comes back into the room just as Martha finishes attaching the past pipe to the lift. Rose, Tallulah and Laszlo are already crowd on the floor in the middle of the room, all making themselves as small as possible.

"Is that going to work?" Tallulah questions as she runs her fingers through Laszlo's hair in a comforting gesture - for the both of them.

"Its got to." Martha says as she joins the trio.

"I've got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside." Frank states.

Martha offers her hand to the young man, "Come here, Frank. Just sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal."

"Yeah." the man agrees as he crouches down with the group.

* * *

The Doctor gives up trying to pull the panel off and stares up at the mast, knowing he has very little time left.

"Sorry Rose." he mumbles under his breath as he climbs up the lift and holds on for dear life.

He mentally counts down from fifteen and just as he reaches zero, the lightning strikes the mast and passes through him as it tries to reach the ground as lightning always does.

He screams in agony as the lightning passes through his body.

* * *

The lift doors open just as the lightning comes flooding into the room and the group watch as the force of nature literally fires the pig-men to death and all their bodies slump to the ground.

Once the lightning disapates they all rise to their feet and walk over to the lift to stare at the carnage.

"You did it, Martha." Tallulah says as she stares at the dead creatures.

"They used to be like Laszlo." Martha replies as tears cloud her eyes. "They were people, and I _killed _them."

Laszlo shakes his head as he puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, "No, the Daleks killed them. Long ago."

She nods her head but the guilt won't fade as the medical student continues to stare at the pig-men.

"Doctor?!" Rose's voice cuts through the tension. They all turn to find that she is instead at the scaffolding, staring up at the mast. "Doctor!?"

Martha's eyes widen as she remembers about the Time Lord. She races over so she's standing beside Rose, "Is he okay? Why's he not answering?!" Her eyes widen when she sees Rose start to climb the ladder, "What are you doing?"

"Goin' up there." the blonde replies and continues to climb.

"Wait for me." Martha protests as she follows Rose up the ladder.

Half way to the top, Rose finds the sonic screwdriver and grabs it up, tucking it in her jeans pocket to make sure she doesn't drop it.

"Always losing things, him." she grumbles.

She finishes climbing the mast and finds the Doctor lying dangerously close to the edge, perfectly still and Rose quickly crawls to his side. "Doctor!" she cries. "Open your eyes. Please open your eyes. You can't leave me."

"Doctor!" Martha cries as well as she reaches the top, seeing Rose with the Doctor's head cradled in her lap, "Doctor?!"

"Wake up!" Rose shouts at him.

Martha looks at her friend in despair, "He's not..."

"No, he's not." Rose replies harshly, denying that truth fiercely.

At that moment, the Doctor groans and opens his eyes, "Oh my head."

"Doctor!" both women shout.

He blinks a couple of times and then smiles at Rose, "Hello."

"Hello." she replies. The two hug before he pulls back and Rose pulls the sonic screwdriver out of her pocket, "Found this, halfway down. You've got to stop droppin' this, yeah?"

"What would I do without you?" he says with a goofy smile.

"Never have to find out." she replies easily. "Not goin' anywhere."

"So, you all survived then."

"So did you, just about." Martha jokes to keep herself from crying. "I can't help noticing there's still Dalekanium attached."

They all look at that before the Doctor - after helping Rose to her feet - heads to the ladder and starts heading back down, with Rose and Martha following him quickly.

They all make it down in record time and the Doctor sees the carnage that's there - very impressed with the plan his friends came up with, but after helping Rose down the rest of the way from the ladder - not even thinking about Martha as he starts pacing the room.

Martha makes it down on her own and she can't help but feel insulted that the Doctor helped Rose but left her.

"The Daleks would have gone straight to a war footing." the Doctor says as he paces the room over and over again. "They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers underneath Manhattan."

"How do we stop them?" Laszlo asks.

This is when the Doctor notices that the man seems to be in better shape than he was the last time he saw him. This gives him a moment's pause because if what's happening to him is what the Doctor thinks it is, the man should be getting worse not spontaneously getting better. He pushes that thought away for now, knowing that he has to stop the Daleks.

"There's only one chance. I got in the way." he explains. He notices the glare that Rose gives him, "Don't look at me like that, Rose. I had no other way and the gamma strike went zapping through me first."

"Yeah, but what does that mean?" Martha presses.

The Doctor completely ignores the question, "We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Where can I draw them out?" he starts pacing all over again. "Think, think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space. Somewhere safe. Somewhere out of the way." his eyes widen as an idea comes to him. "Tallulah!" he turns to face the woman.

"That's me. Three Ls and an H." she replies.

The Doctor rolls his eyes - not wanting to deal with this - but doesn't say anything about that, "The theater! It's right above them, and , what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?"

"Don't see why not." Tallulah says with a shrug, not following his train of thought.

The Doctor starts moving towards the lift but stops when he sees the pig-men there, "Is there another lift?"

"We came up the service elevator." Martha states quickly, wanting to be of use to him, to prove herself useful.

The Doctor smiles widely and takes Rose's hand in his.

"That'll do. Allons-y!"

* * *

The group arrive at the theater, which is completely dark and the Doctor races to the middle of the rows of seats, pulling the sonic from his pocket in the process.

Everyone else follows him into the room at a more sedated pace, now that they've reached their destination.

"This should do it. Here we go." the Doctor says as he listens to the sonic screwdriver.

"There ain't nothing more creepy than a theater in the dark." Tallulah says as she looks around the place she usually performs at, "Listen, Doctor, I know you've got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and a place, huh?"

"That's not why we're here, Tallulah." Rose says as she watches the Doctor fiddle with the screwdriver.

At that moment, Laszlo sits in one of seats, panting in a similar manner to how he was back at the Empire State Building. Tallulah turns to him with wide eyes.

"Laszlo, what's wrong?" she asks as she hurries to his side.

The man shakes his head, "Nothing. It's just so hot."

"But it's freezing in here." Tallulah says, looking at the others in confusion. Laszlo had been doing better so she doesn't understand why he's suddenly like this again. "Doctor, what's happening to him?"

The Doctor doesn't look at them as he continues to try and get the sonic to work the way he wants, "Not now, Tallulah, sorry."

"What are you doing?" Martha queries.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll want to find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where I am." he says as he lifts the sonic into the air and the screwdriver starts blinking and releasing a constant beeping.

"Putting a target on your back, yeah?" Rose says as she crosses her arms.

"Exactly, Rose."

"That's not a good thing, Doctor." she snaps. He gives her a sheepish smile and she rolls her eyes, "Though it will save a lot of lives, so there's that, yeah?'

"Yeah."

After a few more moments, holding the sonic in the air to make sure the Daleks get his message the Doctor tucks it back in his pocket. Then he turns to face everyone else. "Time for you all to leave."

"Not goin' anywhere." Rose says, steel in her voice. "Already, left me behind in the park - though there was a reason for that. Not leavin' again."

"I'm not leaving either." Martha adds, both women glaring at the Doctor.

Said Time Lord rolls his eyes as he runs his hands through his hair in frustration, "I'm telling you to _go_. Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

"And I'm telling you I'm not going." Martha returns hotly.

"Martha, that's an order." he snaps.

The medical student glares darkly at him, "Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek?"

The Doctor stares at her in shock and Martha notices the downright murderous glare that Rose is sending her way. That is when her words register in her mind and her mouth instantly snaps shut. She stares at the Doctor with guilt and horror in her eyes as she tries to think of a way to apologize for her thoughtless words.

Before anyone can say anything however, the doors are broken down and the army comes marching in from both sides. Tallulah screams and moves closer to Laszlo, seeking comfort and protection from the man she loves.

The Doctor silently curses while he watches the army surround them and Rose shift closer to him.

"Doctor!" the show girl screams. "Oh my God. Well, I guess that's them, huh?"

Martha looks at them in disgust, thinking about how the Daleks wanted to turn her into one of these things, "Humans, with Dalek DNA?"

"It's alright. It's alright." the Doctor soothes. "Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them."

"Yeah, cuz that's what everyone was thinkin'." Rose snaps, getting a small glare from the Doctor.

"But what of the Dalek Masters?" Laszlo asks from his seat, an arm wrapped loosely around Tallulah, "Where are they?"

As if on que, an explosion comes from the stage and the group all turn to find two Daleks on the stage with Sec standing with the tied in chains, crawling on his hands and knees like a dog.

The women are shocked by this development, since the last they knew this was all Sec's doing, while the Doctor is not the least bit surprised - though he had assumed the Daleks would have killed Sec by now.

"THE DOCTOR WILL STAND BEFORE THE DALEKS!" one orders.

He moves over the backs of the seats till he is standing before them in about the third row, still perched on the back of the seats.

"SO WILL THE ABOMINATION!" the other one says.

"No!" the Doctor shouts. "This is between you and me, not her."

"SHE IS ALSO AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS!" the first one replies. "THE ABOMINATION WILL COME FORTH!"

Rose doesn't even hesitate as she moves to stand beside the Doctor on the back of the seats and laces her fingers with his. The two stare the Daleks down, not showing any signs of fear.

"YOU AND THE ABOMINATION SHALL DIE, DOCTOR!" the second one states, "IT IS THE BEGINNING OF A NEW AGE!"

"PLANET EARTH WILL BECOME NEW SKARO!"

Rose scoffs and rolls her eyes, earning her a warning squeeze on the hand from the Doctor. Something she chooses to ignore as she glares at the monsters before her.

"Oh, and what a world." the Doctor snipes. "With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt." he gestures to the Dalek in chains. "That's Dalek Sec! Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever, and look what you've done to him. Is _that _your new Empire, hmm? Is this the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

"My Daleks," Sec speaks up. "Just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

Rose and Martha both blink in surprise, never expecting those words to come from the man's mouth as they look at the scene unfolding before them.

"INCORRECT!" the Dalek protest, "WE WILL ALWAYS SURVIVE!"

The words send a shiver down both Rose and the Doctor's spines as they think of how many times they've run into the Daleks since they discovered the one in Utah so long ago.

"NOW WE WILL DESTROY OUR GREATEST ENEMIES, THE DOCTOR AND THE ABOMINATION!"

"But he can help you!" Sec protests.

"THE DOCTOR MUST DIE!"

"NO, I beg you, don't!"

"EXTERMINATE!'

Sec stands up before the Dalek just as it fires, taking the shot meant for the Doctor and falls to the stage floor in a lifeless lump.

The Doctor feels rage and grief bubbling up in his chest as he glares at his ancient enemy, "Your own leader. The only creature who might have lead you out of the darkness and you destroyed him. Do you see what they did?" the Doctor asks the army around them. "Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?"

The army just stare at him blankly as the Doctor continues his speech.

"If I'm going to die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them."

"Doctor!" Martha protests but Frank holds her back from rushing to the Time Lord's side.

Rose on the hand, squeezes his hand tighter, showing them that she's not going anywhere. That if he's going to die here, than so is she.

"DALEK HUMANS, TAKE AIM!"

They do, aiming directly at the Doctor and Rose.

"What are you waiting for?" the Doctor taunts. "Give the command!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

Everyone tenses as they wait for the inevitable strike but nothing happens. The Doctor and Rose look around at the army who are standing there with weapons aimed to fire but aren't doing anything.

"OBEY! DALEK HUMANS WILL OBEY!'

Martha looks at them in shock, "They're not firing. What have you done?"

"YOU WILL OBEY! EXTERMINATE!"

"Why?" one of the soldiers asks.

"DALEKS DO NOT QUESTION ORDERS!"

"But why?"

"YOU WILL STOP THIS!"

"But why?"

"YOU MUST NOT QUESTION!"

"But you are not our master." the same one states. "And we, we are not Daleks."

"No, you're not." the Doctor agrees, "And you never will be." he smiles at the Daleks on the stage, "Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."

"IF THEY WILL NOT OBEY, THEN THEY MUST DIE!" one Dalek declares before shooting the one that had been questioning them.

"Get down!" the Doctor shouts.

Everyone drops behind the seats.

The Doctor knocks Rose down to the floor as the firing starts, but he comes too late - she gets hit by one of the shots from the Daleks. He lies onto of her body and denies fiercely what just happened as she is beneath him with her heart silent in her chest. Tears begin to cloud his eyes as he pleads with every god and entity that he can think of for this not to be reality. That he couldn't have lost his precious girl this way - that the Daleks didn't take away another person he loves.

He can here as the firefight continues on around him but he is numb to all the chaos.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

However, a faint gold glow draws his attention. He looks down at Rose in shock as the familiar glow of his regenerations - of the time energy she used when she became Bad Wolf - start to float around her and after a few moments they die down. The Doctor waits with bated breath as Rose's heart begins beating again in her chest and her eyes fly open as she gasp for breath like she's starved for it.

The sounds of the battle are dying down as Rose groans and glares up at the Doctor, who is a little shell shocked at the moment, "Didn't have to knock me down so hard, yeah?"

He swallows past the lump in his throat, the Doctor decides to address this issue later and jumps to his feet as the battle ends.

"It's alright! It's alright! It's alright!" he says with his hands spread wide and a smile on his face, "You did it. You're free."

Rose groans as she climbs to her feet, noticing from the corner of her eye, the burn in her shirt but she uses her hoodie to make sure no-one else spots it. She moves to stand closer to the Doctor once more.

Just as the Doctor finishes his statement, all the Dalek humans start clutching their heads and screaming in pain. The Doctor's eyes widen.

"No, no, no, no!" he shouts as he watches all them drop to the ground dead, "They can't! They can't! They can't! They can't!"

"What happened? What was that?' Martha asks.

"They killed them, rather than let them live." the Doctor states in a dark voice. "An entire species. Genocide."

Rose, knowing what that means to the Doctor, knowing how much he values life - even that of his enemies - reaches forward and places her hand on his arm. He covers her hand with his own.

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed." Laszlo declares. "One of the Dalek masters must still be alive."

The Doctor's eyes darken as he stares off somewhere only he can see, "Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just _one_."

With that he runs off, leaving everyone else behind. The group follow with Martha and Frank helping Laszlo, who can barely move now.

* * *

The Doctor walks into the laboratory with his hands tucked in his pockets as he glares at the only remaining Dalek - think back to what he remembers of the one in Utah.

"Now what?" he asks the Dalek.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." the Doctor says with a wave of his hand and rolling his eyes, "Just think about it, Dalek... what is your name?"

"DALEK CAAN!"

"Dalek Caan." the Doctor hates the taste of the name of his mouth. "Your entire species has been wiped out." he hears as Rose enters the room but doesn't avert his gaze from the last Dalek.

Rose can feel a headache building behind her temple as she gazes at the last Dalek and she hisses, bringing her hand up to rub her temple.

"Now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated, leaving only you." the Doctor continues as he takes a few steps forward, "Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. Because I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another... Caan, let me help you. What do you say?"

"EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT!"

"NO!" the Doctor cries as he races forward but Caan disappears in a flash of light before he even gets halfway there and all the cables that had been hooked up to the Dalek drop uselessly.

He stands there staring at the empty space with Rose watching him with sad eyes when Martha and Frank enter the room carrying Laszlo, Tallulah walking beside them.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Martha calls. "He's sick."

Rose grabs a chair that's in the corner and places it down so the two can help Laszlo sit upon it.

"It's okay." Martha soothes. "You're all right." she turns to look at the Doctor as he comes closer. "It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it."

Tallulah kneels beside Laszlo, always keeping contact with him, "What is it, Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe. what is it?"

"It's time, sweetheart." Laszlo whispers.

"What do you mean, time? What are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves survive for long. Most of them only live a few weeks." the man explains, "I was lucky. I held on because I had you. And Rose gave me a little more time."

Everyone looks at Rose in confusion but see that the blonde is just as lost as they are.

"But now, I'm dying, Tallulah."

The show girl shakes her head in denial, "No you're not. Not after all this." she looks to the Time Lord, "Doctor, can't you do something?"

The Doctor looks to Rose, who nods her head and he gives a subtle nod back, then looks back to the show girl, "Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H, just you watch me." He moves to the center of the room. "What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory."

He gestures to everything around him, earning smiles from both Rose and Martha.

"Oh, look, I've got one." the Doctor says with a cheeky smile. He starts running around the room with his brainy specs perched on his nose. "Laszlo, just you hold on. There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age old enemies. And I'm telling you, I'm telling you right now, I'm not having one more death! You got that? Not one! Tallulah, out of the way." he throws his coat to Rose, who easily catches it. "The Doctor is in."

* * *

It is early the next morning as the group stand just outside of Hooverville with Laszlo wearing a coat and hat to keep his appearance hidden. Standing at his side is Tallulah as they wait for the answer from Frank, who is speaking to the rest of the survivors of Hooverville.

Said young man comes walking towards them and they all wait with baited breath. He looks at them seriously, "Well, I talked to them, and I told them what Solomon would have said, and I reckon I shamed one or two of them."

Rose giggles and smiles proudly at the man.

"What did they say?" the Doctor questions with an arm wrapped around Rose's waist.

"They said yes." Frank answers with a small smile. "They'll give you a home, Laszlo. I mean... don't imagine people ain't going to stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that's what Hooverville is for. People who ain't got nowhere else."

Tallulah gasps in joy and throws her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you." Laszlo breathes. "I can't thank you enough." He then hugs Tallulah back and the time travelers smile as they watch the couple. The Doctor drops a kiss to the top of Rose's head.

* * *

The trio walk slowly towards the TARDIS before stopping and staring at the Manhattan skyline.

"Do you reckon it's going to work, those two?" Martha asks out of the blue.

"I don't know." the Doctor admits. "Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but in New York? That's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses... and maybe the odd pig slave Dalek mutant hybrid too."

"The pig and the show girl." the medical student says with a smile.

"The pig and the show girl." the Doctor agrees with a nod of his head.

Martha looks up at the Doctor with that smile on her face again - the one that makes Rose uneasy, though the blonde does try to ignore it, "It just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone." she looks at the Doctor pointedly.

"Yeah, guess there is." the Doctor says as he looks down at Rose - misses the hurt and angry look that crosses Martha face - and leans down to kiss the top of her head again. Rose smiles in reply.

Martha, wanting him to notice her again, clears her throat, "Meant to say, I'm sorry."

Both the Doctor and Rose look at her confused. "What for?"

"Just because that Dalek got away." Martha explains, "I know what that means to you. Think you'll ever see it again?"

"Oh yes." the Doctor says with a serious tone. "One day."

With that he turns to walk to the TARDIS with the women following after them. Once everyone is inside the Doctor flips the switch to sen them into the vortex and turns to the with a smile on his face - a smile they can both tell is fake, "Why don't you both go rest for a while. Been a trying couple of days. Rest for awhile and then we'll head out when you're both up."

"Good idea. Night." Rose says as she gives him a kiss on the Doctor's cheek.

"Yeah, night." Martha says before the two head down the hall towards their rooms. They part ways at Martha's door and when Rose finds her door she enters the room and something feels different. Everything is the way it was when she left the other morning but something still feels different.

She moves into the room and looks around, trying to find what she senses and finally spots the bracelet sitting on her side of the bed. She feels a strange pull towards the bracelet and picks it up. It is a simple black leather band with a small coin shaped silver charm attached and it looks like it was just recently made.

Not really knowing why, Rose slips the bracelet over her wrist and feels a strange - but soothing - hum through her body and the still lingering headache vanishes completely. A moment later the humming is gone and she is left standing there, completely confused.


	9. The Lazarus Experiment

**Love Don't Roam (Reprise)**

**Disclaimer****\- I own nothing from Doctor Who. Everything belongs to BBC and I am merely borrowing the characters and episodes for fun. I claim no ownership and make no profit.**

**Hello beautiful people! I want to thank everyone for sticking with me this long and for all of your support. It means so much to me and really helps to inspire me to keep writing. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying this story and the changes I've made in regards to the setting and characters.**

**Nothing really big happens in this chapter, at least not anything that didn't happen basically in the cannon version. Only minor differences this time aside from the whole Rose being there and everything. Biggest difference is how Rose gets to the party considering last time I made my way too similar to **_**mltrefry'**_**s way - so again, sorry about that.**

**I still really don't like Martha's mother's behaviour in this episode though I can understand where she's coming from at the same time. So, I may be a little harsh with her this time around, but that's just because I don't like her.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

**3.06- The Lazarus Experiment**

Rose jolts awake in a cold sweat with the sound of drums chasing her into consciousness and looks around the room. She sighs in relief when she realizes that she is still in her room inside the TARDIS and that she is safe.

Bringing her hand up to cover her eyes she sighs in relief but then notices the bracelet she is wearing. Rose stares at it blankly for several long minutes before shaking her head and climbing out of bed, heading to the bathroom so she can get ready to the 'day'.

She takes a decently timed shower and quickly dries her hair before dressing in a pair of worn jeans and a navy blue long sleeve shirt that says 'I don't give a sip' before she puts on her shoes and heads out the door.

First, she heads to the kitchen so she can fill her empty stomach and have a nice cuppa - taking her time to enjoy every bite of her omlet. Once that task is done she rinses her dishes and places them in the sink to clean later before she heads off to the console room in search of the Doctor.

Just as she knew she would, Rose finds the Doctor tinkering away underneath the console and shakes her head affectionately as she approaches, leaning over the grate that he has disappeared under.

"Hello." she greets.

For once he doesn't bonk his head as the Doctor comes out and smiles up at her as he stands at his full height, "Hello."

A fond smile crosses Rose's face as she reaches out to run her fingers through the Doctor's wild hair, noticing the way he leans into her fingers. She does her damnedest to fight down a blush as she clears her throat.

"So, where are we taking Martha today?" she questions, her voice slightly more breathy than she intended - she just hopes the Doctor doesn't pick up on that fact.

He tilts his head as he opens his eyes to stare at her once more - having closed his eyes during the time Rose started stroking his hair, "Where we - I - promised; back home." Rose actually blinks in surprise and the Doctor quickly catches onto that - if he catch her earlier tone he gives no indication of it, "There have been too many close calls and we did say it was only supposed to be one trip, we just-"

"Extended the definition?" Rose offers, her smile a little wobbly as a pain courses through her heart.

The Doctor reaches up and takes Rose's hand from his hair and brings it down to his cheek. His precious girl blinks at him before her entire face turns a nice shade of cherry red when he turns his head to kiss her palm, smiling up at her gently.

"Exactly, but now we're taking her back home and the two of us will continue to search the stars just like always. Fulfill my promise and then, off we go!"

His big, manic grin is infectious and with a laugh Rose smiles back, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his.

There moment is interrupted however, and though he hides it well, the Doctor is not pleased with that in the slightest.

"Off we go where?" Martha questions as she walks into the room, only hearing the tail end of that conversation since the TARDIS once again kept rearranging the rooms on her. She doesn't get why the ship keeps doing that to her in the first place.

The medical student has to stamp down her jealousy when she notices the moment she just walked in on and how close Rose and the Doctor are - once again that annoying voice at the back of her mind that she's been trying so desperately to ignore suggesting that maybe the relationship between her friends is more serious and less one-sided than she thinks - and she quickly bites her lips to keep any biting remark at bay.

The Doctor climbs out of the grating back up on top of it and smiles at the medical student as he helps Rose to her feet, keeping one hand around her waist once she stands up. He doesn't seem to notice the effect his smile has on their companion and Rose has to suppress the need to roll her eyes at the Doctor's obliviousness.

Honestly, how can someone be so brilliant yet so clueless at the same time?

"Good, you're here." the Doctor exclaims merrily. "Off we go!"

He then starts his dance around the TARDIS with Rose flipping a few of the switches with praising smiles from the Doctor before the TARDIS starts the bumpy ride back to Earth. The two at the console hold on tightly while Martha clings to the railing for dear life since the Doctor never gave her a moment to come any closer.

Soon enough the TARDIS lands with her usual thump and Martha, having only the railing to hold onto, nearly tumbles to the floor while the other two stumble a little bit but are otherwise alright. The medical student glares at the Doctor as he flicks the hand brake but her anger evaporates as he turns to her with a smile.

"There we go. Perfect landing." the Doctor says, glaring at Rose slightly when the blonde giggles, "Which isn't easy in such a tight spot."

Martha smiles at him, "You should be used to tight spots by now."

Rose groans as the Doctor smiles at Martha's pun, but he never returns his gaze to Martha, whose heart silent cries out for his attention but she never voices the words that so desperately want to leave her lips.

"Where are we?" she asks instead.

At this, the Doctor does finally look at Martha once more, a tentative smile upon his face, "The end of the line. No place like it."

Martha smiles widely and Rose can feel her heart breaking as she realizes the medical student hadn't understood the Doctor's words. She thinks she's getting another adventure as she races to the door to be the first to see the new place the Doctor has brought them. The Doctor offers his hand to Rose and she takes it as they follow the medical student outside.

* * *

The smile instantly falls from Martha's face as she steps out of the TARDIS into a _very _familiar room and she feels her heart give a painful lurch as she takes in the mundane surroundings that were once so important to her.

"Home..." she breathes, hearing the Doctor and Rose coming up behind her. "You took me home?" She turns back to face the Doctor, seeing that he's looking around her home - only seems fair since he let her stay in his.

"In fact, the morning after we left, so you've only been gone about twelve hours." the Doctor explains with a shrug, "No time at all, really."

"Not like twelve _months_." Rose says with a slightly teasing tone.

The Doctor turns a heated and embarrassed look on his blonde partner, "That was _one _time! _One!_ Are you ever going to let that go!?"

"Nope." Rose replies with a smile as she pops the 'p' the same way the Doctor does.

"But... all the stuff we've done..." Martha whispers, bringing the couple's attention back to her, the levity once again gone as they are brought back to the reality of what's happening before them. "Shakespeare, the Face of Boe... the Irratus bug, New New York, Old New York?"

"Yup, all in one night... relatively speaking. Everything should be as it was." the Doctor says as he once again starts looking around Martha's home. Part of him still can't understand how humans can live in such places but it makes them happy, so who's he to judge? "Books, CDs... laundry..."

Martha, realizing what the Doctor has spotted, swiftly throws a towel over the drying rack of her undergarments and nervously looks at anything but the Doctor as he face darkens in a blush. She notices the sympathetic look Rose is giving her and that reassures her slightly.

The Doctor clears his throat, "So, back where you were, as promised."

"This is it?" Martha all but pleads, she can't believe that the Doctor is just going to drop her off and leave, act as if none of their adventures ever happened. As if, after everything they've done, Martha can just go back to the mundane existence she lived before. She thought she had finally proven that she is just as capable as Rose and that she wants to stay on the TARDIS as well, but apparently she had been wrong.

Or... maybe the Doctor is scared of whatever is developing between them and is trying to run away from it? He has proven time again that he is fearless when it comes to saving the day but when it comes to things like emotions he is completely clueless. So maybe that's what's happening here?

But, if it is truly the ladder of the two, how can Martha convince him otherwise? How can she convince him to give her a shot when he's already dead set in this decision to leave her here? And how can she do this without hurting Rose too much - she isn't naïve enough to believe that the blonde won't get hurt by what's happening between Martha and the Doctor, but she doesn't want to hurt Rose the same way her father hurt her mother.

Martha's train of thought is interrupted when Rose comes forward and wraps her arms around her in a hug that the medical student takes a few moments to return.

"Goodbye Martha." Rose says sincerely. She will miss the medical student, even if things haven't always been smooth sailing between them, "Thank you, for everything. You saved us a couple of times and I will never forget that fact."

"...Yeah..." the dark skinned woman returns. Her heart is screaming in protest. She once again wonders what Rose had done to earn her place and why the other girl isn't making a plea for her to stay with them.

"We should probably..." the Doctor starts as Rose pulls away from Martha and returns to his side. He trails off awkwardly - never really liking saying goodbye to his friends, which is normally why they never see him again after he leaves.

Before Martha can say anything in reply her phone rings and she glares at it as if it personally insulted her by performing its purpose. A moment later the machine beeps.

"Hi, I'm out. Leave a message." Martha's recorded voice says.

"I'm sorry." the medical student says quietly.

"Martha, are you there?" comes a female voice the Doctor remembers from when they picked Martha up, "Pick it up, will you?"

"It's mum... It'll wait." Martha dismisses.

This nonchalant response makes anger flare in Rose and she fights her hardest to keep it locked inside her. Having just lost her own mother and remembering their tearful goodbye at Bad Wolf Bay, it angers Rose to her very core that Martha - whose mother is still very much here - is not appreciating her own mother and acting like everything is okay, like she hadn't almost been killed or lost multiple times and that she could lose her mother _tomorrow _or something. She wants to reach forward and shake some sense into the medical student but knows it's not her place to do so. Martha needs to realize for herself how valuable her time with her mother really is.

"Alright then, pretend you're out if you like." Mrs. Jones says in an annoyed voice, "I was only calling to say your sister's on the TV. On the _news _of all things. Just thought you might be interested."

Martha's eyes widen at her mother's words and she quickly grabs the remote and turns on the TV. She instantly spots her sister standing on a stage with some other people, near an old man that the news is saying is Professor Lazarus.

A burning feeling starts under Rose's skin and she can hear the sound of a drum beating within the back of her mind but she pushes all of that away as she focuses on the news broadcast. Her instincts and the fact that the TARDIS brought them back in time to hear that phone call tell Rose there is something important that they _need _to know.

"The details are top secret." the professor says.

Martha tilts her head in confusion, "How could Tish end up on the news?"

"Don't think that's the important thing here." Rose grumbles as she stays focused on the broadcast.

"Tonight, I will demonstrate a device which will redefine our world." Lazarus continues.

Martha crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, "She's got a new job. PR for some research lab."

"Probably his, since she's on the stage with 'im." Rose points out.

"With the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human."

The reports on TV start trying to ask the professor questions but Martha turns off the TV and focuses on the Doctor once more, clearly not seeing anything wrong with what just happened. The Doctor doesn't either, but Rose did.

That professor just said he was going to change what it means to be _human_. That can't mean anything good and the TARDIS brought them to this moment for a reason - which probably means they are meant to stop whatever this Lazarus is cooking up. She looks to the Doctor to see if he caught that fact but he doesn't seem aware of it as he returns his attention to Martha.

"Sorry." the medical student apologizes with a weak smile, "You were saying we should...?"

The Doctor shakes his head to clear it and smiles at Martha, "Yes, yes we should." he agrees. "One trip is what we said."

"Yeah... I guess things just kind of escalated." Martha says dejectedly. She can't believe the Doctor is really leaving her behind.

"Doctor." Rose breathes, her voice barely a whisper. Her two companions don't seem to hear her over their 'sad' parting.

"Mmm... seems to happen to me a lot." the Doctor states simply.

"Thank you." Martha finally says, "For everything."

The Time Lord smiles at her, "It was my pleasure. Come along, Rose." He takes her hand in his, completely missing the devastated look on Martha's face as he pulls Rose inside the TARDIS with him.

"But Doctor!" Rose protests as he closes the door.

Martha steps back as she watches the TARDIS fade from view and once it is completely gone she looks around her home, lost. Tears start forming in her eyes and she can't stop the ache that's consuming her chest.

But then, she hears that magical noise again and when she turns around the TARDIS reappears. A smile lights up Martha's face as she watches the Doctor pop his head outside the TARDIS, hope bubbling up inside her chest.

He looks at her in disbelief as he points at the TV, "No, no, no, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be _human_?"

Martha's smile grows even bigger, "He did."

* * *

"But Doctor!" Rose protests as he closes the door and heads up the ramp to the console. "Did you not hear what Professor Lazarus said?"

"Yeah, yeah, strange idea, that." he says in an absent tone as he sends them back to the vortex.

They both can clearly hear the protests of the TARDIS as she tries to fight what the Doctor is doing. This just cements for Rose even more that she is correct in her hypothesis and she crosses her arms as she glares at the Time Lord.

"What's wrong with you, now?" the Doctor grumbles as he glares at the rotor.

"Doctor!" shouts Rose as her eyebrow ticks in annoyance.

He seems to freeze on the spot and Rose thinks he's finally going to listen to her when he raise his head with a look of confusion on his face. "No, wait, hold on a minute." he says as he throws the lever to send them somewhere and then is racing down the ramp and past Rose once more.

The journey was so smooth that Rose didn't even notice they had moved and landed as he throws open the door and leans out.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry. Did he just say he's going to change what it means to be _human_?" the Doctor questions.

"He did." Martha says.

Rose groans as she tips her head back in annoyance as she stares at the ceiling helplessly, "_Now_ he clues in." She sighs before following her Time Lord out of the TARDIS and back into Martha's apartment.

"How is he going to change what it means to be human?" the Doctor questions aloud as he starts pacing the small room, Martha watching him as if he hung the stars. "That is never good words to hear coming from anyone."

"Yeah, normally ends in disaster." Rose agrees as she watches. Her eyes shift to Martha, "Do you know where this demonstration's going to be held?"

Martha opens her mouth to answer when something occurs to her and she starts digging through the stack of mail on the table. After a few brief moments she pulls out a silver envelop and opens it, taking out the invitation inside.

"I forgot that Tish had sent this to me like a week ago." Martha explains as she holds up the invitation, "Wasn't originally going to go. But if it's something bad, we must, yeah?"

"This invitation will get us in without raising suspicion to, which is good. If this place is going to be filled with scientists it would be a bad idea to bring the TARDIS." the Doctor says, thinking back to the last few times he ended up inside a lab with the TARDIS and how bad those situations turned out.

"Looks like we get to go on one last adventure!" Martha declares happily.

"Except." Rose interrupts, drawing the two's attention. "The invitation is for Martha plus one, it won't get all three of us in." She can see the dread that forms on the Doctor's face as he realizes very quickly what Rose is pointing out. "Meaning it will just be the two of you."

"But Rose-"

She shakes her head, cutting off the Doctor's protests, "No, Doctor. _You _need to be there to stop whatever's happenin'. Martha needs to be there, because she's the one invited and you're not gettin' in without her. I can sit this one out, yeah? Martha can help you like she's been doin' all those times I couldn't help, she is brilliant after all."

"Rose..." Martha says in sympathy and guilt. She can't help the joy she's feeling at the thought of doing this whole thing with just her and the Doctor, at the two of them finally getting time to be alone - and maybe talk some things out. But at the same time, she is upset that she won't get to spend more time with Rose, and feels sorry for the other woman knowing how much she loves travelling with the Doctor - but that isn't a privilege for her alone.

The blonde smiles at Martha, though she logically understands and agrees with her choice, her heart denies it painfully as much as she tries to stop it. She then turns back to the Doctor and the two stare at each other's eyes, searching for the answers to their questions.

After what feels like an eternity the Doctor sighs and turns back to Martha, "The demonstration is tonight, right?"

"Yeah, and it's black tie."

The Doctor groans - not liking the idea of having to wear that stupid suit - and narrows his eyes at Rose when she giggles at his dismay.

"Then we'll come back tonight. Skip the day and the waiting - have always hated waiting, it's not any fun... anyways, we'll skip the day and come back for the event." the Doctor rambles as he starts heading back to the TARDIS, dragging Rose along with him.

Martha scrambles after them, "Right, I'll see you later then." she smiles at him, "And don't be late."

"When have I been late?" the Doctor asks with a cheeky grin. Rose gives him a pointed look, "Not a word, Miss Tyler." The two laugh and the Doctor smiles at Martha once more, "See you tonight."

Martha nods her head and with that the couple disappear back inside the TARDIS and the Doctor quickly sends them off to the vortex. He then spins around to face Rose, knowing they could spend months and months in here and still get back in time to stop Lazarus from whatever he's planning.

"Are you sure about this, Rose?" he asks with a somber expression on his face.

Rose gives him a weak but genuine smile, "I really don't like the thought of you going off to save the world without me, but it's happened before and it's not like we have any other option. You've saved the world without me before."

"But it doesn't feel right to do it now. I need you with me." the Doctor argues.

Rose blinks in surprise as her heart swells with joy, a blush painting her cheeks a nice shade of pink and a smile lights up her face as she reaches forward and places a gentle hand upon the Doctor's cheek that he quickly leans into.

"I am truly glad to hear that, but you still need to go and I if try to sneak in it will just cause problems. We need to think about the greater good, yeah? You told my mother that you have to make the hard decisions every day or innocent people pay the price, me sittin' on the sidelines this once is a small sacrifice in the bigger picture." she says, sounding far older than she is and just reminding the Doctor why he loves her so much.

He leans forward and greedily captures her lips with his own in a passionate kiss, swallowing Rose's gasp of surprise while wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame. Rose is quick to respond to the kiss and gives back just as much.

After a long kiss the two finally pull apart, with Rose gasping for breath and a healthy flush to her cheeks as the two smile at each other with laughter filling the air between them. Reluctantly the Doctor pulls away.

"I best go find that damned suit and get ready to meet Martha." he sighs.

Rose giggles and takes his hand in hers, leading him down the corridor, "I'll help you look."

They make it to the console room in record time - and though the Doctor keeps trying to delay things by showing off the many different outfits in his 'closet' - with Rose finding his suit in a few minutes as well, clearly the TARDIS is anxious for them to get things done.

The Doctor is behind a changing curtain at the moment getting ready while Rose sits on a stool nearby, waiting for him to finish.

"So, what will you be doing while Martha and I are off at this party?" the Doctor questions.

Rose thinks about it for a moment, "Probably curl up in our study with a nice book and read." she laughs as a realization dawns on her, "Been a long time since I last did that."

"Been too busy running." the Doctor says, glad to hear the joy in her voice even if he's still uncomfortable with leaving Rose behind. He really just wants to take the TARDIS to the event and deal with the situation with Rose at his side - consequences and Martha be damned - but he knows that Rose will never go along with it and will probably stay angry at him for some time after that because of it. So, now he has to grin and bare it while going on this 'mission' without his precious girl at his side. What Rose said is true, he's done stuff without her before, but she's his partner and it feels like he is going around with only one heart when she isn't by his side - and he knows from personal experience how troublesome and painful that is. "Are you sure, though?"

Rose rolls her eyes and decides to be bold and lean forward to kiss the Doctor on the lips to stop any further protest. She pulls away with her whole face red but a content smile upon her lips, "Yes, Doctor. Though I'd much rather go with you, I can sit this one out and once everything's settled we can go somewhere excitin' together."

A warm smile spreads across the Doctor's face as he rests his forehead against hers, "I promise, once this is all settled, we'll go anywhere you want. You name it and we'll go."

"Really?" Rose says, sounding as giddy as a child on Christmas morning and when the Doctor nods she squeals and throws her arms around his neck, "Thank you!"

"Anything for you, precious girl." he says into her hair.

"We should probably head out to meet with Martha, yeah?" Rose says reluctantly, grinning widely when she sees the pout on the Doctor's face.

The two walk back towards the console room holding hands when a thoughtful expression crosses Rose's face.

"It's goin' to be strange not havin' Martha on the TARDIS anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Rose shrugs, "Well, like you said, it was only supposed to be one trip but things escalated and she stayed longer... I've gotten used to having her around, havin' a friend on board. So it will be strange for her _not _to be here." She smiles up at the Doctor, "But it will be nice to go back to travellin', just the two of us."

"Hmmm." the Doctor hums uncommunicatively as he sends them back to Martha's apartment - the TARDIS making sure they get there at the right time since they _need _to be here for this event.

"Somethin' wrong?" Rose asks, concerned about his sudden silence.

Before the Doctor can answer though there is a knock at the door and the couple know there is only one person that could be. The Time Lord sighs dramatically - like he is heading towards his doom - and heads towards the door with Rose trailing after him, trying to stay as calm as possible. When he opens the door the Doctor finds Martha on the other side with her hair pushed back due to a black, sparkly headband, simple pearl earrings, a diamond necklace around her neck, a v-neck dress with no sleeves - showing off the butterfly tattoo on her right arm, with a slash tied around her waist and a bracelet on her right wrist to match the necklace. She smiles when she sees him.

"Doctor, you're here." she exclaims, practically dancing on her feet, "You ready to go?"

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't." the Doctor returns cheekily. He turns back to Rose and once again wraps an arm around her waist to pull her in close and kiss her on the forehead. "I'll be back later."

"Don't do anythin' reckless, yeah?"

"I promise." He says quietly before heading to the door of the room, Martha trailing behind.

The medical student stops and waves at Rose, "Bye, see you later."

Without waiting for a reply Martha closes the door and Rose is left alone, a strange mix of loneliness and content with doing the right thing settling in her chest.

"Bye." she breathes.

Rose stands alone staring at the apartment door for a few minutes before she shakes her head to clear her troubled thoughts and then closing the TARDIS door. She stretches her arms above her head and then smiles up at the ceiling, "Looks like it's just me and you, huh, Old Girl?"

She smiles tenderly, patting the console as she walks by, intent on going to the study as she told the Doctor she would. However, she just enters the hallway when a strange melody echoes around her - a melody Rose could swear she's heard before - and her head starts to feel heavy, much like it does when you start drifting off to sleep.

"What's goin' on?" Rose mumbles before the only thing she is aware of is darkness.

* * *

The Doctor and Martha walk up the stairs towards the building that houses Lazarus' laboratories and the Doctor starts fiddling with his bowtie once more while Martha is resisting the urge to reach out and lace her arm with his - reminding herself again and again that this _isn't _a date though she can't help but think that it is, despite the threat that they're clearly here to deal with.

"Oh, black tie..." the Doctor grumbles, giving up on his tie and shoving his hands back in his pockets. Secretly wishing that Rose was here once more to distract him from his displeasure simply by her presence alone, "Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens."

"It's not the outfit, that's just you." Martha teases, giving herself a mental pat on the back when she sees the slight upward twitch of the Doctor's lips. Overjoyed with the fact that she managed to make him smile and feel better about this if only minutely. "Anyway, I think it suits you." she gives him a once over and is very pleased with what she sees and clears her throat to hide her embarrassment, "In a James Bond kind of way."

The Doctor's whole face lights up and he gets a goofy grin on his face, "James Bond? Really?"

They pair are stopped at the door and Martha hands the man her invitation. He quickly finds her name on the list and gives the card back, allowing the pair inside. They follow the sounds of music and voices into a room that is clearly a reception area and look around at all the glitz and glamour.

In the center of the room is a circle dais with a human sized, frosted glass chamber in the center. Around the chamber are four posts that are arched towards the chamber at the top with a control panel nearby, obviously for the device. People are moving and standing around the dais as they greet each other and wait for the main event.

The Doctor takes everything in while at the same time tries to figure out what the device is meant to do when a server walks by with a trail full of appetizers. His face lights up in another smile.

"Oh, look, they've got nibbles!" he announces childishly with his smile growing bigger, "I love nibbles."

Martha smiles fondly while shaking her head at the man by her side, all the while her heart is beating a mile a second. She feels like a teenage girl on her first date and realizes that it has been a long time since she has been out like this with someone she likes and who returns the feelings. She glances up at the Doctor through her lashes, trying to determine if he is just as nervous as she is, but he is too absorbed in everything around him - especially the nibbles - for her to even guess what he's feeling other than excitement at this new adventure.

"Hello." a familiar voice interrupts her thoughts and Martha whirls around to find her younger sister standing behind her, all dressed up like everyone else, and smile happily as she throws her arms around her in a fierce hug.

"Tish!" she greets, both overjoyed and relaxed at seeing her sister once more. The last time they had seen each other had been at Leo's party the night previous but to Martha it felt like a lifetime ago. She has changed so much in the short time she's spent with the Doctor that she feels kind of like a stranger to herself.

The two pull apart and Tish looks Martha over, smiling at her sister, "You look great." she then gestures to the room around them, "So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?"

"Very." Martha agrees as she takes in the room once more.

Tish gets a teasing smile as she pokes Martha in the side, "And two nights out in a row for you. That's dangerously close to a social life."

"If i keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns." Martha jokes back, though it isn't as light as it normally would have been. Her mind is reeling with the realization that if she hadn't gone with the Doctor and Rose, this event would have been the 'best' thing to happen to her in a long time. Ignoring the whole going to the moon thing. She has no idea how to explain this to Tish and wonders idly how Rose ever managed to explain all of this to her mother when she first started travelling with the Doctor.

"You might, actually." Tish comments, drawing Martha back to the present, "You should keep an eye out for photographers... And mum, she's coming too. Even dragging Leo along with her."

Martha's eyes widen in shock, "Leo? In black tie? That I _must _see." That's when the medical student remembers who is standing beside her - and being oddly quite for himself - and who her sister is currently eyeing, "This is... um... The Doctor."

Having heard his name the Doctor turns around, nibbles in his hand and some in his mouth that he hastily tries to swallow as he smiles at Tish, "Hello."

"Is he with you?" Tish asks with a raised brow.

A dark flush stains Martha's cheeks, "Yeah."

Tish looks at the clipboard in her hand that Martha wonders how she didn't notice before, "But, he's not on the list. How did he get in?"

"He's my plus one." Martha says, a little insulted that her sister doesn't think she could have a date for this kind of thing. Like, honestly, he's standing _right _beside her for crying out loud!

"So," the Doctor interrupts, completely missing whatever is going on between the sisters, "This Lazarus, he's your boss?"

"Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff." Tish answers with a little bit of pride in her voice.

"She's in the PR department." Martha states with a roll of her eyes.

The Doctor looks between the sisters completely confused. He's never understood family dynamics and he never wanted things to me domestic around him, which is why he was so hostile towards Mickey and Jackie before. They did however, eventually worm their ways into his hearts but that doesn't mean he understands whatever is going on here now.

"I'm the head of the PR department, actually."

Martha blinks in surprise, "You're joking."

"I put this whole thing together."

"So, do you know what the professor is going to be doing tonight?" the Doctor interrupts, having enough of this boring 'normal' stuff that the girls are talking about. "That looks like it might be a sonic micro field manipulator."

Tish actually groans as she looks at Martha with a fond exasperation that only a sibling could understand, "He's a science geek. I should have known. You always go for the science geeks."

Martha flushes even more in embarrassment.

"Science geek?" the Doctor questions, looking to Martha for answers, "What does that mean?"

"That you're obsessively enthusiastic about it."

"Oh... that's nice." the Doctor says with that goofy grin of his as he looks around the room. He suddenly does a double take that nearly knocks Martha over.

She grumbles and turns to see what suddenly got his attention and her jaw drops.

"...It can't be..."

"It is." the Doctor says just as softly as Martha had.

Tish looks at them confused as she tries to figure out what has the pair so shocked.

Martha on the other hand, can't believe her eyes. For there, standing on the other side of the room, is none other than Rose. In this moment, the medical student can't help but think of that scene in the Cinderella movie she watched as a kid as Rose searches around the crowded 'ballroom' for her 'prince' who of course has noticed her from across the room and is only seeing her amongst the hundreds of people.

The blond is in a dress a bit short than Martha's that is a colour almost the exact same shade as the TARDIS with tulle underneath the skirt to add a bit more volume to the slim little outfit. It has a black sash belt around her wait that is the same colour as the tulle and pinches the dress in enough to give Rose that perfect hourglass figure that all women covet without making it look like she's suffocating in the dress. The dress covers her entire front as it ties up with a black sash around her neck but leaves her shoulders, arms and back completely bare - Martha noticed this when Rose turned around in her obvious search for the Doctor - and has a slim tear drop opening, showing just the hint of cleavage at the front without looking trampy in anyway. There is also just a hint of sparkle or beads on the front of the dress, adding a bit of shine to the already luxurious fabric and Martha can just make out the chain from Rose's TARDIS key around her neck. She is wearing simple black wedged heels that give her that inch of height without being dangerous to walk in and she is wearing simple open fingered, black lace gloves. She has a slim strap black purse over her shoulder and her hair is pulled into a ponytail just to the right of her head with a gentle curl that frames her face perfectly.

She looks every bit the modern princess in this scenario and Martha can't help but feel as if she somehow lost to her friend, though she can't for the life of her figure out why.

"What's she doing here?" Martha asks, her mouth and throat suddenly very dry. "How'd _she _get in?"

"I haven't the slightest idea... Wait here." the Doctor murmurs distractedly as he hands Martha the two champagne flutes he had gotten at some point - that Martha hadn't noticed - and starts making his way over to Rose as if in some kind o trance.

Martha's eyes never leave them even as she feels Tish lean in to speak to her, "Who's that, then?"

"Rose... That's Rose."

"Yeah, but _who _is _she_?" Tish presses, watching as the Doctor and Rose hug, feeling anger boil inside her at the audacity of this man to be flirting with another woman when he came to this party with her sister. "To him? Who is she to him?"

"His girlfriend." Martha answers absently, trying in vain to ignore the ache in her chest.

"So, he came to this party with you, despite already having someone and you _knew _about her?!" Tish screeches, unable to believe this.

"No, no, no, it's not like that Tish." Martha denies. "The Doctor and I, we're friends. And, in fact, Rose is my friend too. I really like her."

Tish shakes her head, "Nope, not buying it. The way you look at him, he's way more than a friend to you. And the way he's treating you isn't fair."

"Tish." Martha pleads, begging her to understand and not cause a scene. Yes, things are complicated between the three of them, but she hadn't been lying when she said she liked Rose. She really does.

"What are you two talking about, then?" Francine's voice interrupts the brewing argument and the sisters turn to find their mother and brother behind them.

Tish scoffs and crosses her arms, "Martha's _date_."

* * *

"Invitation miss?"

Rose blinks, as if waking from a dream and looks around in confusion. She spots the man before her and notices the billfold in her hand - remembering now that she never gave it back to the Doctor after they left New York - and when she glances up she spots the name 'Lazarus Laboratories' on the building before her.

She scrambles to try to figure out how and when she got here but the last thing she remembers is entering the hallway on her way to the library. She doesn't even remember changing into the dress she is currently wearing. This all troubles her greatly and just adds more things to be concerned about on her ever growing list of things to be worried about.

"Miss?" the guard asks again.

"Oh." Rose stutters before holding up the billfold, noticing from the corner of her eye what it says. It takes everything in her not to turn it and stare at it in shock and confusion, "Here you are."

The guard looks down at his list, scowering it for her name and Rose has to hold back her sigh as she knows that she isn't going to be there. This just pushes the issue even more of why is she here in the first place!? _How _did she even get here!?

"You don't appear to be on the list, Miss Tyler." the guard says.

"Is that right, sorry for botherin' you." Rose replies in the calmest voice she can muster at the moment. Not wanting to make a scene the young woman turns to leave.

"Are you blind!?" a female voice calls out.

Rose turns back to the guard to find a woman around the same age as her with shoulder length brown curly hair tied in a neat ponytail and warm chocolate brown eyes. Her skin has a nice tan to it and she is wearing a lovely red dress that fits her perfectly and though a bit ld fashioned compared to most of the other dresses the women are wearing, makes her look gorgeous. Rose can't shake the feeling that she knows this woman even though this is the first time she's seen her - at least, Rose thinks it is... Time travel makes everything so much more difficult then it needs to be.

The young brunette leans over the guard and points to something on the list, "Right there! Rose Tyler of the Bad Wolf Corporation!" she is practically shouting, "Special guest of Harold Saxon!"

Who is Harold Saxon and why did he put Rose's name on the list? Better yet, how did he even know Rose would be coming here in the first place?!

The guard flushes in embarrassment, "Sorry about that, Miss Tyler."

"It's alright." Rose says in a steady voice. "Honest mistake."

"Please go right in. And have a good night." the guard rushes to says.

"Thank you."

The brunette winks at Rose and then heads off in the opposite direction of everyone else and Rose watches her until she disappears around the corner. She desperately wants to follow the woman but something tells her that that isn't a good idea and she has more pressing things to attend to.

Stuffing the billfold back in her purse - she's assuming that's where she was carrying it until she pulled it out to show the guard - Rose hurries down the hallway into the reception, quickly getting overwhelmed by the large crowd of people that previously she never would have interacted with in the first place. She shakes those uncomfortable thoughts from her mind and continues to search desperately for the Doctor.

Normally, no matter how big the crowd she would be able to spot him instantly. Rose doesn't know if it is her growing panic or the feeling of uneasiness that is pooling deep in her but she can't seem to find him anywhere and that is just causing her to panic further in a vicious cycle that Rose can't begin to control.

Suddenly, a hand comes up to rest on Rose's shoulder and she squeaks in surprise, whirling around to find the Doctor standing before her with his hands raised to show he's not a threat to her and concern in his eyes, "Rose...?"

"Doctor." she breathes in relief as she moves closer to his warmth, his hands instantly coming to rest on her waist.

"You're supposed to be reading a book, Rose." the Doctor breathes as he leans down to rest his head atop of hers, "This isn't a book."

"I know that... I honestly don't know how I got 'ere." she states. Rose can feel as the Doctor stiffens and she waits for the question she knows is coming next.

"What do you mean? How did you get here, Rose?" he pauses a moment, "How did you get in here, anyways? There's a list."

Rose pulls away from the Doctor, just enough so she can look him in the eye - and he can see the clear fear there - as she reaches into her purse to pull out the billfold. "Last thing I remember, I was on my way to the library, like I said. But, next thing I knew, I was outside the building with this in my hand and all dressed up." she hands the billfold to the doctor and he glances down at what it says, his eyes widening at the words printed before him.

"...Bad Wolf..."

"Yeah, and Doctor," she waits until he's looking at her again, "Stranger still... I was on the list."

"What? How's that possible?! How could your name be on the list?!"

"I dunno ...I was apparently listed as a guest of someone named Harold Saxon... but I have no idea who that is or how he knew I would be here! I didn't even know that!"

"Calm down, Rose." the Doctor says as he moves his hand from her waist to rest on the crook of her neck, right over her pulse point. He uses his thumb to rub comforting circles into her skin, seeing as the tension drains from the blonde even if only slightly. "We'll figure this all out... we always do, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Though her smile is still a little shaky and Rose isn't completely calm yet, the two nod and head back over to where Martha and her family are - watching as the medical student moves forward to hug her mother like her life depends on it. Rose feels a slight ache in her chest at the sight.

* * *

"Mum!" Martha declares as she hugs her mother.

Francine, though baffled by the action, does return the hug, "Alright, what's the occasion?"

Martha pulls away, unable to look her mother in the eye, "What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, is all."

"You saw me last night."

Martha tenses, something that doesn't go unnoticed by her mother, and tries to keep herself as calm as possible.

"I know. I just miss you." the medical student says hurriedly, turning her focus on her brother. "You're looking good, Leo."

"Yeah... Thanks..." Leo says, watching the Doctor and Rose, "If he's your date, why's he with that other girl?"

"He's not my date, he's my friend! Can't people come to these things as friends!?"

Francine raises a brow at her daughter's tone, "You're defensive. Leo was merely asking a question. You've never brought a... date to one of these things before."

"Martha has a date?" the Doctor asks as he and Rose join the conversation.

"They mean _you_, Doctor." Rose points out.

The Doctor's eyes widen and he looks over the group as realization dawns, "Oh... Ooooooh. Yeah, no sorry. Not a date, we're just friends."

"Hmm." Francine mumbles as she eyes the Doctor before looking at Martha once more, "You disappeared last night."

Martha once again averts her gaze, "I just went home."

"On your own?" Francine presses, clearly not believing the Doctor or Martha with the whole 'just friends' thing. She also looks at Rose as if the younger woman is somehow beneath her, seeing the blonde as the same type of woman her husband left her for and that just causes her blood to boil. She is a little surprised when Rose meets her gaze head on with no guilt or shame in her eyes, like she isn't doing anything wrong - but that's not something Francine can just believe.

"These are friends of mine." Martha states after clearing her throat. "Rose Tyler and the Doctor."

Tish's eyes widen and she quickly looks at the gust list in her hands, the name ringing a bell for her and she wants to make sure she is remembering it right.

"Doctor what?" Francine asks carefully.

"No, it's just the Doctor. We've been doing some work together."

Rose can see instantly what Mrs. Jones thinks of that statement and she has to cringe slightly while trying not to sigh outright. Francine clearly thinks there is some kind of sexual relationship between the Doctor and her daughter and Martha's statement doesn't help in the slightest, nor does the Doctor's obliviousness to these kinds of situations - that is normally why she takes the human approach.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Jones." the Doctor says, not realizing the thin ice he's walking out on, "I've heard a lot about you."

Francine raises another brow as she stares at the Doctor incredulously - noticing from the corner of her eye the defeated look on Rose's face, "Have you now? What have you heard, then?"

Before the Doctor can open his mouth and dig himself a bigger hole, Rose decides to jump in, "We heard that you're a strong woman who has not let the fact that her husband hurt her in such a way, stop her from doing what is best for her children and keeps movin' forward despite the hardships and gossip surroundin' her. Though, since Martha has been helpin' us with work, we haven't had much time to talk."

"Work?" Francine questions, somewhat pacified by Rose's words, but still highly suspicious of these two strangers, "What work?"

"Well, I work for the Bad Wolf Corporation and the Doctor here, works for UNIT. We have been working together for a couple of years now, since both our 'companies' investigate strange happenings like what happened at the hospital the other day." Rose explains. She can see that some of the anger that Tish has been directing at the Doctor seems to have dissipated and she seems to truly see that maybe she misread the situation, though there is still wariness in her eyes, "That's where the Doctor and I met Martha, we were looking into the situation at the hospital when everything went crazy. Since then, Martha has been kind enough to answer our questions and help us understand what happened there."

"Exactly right. Your daughter is a brilliant woman, Mrs. Jones. You should be proud of her."

"I am." Francine says quietly, now not entirely sure what to make of the pair before her.

Tish on the other hand, is beginning to see that there is more to the situation than what she had hastily thought and now realizes that Martha hadn't lied to her. She is correct in her belief that Martha's feelings for the Doctor are deeper than just that of friends but now she can see that the Doctor isn't leading her sister on - or at least not intentionally - and that his feelings for the blonde at his side are genuine and returned. The Doctor really didn't come here with Martha as a date and Tish can see that he really does care for her sister, but only as a friend.

Before anymore conversation can continue Professor Lazarus steps out on the dais while tapping his glass to gain attention, bringing everyone's focus onto him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I am going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you will wake to a world that will be forever changed."

As Lazarus gets in the chamber and a pair of scientists make sure everything is ready to go, Rose leans in closer to the Doctor.

"This isn't good. Is it?"

"Not in the slightest."

The scientists start the machine by pushing a big red button - talk about cliché - and everyone watches as the arched posts light up and start to oscillate before they start to rotate around the chamber Lazarus is currently standing inside. Things seem to be going smoothly until an alarm sounds.

"Something's wrong." the Doctor announces to his companions. "It's overloading."

At that moment the controls start sparking and smoking and the Doctor runs over with Rose right behind him, the sonic screwdriver already in hand. He starts moving it about, trying to get the system to power down.

"Somebody stop him!" an older woman shouts, glaring at the Doctor. "Get him away from those controls!"

"He's trying to help, lady! Can't you see something's wrong!" Rose snaps back, causing many people to hesitate when they had moved to try and stop the Doctor.

"If this thing goes up, it'll take the whole building with it." the Doctor challenges, "Is that what you want?"

Seeing that the Doctor isn't getting anywhere with those controls Rose reaches down and pulls on the thickest power cable she can find, yanking it free from the mess of controls. Just like that the machine powers down and a hush falls over the crowd.

Since no one else is moving, Martha rushes for the chamber.

"Get it open!" the Doctor shouts as he and Rose move away from the controls.

Martha throughs open the door to the chamber and as the smoke billows out a younger man than the one who entered the chamber comes stumbling out and looks at his hands in shock. The medical student looks to the Doctor for answers and can see the baffled look upon his face and the jaw dropped look on Rose.

The man spreads his arms wide - obviously grand-standing for the crowd - with a victorious smile on his face, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am seventy-six years old and I am reborn!"

The room erupts into wild applause and the woman who yelled at them looks overjoyed but Rose recognizes that look for what it is. That woman's eyes is filled with greed. Greed over the money they will get for this - though that isn't going to happen with the Doctor here - and over getting back her youth and beauty.

"Doctor, he just..."

"Yeah..."

Martha joins the pair, looking back and forth between where Lazarus is now greeting people to the Doctor, waiting for him to give one of his long winded explanations that he always seems to have at hand.

"It can't be the same guy." Martha denies in a shaky voice. "It's impossible. It has to be a trick."

"Oh, it's not a trick... I wish it were."

Martha looks at the Doctor in shock, "What just happened then?"

"He just changed what it means to be human." the Doctor says, ignoring Martha's jaw-dropped expression, while linking Rose's arm with his and heading over to have a word with the professor. He knows that he has to put a stop to this before things get anymore out of hand.

The woman from earlier chases away a few people who had been talking to Professor Lazarus, "Excuse me." she then turns to face him with a smug smile, "That was the most astonishing thing I've ever seen. Look at you."

Lazarus gets a smug grin of his own, "This is only the beginning. We're not just making history, we're shaping the future too."

"Think of the money we'll make." the woman continues, "People will sell their souls to be transformed like that. And I'll be first in line."

Rose rolls her eyes and has to hold herself back from marching forward and punching the woman in the face - both because it won't help them in this situation and because it will probably not knock any sense into the greedy woman. The young blonde raises a brow when Lazarus gasp, his whole body tense, before he grabs an entire tray from a passing waiter and starts shoveling the food into his mouth. His companion looks mortified by the display.

"Richard!" she scolds.

"I'm famished." he replies around a mouthful of food before gobbling more down.

"Energy deficit." the Doctor says as he and Rose - joined by Martha a moment later - stop behind the professor and draws the attention of the two, "Always happens with this kind of process."

Lazarus looks at the Doctor like he's insane, "You speak as if you see this everyday... Mister?"

"Doctor." the Time Lord answers in a very James Bond kind of way, remembering Martha's earlier words. He then focuses back on the topic at hand, "And well, no, not everyday, but I have some experience with this kind of transformation."

Rose rolls her eyes, "Understatement, that."

This earns her a glare from the Doctor, while he gives her hand a warning squeeze. She just smiles sweetly at him then looks back at the two people they are talking to.

"That's _not _possible." Lazarus snaps, an arrogant smile gracing his face.

The Doctor, being who he is, smirks at the 'stupid ape' and his eyes grow dark as he literally stares down the man who is so arrogant to think he can cheat death and the natural order of things.

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's inspired." he says with no warmth or awe in his voice.

"You understand the theory, then."

The Doctor rolls his eyes and tightens his grip on Rose's hand once more though this time it is to keep himself calm, "Enough to know that you couldn't have allowed for all the variables."

"No experiment is entirely without risk."

"Yes, but by ignorin' all risks and rushin' things you put more risks than necessary, and by trying to accomplish somethin' that you don't completely understand you are riskin' your very lives, plus the lives of others." Rose argues.

Lazarus glances at her and Rose can hardly suppress her shudder when Lazarus eyes her like a piece of meat. She doesn't resist her urge to move an inch behind the Doctor, feeling safer in his presence and less exposed to this horrible man's gaze.

"I do understand the technology and the science behind it, my dear." Lazarus says in that slimey and arrogant voice, obviously thinking himself a God among men.

"That thing nearly _exploded_!" the Doctor cuts in, some anger in his tone now. "You might as well have stepped into a blender!"

"You're not qualified to comment." the woman brushes off.

"Actually, he's the _most _qualified." Rose counters, raising a challenging brow.

"And who are you to make such a claim?"

"Rose Tyler, of Bad Wolf Corporation." Rose states, seeing some shock on the other woman's face and the lust that appears in Lazarus' eyes. She has to keep her face calm and bite her lip to swallow the bile that has risen in her mouth.

"You're Miss Tyler?" Lazarus questions.

"Hello." the blonde says with a small wave.

The Doctor, not liking the look Lazarus is giving his precious girl, steps a little closer and glares at the man, "If I hadn't stopped your machine, it would have exploded. Killing _you _and everyone in this building!"

Lazarus smiles at the Doctor as if he hadn't just spoken words that would have made any other person cower in fear, or he shouldn't be feeling shame or guilt at this very moment, "Then I thank you, Doctor. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less."

Martha finally finds some footing in this conversation and glares at the professor, "You have no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests."

"Look at me." Lazarus states while gesturing to himself with a smug laugh, "You can see what happened. I am all the proof you need."

"This device will be properly certified before we operate commercially."

Martha's mouth drops open in shock while the Doctor and Rose just look disgusted with the display before them, "Commercially? You're joking. That'll cause chaos."

"Not chaos, change." Lazarus corrects. "A change for humanity to evolve, to improve."

"This isn't about _improving_. This is about you and your customers living a little longer."

"And linin' your pockets." Rose adds on bitterly.

"Not a little longer, Doctor. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely. And people pay to stop the effects of aging all the time, it is not my greed but their vanity that is to blame, Miss Tyler." Lazarus counters.

"Richard, we have things to discuss, upstairs." the woman says, attempting to pull Lazarus away but the professor never takes his eyes off Rose.

"Perhaps we may speak later, Miss Tyler?"

"I'll pass, thank you." Rose snipes, "Happily spoken for, me." She tightens her grip on the Doctor's arm and sees the way Lazarus glares at her Time Lord as if he is scum for having Rose at his side.

"Very well..." Lazarus says slowly. "Goodbye, Doctor. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were."

Knowing that the Doctor - nor Rose for that matter - won't let him touch Rose, Lazarus reaches out and clasps Martha's hand in his and kisses the back of it before leaving with his partner in cry. Rose childishly sticks her tongue out after them causing Martha to giggle at such an action.

"I wanna smack 'im." Rose grumbles.

"Perhaps later Rose." the Doctor replies absently. "He is out of his depth. He has no idea of the damage he may have caused."

Martha looks at him curiously, "So, what do we do now?"

"Now? Well, this building is full of laboratories. I say we do our own tests."

"Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample, isn't it?" Martha says while holding up her hand with a smile.

The Doctor grins at her, "Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star."

With that the trio take off for one of the laboratories, completely unware of the eyes that watch them as they go.

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea not to tell them what was really going on?" the brunette woman who helped Rose get into the party asks her companion.

"Positive."

"But... with the risk this puts to Rose, wouldn't it have been better to keep her _away_ from the danger?"

"We can't change their personal timeline, Sweetie." the other woman explains, "It could cause far worse consequences then what they will face now. Or completely change the 'future' we return to. Rose was here when they did it the first time, so Rose is here when they do it this time."

"This is all so complicated!" the brunette huffs in annoyance.

"Life of a time traveler, no one said it was easy."

* * *

"Hey Rose?" Martha asks from where she's leaning on a table nearby where the Doctor's working while the blonde is sitting on the counter beside him with her feet dangling above the floor.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know about the Bad Wolf Corporation?"

Rose lets out a little huff, "I didn't. Was already on the billfold when I showed it to the security guard. Didn't know the corporation exited in this time... only been to the future one- which was bad news mind you."

The Doctor tenses at the mention of that horrible place and everything that had happened there. He doesn't stop what he's doing but Rose can see the tension in his shoulders and carefully places her hand on his shoulder to give comfort to him without disturbing his work.

"So the TARDIS, being able to travel through time, knew about the Bad Wolf Corporation, then?" Martha tries to clarify."

Rose shrugs, not really having the answer herself. Luckily she's saved from having to answer anymore of those questions by the Doctor's shocked gasp.

"Amazing."

Both women turn to face him and see the strand of DNA on the computer screen beside him, his specs balanced on his nose.

"What?" Martha asks.

"Lazarus' DNA."

"We can see that, Doctor." Rose says with a roll of her eyes, "What 'bout his DNA?"

"Yeah, I can't see anything different." Martha adds.

"Look at it." the Time Lord snaps, almost as if he is speaking to a child.

At that very moment the DNA strand they are looking at on the screen shifts and looks different if only slightly compared to what they had just been staring at.

"Oh my God." the medical student gasps, "Did that just change?" she shakes her head as if to dispel some kind of dream, "But it can't have."

"But it did."

"It's impossible." Martha argues with the Doctor.

Rose chuckles, "After everything you've seen with us, you're still sayin' that?"

The two girls look at each other pointedly, neither backing down though in this moment, neither are really sure what they are fighting over.

"And that's _two _impossible things we've seen so far tonight." the Doctor cuts in, sensing the tension between his companions and not understanding what it is, but knowing he needs to shut it down right now. "Don't you love it when that happens?"

"Save for when it turns into somethin' terrible." Rose teases.

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns." Martha states in horrified realization.

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure, then a metagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate."

"Arrogant bastard is tryin' to cheat death but rushed the process, yeah?" Rose questions, always catching the subtle message behind the Doctor's words.

"Yeah."

"But they're still mutating now!" Martha points out, watching as the strand morphs once again on the monitor before them.

The Doctor sighs heavily as he tucks his glasses back in his pocket, "Because he missed something. Like Rose said, he rushed the process and thus missed something so basic that it's still changing now. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize. Something that's trying to change him."

"Change him into what?" the medical student breathes, feeling much like the victim in a cheesy horror movie at the moment, but knowing that the threat is very real. A threat to not only the three in this room but to all those people out there - including her family.

"Nothin' good." Rose scoffs.

The Doctor nods his agreement, "Don't know that for sure, but I think we need to find out."

"That woman said they were heading upstairs." Martha says.

"Let's go." the Doctor replies, taking Rose's hand in his and racing out of the laboratory with Martha following after the pair.

* * *

"Did you get her in?"

Both women jump in surprise as they turn to find the young brunette that sent them on this mission in the first place leaning against a fence just outside the laboratory, though down the street a ways so they won't be noticed.

The brunette woman who helped Rose glares at the young man, "Yeah, but why couldn't we just warn Rose about what is going to happen, so she has a chance to change it? Why send her in there when we already know how dangerous this all is for her?"

The man sighs, "Because, we can't change their personal timeline, no matter how much we may want to." he explains, sadness in his eyes, "You're right, it would be better if we warned Rose, told her of everything that is to come, but that would mean that in her efforts to prevent those events, Rose could make a far worse event occur that could change the future as we know. And not for the better."

"But-"

"Clara." he cuts off, "I know you just want to help them, that you care about them. So do I. But this is the way things have to be. Believe me, screwing with the timelines is never a good idea."

The brunette goes silent after that so the young man turns his focus on their blonde companion, "Is she wearing the bracelet?"

"Yes, she is."

"Good. That will help... If only a little."

* * *

The trio exit the lift into the large office and look around.

"This is his office, all right." Martha declares while looking at the many photos that cover the one wall.

"So, where is he?" the Doctor asks, annoyed that the man isn't here.

The medical student starts heading back to the lift, "Don't know. Let's try back at the reception."

The Doctor is following after Martha - still holding Rose's hand - but the blonde spots something from the corner of her eye and pulls away from the Doctor, walking towards the desk on the far side of the room near the windows.

"Rose, come on." Martha says from where she's holding the door open. "We have to find Lazarus."

"Hmm." Rose answers non-communicatively as she walks towards what looks like a skeletal leg, though she hopes she's wrong about that. When she gets around the desk and sees the husk of a body on the floor she lets out a strangled gasp, having to use the desk to support herself.

Travelling with the Doctor, Rose has seen her fair share of death, but never something like this. Bile rises in her throat and she has to avert her eyes just to keep it at bay.

"Doctor." she breathes.

The Time Lord comes rushing to her side with Martha on his tail. Once he spots what Rose has discovered he wraps an arm around her waist to support her while looking horrified at this death.

"Is that Lady Thaw?" Martha questions, barely able to stand the sight herself, turning her gaze to the Doctor just so she doesn't have to look at the grizzly sight.

"Used to be." the Doctor replies in a quiet tone, "Now it's just a shell. Had all the life drained out, like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

"There is a fruit I'll never be able to eat again." Rose comments as she leans more into the Doctor's warmth.

"Sorry." he mumbles in apology.

"Lazarus?" Martha guesses, brushing the Doctor's analogy from her mind - not needing that mental image much like Rose.

"Could be."

"So he's changed already?" the medical student presses.

"Not necessarily." the Doctor disagrees. "You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough."

"So he might do this _again_?!"

"Not if we stop him." Rose says before dragging the Doctor back to the lift, Martha following right after.

* * *

Getting off the lift, the trio start searching the crowd for the professor but see no sign of him.

"I can't see him." Martha says, her eyes scanning every face and every nook for the man.

"He can't be far." the Doctor says as he starts leading Rose in a different direction than Martha, "Keep looking."

As Martha searches the crowd her brother suddenly appears at her side and though she does stop moving about she doesn't stop looking at the people around her.

"Hey, you alright, Martha?" he questions. He receives no answer so decides to press forward anyways, "I think mum wants to talk to you."

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?" Martha asks, not at all concerned with her mother at this moment.

Leo rolls his eyes, "Yeah, well, he was getting cozy with Tish a few minutes ago."

The youngest Jones is thrown off when his sister finally turns her attention to him, but her face is filled with fear. He doesn't understand why she would react in such a way.

"With Tish!?" she screeches, "Doctor!"

Having heard the terror in the medical student's voice the Doctor and Rose hurry to her side. Unfortunately, this is also the moment that Mrs. Jones catches up with them.

"Ah, Doctor. Miss Tyler." Francine starts.

"Where did they go?" the Doctor asks Leo, completely ignoring Francine - something she doesn't take to kindly to.

Leo raises a questioning brow, "Upstairs, I think. Why?"

He doesn't get a reply since the trio are already rushing back towards the lift, knowing that time is off the essence. Since Francine is unaware of this, she tries to follow them, not liking the way they are brushing her aside, nor the fact that her daughter is following these two strangers like a stray dog looking for scraps.

"Doctor, I'm speaking to you." she hisses.

"Not now, mum." Martha snaps, actually glaring at her mother before she hurries after her friends.

* * *

Once more climbing out of the lift into Lazarus' office Martha searches the empty room desperately for her little sister, panic and fear course through her veins as tears pool in her eyes.

"Where are they?" Martha asks aloud, just wanting to save her sister.

The Doctor thinks for a moment before pulling the sonic screwdriver from his pocket. "Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up."

He starts scanning the room and Martha literally starts bouncing on her feet as she waits for the Doctor to tell her where her sister and that monster are. The few seconds he spends scanning feel like an eternity for the medical student.

"Got him."

"Where?" Martha demands.

He points upwards and Martha tilts her head in confusion.

"But this is the top floor."

Both Rose and Martha look at each other as the answer comes to them at the same time. "The roof."

The trio race for the stairs that lead up to the roof, all praying that they're not too late to save the other Jones girl. They open the door to find Tish and Lazarus standing near the roof's edge staring out at the scenery before them, deep in conversation so they haven't noticed the trio's arrival.

"I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect." Lazarus says. "There's always something to surprise you. Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act-"

"Falls the Shadow." the Doctor interrupts, finally drawing attention to himself and his companions.

Tish actually glares at Martha, like her sister has done something terribly wrong here and Rose has to suppress her desire to shout at the younger sister.

"So the mysterious Doctor knows his Elliot. I'm impressed." Lazarus says in a condescending voice.

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish snaps.

"Tish, get away from him."

"What?" the younger sister says, almost as if Martha has insulted her by saying such a thing and clearly missing the desperation in her sister's voice. "Don't tell me what to do."

"She's tryin' to help you." Rose replies, earning her a glare from Tish that Rose matches with one of her own.

The Doctor steps a little closer to Lazarus, keeping the focus on him and not the bickering sisters or Rose.

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all."

"You're right, Doctor." Lazarus states. "One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more will I get done in two or three or four?"

"Doesn't work like that." the Doctor snaps, disgusted with this man who's trying to play God, when so many good people had their lives cut short before they could accomplish what they desired in life. "Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty. It's not the time that matters, it's the person."

That is why the Doctor always is looking for new companions to travel with - aside from the whole being lonely thing of course - he wants to bring the best of the best with him and watch what they'll accomplish if he gives them the chance. Every single one of them have always gone above and beyond his expectations and he has loved every minute of it.

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be."

"Or what a curse. Look at what you've done to yourself."

Lazarus glares at the Doctor, "Who are you to judge me?"

Having enough of the fact that her sister still hasn't left Lazarus' side Martha moves forward and grabs her hand, tugging her behind her, "Over here, Tish."

The younger woman pulls her hand free and glares at her older sister, who turns around to face her. With her back to Lazarus, Tish doesn't see as the man starts to change.

"You have to spoil everything, don't you?" Tish snaps, "Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault."

"Tish, he's a monster."

"I know the age thing is a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones." Tish argues.

"She means monster, as in literally, he's a monster." Rose points out as she steps away from the now changing man.

Tish turns to argue with Rose when she finally sees what's happening to Lazarus and gasps in fear. Her sister steps in front of her to shield her from the creature.

"What's that?" Tish gasps.

"RUN!" the Doctor yells while racing to the door with the three women in tow. He allows them through the door before him and sonics it shut just as Lazarus slams into it. They start racing down the stairs and Martha looks at her sister.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I was going to snog him." Tish admits, horrified by her own realization.

"Couldn't have known." Rose states.

Suddenly the lights flicker and a computerized voice speaks, "Security one. Security one. Security one."

They just make it back to the office when the lights go out and Martha looks around in confusion, "What's happening?"

"An intrusion." Tish explains, "It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts, seals the exits."

"He must be breaking through that door." the Doctor declares.

Rose sighs, "Meaning everyone downstairs is in danger."

"The stairs, come on!" the Doctor orders while taking Rose's hand in his once more and the group start running down the stairs.

* * *

They're about half way down when they hear a loud crash high above them and it is followed by a growl. They all pause and gaze upward. Martha looks to the Doctor in fear.

"He's inside!"

"We haven't got much time." the Doctor says, then they all take off running again.

As they near the reception hall they can still hear the party going on full swing despite the lights being off. It appears that no one is concerned about this turn of events and are still enjoying themselves thoroughly. They enter the room and the Doctor looks around frantically, trying to plan everything out. He turns to Tish.

"Tish, is there another way out of here?" he questions.

The younger Jones nods her head, "There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now."

Not even phased by this the Doctor pulls the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and hands it to Rose, "Setting fifty-four. Hurry."

"Got it." Rose says as she runs to the door with the siblings following after her.

The Doctor runs up and stands on the dais, eyes panicked as he faces the crowd, "Listen to me!" he waits till they are all looking at him. "You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here, right now!"

One woman in the crowd laughs, "Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive."

At that moment there is a loud crash and everyone turns to see the mutant Lazarus up on the mezzanine, looking at the people below him like the are snacks - which to him, they are. The creature then jumps down, smashing a table in the process and people start running around screaming, heading to the door Rose is still trying to open.

Leo moves protectively in front of his mother, "Mum, get back!"

The creature's tail sends a table flying and it hit Leo in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Leo!" Martha cries as she and Tish run over to help their family just as Rose gets the door open.

People start stampeding through the exit, knocking Rose to the ground and none of them care as they practically run over the poor girl in their haste to escape the monster. And though most people have started fleeing the room, now that the door is open, some people still linger in the room - too scared to even move.

Lazarus focuses on one of these people - the same woman who had mocked the Doctor when he tried to warn them. The creature leaps at her.

"No!" the Doctor shouts. "Get away from her!"

He is completely ignored by the creature as it uses its tail to suck the life out of her and the desiccated corpse falls to the floor.

Martha and Tish reach the mother and brother who are huddled on the floor and Martha quickly scans her brother over. They don't notice when Lazarus focuses on them since most of the people have left the room by now.

"Lazarus!" the Doctor calls, gaining the creature's attention. "Over here!"

"Martha." Francine whispers, pleading with her daughter to help her son.

"What's the point? You can't control it. The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool! A vain old man who thought he could defy nature! Only nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of nature!" the Doctor mocks.

His mocking has the desired effect as Lazarus roars and the Doctor spins on his heel, leading the creature back inside the building and away from everyone else.

Rose, who was finally able to get up off the floor, curses under her breath and moves to help the Jones family.

"What's the Doctor doing?" Tish asks.

"He's buyin' you lot time." Rose says as she joins them. "He's leadin' him away so he won't kill anyone else. We got to use the time he's given us well."

"Leo, look at me. Let's see your eyes." Martha instructs before coming to her conclusion, "He's got a concussion." She hurries over to an ice bucket and fills a napkin before coming back and placing it on the bump on her brother's head, "Mum, Tish, you'll need to help him down the stairs."

With that the group start making their way to the exit, following the few remaining stragglers.

* * *

The Doctor, having found a good place to hide among the pipes around him in this basement area, quickly ducks down in the shadows as he holds his breath, listening as the creature moves about trying to find him.

"It's no good, Doctor." Lazarus calls, "You can't stop me."

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?"

"The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress." Lazarus argues.

"You call feeding on innocent people _progress_? You're delusional!"

"It is a necessary sacrifice."

"That's not your decision to make." the Doctor states firmly.

* * *

The people are piling up against the glass doors to the exit with the guards outside attempting to open them with force, but nothing works. The Jones family and Rose finally join the group with Rose taking in the scene before her.

She hurries over to the security console nearby - siding over the top of it instead of walking all the way around - and starts looking at the many different controls. After studying everything she changes the setting on the sonic screwdriver and moves it over the controls.

A second later the lights flicker on and the doors slide open, the people all running outside much the same way they had when Rose unlocked the first door.

The blonde cringes a little bit - silently hoping that by turning on the power she didn't just make things worse for the Doctor. She waits until the last person is outside before she runs back down the corridor in search of the Doctor.

* * *

The lights flicker on in the basement as well and the Doctor flinches since he no longer has the shadows to give him cover.

"Peek-a-boo."

The Doctor looks up to find the creature hanging on the pipes above his head and smiles sheepishly while giving a small wave.

"Oh, hello." he says.

The creature tries to drop down on top of him but the Doctor dodges and runs down another corridor to escape the thing chasing him.

* * *

"Where's Rose?" Tish asks after they get Leo situated on the stairs.

Leo looks up at her through blurry eyes, "I think I saw her heading back inside."

"I've got to go back." Martha states and turns to head inside after her friends but her mother catches her arm.

"You can't!" Francine protests. "You saw what that thing did! It'll kill you!"

"I don't care. I have to go."

Francine glares at her daughter, "It's that Doctor, isn't it? That's why you've changed."

"For the better." Martha argues, surprising her mother.

"He was buying us time, Martha. That's what Rose said. Time for you to get out too." Tish argues.

Martha shakes her head, "I'm not leaving them. They're my friends." with that she turns and runs back inside before anyone can stop her.

"Martha!" Francine shouts after her.

* * *

The Doctor runs into one of the science labs and starts taking apart one of the light switches. Once he finishes that he turns on the flames of a Bunsen burner, snuffing out the flame. He just removes the glass fitting of another burner when he has to duck down behind a different bench as the door opens. He counts in his head to make sure that the room has enough time to fill with gas.

"More hide and seek, Doctor?" Lazarus taunts, "How disappointing. Why don't you come out and face me?"

The Doctor lets out a humourless laugh, trying to buy more time, while he turns on more gas - making his way towards the other door, "Have you looked in the mirror lately? Why would I want to face that, hm?"

With that said the Doctor runs out the door and hits the light switch on his way. He is barely a few feet away from the door when the laboratory explodes behind him. The Doctor doesn't stop running however.

He just rounds one of the corners and collides with Martha, catching her arms to keep her from falling.

"What are you doing here?" he questions a bit more harshly then he intended but he didn't expect her to come back.

"I came to help you." Martha replies simply.

"How did you...?"

"I heard the explosion. I guessed it was you." She looks around, "Where's Rose?"

"What do you mean, _where's _Rose?!"

"She came back in here to help you too. Left before I did."

Before either of them can say anything else they hear a loud crash behind them and turn to see Lazarus come out of the lab, smashing through the railing in his attempt to get to them. The Doctor takes Martha's hand in his - and despite the situation the medical student can't stop the blush that colours her cheeks nor the joy that forms in her chest at the action.

"Talk later, run now." the Doctor says as they race away from the creature.

* * *

Rose having heard the explosion and much like Martha figuring it was the Doctor rounds the corner to see Lazarus chasing her Time Lord and friend down the hall, away from her. She thinks quickly and pulls the sonic screwdriver out of her purse where she had placed it for safe keeping. Rose fumbles with the settings for a few moments before she finally switches it to the same setting the Doctor had used to alert the Daleks of his presence in New York.

Lazarus freezes in his tracks as the Doctor and Martha keep running - unaware that the creature isn't chasing them anymore - and turns slowly to face Rose. He gets an eerie smile on his face as he spots her.

"Uh-oh." Rose mumbles. She had been planning this but now that the creature's focus on her Rose realizes what she just did. Clenching her hand tightly around the sonic screwdriver Rose spins around and starts running back the way she came, hearing the crashing as the monstrous creature follows after her.

She screams as he crashes through the wall instead of coming all the way around the corner in his pursuit of her.

Now that he is actually chasing her, Rose realizes that she hadn't thought beyond getting the creature's focus on her.

* * *

Martha and the Doctor get down the stairs to the floor below when they finally notice that Lazarus is no longer chasing them and stop in confusion.

"Where's he gone?" Martha asks. "Why isn't he chasing us anymore?"

They hear a crash upstairs and the Doctor runs to the railing to see what is going on. His hearts literally stop in his chest when he spots who the beast is now after.

**"ROSE!"** he shouts.

He watches as she just barely manages to dodge when Lazarus swings his tail out to try and catch her and Rose turns down a different hall to try and get some space between her and the creature.

Martha has now joined him at the railing and she looks at the Doctor helplessly, "What's she doing, then?"

"Being a distraction." the Doctor snarls. "Come on."

He runs down the hall with Martha trailing after him. He hears as she curses behind him and then a strange clattering noise but doesn't bother checking on that as he is determined to save his precious girl. The Doctor knows with the changes that Rose has been going through and the Huon particles in her body would be enough energy to stabilize Lazarus but he'd be stuck as this creature, unable to ever change back. He's not going to let that happen.

He turns around a corner and pushes himself to run even after as he hears another crash and a scream from Rose. Praying to every deity and God he can think of the Doctor goes to head up the stairs just as Rose comes running down and she slams hard into his chest, obviously not expecting him to be there.

"Rose!"

"Doctor!"

They cry at the same time. Their reunion is cut short as they see Lazarus at the top of the stairs. Joining hands as they always do - Rose secretly passing the screwdriver back as they do. The two continue down the stairs, hearing Martha squeak as she hurries after them just as Lazarus starts his pursuit again.

"You were supposed to escape, Miss Tyler!" the Doctor scolds.

"And leave you alone?" Rose returns hotly, "Not happenin'!" She glances over her shoulder to see how close Lazarus is to them, "Besides, thought you might need your screwdriver back, yeah?"

"Good point."

The trio stop when they find themselves back in the reception area and the Doctor tries to figure out what to do next.

"What now?" Martha asks. "We've just gone around in a circle."

"Noticed that thanks."

"Rude." Rose snipes.

"Sorry." the Doctor replies, not sounding sorry in the least. "We can't lead him outside." He spots the capsule and opens the door. "Come on, get in."

The girls do so without argument and the Doctor climbs in after them, once he's sure Lazarus is coming and closes the door. The three are squished together with barely enough room to breathe.

"Brilliant idea, this."

"Not now, Rose."

"Are we hiding?" the medical student questions.

"No, he knows we're in here." the Doctor says, "But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting that he won't destroy it, not even to get to us."

"Big gamble, that." Rose returns.

"And we're trapped now." Martha adds.

"Well, yeah, that's a slight problem." the Doctor says, ignoring Rose's comment altogether since if he's wrong he just jeopardized all their lives for nothing.

"You mean you don't have a plan?" the medical student snaps.

The Doctor rolls his eyes, "Yes, the plan was to get inside here."

"Then what?"

Now he has the ability to looked ashamed, "Well, then I'd come up with another plan."

"I hate when you do this." Rose growls.

The Doctor shifts his arms and accidentally hits Rose in the side, to which she grunts in pain, "Sorry." It is such a tight fit for the three of them and the Doctor finally manages to get the screwdriver raised. "Here we are."

Martha raises a brow, "What're you going to do with that?"

"Improvise."

With that he carefully slides to the floor and opens the panel in the floor and starts working. Rose rolls her eyes and leans back against the wall to give him more room while Martha watches him work intently.

"I still don't understand where that thing came from." Martha finally speaks up. "Is it alien?"

"No. For once it's strictly human in origin." the Doctor answers seriously.

"Human?" Martha looks to Rose to see she is just as surprised as she is, "How can it be human?"

"Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus' DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they're becoming dominant."

The medical student absorbs these words before tilting her head to the side, "So it's a throwback?"

"Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked them by mistake." the Doctor explains while still working away.

"It's like Pandora's box." Martha speculates.

"Exactly." the Doctor replies. This is when he notices something. He looks back and forth between Martha and Rose. "Where are your shoes?"

"Hard to run in heels, Doctor." Rose explains this time, "Ditched them awhile ago."

"Yeah, easier to run this way." the medical student continues, smiling at Rose who returns it.

Their moment of levity is cut short when the capsule suddenly lights up and starts humming with energy.

"Doctor, what's happening?"

"He turned the machine on, didn't he?" Rose guesses.

"I think he did, yeah."

Martha gasps, her eyes widening in shock, "And that's not good, is it?"

The Doctor sighs and starts working faster, "Well, I was hoping it would take him a little longer to work that out."

The humming noise gets louder but Rose hears a strange melody in her head and holds it in her hands as she feels a little funny.

"I don't want to hurry you, but-"

"I know, I know." the Doctor cuts the medical student off. "Nearly done. Just need a bit more time."

"Well, what're you doing?" Martha asks, her voice more panicked the longer he takes.

"I'm trying to set the capsule to reflect energy instead of receive it."

"Will that kill it?"

The Doctor growls, "When he transforms, He's three times his size. Cellular triplication. So he's spreading himself thin."

They hear as the arches start to rotate around the capsule.

"We're going to end up like him!" Martha screams in terror.

"Just one more!"

At that moment it like everything freezes in place around them. Martha blinks in surprise and looks at Rose who has her hands braced on the walls of the capsule. There is a strange gold glow around her hands.

"Do it now, Doctor." Rose says in that tone Martha remembers from the bug incident and she looks at Rose as if she's never seen her before.

The Doctor, taking the hint, quickly finishes what he was doing and the all hear the roar that Lazarus lets out and then the machine dies down.

Rose shakes her head and looks at Martha in confusion, seeing the questions on the medical student's face, "What?"

The Doctor opens the capsule door and steps out, both girls following him. Martha leans in closer to him, "How'd she do that, then? What was that?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Martha." the Doctor says just as quietly as he watches Rose walk closer to the now human Lazarus. "Let's just say Rose is a bit more than human."

Realizing the thin ice she's walking on, Martha quickly changes subjects, "I thought we were going through the blender then."

"Really shouldn't take that longer just to reverse the polarity." the Doctor say, happy for the subject change, "I must be a bit out of practice."

"Or something else is going on." Rose adds from where she's standing.

"Oh God." Martha gasp as she sees the man on the floor, "He seems so human again. It's kind of pitiful."

"Eliot saw that, too. This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper." the Doctor says solemnly.

Rose giggles from where she's standing and turns to smile at the Doctor, "That's not true. I was there. It was our first date."

The Doctor smiles tenderly at her, "That it was."

* * *

The trio walk down the stairs and watch as paramedics take Lazarus' body away, the Doctor and Rose holding hands like always.

"She's here!" Tish exclaims as the Jones family start to approach the trio. "Oh, she's all right." She runs right up and throws her arms around her sister, who easily returns the hug.

The Doctor smiles at Francine, apparently not seeing the murderous expression on her face, "Ah, Mrs. Jones. We still haven't finished our chat."

Francine slaps the Doctor hard across the face in a slap that Jackie would have been proud of.

Martha is mortified by the sight while Rose glares at the women.

Francine pulls her daughters away from the Doctor, who is rubbing his cheek in surprise.

"Keep away from my daughter." the mother hisses.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Martha growls as she pulls away from her mother.

The Doctor looks at Rose with a grumpy expression, "All of the mothers, every time. Another thing that didn't happen until you, Rose Tyler."

"You okay?" Rose asks as she caresses his cheek.

"It's nothing."

"He's _dangerous_." Francine insists, pleading with Martha to understand her. "They both are. I've been told things."

That catches Rose's attention and she glares harder at the woman.

Martha shakes her head in disbelief, "What are you talking about?"

"Look around you." Francine says as she gestures to the surroundings, "Nothing but death and destruction."

"That isn't his fault." Martha argues, angry at her mother for even suggesting such a thing. "He saved us, all of us!"

"And it was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place. I'd say technically, it's her fault." Leo adds. His sister elbows him in the side and he just smiles at her.

"But, I've been told-" Francine starts to argue.

"Stop there." Rose cuts her off. The woman glares at Rose but the blonde isn't fazed by it in the slightest. "If it wasn't for the Doctor, you'd be dead. So would Tish for that matter, if we hadn't stopped Lazarus from getting her when they were alone." She sees the flicker of surprise in the mother's eyes but gives her no room to argue. "Now, you're free to believe what you like, no goin' to try and change your mind. However, if you are sayin' this is all the Doctor's fault because someone _told _you it was, then I take issue with that. The one at fault for all this is Lazarus and the people with him who cared more about youth and money. It's true, there is always danger where the Doctor goes, but he saves people, no matter what it costs him to do so. Don't go pointin' fingers when you don't know all the facts or only one side of the story." She can see that her words have hit a cord. "And don't just ignore your daughter's opinion. I get that you're doin' this to protect her, but you raised Martha to be smart and independent, don't disregard her words for the words of someone you just met tonight."

Rose just finishes speaking when there is a loud crash. She and the Doctor look at each other before they take off running. They get a bit of a ways down the street when they find the ambulance crashed there with desiccated bodies within.

"Lazarus, back from the dead." the Doctor growls. "Should have known, really."

"Where's he gone?" Martha asks as she joins the pair.

They both have no answer for that question. The Doctor pulls out the sonic screwdriver about to scan for the creature again when Tish joins them. The Doctor points at the building down the street, "That way. The church."

"Cathedral." Tish corrects. "It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me." The group run to the church.

* * *

The group enter the Cathedral and slowly make their way down the aisle where the see Lazarus, wrapped in a red blanket, kneeling at the front by the altar.

"Why would he come here?" Martha whispers.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" the Doctor returns.

"I came here before. A lifetime ago." Lazarus speaks, already aware of their presence - kind of hard not to be when there is no one else in the room aside from the five. "I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat here, just a child, the sounds of planes and bombs outside."

"The Blitz."

Lazarus looks at the Doctor, "You've read about it."

"I was there."

The professor scoffs in disbelief, "You're too young."

"So are you."

Lazarus laughs but it is cut short when his body spasms and he curls in on himself, trying to block out the pain.

"In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive." Lazarus explains further, "I swore I would never face death like that again. So defenseless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today?" the Doctor asks with no pity for the man before him.

"That's what I _did _today."

"What about the people who died?" the Doctor growls. He already knows he has to stop Lazarus, the man is too far gone for anything else, but he wants to see how twisted this man truly is, to understand him.

"They were nothing." Lazarus dismisses. "I changed the course of history."

"Any of them might have done that too. You think history's only made of equations? Facing death is a part of being human. You can't change that."

"No, Doctor." the professor argues, "Avoiding death, that's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fiber of our being. I'm only doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more successful."

The Doctor shakes his head and kneels down to Lazarus' level, "Look at yourself. You're mutating! You've no control over it. You call _that _a _success_?"

"I call it progress. I'm more now than I was. More than just an ordinary human."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human." the Doctor states firmly. He thinks of the many humans he's met through his travels and the ones that have travelled with him over the years. All of them were extraordinary whether it was for good or bad reasons, they all were.

Lazarus convulses again.

Martha leans in close to the Doctor, "He's going to change again any minute."

"I know." the Doctor replies just as softly, "If I can get him up to the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work."

Martha glances up at the bell tower, "Up there."

Rose starts thinking of the best way to get the beast to follow her up there as she inches away from the group.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor." Lazarus says, having not heard their conversation. "Maybe you are older than you look."

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end you just get tired. Tired of the struggle, tired of losing everyone that matters to you, tired of watching everything turn to dust. If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you'll end up alone."

"That's a price worth paying." Lazarus states confidently.

"Is it?"

"I will feed soon."

The Doctor's face turns grim, "I won't let that happen."

"You've been unable to stop me so far."

"Leave 'im alone, Lazarus!" Rose shouts, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Why not chase after pray that will give you more of a challenge, yeah? He's old and bitter. Why not chase after someone young and fresh?"

"Rose!" the Doctor yells.

But it is too late. Lazarus roars as his body starts changing and Rose takes off up the stairs. When she glances over her shoulder she spots Martha and Tish behind her.

"What are you two doing?"

"Someone has to keep you alive!" Martha says at the same time Tish retorts, "Keep you out of trouble!"

"Best keep up then." Rose replies as she runs faster, entering the spiral staircase that leads them up to the tower.

They are half way up when they hear the loud crash behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Tish questions.

"He's changed again." Martha answers, "Keep moving. We've got to lead him up."

* * *

The Doctor is now in the transept of the Cathedral and searches for the girls in the shadows, desperate to find them.

"Where are they?" he asks himself, "Rose!?"

A moment later his precious girl appears in an opening in the clerestory, a cheeky smile on her face, "Bit busy at the moment. What can I do for you?"

"Take him to the top!" the Doctor shouts back. "The very top of the bell tower, do you understand?!"

"The very top." Rose returns.

"Rose!" Martha says as she races past with her sister in tow.

"Catch you in a bit." Rose says to the Doctor as she disappears from view once more.

"ROSE!" the Doctor shouts but she's already gone. He hurries over to the organ loft and pulls out the sonic screwdriver again. "Hypersonic sound waves. Inspired." he sits down at the organ and puts the sonic screwdriver in the power socket.

* * *

The girls exit at the top of the bell tower onto the very unsafe looking wooden walkway. They spread out the best they can and Tish looks around in fear.

"There's nowhere to go." she declares, "We're trapped."

Martha shakes her head, "This is where the Doctor said to bring him."

"All right, so we're not trapped, we're bait." Tish spits.

"Don't worry." Rose cuts in, "The Doctor has never failed me. I trust him. He knows what he's doing."

Tish blinks at the blonde and looks at her before looking to her sister, who nods her head in agreement with what the other woman has said.

At that moment Lazarus enters the confined space and grins wickedly at them, "Ladies."

"Stay behind me." Martha says to her sister, not even bothering to tell this to Rose since she knows that the blonde won't listen to her, "If he takes me or Rose, make a run for it. Head down the stairs. You should have enough time."

"But-"

"Just do it!" Martha snaps at her sister.

Lazarus, instead of going around the walk like the girls had, tries to climb over the gap in the middle right under the bell. The girls scream as they all start trying to dodge the creature's tail.

Rose, seeing that he's about to get Martha, pushes the medical student out of the way and gets hit in the side, sending her over the edge of the walkway. She just barely manages to grab hold of the edge, her purse slipping for her shoulder and falling to the ground far below.

"ROSE!" Martha screams but is unable to help as she dodges another attack.

Tish hurries over and grabs hold of Rose's arm, attempting to pull her up and leaving her completely vulnerable to Lazarus.

"Get away from them!" Martha shouts when she sees that Lazarus is looking at the two. His focus shifts to her.

* * *

The Doctor stretches his fingers out, "I hope it's good acoustic in here." he says before he starts playing.

He hears the screams and crashes above him and grinds his teeth in frustration.

"We need to turn this up to eleven."

* * *

The organ notes reverberate off the cathedral walls and the bell tower and the girls all cover their ears - well Rose can't given the fact that she's literally hanging on for dear life and she cries in pain at the noise.

Lazarus shrieks in pain and loses his footing, falling over the railing towards the floor below. His tail lashes out one final time and nicks Rose in the side, trying in vain to bring the blonde with him in the end.

Rose's one hand slips and Tish tries desperately to pull her up but isn't strong enough on her own. This is when Martha joins them and grabs Rose's other hand.

"Hold on." the medical student says, "We've got you."

With that the sisters work on pulling Rose back up to safety.

"Rose?" the Doctor calls from below them.

The girls pull Rose back onto the walkway and Rose slumps into Martha in relief as she tries to catch her breath.

"Rose!?"

"We're all right!" Martha calls back, seeing how Rose is unable to answer at the moment. "We're all okay!"

"Thank you." Rose mumbles.

"Of course. I wouldn't let you fall."

Tish smiles at the two, "It's your Doctor we should be thanking."

"Always thinks of something, he does." Rose says with a laugh, clambering to her feet. She offers a hand to both sisters and helps them up as well.

"He cut it a bit fine there, didn't he?" Tish asks.

"He always does." Martha answers this time as they follow Rose done the stairs. "It's more fun that way."

"Who is he?"

Rose smiles, "He's the Doctor. And he's amazing."

They get back to the main floor to find the Doctor there waiting for them and Rose runs forward without hesitation into his waiting arms. He picks her up and twirls her around once as he hugs her fiercely. They remain that way for a small eternity.

When they pull apart the Doctor holds up Rose's purse from where he retrieved it, "Looks like this time I'm picking up after you."

"Thank you." Rose says as she takes the offered item then steps aside to let the Doctor greet Martha.

The two friends hug and Tish can instantly see the difference between the two hugs. While he is relieved that Martha is unharmed, Tish can see that this the a hug one gives to a friend while the hug he gave Rose is a hug between lovers. She can also see that her sister doesn't seem to realize this for herself and her heart breaks a little more for her big sister. She really does love him but it's obvious the Doctor doesn't return those feelings.

Martha pulls away and smiles cheekily at the Doctor, "I didn't know you could play."

"Oh, well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick up a few things." the Doctor replies.

"Especially about playing loud."

The Doctor leans closer to her, "Sorry?"

They all laugh at that.

* * *

Martha enters the TARDIS, prepared to say her goodbyes with a heavy heart. She notices that only the Doctor is in the console room.

"Where's Rose?"

"Just finishing getting ready. Let her sleep a bit longer today." He answers.

Martha nods her head in understanding, "I guess she needed the rest after yesterday."

"Something else that just kind of escalated then."

"I can see a pattern developing." Martha tries to joke but it falls flat even to her ears. "You should take more care in the future. And the past. And whatever other time period you find yourself in."

"It's good fun though, isn't it?" the Doctor says, remembering Rose's words from the other night and coming to a decision.

"Yeah." Martha says sadly, not wanting to give this up but knowing she has to.

"Then why don't you stay?"

Martha blinks and looks up at him. "Sorry?"

He pulls out a TARDIS key from his pocket and places it in Martha's hand, "Stay. You were always more than a passenger."

Martha stands there silently for a moment before her whole face breaks out in a smile, "Thank you!" she squeals as she throws her arms around him in a hug. Over joyed with the fact that she finally proved herself and that the Doctor's letting her stay.

"You're welcome."

The Doctor smiles as he hugs her back. However, something in the corner of his eye catches his attention and he glances over to spot Rose.

She has the most devastated look on her face that he has ever seen.


End file.
